


Shinobi Gems

by Andy_N0namus



Category: Naruto, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Crystal Gems, Human Gems (Steven Universe), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 138,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_N0namus/pseuds/Andy_N0namus
Summary: Naruto is a Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye that has been shunned by his village his whole life, and he didn't know why. Yeah, his Gem Ability is a bit weird but unique, and Naruto has been harnessing this to the fullest to become the greatest Shinobi Gem ever.(Completely Up to date)





	1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Gems, Chapter 1  
<><><>  
Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Ability; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (the Samehanda).

<><><>

Shinobi Gems are beings of mysterious powers. Some have the power to control elements without jutsu, some have powers that boggle the mind, and some can even heal others.

These Shinobi Gems have no need for food or sleep, but they will, however, indulge in these either for fun or for the extra energy, usually the later.

Shinobi Gems' have a different kind of physical form. Their real form is their gemstone, but they can create a human form around their gemstone. Should their human form take too much damage or run out of chakra, they must return to their gemstone to heal.

Another interesting fact about Shinobi Gems is that their Gem Abilities are different per individual. Whether be linked to a Kekkei Genkai or completely unique to that Shinobi Gem.

Now onto our story...

<><><>

Naruto watched the clouds as they floated by as he lay on the tree branch in a forest area of Konohana. He let out a solemn sigh.

He had just failed the Genin Exams, again.

Naruto growled a bit and banged his fist against the tree in annoyance. He should've passed this time around!

"Naruto, please do not hurt the tree, it did nothing wrong," Naruto heard a familiar voice from below. The blond Shinobi Gem looked down to see Rokku Lee.

The Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye gave the other a small smile and said, "Hey Lee. How've you been?" Lee smiled back, jumped onto the sturdy branch next to Naruto and said, "I just got back from my team mission, we completed it with youthful energy!" The blond smiled as the green-clad teen continued with his story of what happened on his mission.

Lee had to be one of the few people who saw the Chrysoberyl as a friend, and the blond really appreciated that. Naruto couldn't understand why nearly everyone in the village hated him, and it aggravated him to no end.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Lee asked suddenly. Naruto mentally cursed. The blond forgot about the Topaz's Gem Ability, Sixth Sense, which allowed him to sense things beyond the five senses. And that meant that Lee was able to sense what Naruto was feeling at the moment.

Naruto sighed before finally saying, "I failed the Genin Test again..." Lee had a look on his face that practically stated 'I thought as much'. The Topaz then asked, "Which Jutsu did you need to do to pass?" "Shadow Clone," Naruto answered with a frown. Lee raised a brow at this when he asked, "Isn't your Gem Ability practically the same as that Jutsu when you use it on yourself?"

"Yup," was all Naruto replied. Lee raised a brow when he asked, "Then... How did you fail?" The blond answered by saying that the exam proctor was biased against him.

"Proctor?" Lee vocalized before asking, "You mean there was only one person presiding over the Genin Exam?" Naruto looked at his friend and said, "Well, yeah, it's been like that each time I took the Genin Exams."

Now Lee had a serious look on his face, which did make Naruto a bit concerned. The Topaz only had that look when something wasn't right. "Lee, you're making that face," the blond said in a worried tone. In a serious tone, Lee stated, "Naruto, there are suppose to be at least Three Proctors for the Genin Exams."

"Wait! What?!" Naruto shouted, bolting up straight, completely shocked at the green-clad teen was telling him.

Lee then stated, "It's true. There has to be at least three proctors, and the Genin Exams are not supposed to start until there is a minimum of three in the testing area. Trust me on that one, I took the Genin Exams more than you before I finally passed." The Topaz sooooo did not like the fact that this was happening to his friend.

Naruto balled his fist in anger. The blond knew most of the teachers hated him, but he didn't think that they would go that far to sabotage him out of spite.

"Have you talked to Iruka-sensei, Uchiha-sensei, or the Hokage about it? Because I do not think any of them would approve of this," Lee said, knowing what his friend was feeling and quite frankly, he agreed with that anger. That kind of situation just wasn't right.

"I'd figured you'd be here," a voice from below the two said.

Both Naruto and Lee looked down from the tree to see Iruka and a tall teen around their age with relatively spiky blackish-brown hair, black shades that covered his eyes, wore a gray light-weight overcoat, black slacks that reached his ankles, and a pair of opened toed shoes.

"Iruka-sensei? Garnet? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked the duo. Lee waved hi to the other teen.

"I'm here to bring you to the Hokage, Naruto," Iruka stated as he motioned for the two teens in the tree to come down. Naruto and Lee jumped down and landed in front of the teacher and Garnet.

"Can I ask why?" Naruto asked Iruka. The teacher was one of the few people in Konohana that was actually nice and cared for the blond, hence why Naruto was comfortable around him. The teacher took a deep breath and said, "Garnet told me about the Genin Exams you took." "You did? Wait, I thought you took the Genin Exams before?" Lee asked the taller teen.

Garnet only said, "I haven't been able to participate in the prior Genin Exams because there was a debate on whether or not a Fusion would be allowed to participate as a Fusion."

*

Fusing was another thing Shinobi Gems could do.

A Fusion can be made with two or more Shinobi Gems. The only restrictions are that the gemstones on the Shinobi Gems must not be in the same location/vicinity.

Another thing about Fusions is that their stability is completely dependant on the compatibility of the Shinobi Gems. If the compatibility between the Shinobi Gems is poor, the Fusion will break as soon as the concentration is broken. If the compatibility between the Shinobi Gems is great, then the Fusion remain solid until the Shinobi Gems wish to separate. However, there are some cases where the compatibility between the Shinobi Gems is so unbreakable that they have a hard time separating from their Fusion ego, which is when the Shinobi Gems remain as a Perma-Fusion.

*  
  
Garnet is a Perma-Fusion.

"I was just recently allowed to participate in the Genin Exams and I was in the group that Naruto was in," Garnet explained. He then looked up at Iruka and added, "All three of us agreed that the proctor was not being fair to Naruto." Naruto and Lee knew when Garnet meant 'Three of us' he was referring to the two Shinobi made him and himself. That was when Iruka finished by saying, "So Garnet came to me told me what happened during the Genin Exams because I had a higher authority over most of the other teachers. And let's just say I was less than thrilled with the severe break of protocol for the Genin Exams, as well as the fact that they failed a student who clearly had the means of passing on his own."

Naruto looked up at the Academy teacher and said in aw, "You really mean that, Iruka-sensei?" The teacher smiled and said, "I've seen you practicing your Jutsu and your Gem Ability, so I know you're capable of passing."

This warmed Naruto's heart.

Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "I told the Hokage about, he was obviously not happy about the whole ordeal, and he's willing to let you become a Genin." This made the blond's eyes widen with excitement. Iruka then added, "On the condition that you keep up your enthusiasm and training, understand?" Naruto happily nodded at that.

Iruka thanked Garnet for helping him find Naruto and wished Lee a good day. Both of them waved off the Cat's Eye and teacher.

As Iruka and Naruto headed towards the Hokage's office, the teacher commented that it was nice that the blond had people to call his friends. Naruto lowered his head a bit and admitted, "I know Garnet likes me but... I'm actually not sure about Lee..." Iruka stopped for a bit and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto stopped walking and said, "Lee... Well... He told me that he was engaged, but not to whom... And we can't fuse... No matter how much we try..." Iruka smiled softly before saying, "I may not know why he hasn't told you about his fiance, but I can explain why the two of you can't fuse." Naruto looked up at Iruka and asked "Really?" The teacher smiled again and said, "Naruto, you're gemstone is located on your navel, right?" Naruto nodded at this. Iruka then said, "And you know where Lee's gemstone is located?" Naruto thought about it for a moment before saying, "His solar plexus... Oh!" Iruka smiled again when he said, "Yup, your gemstones are too close together. Shinobi Gems that have their gemstones in the same locations can't fuse, even if they are compatible or good friends."

This made Naruto feel better about his friendship with Lee.

Iruka patted Naruto on the back and then they walked into the Hokage's office.

<> The Next Day <>

Naruto tied his newly acquired Village Headband onto his forehead. He was absolutely NOT going to let this opportunity slip by. And he actually had a chance at keeping this chance, Uchiha Itachi was grouping the Genins into teams. The older Uchiha was one of the few people that were fine with the blond.

Naruto then headed out.

<>

When Naruto got to the Academy, he made a beeline to the classroom where he would be grouped into a three-man team. He took a random seat in the room since he was the first one there.

After a good amount of time, the rest of the students came in, the majority weren't really pleased to see the Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye in the room. And boy were they making a scene.

When Garnet walked in, he immediately silenced the annoyances by pointing out that Naruto did all the required stuff needed to pass and they wouldn't like having to go through that sort of thing.

"Thanks, Gar," Naruto told the Perma-Fusion as he walked by. Garnet's reply was, "No problem, Naru," as he walked over towards his usual seat.

More Genins showed up, and most of them were finding their seats or just standing around chatting with others. It wasn't long until Uchiha Itachi showed up, along with his younger brother, Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke had to be the best Shinobi Gem of the current class, at least in everyone else's opinion. Naruto thought he was a bit overrated and that his Gem Ability, Pyrokinesis, was alright but not as good as his own Multiply Gam Ability. Another thing that peeved the blond was the fact that a lot of the other students, both male and female, seemed to just love the younger Uchiha.

Naruto heard the murmurs from the other students, most wondering if the Fire Opal will sit next to them. The Cat's Eye rolled his eyes at this, and just casually glanced at Sasuke. The Fire Opal looked around a bit before his eyes landed on Naruto, and started walking towards the blond. Naruto immediately faced forward.

Naruto couldn't understand why the younger Uchiha wanted to sit near him. But the blond knew he was going to get glares galore if the Fire Opal sat next to him. "Hm?" Was all Naruto got out when Sasuke walked passed him. The Fire Opal slid into the row right in front of the blond's and sat next to Garnet. Naruto raised a brow at this.

Okay, yeah, Naruto knew Garnet was a cool dude, but that was because he got to know the Perma-Fusion. However, a lot of other people aren't too sure how to interact with him because he's a fusion and kept a reasonable distance from him. Naruto settled on the idea that the younger Uchiha probably wanted to get to know Garnet better.

Itachi stood in front of the class and told them to settle and sit down.

Naruto liked the older Uchiha. Itachi was a former Anbu and high-ranking ninja, when he became a part-time teacher for the Ninja Academy, he became one of that stern but fair individual. Naruto appreciated that because that also meant Itachi was fair to him too. As far as the blond knew the Older Uchiha's only flaw was the fact he had a bit of a brother-complex.

There were a few more whispers among some of the students. One of them had an idea.

Itachi picked up a clipboard and said, "Alright, I got all the teams here. Now, remember, these teams were decided by the skills, grades, and ability. So that the teams are balanced. Also, a Jōnin will be assigned to be the adviser and teacher for their Genin team."

One of the students used their Gem Ability to rot the seat and desk Naruto was sitting at. When the rot broke the desk and chair, the blond Shinobi Gem fell forward. Both Garnet and Sasuke turned around to see what happened.

The next thing everyone knew, Naruto collided with Sasuke, and when that happened, their bodies glowed white as they fell to the ground.

They were fusing.

<><><>

To be Continued...

<><><>


	2. Chapter 2

<><><>  
Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Ability; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (the Samehanda).

<><><>

It all happened so fast.

When Sasuke and Naruto hit the floor, they weren't two beings anymore.

The fusion opened his four eyes, a blue eye, a black eye, and two gray eyes. The fusion had a chaotic mixture of black and yellow hair. He rubbed his head with one hand, steadied himself with another hand, and two hands went immediately to the two gems, colored filled Fire Opal on the sternum and the yellow Cat's Eye on the navel. The clothing was a chaotic mix of Sasuke's and Naruto's clothing. The fusion tried to stand up, but he was very uncoordinated.

The side of the face with the black eye furrowed and growled out "Naruto, you baka! What the hell did you do?" The side of the face with the blue eyes looked terrified and said nervously "Why are you blaming me for this? I didn't do it on purpose."

The fusion glowed white and split back into two, Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke shuttered and muttered that he needed to shower when he gets home, while Naruto rubbed his head. To put it simply, the blond Shinobi Gem could feel the hateful auras from the entire class, minus Garnet, who was just surprised by the sudden fusion. But the problem now was that those hate-filled auras from his classmates were simply a match wick compared to the inferno that was emitting from Itachi.

"U~za~ma~ki~" Itachi hissed out in an evil tone and had a glare on his face that could kill a ghost. Tears of fear streamed down Naruto's terrified face. The blond Shinobi Gem was sooooooooooooooo going to be dead (or shattered in the case of a Shinobi Gem). Itachi then snapped his eyes at the group of students that caused the incident and growled out, "And whoever thought I would miss someone using their Gem Ability in MY class."

<><><>

"All right, NOW I'll call out the teams," Itachi said happily. The Star Sapphire in his right shoulder was glowing very brightly (you could see the gem through his shirt), indicating that his gem ability was activated.

Naruto (and the person who used his ability in class) was now sitting in the front row tied and gagged with heavy chains, there was also a couple of daggers placed so that the blond couldn't move or he'll get pierced. Sasuke, on the other hand, was blushing red from embarrassment, not for fusing with the most hated person in the school but for his elder brother's behavior. Truth be told, Itachi was fine with Naruto (Itachi was one of the handfuls of adults that actually didn't hate Naruto), but the older Uchiha drew a line when it involved his younger brother.

Itachi's Gem Ability, Illusions, was incredibly powerful. People could swear that illusions were very REAL. Anyone who was unfortunate enough to fall prey to this ability actually got physical scars and some even had mental break downs. Itachi was an amazing ninja even without the use of his gem. Another well-known fact about the older Uchiha was that he had a bit of a brother complex (more on the lines of Itachi being a bit overprotective and general worry about Sasuke's love life, or a lack thereof), this got somewhat worse after the Uchiha Massacre.

Itachi looked at the next row of name and said as he read "Next it Team 7 with... Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and... *The Anger Inferno was back around Itachi, and he finished angrily* Uzumaki Naruto." The illusion daggers grew longer and sharper and the chains got tighter around Naruto. The blond Shinobi Gem was now completely terrified. The older Uchiha wouldn't kill Naruto in a fit of rage, would he? Naruto was praying that he didn't.

<><><>

*One Hour Later*

Naruto was getting antsy, not because Itachi was watching him like a hawk but because the Jōnin sensei for Team 7 was LATE. The blond was as far from Sasuke as possible in the room.

"Ano... Itachi-sensei, you really didn't have to stay with us while we waited for our team sensei," Sakura, a cute pink haired green eyed Shinobi Gem with a Rose Quartz of the back of her left hand, said in a nervous tone. Itachi smiled and said "It's fine, I don't have anything else to do at the moment. Also *Evil glint appeared in his eyes as he turns to Naruto* I want to make sure nothing else happens to my precious younger brother without my approval." Sasuke blushed red again and groaned out with embarrassment "Nii-san!" Naruto also turned red and practically shouted out "I-I-I-I didn't fuse with him on purpose! It was an accident!" With that evil glint still in his eye, Itachi stated with a smile "I know. I just want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" asked a new voice in the room. It was Hatake Kakashi, standing in the doorway of the classroom. He was wearing the traditional Jōnin clothing, was wearing a navy blue mask that covered his nose and mouth, had long silver spiky hair, and had his village headband covering his left eye.

Itachi smiled at the Jōnin and said "Not at all, Kakashi. What's your excuse for being late this time?" Kakashi sighed and said, while rubbing the back of his head, "This time I actually do have a legitimate excuse for being late." Itachi raised a brow, obviously not buying the story, and asked "Alright, tell me, what's this "legitimate excuse" this time." That was when a green-clad figure with bright orange leg warmers, bowl cut black hair, and bushy brows jumped into the room, wrapped an arm around Kakashi, and happily stated "I asked Kakashi to help me explain how fusion works to my team and we ran a bit late. So I apologize for his lateness."

The new Genin team and Itachi had big sweatdrops on their heads. Kakashi just looked embarrassed.

This green man was Maito Gai, a Shinobi Gem.

Itachi finally got over his shock and ask "Gai, why did you need Kakashi to explain fusion?" Kakashi sighed and explained "He wanted to use "Visual Aid" while explaining how fusion works and you know how Gai is." The green man in question simply nuzzled the silver-haired man during his explanation.

Gai's team peeked into the room. The three Genins on that team was Lee (who smiled at Naruto and waved to him), Tenten, and Hyūga Neji. Itachi spotted them and motioned them to come in. So they did, walking around the two Jōnins. "Sorry about this, Itachi-sensei," Tenten said in a apologetic tone. Neji had his eyes closed the entire time, even as he walked and found a seat. Lee stood next to where Neji was sitting. "Anyway..." Kakashi said trying to get out of Gai's grip and added: "I do have a Team to learn about, so Gai, could you please." Gai's smile widened when he said: "Why doesn't my team help you during your team's excursuses, once you finish with the team interviews."

Kakashi sighed and said, "As long as my team's fine with it." Naruto was more then fine with it, after all, Lee was on Gai's team. Sakura was also fine with it, mostly because there was another female Shinobi Gem to be with. Sasuke didn't really care, but he did sort of want to see Neji's Gem Ability in action, since they had the same gem type (both are opals).

"Okay, everyone to the roof, and Gai," Kakashi said eyeing the green-clad man, whom said "Yes?" Kakashi tried to pull out of Gai's grip and said, "Would you kindly let me go?" Gai apologized and finally let go of the other Shinobi Gem. Gai's Green Emerald started glowing under his green spandex and he said zealously "My team and I shall be waiting for you at out usual training spot *Kisses Kakashi on his covered lips* Meet us there in an hour." Then Gai left the room, leaving everyone blushing red.

"I'm really sorry about him," Kakashi said, his blush was barley visible under his mask (you could see a bit of pink under his right eye). Itachi walked up to Sasuke, placed a hand on his shoulder, and said "I'm aware. You two planing on becoming a Perma-Fusion or creating a little gem of your own?" Kakashi shook his head and said, "Neither right now, but eventually." Lee knew for a fact that his beloved sensei was hoping to create a cute little Gem with the silver-haired Shinobi Gem, but the Topaz Shinobi Gem could sense that Kakashi was a bit scared of creating a gems. Gai told Lee that he'll patiently wait for Kakashi to get over his nervousness.

"We'll see you guys later," Tenten stated as she pulled her teammates out of the room. Kakashi led his team to the roof and Itachi followed them, much to the younger Uchiha's embarrassment.

<><><>

On the roof.

Kakashi was sitting on the railing of the roof while the Genins sat on the ground. Itachi sat next to his younger brother, who still had a dusting of pink on his cheeks. Naruto and Sakura sat a good ways away from the Uchihas.

Kakashi asked the Genins to tell him about themselves and asked Itachi not to interfere with his younger brother's introduction. The older Uchiha agreed with a smile.

Naruto was first. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like eating ramen and training. I'm able to multiply myself and object with my Gem Ability. And I will be the best Shinobi Gem in the village one day and make everyone respect me." Kakashi chuckled and said, "Dreaming big, I see." Naruto gave the Jōnin a wide grin.

Sakura was next. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like, well, more like love *glances at Sasuke and squee a bit*". Kakashi couldn't help but think 'Oh boy, not this again.' The pink gem continued "I'm able to create shields and I can heal living things with my Gem Ability." This got the Jōnin's attention "You're planing on being a ninja with that kind of passive gem ability?" Sakura huffed up and said "I'm a Shinobi Gem! And I AM going to be a fighting ninja! To live up to my family legacy!" Kakashi held his hands up in a defensive manner and said "I'm not criticizing you, I'm just surprised. Not a lot of Healing Type Gems become fighters." Sakura huffed again and muttered something along the lines of she'll show everyone.

Sasuke was last. "Uchiha Sasuke. What I like and what my dreams are is none of your business." Sasuke stated simply. Itachi placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Kakashi saw this coming, he knew the younger Uchiha wasn't the most social person in the world.

Kakashi and Itachi were on the same Anbu team for quiet a while before they retired from it. The silver-haired Gem became good friends with the older Uchiha because of it, and Itachi told him that he always worried about his younger brother not finding that "Special Someone" to be with.

Kakashi smiled and said "Well, now that we know each other a little better, I think we should head to Gai's training grounds before he decides we're taking to long. Itachi, before I forget, Hokage-sama told me that some ninjas from the Land of Water are going to be arriving later today, and said that a certain Blue Tanzanite Shinobi Gem was going to be part of the group." Itachi smiled and said, "Is he now." Kakashi nodded.

Team 7 left to meet with Gai's team. Itachi hugged Sasuke before they headed off.

<><><> 

Until Next Chapter

<><><> 


	3. Chapter 3

<><><>  
Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Ability; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (the Samehanda).

<><><>

"KAKASHI! I WAS WORRIED YOU HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT COMING HERE!" Gai exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi. The poor Shinobi Gem sighed and said "You really think I could forget when I KNOW you're involved? Please shut off your Gem Ability and let me go...." Naruto had to admit, the green Shinobi Gem was a bit too overzealous. Sensing his friend's mood, Lee whispered to Naruto "Gai-sensei's Gem Ability is called Boundless Energy, meaning he always has energy to use."

Now Naruto understood why Gai never seemed to get tired, or eats anything. The blond Shinobi gem noticed that Neji was glaring at him, or he thought the White Opal was glaring at him, it was a bit hard to tell when his eyes were closed. 'Come to think of it... Why are his eyes always closed?' Naruto couldn't help but wonder as Lee walked over to Neji and told him to stop glaring at his friend, confirming that the white gem was indeed glaring.

After finally getting out of Gai's grip, Kakashi then said to his team "Okay, let's see your skills in action. You can pair off with one member of Gai's team if you like, but no fusing, not yet anyway."

Naruto immediately paired with Lee. Sakura wanted to pair with Sasuke, but he paired with an annoyed looking Neji. 'Hold on,' the pink gem noticed that the White Opal Gem was glaring (with his eyes closed btw) at Naruto. 'Okaaaay, I know Naruto's an annoying gem and all, but Neji doesn't look like he just glaring at him for THAT,' Sakura thought looking between the White Opal Gem and the Cat's Eye Gem. "Sakura was it?" that was when the Rose Quartz Gem realized that Tenten was standing next to her. "You wouldn't mind sparring with me, would you?" Tenten asked with a smile. Sakura smiled back and said sure.

<><><>

After an hour or so, the two teams were pretty worn, though Sasuke and Neji seemed to be fine, they were still sparring.

"So, Sasuke's a Pyro Element Gem, Sakura's A Healing Type Gem (1), and Naruto's... Unique," Gai said to Kakashi as they watched the Fire Opal throw a fireball at the White Opal, who dodged it pretty easily. "Sasuke has really good control over his element, not perfect but real close to. Sakura's pretty average ninja wise, but her shield are quietly powerful. Naruto's surprisingly coordinated with his "Clones", he really does practice his Gem Ability," Kakashi said back to Gai, who chuckled out "Quite a team you have there, Kakashi." The silver-haired gem smiled under his mask and said: "Remind you of a certain team from back in the day?" The Green Emerald Gem smiled and said: "Yeah, a little bit."

Kakashi clapped his hands and said, "Okay, that's enough for now." The two opals immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to the silver-haired gem. Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets and said "Team 7, tomorrow will be your initiation test." the three immediately questioned what their sensei meant by that. Kakashi answered "Call this a final test to become a Genin. If you fail, it's back to the Academy for you." Now Naruto had a serious look on his face, there was no way he was going to b sent back after the 3rd Hokage himself allowed him to pass. "Oh, and also if you DO like eating, don't eat any breakfast before coming to the test, unless you actually WANT to puke your guts out," Kakashi said a little too happily. Okaaaaay, now Team 7 WASN'T going to eat breakfast. 'Nii-san'll still pester me to eat though,' Sasuke innately thought.

"Hey, Lee, wanna head to Ramen Ichiraku for dinner?" Naruto asked his friend, who happily smiled and said yes. That was when Neji walked by and grabbed Lee's left wrist and hauled him away. Lee wirily smiled at Naruto and said: "On second thought, how about tomorrow after your test?" Naruto said sure as he dumbfoundedly watched his friend being pulled away by the Hyūga.

"Oh? So he does get jealous," Kakashi said as soon as he saw Neji walking away with Lee in tow, Gai just shrugged at that and said, "No one is immune to matters of the heart." "What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked the silver-haired gem. Kakashi grinned under his mask and asked if Lee told him that he was engaged. Naruto replied, "Yeah, he did, but he didn't say to who?" That was when Kakashi indicated with his head to look towards the direction Lee left, so the blond gem glanced in that direction.

No way.....

A look of shock appeared on Naruto's face when he said "You're kidding? Lee engaged to a Hyūga?! THAT Hyūga?!? Eeesh, no wonder he never told me..." Sakura was also rather surprised as well, she never expected the Genius Gem of the Ninja Academy would ever be engaged to someone like Lee. Sasuke just thought about not letting his older brother know about this, he pesters him enough about his lack of a love life. "Yup, I was shocked when I learned that too, but I guess I was pretty lucky when I found out," Tenten said with a slight giggle. Sakura asked what she meant by that. Tenten explained that she walked in on the two locking lips.

Now Team 7 had a VERY VIVID image of Neji and Lee kissing passionately.

<><><>

Neji somehow managed to drag his fiancé back to Lee's place in record-breaking time. The topaz thought his arm was going to pop off a couple of times along the way.

As soon as the two passed the door, Neji closed and locked it and dragged Lee to a bedroom. The opal tossed the topaz to the bed. He fell with a flop. Lee turned to see Neji standing over him, his eyes only slightly opened. With a stern tone, the White Opal said "Strip." It took a few seconds for it to register in the Topaz's head, but when it did Lee quickly said "Wait! Now? We just finished training with Kakashi's team. You really want to do it right now?" The opal was now looming over the topaz when he said sternly "Yes, Now. So, either you strip yourself or I strip you."

Lee gulped. Neji was really serious.

<><><>

"Do I even want to know how they're engaged?" Naruto asked with his arms folded. The blond thought that Neji didn't seem like Lee's type. Gai smiled and said, "This was something their parents decided a bit after they were born (2)." Sakura raised a brow and asked, "People still do that?" Kakashi nodded and said, "Yeah, it's not as common nowadays though."

<><><>

Lee stood before Neji completely naked. The Yellow Topaz's muscles were well chiseled, from all of the physical training he puts himself through on a daily basis. The yellow topaz on Lee's solar plexus was perfectly placed between his rock hard abs. Lee's softened penis was roughly 8 inches (20.32 cm). Lee turned to the nightstand, opened the drawer, and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Neji was already hot from just looking at the other. The opal slid off the last of his clothing. He wasn't as big as Lee, muscle wise, Neji was more on the lean side. His 7 inch (17.78cm) penis was already hard from watching the other strip out of that spandex suit.

Lee saw and said, "I hope you didn't get that when you sparred against Sasuke." Next thing the Topaz knew, he was being pushed to the bed by the Opal.

<><><>

Kakashi decided to walk his team home.

Sakura was dropped off first, she said bye to Sasuke and Kakashi; somehow, Naruto knew she left him out on purpose.

Sasuke was next, Itachi greeted them along with a man with light blue skin, dark blue spiky hair, beady eyes, three lines of gills under those eyes, was wearing a shark-like smile, and had a headband that stated that he was from the Village Hidden in the Mist. 'Who's he?' Naruto immediately thought when he saw the blue man and wondered if this guy was a Shinobi Gem or not. Kakashi smiled and said "Kisame, good to see you again. How's everything?" Hoshigaki grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth, and said: "I'm good, Kakashi." The silver-haired gem chuckled and waved good-bye at the three. Naruto left with his sensei.

After a good five minutes of walking, Naruto finally asked "Kakashi, who was that ninja with the Uchihas?" Kakashi answered "Hoshigaki Kisame, a Blue Tanzanite Shinobi Gem. He's also a Weapon Type Gem (3)." "So what kind of weapon can he summon?" Naruto asked. Kakashi said, "A Broadsword, that's all I'm going to say for now."

That was when something hit Naruto, so he finally asked: "Are you a Shinobi Gem?" Kakashi nodded. "What's your gem?" the blond asked with his eyes on the silver-haired gem. Kakashi smiled under his mask and said playfully "Aww~ now where's the fun in just telling you. Maybe if you and the others push me enough during the test, you'll find out."

<><><>

Lee was laying on the bed on his back and Neji was on top of him, the opal's knees were resting on the bed with the topaz's head between them. The White Opal was licking the Yellow Topaz's soften penis in certain places, making sure the tip of his tongue pressed against certain points on the appendage. While the topaz was fingering the opal's anus with three lubricated fingers, which was giving Lee quite a view. As Lee's fingers moved in and out of Neji's anus drops of the lube dripped out, running down the opal's rounded balls. Not only that, but the opal's penis was leaking pre-cum, all of which was landing on top of the topaz's chiseled chest.

With the hot view and the stimulation, Neji was giving him, Lee was hard in no time. Now, Neji was staring (with his eyes closed) at a fully erect 10.7 inch (27.2 cm) penis. The opal licked his lips and said: "Now that's more like it." Lee chucked as he added a fourth finger, making Neji moan in pleasure, and said: "You tend to have that effect on me when you do this." "I'd bet- AH! Better be the HIE! The only one who, OH! Does," Neji said through pants of pure pleasure. 'He's a bit too good at this,' the White Opal thought as he kissed the tip of the penis in front of him before taking what he could into his mouth. The warm member in Neji's mouth was really making his own member aching and dripping with need. Lee saw how swelled the member dangling in front of him, so he puffed a few good breaths on it, making sure not to directly touch it, just how the White Opal loved to be teased. The Yellow Topaz smiled and said "Oh please, the only one that I want to have sex with..." he spreads all four of the fingers in Neji, opening the ring to its limit. "Is you," Lee finished as the opal ejaculated and yelped around the penis in pleasure.

After a minute, Lee's chest was completely white with semen. Neji was still hard, shaking with bliss, and was drooling all over the penis in his mouth. The topaz slowly pulled his fingers out of the opal, making sure he felt the fingers moving out. Once the digits were out, Neji's anus was twitching with need. Lee patted the rear and said happily "I think the mouth here is hungry, how's about we full it up." Neji chuckled as soon as his lips were off the penis and said: "Only you are able to fill me up." The White Opal turned around and kissed the Yellow Topaz on the lips as he slowly lowered himself on the hardened member.

Lee moaned as the other slid down on his member and said: "Damn, you're soooo warm and tight, even after I stretched you." Neji sank down completely onto the penis, panted a bit, and said: "Mmmmmmmm, it feels good having you in me." Lee's hands ran up Neji's legs until he reached his thighs.

<><><>

"Is this where you live?" Kakashi asked as he and Naruto came to an abandoned building at the edge of the village, which was in relatively good shape considering. "Yeah... It was the only place I could find to live," Naruto stated sourly as he walked up to the door. "Does this place have any utilities?" the silver-haired gem asked as he followed the blond. "It has running water...." Naruto stated as he shoved a stubborn door open. "Anything else?" Kakashi asked, not liking where this was leading. Naruto mumbled out a not really then gave a pathetic chuckle "You're the first person who knows I live here. I never even told Lee or Garnet that I live here." The silver-haired gem officially didn't like this situation.

"Gems don't need food, but I'm pretty sure your Gem Ability uses a lot of chakras so you ARE going to have to eat," Kakashi said looking around the room, really not liking this. "I get most of my meals from Ramen Ichiraku... The owner is one of the few people here who are fine with me. And if I help clean the place every week, he let me have bowls for cheap," Naruto said as he sat on an old futon. Kakashi raised his visible brow and ask "And how do you have money to pay?" he knew the blond was too young to have a job. Naruto looked out a broken window and said: "I do some odd jobs for a bunch of the older folks, the ones with bad eyes anyway, they pay me pretty well for the job."

Okay, so they didn't pay Naruto much (they actually gave him a small jar of coins for each job), but with his Gem Ability, he was able to create as many jars, with contents, as he wanted. All he need to do was go to the bank and converted all the coins to bills. As long as kept all of the amounts small no one would realize that he can do this. And he certainly wasn't going to tell the gem before him this.

"How long have you been living like this?" Kakashi asked seriously. Naruto shrugged and said, "My parents died when I was a baby no one wanted to adopt me, so as long as I can remember." "Then why aren't you at the orphanage instead of here?" Kakashi really wasn't liking where this conversation was heading. Naruto scoffed and said "Kicked me out as soon as I "caused trouble". You can pull up the file, it's a joke." It was official, Kakashi really hated this conversation.

This was absolute, positively not acceptable, not to Kakashi anyway. He didn't care what anyone thought.

"Pack what's important to you right now," Kakashi stated in an angry tone, catching Naruto by surprise. The blond gem blinked and asked why. The silver-haired gem said, "Because you're moving in with me and Gai, TODAY."

<><><>

Neji was currently bouncing on top of Lee's penis. Both were moaning in pleasure and they were just enjoying the friction and closeness of one another.

<><><>

Gai was walking by a children's playground when he stopped to watch them play. He saw humans and young Shinobi Gems playing together as if nothing else mattered.

The emerald leaned against the fence that separated the sidewalk from the playground.

Gai really wanted to started to start a nice little family with Kakashi. The green gem knew that the other was so very wary of creating a baby gem. He knew the reason why it was a good reason mind you.

Gai sighed and closed his eyes. He could easily remember that reason, it was so damn awful. It was a miracle that the emerald convinced the other gem to consider making a little gem.

"Excuse me, sir," an officer asked Gai, snapping him out of his thoughts. "May I ask why you are here? I was told you've been watching the children for quite a while." the officer said watching Gai with a glint of suspicion in his eyes. Gai turned red with embarrassment and said: "I apologize, I was not aware I was." The officer raised an eyebrow and said: "Not aware, huh?" It was a bit too obvious that the officer wasn't buying it. Gai tried to explain that he was just walking by, got to thinking about starting a family with his love, and was just lost in thought imagining how their children would look like.

The officer let Gai off with a warning and watched him leave the area.

  
Okay, not the thing the Green Emerald was expecting to happen today.

Gai looked to the sky. It was blue with white puffy clouds. It was a nice day. Gai was hoping that the good weather would continue tomorrow.

<><><>

Now Lee was pounding into Neji, who was on his elbows and knees. Neji's hair slid over his shoulder, showing Lee his beautiful white opal on the back of his neck. The movement of the two made the color on the opal sparkle and move. Lee just watched the colors as Neji was moaning with pleasure. Damn, this was sending the two over the edge. They were getting close.

<><><>

"I have an idea," Sasuke said as Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi. "Hows about you two get hitch, make a little Gem of your own, and LEAVE MY LOVE LIFE ALONE!!" Sasuke nearly shouted at his older brother and his boyfriend. Itachi sighed and said "Please Sasuke, at least consider looking for someone. It doesn't have to be another Gem. I just want you to be happy." Sasuke glared at the duo and said: "What would make me happy is the two of you to stop pestering me about my love life." Kisame muttered, "Or a lack thereof."

With that, Sasuke stormed off to his room.

Kisame and Itachi looked at each other. "Love, maybe we should back off a bit on that," the tanzanite finally said. The sapphire sighed and agreed.

As soon as the Fire Opal closed the door to his room, he locked it. Sasuke looked around his room to make sure no one was here, looked out his window, made sure it was locked and pulled his wallet out of his front slack pocket. He opened the wallet, opened a secret pocket in it, and he pulled out a photo. When Sasuke looked at the subject of the photo, he smiled and blushed a bit.

It was a photo of Garnet in a sparring session. A German Shepard and a cloud of gray were also in the picture fighting alongside the Perma-Fusion.

<><><>

Both Lee and Neji were laying on the bed, panting as the two got down from their high.

"I want you to get along with him," Lee said breathlessly. Neji looked at the other in confusion, with closed eyes. "I want you to get along with Naruto," the Topaz Gem said more clearly. "Why?" the Opal Gem asked still not getting what the other was asking.

"Lee wants you to be friends with Naruto, Neji," said a voice from an open window. The two Gems heads immediately turned in that direction. Sitting on the edge of the window was Garnet, sporting a cheeky smirk on his face. Lee and Neji turned red and immediately covered themselves with the blanket. "GARNET!! WHAT THE HELL!??" Lee exclaimed with embarrassment as Neji hid under the blanket. Garnet chuckled and said with the smirk still on his face "I was trailing a rare specimen when I heard a bunch of "interesting noises", so I investigated." Neji groaned out "Seriously? How much did you see?" "I saw quite a scene *smirks*. You also might want to get this window's lock fixed, it looks like it's been busted for a while," Garnet said with a soft chuckle and added "Naruto would make a good Best Man at your wedding." before leaving the way he came in.

After a good five minutes, Lee said: "You have to admit, he's an interesting Shinobi Gem." Neji nodded in embarrassment, he couldn't believe he didn't see the Perma-Fusion there.

<><><>

Gai has seen and heard a lot of things in his lifetime, and what he heard from Kakashi had to be ranked in his Personal Top 5 Worse Things to Hear. "How'd this go unnoticed?" Gai whispered to Kakashi, whom just whispered back "I haven't the foggiest. We have to tell the Hokage this. This is NOT how things should have happened with him." Gai HAD to agree with that.

Naruto was looking around the living room of the home his sensei and the emerald lived in. It was cozy, Naruto noted, but he felt very uncomfortable being here. The blond gem looked at an old orange, half full backpack. He didn't own much stuff, clothing mostly, so packing everything was sickening easy.

"Naruto," Gai said getting the blond's attention. "We have a couple of extra rooms, feel free to pick one you like," the emerald told the cat eye with a bright smile. Naruto blinked and said in utter shock "Wait, Kakashi-sensei was serious about me living with you guy?" Both of the adult Gems nodded. "There's no way either of us are going to let a kid live in an abandoned building, so this is your home now," Gai stated wrapping an arm around Kakashi. Naruto's eyes went wide and asked if they were really telling him the truth.

"Nuestro casa es su casa," Kakashi said with a smile.

  
Naruto jumped up and hugged the two Gems.

<><><>

1) I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. Healing Type Gems are basically Gems that could heal others. These types of gems are relatively rare. The ones that are able to heal broken gems are the rarest kind of Healing Type Gem.

2) The term "born" is used for both humans and Gems. Gems are just "born" differently, that's all.

3) Weapon Type Gems are obviously for fighting and are able to summon battle type weapons from their gem. Note; the gem DOES NOT have to be reviled for them to summon their weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

<><><>  
Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Ability; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (the Samehanda).

<><><>

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was immediately confused by his surroundings. "Where am I?" the blond Gem mumbled to himself as he looked around the room. After a few seconds, Naruto finally remembered the events from the previous day. He was in the shared home of Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai.

The door to the room opened, allowing Kakashi to walk in. The silver-haired Gem told him that he needed to get ready for today and reminded him not to eat breakfast. Naruto nodded and Kakashi closed the door and walked away. After a minute or so, the blond got up, got dressed, and quietly walked to the living room where Kakashi and Gai were waiting. The older silver-haired gem patted the blond on the head and said with a smile "Come on, let's not keep the other's waiting." Naruto smiled at them and everyone headed out.

<><><>

Lee really hated these kinds of wake-up call. The Yellow Topaz struggled against the restraints that tied his legs, spreading them open, to the old small recliner chair and the restraints on his wrists that kelp his hands behind the back of the recliners. The trapped Gem was only wearing his birthday suit. Lee loved Neji and all, but the White Opal KNEW he HATED waking up to this. 'What are you planing Neji?' Lee thought angrily as he tried to break free from the restraints.

"You should stop struggling, you're going to leave marks on your form," Neji said walking out of the bathroom in just a silky white robe. "And who's fault would that be?" Lee asked almost sarcastically, making sure to cast a glare at the other when he added "You know damn well that I hate waking up like this. If you are planing on doing what I think you are thinking, then you can forget it. I shall go into my Sixth Sense Trance and deprive you of any chance of having your way. Now untie me so we can meet up with the others." Neji gave his fiancé a mischievous smile, walked up to him, and leaned in to kiss Lee on the lips.

"I'm really serious, Neji," Lee stated sternly between breaths. "I know, which is why I'm offering you a deal," the Opal said as he slid onto the Topaz's lap. The yellow gem could feel that the other wasn't wearing any kind of underwear. "Do I even want to know, or should I just go into my trance right now?" Lee asked flatly. The opal didn't like that one bit when he said "DON'T! Just let me do this and I'll hang with Naruto after his test!" Lee stared at Neji for a bit before asking "Do you really mean that?" The opal nodded and said "I mean it. Hyūga's honor." Lee sighed, he knew when Neji says that he really DOES mean it.

"Fine. Nothing too rough though and you better keep your word, okay," Lee finally said. Neji smiled and kissed the other on the lips very passionately. The topaz really wanted his fiancé to get along with his friend, so he'll put up with this "rude awakening" if it'll help do so.

<><><>

Sasuke was currently stretching. The Fire Opal always did this when he awoke, it helped him get all of the kinks and woke him up fully. When he was done, he picked a framed picture off his nightstand. It was one of those trick frames that could hide another picture in it. Sasuke did the secret combination to revile the hidden photo. The opal immediately got a dreamy look on his face when he saw this hidden picture.

The photo was a close up of a kneeling Garnet in a garden. The garden had a bunch of full bloomed flowers in different colors. The Perma-Fusion had a handful of dead leaves that were somehow standing on their edges. One of those leaves was navy blue with bright yellow streak around the tip.

Sasuke took this picture in secret.

The Fire Opal hugged that picture to his chest with a smile on his face.

Sasuke had this little crush on Garnet a little after the Perma-Fusion enrolled in the Academy. The Fire Opal will admit that he was a little wirly of the Perma-Fusion at first, like the others in his class. But that all changed when Garnet saved him when he accidentally fell into a deep stream, Sasuke couldn't swim at the time so he was very grateful when the Perma-Fusion dove in and saved him from drowning. Ever since then, Sasuke has been trying to gain Garnet's affection or tried to be near the Perma-Fusion when he could.

<><><>

Sakura was positively ecstatic for today. Because today, she was going to prove to everyone that she was ninja material by officially becoming a Genin Shinobi Gem. Hopefully, she'll win the affection of Sasuke and the approval of Itachi by doing so.

Oh, she could picture it now.

Sakura was practically skipping towards the training grounds.

<><><>

Neji was licking Lee's chest, tongue softly tracing over a nipple. The silk rob barley clung to the opal's body now. The topaz was slowly getting hard.

Neji didn't have to look up from what he was doing to see his partner's stiffening penis. The White Opal's Gem Ability, All Seeing Eyes, allowed him to see everything around him. It was practically exclusive to the Hyūga clan. This ability's length varies depending on how open the Gem's eyes were, one reason Neji kept his eyes closed most of the time.

Neji rubbed his rear against Lee's hardening member, making sure the other felt his twitching anus. "!?! Neji, do you have a string hanging out of your butt?" Lee asked, making sure he wasn't imagining things. He wasn't and was wondering how he missed that when the other sat in his lap. Neji smirked, slipping the robe off completely, letting it fall to the floor, and said "What did you think I was doing in the bathroom." "I thought you were just using the loo," Lee stated in disbelief, not really believing what he was hearing. The opal chuckled, said "You're too innocent", and pulled the lever on the recliner. The chair fell back, nearly scaring the topaz half to death.

Neji crawled on top of Lee. The topaz saw the string with a small white ring attached to it dangling behind the opal's balls. Neji kisses Lee again and said seductively between breaths "I want you to help me take that out so you could enter me?" "Two things wrong with that request; 1, YOU have me tied up so I can't use my hands OR feet, and 2, WHAT is it you have up your ass?" the Yellow Topaz stated plainly, but his large aching member was eager to get into the action. The White Opal licked his lips and said seductively "Well, when I saw this *wiggles his butt, making the string move from side to side*, I thought of you immediately. So, I got it and wanted you to see it in action, *what ever was in him, rubs inside him* Mmmmm. Damn, it's really making ache for you." Neji shutters a bit. Lee did noticed that the other's hard member was really leaking and said "You have answered one question. Now, please answer the other, HOW am I going to help you get what ever is in you out with my hands bound like this?"

Neji turned around so that Lee's dick was in his face and the ring on the string was dangling in front of Lee's face. The opal licked the dick and said "If you can't use your hands or feet, use your mouth or teeth. Keep a good grip on that ring and I'll move, hence YOU pulling it out." The topaz swallowed. He saw the anus twitching around the string. Damn, he had to know what was on the other end. The opal REALLY knew what got him going.

Lee used his tongue to get the white ring into his mouth and made sure to bite the string. "Ready?" Neji asked when he saw the other's action. "Ahhaan," Lee muffled out from between his teeth. The opal started to crawl off the recliner. The topaz kept his grip on the string as the other did so. Whatever was at the other end of the string was buried deep inside the opal. It wasn't helping with the topaz's predicament, nor was the opal using his own body to rub against the his dick as he crawled over him.

The opal's anus was starting to stretch, meaning whatever the string was attached to was being pulled. Lee's eyes went wide when he saw what was coming out of Neji. The string was attached to a bright yellow ball almost as big as a QUAIL EGG. Once the orb was out, it dangled in the air, the topaz saw that it was attached to another string that was probably attached to another orb that was still in the opal. Before Lee could do anything, the recliner sprang back up, nearly stoping his heart, again. Neji slid off the recliner head first. Since Lee still had the string between his teeth, he still had a grip on it, and ended up pulling all of the yellow orbs out of Neji's anus. The opal ejaculated along the way due to the stimulation.

When Lee got his heart to beat steadily, he finally noticed that the thread between his teeth had FIVE bright yellow orbs strung on it, all of them were the SAME SIZE. The topaz dropped the string of orbs onto his lap out of pure shock and demanded that the opal explained what the hell he was thinking. By this time, Neji was sitting between Lee's legs with that mischievous smile back on his face. The opal picked up the toy, said in a seductive tone "I already told you why I got this. It was just in me, *wraps the string of orbs around the topaz's harden dick, making him shutter to the weird feeling*, so it's the same nice, warm temperature as my insides." Neji started moving the orbed string up and down the length of Lee's penis.

The topaz's had his eyes tightly shut, his face was bright red, and he was panting. 'Damn, he's right. Those ARE as hot as he is, it's almost like I'm in him, but it feels really weird though,' Lee thought before Neji tightened the toy's grip on the leaking penis, causing the other to gasp. The opal licked his lips hungrily, he wanted that dick inside him so bad he could feel his anus ache with need, but he needed to do something first. "You happy I got these now? Good, huh?" Neji asked licking the tip of Lee's leaking penis as he continued to move to beads up and down the rest of the length. The topaz both hated and loved the fact that the other could do this to him so easily. The opal then added "Looks like you're about to explode. You wanna do it in me? *tightens the stringed orbs* Tell me yes and you can do so." Lee nearly shouted "Yes! Please! Neji! Let me cum in you! I NEED to feel YOU around me when I cum!" That was what Neji wanted.

The yellow orbs fell to the ground.

Neji happily thrust himself onto Lee's throbbing dick.

<><><>

Garnet was officially a Genin, unfortunately, his teammate wasn't so lucky. He was sent back to the Academy.

So, right now he was asking one of the other Jōnins where Hatake-sensei would be testing his team. The Perma-Fusion wanted to at least be there for his friend when he becomes a Genin. Garnet didn't want to think that Naruto could fail, he knew better. The Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye Gem could do any task he puts his mind to, one reason why the Perma-Fusion likes him.

<><><>

Sasuke walked out of the Uchiha residents to head off towards the training ground. 'I should pass this final test simple enough,' the fire opal thought with a small smile on his face. But then remembered something from when Itachi when he was in the Anbu.

**Flashback; Two Years Ago**

"Ne, Nii-san. Who was that guy in the mask?" a younger version of Sasuke asked his older brother as he walked into the house. "Practicing your surveillance skills, Sasuke?" the older Uchiha asked playfully. Sasuke shook his head and said he just happened to glance out the window. Itachi smiled and said "His name is Kakashi, he's a teammate of mine." Sasuke's eyes lit up and he asked his older brother if this Kakashi was strong like him. The star sapphire chuckled and said "He's stronger then me." The fire opal thought his older brother was joking. With that smile still on his face, Itachi said "I'm serious, little brother. He really IS stronger then I am." Sasuke shook his head and said "You're an amazing ninja and a better Shinobi Gem. No one's stronger then you Nii-san."

Itachi patted Sasuke on the head and said "Kakashi is what you call an "Unique Shinobi Gem (1)". His Gem Ability is equally unique." The younger Uchiha blinked in confusion and asked what his older brother meant. Itachi simply smiled and said, "You'll see one day."

This didn't to anything to alleviate Sasuke's confusion.

**End Flashback**

'So, Kakashi-sensei was on the same Anbu team as Nii-san,' Sasuke thought as he continued to walk. But now the fire opal was curious about what his new sensei could really do. Sasuke smirked, he could feel his gemstone heat up with excitement. He'll just simply push his sensei enough during the test to get him to show his Gem Ability.

This test might actually be fun.

<><><>

Neji was in complete bliss. He was still seated on the penis as it was shooting its load into him.

Lee was happy it was over. "You, *pants*, better keep your word," the topaz stated out of breath. Panting, Neji replied "I... Always keep my word. Oh, Kami... I need to keep this in, it feels too good."

"Neji," Lee said sternly and added "You are going to untie me, we are going to shower, we are going to get dressed, and we are going to the training grounds. We are not going to do anything else in-between. We are helping Kakashi-sensei with his final Genin test." Neji simply swiped an item from off of a table, which was out other's line of sight. The item was a small golden yellow butt plug that looked like it had a couple of long straps attached to it. Lee glared at the Neji. The opal said simply "It came free with the anal beads. Besides, we're not going to be doing any fighting. I'm just going to be keeping a look-out for anyone who comes into the area. If I see anyone, I'll tell you, Tenten, and Gai-sensei over our coms and you three'll be keeping them away." Neji slowly lifted himself off the dick, being extra careful to not let any of the cum out. As soon as the opal was off the topaz's penis, the opal immediately inserted the butt plug into himself, keeping all of that warm semen inside.

Neji exhaled a blissful sigh and said: "Relax, this'll just help remind me to keep my word." "Are you seriously going to go the whole day with that butt plug in you along WITH the cum? Won't it slip out?" the topaz asked in a worried tone. "What do you think these *grabs the straps* are for," the opal stated as he wrapped the straps around himself so it made the outline of a pair of briefs. Then he started to remove the restraints from Lee, who had to admit that the view was appealing.

"Now let's get ready for the day," Neji said happily. Lee just sighed and followed the other to the bathroom. The topaz still couldn't believe his fiancé would be going the whole day with a butt plug AND semen in him, WILLINGLY. Lee sighed again, he was REALLY hoping that they don't run into any of the other Hyūga Gems today.

<><><>

All of Team Gai and Team 7 were present in the forest.

Kakashi held up three tiny bells, each one was attached to its own red thread. Lee was already remembering the activities before he and Neji arrived.

The silver-haired gem explained his challenge "Alright Team 7, your task it to snatch a bell from me. You get one, you're officially apart of the Genin ranks. I don't care how you plan to get one, but the only rule is no fusing. So Naruto, hands off Sasuke, unless you REALLY want to be on the receiving end of Itachi's Elder Brother Mentality. *The blond instantly shuttered in fear and the Uchiha turned a light shade of pink*. Sorry, but that's why I'm adding this rule, I don't want any brand new Genins out of commission because of it, and I know how Itachi is." Kakashi attached the bells to his belt.

"Are you going to be using your Gem Ability?" Sakura asked nervously. The silver-haired gem blinked and said simply "Wasn't planing on it. Plus it'll be unfair to you guys." Sasuke raised a brow and said "Oh, so you think you're not going to use your Gem Ability." Kakashi sighed and said "I know what you're trying to do, but I'm NOT going to using my Gem Ability." "What happens if any one of us MAKES you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. The silver-haired gem chuckled and said, "You're being very cheeky."

"Hey, Kakashi, I have an idea," Gai said with a smile. The other Jōnin sighed again and asked "Dare I ask what it is?" With that smile still on his face, the emerald said "Your a strong Gem right, even when you don't use your Gem Ability? *Kakashi nods* So, if any of these youthful gems get you to use your Gem Ability, pass'em on the spot." The silver-haired gem shoved his hands in his pockets and out loud "Interesting proposal. I actually like it. So, to pass this test you either have to steal a bell from me or get me to use my Gem Ability. What do you think about it? Itachi? Kisame?"

After a few seconds, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame came out from their hiding places. "Nii-san! What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke squeaked with embarrassment. "Itachi, you know very well I wasn't going to hurt him, so there's no need to watch," Kakashi stated plainly. The younger Uchiha summoned two fire balls, one for each hand, and threw them at his older brother and the water gem out of both annoyance and embarrassment.

Tenten whispered to Neji "Why didn't you say anything about them being here?" The opal said softly "I did see them, but Itachi signed that he and Kisame weren't going to interfere in the test, they just wanted to watch Sasuke pass." Lee sighed and said, "Stuff like this makes me glad I'm an only child." "I understand that Itachi loves his brother and all, but he does have to take a step back," Gai stated with a frown.

Sasuke was still throwing fire balls at the two.

*Five Minutes Later*

Kakashi was currently scolding a singed Itachi and Kisame about giving Sasuke his space and letting him experience thing WITHOUT having to look over his shoulder. It was a really, really, really, weird sight.

Gai suggested that the two helped with keeping unwanted interferers away, they had extra coms. Kisame immediately summoned his shark scaled covered broadsword from his gemstone and said "Sounds good to me. *noticing the look on all of the other adult gems' faces*. Relax, I'm not going to kill or poof (2) anyone. I'm just going to drain a good chunk of their chakra so they'll be too tired to do anything." Itachi placed a hand to his face with a sigh, he really loves the tanzanite but sometimes he can go a bit overboard.

Kakashi went back to his team and said: "You three have until 1400 hours to pass." Gai held out an alarm clock, placed it on a nearby boulder, and hit the start. "If the alarm goes off and you don't have a bell, back to the academy for you." "Or if we can get you to use your Gem Ability before time's up," Sasuke said with a smirk. Kakashi sighed and said "Or that. Now start."

With that, everyone scattered. Well, everyone but Lee and Neji.

Lee kissed Neji on the lips and said: "Take it easy, alright." The opal kissed back and said, "I will." With that, the topaz leaped into the trees. After a few seconds, Neji sat on a boulder next to the boulder with the alarm clock. "Mmh," the white opal muffled out, the butt plug in him rubbed his inner walls and caused the semen moved around inside him. Neji flushed a bit and turned to the alarm clock, the minute hand was on the 5 and the hour hand was on the 10. 'The Uchiha should pass easily enough, but if I want to keep my word without, mmm, damn, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but............ Naruto and that girl better pass soon,' Neji though as he tried to calm himself down.

As soon as he was calm again, Neji turned on his com and opened his eyes halfway.

<><><>

1) An Unique Shinobi Gem is what the name implies. Their basically are one of a kind Gem with an one of a kind Gem Ability. Naruto and Kakashi are categorized as this kind of Gem Class.

2) Poofing is a term use for when Gems are not able to keep their physical form (body), usually due to when their bodies taking too much damage. Long as the gemstone remains intact, the Gem will live.


	5. Chapter 5

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Ability; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword.

<><><>

Time left until the end of the test : 3 hours.

No one on Team 7 had a bell.

Naruto used his Multiply ability to create twenty "Clones" gang up on Kakashi, but the Jōnin used a substitution jutsu to get away. 'Damn it!' Naruto thought as soon as he realized it.

<>

Time left until the end of the test: 2 hours 30 minutes.

Sakura tried to use a shield bubble to trap Kakashi in it, but he used a Genjutsu to trick her into catching a fox. The pink gem was rather humiliated by this.

<>

Time left until the end of the test: 2 hours 15 minutes.

Sasuke was holding his own against Kakashi. The fire opal was only able to touch one of the bells before the Jōnin pulled away. Kakashi started to chuckle a bit. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. With a smiling eye, the Jōnin said "Sorry, it's just, it's been a while since anyone but Gai got this close to beating me without me using my Gem Abilities. You're good Sasuke, really good."

That was when Kakashi launched a surprise attack and caused Sasuke to hit a nearby tree. "But, I'm better," the Jōnin said cheerfully before walking away.

The Uchiha punched the ground. He was sooooooo close.

<>

Time left until the end of the test: 1 hour 45 minutes.

Still, no one had a bell or made the Jōnin use his Gem Ability.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke met up in the middle of the forest.

"We're not going to get the bells or get him to use his Gem Ability when we go against him one on one. We need to go at him together and with a plain," Sakura stated in a serious tone. Sasuke unwillingly had to agree, Naruto too but he was a bit more willing.

"Anyone got any ideas?" the blond asked his teammates.

<>

Time left until the end of the test: 1 hour.

Kakashi was looking around the area, wondering if they'd given up. He shook his head, no way those three would give up now.

The next thing the Jōnin knew he was attacked by Sasuke, his gemstone was glowing was glowing red like the fireball in his hand. "Getting serious now, eh, Sasuke?" Kakashi said with a smiling eye. The Uchiha threw another fireball, the Jōnin easily dodged it.

But before he could dodge another, Kakashi hit something, hard. When he turned to see what it was, he saw a pink force field! Sakura's shield! The Jōnin barley dodged the oncoming fireball. Naruto jumped out of nowhere and punched Kakashi in the face, causing him to stagger back. Before the Jōnin could get his barring, his legs got caught in a web of threads.

Kakashi couldn't move his legs.

All three of the Genins launched a simultaneous attack on the Jōnin.

<><><>

"Guys, get to the middle of Forest Section D, Now!!!" Neji stated over the coms. The white opal stood up with a flinch, the butt plug rubbed his inner walls. If what Neji saw was what he thought he saw, then he'll be extremely happy. The white opal headed off towards the location, doing his best not to let the butt plug move so much.

<><><>

All of Team Gai, Itachi, and Kisame arrived at the location.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were laying on the ground around Kakashi. The three bells were still attached to the Jōnin's belt. The three groaned as they slowly got to their feet. Itachi and Kisame immediately ran to Sasuke's side while Lee helped Naruto and Sakura up.

Kakashi started laughing. "Oh my, this was definitely better then I expected! Your teamwork was amazing!" the silver-haired gem said between chuckles, then added, "All three of you passed." Team 7 didn't seem happy about the news. "Sensei..... How'd... Did... How did you use my shields?" Sakura asked with a completely dumbfounded look on her face.

Yes, Kakashi used Sakura's own Shields to stop the three in their tracks.

"Because my Gem Ability allows me to use any Gem Ability I have seen," Kakashi said as he moved his headband, revealing his Mystic Topaz gemstone in place of his left eye. Team 7 was both completely amazed and completely confused. "Need a demonstration?" Kakashi asked his team, all of whom nodded.

Kakashi's gemstone started to glow white and he reached his right hand to it. Next thing everyone knew, the silver-haired gem pulled a broadsword covered in shark scales out of his gemstone. "That's!!" Sasuke managed to get out. That was Kisame's chakra-absorbing sword!! "I can also combined Gem Abilities," Kakashi stated as his shark scaled sword was suddenly engulfed in flames. Okay, now that was Sasuke's Fire Ability!! "I can use up to five Gem Abilities simultaneously, but I'd rather not. Uses too waaaay much chakra," Kakashi stated as the flaming sword vanished into thin air.

"Since the test was to either steal a bell or get me to use my Gem Ability, All of Team 7 are official Genins," Kakashi said sliding his headband back over his gemstone. Sasuke smirked and Sakura squealed with joy. The rose quartz was a bit disappointed that she didn't win the fire opal's affection, but she was one step closer to living up to her family legacy.

As soon as he could feel his legs, Naruto jumped for joy. He was one step closer to becoming a top-ranked Shinobi Gem. "Lee lets celebrate at Ramen Ichiraku!" Naruto practically shouted. Lee smiled and said sure. "Mind if I come along?" Neji asked the blond a tad shyly. Naruto's eyes narrowed and said, "Why do you want to come?" The white opal shifted his weight a bit, which cause the butt plug to move a bit, and said "Lee wants us to get along, and this'll be a good opportunity. Plus, *cheeks turn pink* I made a deal with Lee that I promised to uphold." Naruto didn't seem like be believed it. Neji sighed and said, "Also, I've also never eaten ramen before..." "Wait are you serious?!" Naruto nearly shouted. Neji nodded. How could anyone have not eaten ramen before? "I'll pay for the ramen..." the white opal muttered as Naruto suddenly grabbed ahold of his arm and said "Worry about the bill later. First, we need to get you to Ramen Ichiraku asap." The blond hauled Neji away.

It was official, Neji was regretting wearing the butt plug. The white opal could actually feel the semen leaking out and running down his legs. Lee raced to catch up to the two. Because A) he soooooooooooooooo didn't want his friend to find out what his fiancé had in him and B) he didn't want to explain why.

Kakashi chuckled at the sight. He'll tell Naruto about the missions for tomorrow when he gets home. The Uchihas and the Water Ninja headed home, so did Sakura and Tenten. Leaving Gai and Kakashi alone.

The emerald wrapped an arm around the mystic topaz and said: "Quite a team you have now." Kakashi nodded and said "I know and they're on better terms then..... My team was...." Gai kissed the mystic topaz's right cheek and said "Hey, don't think about how it started. Just remember how it became." Kakashi closed his eye, rested his head on Gai's shoulder, and said: "It was some of my best memories." The emerald hugged the mystic topaz.

<><><>

Luckily for Neji, the stools at Ramen Ichiraku were comfortable. Naruto sat next to Lee and Neji sat on the other side of his fiancé.

Naruto ordered his usual, Lee ordered the chicken and vegetable special, and Neji just asked for a plain bowl of ramen. The opal noted that the owner was really nice, the atmosphere was really nice, and the smell of the ramen and other ingredients filled the air. "Is ramen... Good food?" Neji asked nervously. The white opal only ate when he needed the extra energy and only ate food from the Hyūga estate. "It's like, THE BEST food in the entire world!" Naruto stated happily. Lee told Neji that the blond positively loves ramen.

"Seeing that you still have your headband, you passed your final Genin test," Garnet said sitting next to Naruto, who nodded happily. The Perma-Fusion smiled, adjusted his shades, and said "I'm glad you passed. Thing'll be more interesting and fun with you in the ranks." "That better not be the only reason you're happy I passed," Naruto stated with a playful grin on his face. The Perma-Fusion snickered and said "Nope. I'm also happy that my good friend is following his dream." The blond smiled happily. The owner asked Garnet for his order, which was the vegan special. The Perma-Fusion didn't eat meat since he can talk to and control creatures (animals and insects mostly).

The bowls were piping hot when the four got them. Neji was about to dig in when Lee stopped him and said "Neji, you are going to burn your tongue off if you eat it now. Let it cool down for a few minutes." The white opal nodded. "Ano, not to sound rude, but how are you two engaged?" Naruto finally asked it's been bugging him since he found out. "It was something our mothers' decided when we were four, when our Gem Abilities awakening," Neji explained stirring his bowl of ramen with his chopsticks. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "How did your parents know each other?" "Our mothers are, err, they were good friends... They passed away five years ago on a mission..... Our fathers kept our engagement to honor their wish," Lee explained rubbing Neji's arm. "Our condolences," Garnet and Naruto said at the same time. Maybe the cat eye shouldn't have brought it up.

"Ano, are the ramens cool enough to eat?" Neji asked, wanting to get off the topic.

Garnet, Naruto, and Lee checked their bowls and started slurping up their noodles. Neji picked up a strand and slowly slurped it up. "This is... actually really good," the white opal stated in a surprised tone. He picked up more ramen strands this time and slurped them up. "Do not eat too quickly, you will choke," Lee stated as Neji chewed the noodles. The opal swallowed and apologized.

<><><>

Gai and Kakashi decided to have a little fun while Naruto was out celebrating. The two knew that the blond wouldn't be home for a while, so~.

Gai's tongue ran up Kakashi's bare spine. The mystic topaz released a blissful sigh. This felt sooooooo good, the emerald really knew muscles. "Oh, Gai, mmmmhhhhhh," Kakashi gasped out. Gai just inserted his lubricated index finger into Kakashi as the other hand massaged the back of the silver-haired gem's neck. That hand was now messaging the mystic topaz's right shoulder and the emerald inserted another finger. Kakashi's right eye was closed and his left eyelid covered his gem. Even though the silver-haired gem didn't have an eyeball in his left socket, he still had the eyelid (even if it didn't serve much of a purpose, Kakashi could still "see" through the lid).

After a good amount of messages and stretching, Gai seated his 11.11 inch (28.219 cm) dick deep inside Kakashi, who took it in surprisingly easily. The silver-haired gem's 8.9 inches (22.6 cm) penis was already dripping with need. "I swear, you're getting bigger," Kakashi panted out. Gai's size nearly stretched Kakashi's anus to its limit, so despite taking the monster of a dick in easily enough, it was still a tight fit. The silver-haired gem was really squeezing the emerald's massive dick. Gai smirked and said "Maybe, but you seem to be adjusting well." The topaz chuckled and said, "I've always been the adaptive type of gem." The emerald muttered "True," then started to pull out slowly. The emerald's penus was pretty thick, about 2 inches (5 cm) wide. When only the tip was inside the topaz, he slowly slid back in. Damn, the slow friction felt waaaaaay to good for the two gems, just the way they loved it.

Kakashi could feel the pre-cum leaking out of the monster, and he started to rub his own dick in the same momentum as Gai's thrust. This wouldn't take too long.

<><><>

"So, tell me Neji, is ramen THE perfect food or what?" Naruto asked with a catfish grin on his face as the opal in questioned paid the bill. "While I admit that it was better then I thought, I wouldn't go as far as to call it perfect," Neji stated with a straight face. Lee quickly calmed Naruto down by saying "It is his opinion, Naruto. Besides, he just tried a bowl of plain ramen." "He has a point Naruto," Garnet stated as he shoved his hands in his pockets. The blond gem folded his arms and thought 'Okay, maybe it was a good point. Maybe next bowl he'll eat, he'll say it's perfect.'

<><><>

Kakashi was riding Gai's monster dick. The silver-haired gem already came twice already, but he was still rock hard. Gai only came once, but he ejaculated a ton of the white gooy stuff. Kakashi's slightly swollen stomach and the globs of semen leaking out of the silver-haired gem's anus as he sank back down on the giant penis was proof of that. "Kakashi lets stop after this round. Both of us have new missions tomorrow," Gai said through a couple of gasps of pleasure. Kakashi couldn't trust his voice at the moment, so he simply nodded.

The emerald was right, they shouldn't really go overboard right now.

It didn't take more than a minute for the two gems to ejaculate. They were covered with Kakashi's cum, while Gai's second load exploded inside the silver-haired gem and really swelling his stomach.

Kakashi slowly lifted himself off of Gai's softening dick. As he did so, giant glops of cum dripped out. The two gems shared a gentle kiss. Gai stood up and started to head towards the bathroom. Kakashi tried to stand up, but his legs gave out on him. "Need a hand?" the emerald asked with a cheeky smile. The mystic topaz nodded as he felt more globs leak out of him. Gai picked up Kakashi and carried him bridal style towards the bathroom.

<><><>

At Lee's place. More specifically, the bathroom.

The yellow topaz carefully removed the cum covered butt plug from the white opal. "Neji, I would really appreciate it if you did not do things like this anymore. We could have ran into a member of your family and I am sure they would have blamed me," Lee said tossing the object into the bathroom sink. "Sorry, but I thought it would help me remember. It just made me uncomfortable all day," Neji said between pants. "At least you learned your lesson," Lee muttered as he walked out of the bathroom. Neji walked into the shower, to wash up.

After about half an hour, the white opal walked out of the bathroom all squeaky clean.

The two snuggled in their bed. "It was not bad hanging out with Naruto, huh," Lee said as he buried his nose into Neji's pomegranate scented hair. The white opal sighed and said "Okay, I admit, he's nice. A bit too obsessed with ramen, but he's nothing like the rumors I've heard about him," the white opal said nuzzling his face in the topaz's chest. "Just as my Sixth Sense stated," Lee stated flatly. Neji cuddled closer and said, "I will tell my family tomorrow about it." The topaz thanked the opal and the two fell asleep.

<><><>

Until Next Chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Ability; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword.

<><><>

Team 7 was on their first official mission. It was a Rank D mission, finding a lost cat.

Naruto and Sasuke spotted the cat and went after it. The duo were practically neck and neck in the chase. At least, that was until the fire opal suddenly stopped in his tracks and allowed the blond gem to get ahead. Naruto skidded to a halt when he finally saw the cat in the arms of Garnet. The blond gem grinned at the black haired fusion and said: "Hey Garnet, were you assign this mission too?" Garnet shook his head and said softly "I just finished off my mission and was just passing through." "So~ can I have that cat? My team was assigned to find that cat," Naruto said with a cheeky smile. The cat whines a meow. "Really now?" Garnet asked the cat, who meowed again. "Ano... What did she say?" Naruto asked, he also noticed that the cat looked positively scared. "HE said that if he goes back to the person who hired you, there's a good chance that person will suffocate him to death. That person constantly squeezes the life out of him," Garnet explained as he let the cat climbed to his shoulder.

Sasuke couldn't help but stared at the Perma-Fusion, Garnet, HIS secret crush. The cat on his shoulder seems to add to the appeal visual of the fusion. The Uchiha could feel his cheeks heat up. 'Oh, for ore sake, just talk to him!' Sasuke thought nervously as he watched Naruto talk to Garnet. 'Uchihas DON'T get nervous,' the fire opal thought, biting his lip before thinking 'He cares about living things so much he doesn't even eat any kind of meat, so he won't give the cat back to his owner in fear of that person accidentally killing it....' That sparked an idea in Sasuke's head.

"I think I have a perfect solution for this situation," Sasuke stated in a cool, collected tone. This got Naruto and Garnet's attention. If this idea worked then the Uchiha Gem would defiantly fall into the Perma-Fusion's good graces.

<><><>

A tubby, overdressed woman with tons of jewelry was squeezing the life out of a "clone" of her beloved cat. The woman was none the wiser about the switch. Now Naruto and Sasuke were certainly glad that they didn't hand the real cat over to her. Naruto used his Multiply to make a sturdier copy of the cat, basically as long as the original stayed alive so did the clone. The blond gem was so very glad that his "Clones" don't feel any pain.

The woman thanked Team 7 for helping her find her "precious" cat. She paid the mission fee and left clutching her cat close.

"I normally don't approve of tricking a client, but this time around I'll make an exception," Kakashi told Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura asked what the older gem meant. "My apologies Kakashi-sensei," Garnet said as he walked up to the team from his hiding spot and added, "That cat told me that that person was going to kill him, so I wasn't going to let the cat go back." Kakashi smiled under his mask and said "It's fine. But who's idea was it to make a clone of the cat?" The Perma-Fusion turned to the Uchiha and said "Sasuke did. Naruto was able to make the clone stable enough to withstand the abuse." The blond gem gave a cheeky grin and the raven-haired gem gave a slight smile.

Sasuke was practically cheering on the inside.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "I take it you're going to find the cat a proper home then?" Garnet stated that he already did. Sakura was just amazed by all of this. The pink gem knew she needed to step her game up, especially if she wanted to win Sasuke's affection. Sadly, the Fire Opal's heart already had eyes for another.

<><><>

Team 7 and Garnet had a new mission. Escorting the bridge builder Tazuna back to his village in the Land of Waves. The 3rd Hokage asked the Perma-Fusion to go along with Team 7 as an extra precaution. Naruto was happy to have a friend on this mission. Sasuke was positively cheering on the inside, this was a great opportunity for the Uchiha. Sakura was interested to see the Fusion in real action. Kakashi was just fine with it.

<><><>

After walking for about an hour, the group was attacked by a huge hoard of rouge Shinobi Gems.

Sasuke's pyrokinesis helped him poof five of the enemies. Garnet used his enhanced attributes (due to him being a fusion) to poof four more. Kakashi was using his natural skills (ie, he's not using his Gem Ability) to poof eight. Naruto Cloned himself to take out more of the rouges. Sakura kept close Tazuna and used her shield to protect him.

Naruto nearly poofed another rouge but he was kicked towards Sakura, very hard. The blond Gem slammed into the pink shield. The female Gem opened her shield a bit to allow her teammate to fall through. When Sakura caught Naruto as he fell, the two glowed and molded together.

Tazuna, Sasuke, Garnet, Kakashi, and the remaining rouges were completely awestruck.

How in ore's sake were they able to fuse in these conditions?

The Fusion of Naruto and Sasuke looked MUCH more balanced than when Naruto accidentally fused with Sasuke. This fusion had waist long blond hair but the hair on the top of the head and bangs were vibrant pink, small plain nose, slightly pinked thin lips, long orange slacks, black shoes, red short-sleeved shirt, four thin arms (the top left hand had a pink rose quartz on the back of it), and four closed eyes. Those eyes opened; the regular left eye was emerald green, the regular right eye was bright blue, the top two eyes were a dark forest green color. The fusion cracked the knuckles of the lower arms and said with a mixed voice of Sakura and Naruto "Damn, we're, or rather, I'm really aching to teach you rude rouges a lesson on attacking our, or rather, my team."

A glow emitted from the fusion's navel and ten identical copies suddenly appeared.

The remaining rouges were officially in trouble.

<><><>

Neji was carefully laying a small pile of neatly folded clothing onto a large royal purple pillow. On another pillow, of the same color and was directly in front of the one Neji was using, was a glimmering Gemstone. A White Opal, to be more precise.

"Hinata-sama, are you all right? You have been resting for a very long time..." Neji asked the Gemstone calmly as he sat on his knees.

The Gemstone started to glow and then it hovered above the pillow. The white glow grew around the gemstone, soon it started to form a human outline. The gemstone was cover by a cascade of light, slight ripples indicated that the light was hair. The glowing subsided to reveal a teen with waist long, midnight blue hair wearing nothing but a birthday suit (1). The gem was lean, like Neji. "I am fine, Neji. I apologize for resting for longer than needed and worrying you," the naked Gem stated in a calm voice, stepping off the pillow. Neji bowed and said "As long as you are all right, Hinata-sama. I understand that you must sleep (2) more than usual most Shinobi Gems."

Hinata turned to Neji. Revealing that the blue-haired Gem was male, the soft 7 inches (17.78 cm) penis was a major giveaway. Hinata knelt to the pillow covered with clothing and picked up the one on top. "You may leave now," the blue-haired gem calmly. Neji bowed, said "I shall alert your father that you are awake then," and left, sliding the door closed behind him.

Neji sighed. He loved his cousin, he really did, and he was perfectly fine with Hinata's original form. The whole Hyūga clan was perfectly fine with Hinata's original form, but........

Neji started walking towards the Meditation Room.

Tons of people were more than against having a female Gem for a clan head, and because of that Hinata was constantly underestimated. No matter how many times Hinata defeated any enemy who dared to attack the clan (some actually got poofed or scraped), or how many times Hinata had successfully completed a mission, Hyūga Hinata was always underestimated.

Neji slid opened the door to the Meditation Room. "Hiashi-Oji-sama, Hinata-sama is awake," Neji told the man sitting in the middle of the room. He was Hyūga Hiashi, the current Head of the Hyūga clan and Hinata's father. Hiashi didn't open his eyes nor did he turn to the other Hyūga when he said: "Is my daughter..." "Your son is currently getting dressed," Neji stated in a tone that was a mix between uneasiness and sadness. The head of the clan sighed sadly.

Three years ago, Hinata finally had enough with the damn prejudice. Since she was a Shinobi Gem, she could alter her gender. So she did so. It took a whole month to solidify her new male form, it took more energy to maintain this new form and was the reason why Hinata slept more than usual. She made sure everyone knew of her new form. Hinata didn't go around naked or anything, Hinata simply jogged around the village without a shirt with Neji (who was wearing a shirt) to get used to the new body. The Hyūgas wasn't thrilled with this, especially Hinata's younger sister Hanabi and Hiashi himself, they actually wanted to have Hinata lead the clan the way she was. After all, she was able to keep up with Neji (the Hyūga genius and second most powerful of the clan, Hiashi was the strongest) in her original form. But they all had to respect Hinata's wishes.

"She is still my daughter, even if her form is that of a male," Hiashi stated as he stood up. Once he was standing, he added: "I know one day she will realize this." "In all honesty, Hiashi-Oji-sama, I simply want her to be happy," Neji stated, then added, "I just wished it was as easy to find as mine was." The Hyūga head nodded, said "Hinata will find her happiness eventually," and walked out of the room with Neji following him.

<><><>

"I have... Never seen a fusion or seen it happen before..." Tazuna stated as the fusion of Naruto and Sakura tied up the three human rouge ninjas and placed all of the rouge Shinobi Gems in a bag. "Are there any Shinobi Gems in your village?" Sasuke asked the bridge builder, who looked away and muttered: "Not anymore..." Kakashi eyed the human and said, "I take it that the reason your village doesn't have any Shinobi Gems is the same reason all of these rouges came after you." Tazuna froze. Garnet stood near the bridge builder, with his hands in his pockets, and said: "Sir, you have to tell us the truth."

So Tazuna told the Gems the truth. An evil tycoon named Gatō came to his village and practically stripped it of all it's worth. The tyrant shattered(3) a Shinobi Gem, who was like a son to Tazuna (the Gem actually married the bridge builder's daughter). "My village NEEDS that bridge," Tazuna stated plainly before adding "I'm sorry for lying to you about the difficulty of this, but I had no choice." "I'm sure you are, but you hired us to protect you, so we'll protect you," Kakashi said with a smiling eye. The bridge builder was shocked by this.

"Chyaa agreed. Our job is to make sure you get to your village and finish that bridge," the pink and blond haired fusion stated happily. "On another note, what are we suppose to call you?" Sasuke asked the four-armed fusion, whom scratcher their head in confusion. "How about "The Fusion"?" Tazuna suggested. "Can't. Garnet is also a fusion," Kakashi stated as the Gem in question showed the bridge builder the gemstones in his hands. Now Tazuna was amazed. The mystic topaz added, "Plus it is a bit of an insult." The bridge builder immediately apologized. Sasuke piped in a "Well... Since you (indicating the four-armed fusion) are a fusion between Naruto and Sakura... How about Sakruto?"

After about a minute or so.

"I like it! As of now, you all can call me Sakruto!" the new fusion, Sakruto, stated happily, then added equally as happy, if not a tad dreamily, "You're as smart as you are strong." Kakashi couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he said: "I think I know who the more dominant personality is unless both Sakura AND Naruto have a major crush on you Sasuke." The Uchiha immediacy cringed at that. Garnet, on the other hand, was deep in thought. "Something on your mind Garnet?" Kakashi asked the dark-haired fusion. "This is the second time Naruto accidentally fused with someone..." Garnet said softly. "What's your point?" Sakruto's voice now sounded like Naruto's voice. Garnet shook his head and said softly "It's probably just a coincident. *Now in a cheeky tone* But this fusion's a hell of a lot more stable than the first. *Now in a soft tone* Agreed... Circumstances maybe....."

No one knew. But they continued on their way to Tazuna's village.

<><><>

Lee in the backyard of the Hyūga estate, training with Hanabi, when he spotted Hinata, dressed in light blue clothing, walking onto the porch. "Good afternoon, Hinata-sama," Lee said, waving happily to the Hyūga. Hanabi smiled and said "Nee-sama, do you want to train with us?" Hinata smiled softly and said "Hanabi, it's nii-san and sure. Chichi-sama should be out in a bit." Hanabi frowned, puffed her cheeks, and said: "You're still my Nee-sama on the inside." Lee got in-between the two Hyūga Gems and said "Now, now, let us not get into this kind of fight. Hiashi-sama would not want his children to argue like this when he gets here." Lee knew the whole story. "I'll go get Chichi-sama then," Hanabi said and raced off.

The two watched as the younger one leave. "May I suggest something, Hinata-sama?" Lee asked as he turned to the heir. "You may," Hinata replied. "Maybe you should combine the two genders for your form. It will take less chakra to do so and you do not have to have these tussles with Hanabi-chan," Lee suggested nervously, his Sixth Sense was already telling him the other's response. "I'll think about it..." was all Hinata said. Lee knew the heir would do more than just "think" about it. He knew that Hinata wanted to be close to her younger sister again.

<><><>

Kakashi was currently fighting a Light Blue Amethyst Shinobi Gem named Zabuza. This particular rouge was nicknamed "The Demon Gem of the Hidden Mist", and Team 7 had an idea why.

Just before the battle, Zabuza's gemstone on the right side of his waist started to glow. The Demon Gem pulled a giant broadsword from his gemstone. The sword had two holes that looked like it was part of the design.

Zabuza rested the sword on his shoulder and said: "I've heard a lot of interesting things about you Kakashi." "Oh?" was all the Mystic Topaz said. The Demon Gem nodded and said "The Copy Gem with a beautiful Mystic Topaz as an eye. I've always thought those rumors were just that, but someone took a picture and I was intrigued." Kakashi said "Guess I can't disappoint then," and moved his headband off his gemstone, which twinkled in the light. There was a glint in Zabuza's eye when he said: "Hehe looks like the rumors couldn't completely describe your gemstone, huh."

That was when the two adult gem launched their attack on each other.

<><><>

1) In this story, Gems CANNOT create their own clothing on their form, so they have to get dressed like a human after they either get poofed or simply want to make some alterations to their form. Basically, they're naked when they come out of their gemstone.

2) Yes, Gems DO sleep, but usually when they're recovering their forms.

3) Shattering is a term used by Shinobi Gems, it basically means to destroy the gemstone of the Shinobi Gem, thus killing them.

<><><>

  
Until Next Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword.

Momochi Zabuza; Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō, to all of you Naruto fans).

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Two Unknown Shinobi Gems, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

As the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza continued, Team 7 kept their guard up and made sure Tazuna was safe. Sakruto was actually keeping a purple-pink shield around Sasuke, Garnet, and the bridge builder.

After about ten minutes of a heated tie, the two ended up battling over a lake. Zabuza had captured Kakashi in a Water Prison Jutsu. "FORGET ABOUT ME!! GET TAZUNA OUT OF HERE!!" Kakashi shouted at his team. "Chyaa! There's no way in hell are we leaving you Kakashi-sensei!" Sakruto stated with fire. Sakura didn't want to leave her team leader and Naruto wouldn't leave the person who gave him a home. Sasuke and Garnet agreed with not leaving the silver-haired Gem behind.

Zabuza practically snickered when he said "If you don't want to leave that's fine with me (summons a crude Water Clone). You can play with that while I play with your sensei." The Water Clone didn't really move fast, so it was easy to dodge and keep it away from the bridge builder. Wait, what did the Demon Gem mean by "playing with Kakashi"?

Garnet was the first of the group to notice that the Water Prison had tendrils on the inside. Those tendrils were currently molesting Kakashi through his clothing. "Damn, bastard," the Mystic Topaz hissed out as a water tentacle slip past his waistband and started to group his round rear. Kakashi cringed as more of the water tendrils slid under his clothes. Zabuza sneered at his squirming captive. "Chyaaa! You Perverted Demon! Release Kakashi-sensei! Right, Know! Or You're Going to Get It!" Sakruto shouted as the fusion punched the Water Clone in the head and destroying it. A relatively thick aqua tentacle pushed into Kakashi's anus, causing the Gem to swear and curse at his captor. Zabuza sneered and said "Do you really think you children cou-" That was when the Demon Gem realized that one of Sakruto's fist was only two seconds from the amethyst's face.

Sakruto sent Zabuza flying with a single punch, thus freeing Kakashi from the prison. The fusion fell into the water as the two older gems stood on top of the water. There was another Sakruto standing next to Sasuke, Garnet, and Tazuna.

"I'm going to make sure you regret what you did," Kakashi hissed out. No one but Gai has EVER teased the mystic topaz in such a way (1). Zabuza stood on top of the water with his sword ready to strike and said, in an almost cocky tone, "Ooohhh? I wonder if the reason is because you took that thick tentacle soooo very easy? Without preparation." All present company blushed, (not including Kakashi, btw). The Mystic Topaz scoffed and stated "My loving boyfriend is VERY endowed. He's also really good at keeping me "entertained" for hours."

"Don't think we needed to know those facts about Gai-sensei," Sasuke stated with very red cheeks. The others nodded in agreement, also with red cheeks.

The battle continued between the older Shinobi Gems continued. Zabuza seemed a bit more enraged this time.

<><><>

"Haaah!" Neji gasped as Lee thrust into him. The opal wrapped his lean legs around the topaz's waist to both pull the other close and to keep him balanced on the bed. "I really should get a new bed," Lee muttered as he pulled out until only the tip of his penis was still in the other. "Ha, why? This bed's just fine," Neji said as the other thrust in. "I DO need SOMEPLACE to sleep that does not remind me of our activities," Lee said pinching the other's left nipple a bit. The white opal chuckled, wrapped his arms around the topaz's neck, and said: "I get it, you don't want to have any wet dreams." Lee thrust into Neji, hard, earning a pleasured filled moan from the opal.

Neji's stomach was covered with pre-cum, he was soooo close to coming. Lee wrapped his free hand around the other's dick and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Both were so very close.

The next thing the two knew, there was white.

Neji just loved being filled with Lee's essence, it felt soooooo very good. Both were panting as the sensation of pleasure hummed through their veins. Lee kissed Neji on the lips.

"You two done?" said a voice from the doorway. Lee and Neji froze and slowly turned towards the door. It was Hyūga Hinata. The heir was leaning against the doorframe. "H-H-H-Hinata-sama! What-What are you doing here!" Neji squeaked out in embarrassment. How'd he NOT see the heir there? Lee was just red with embarrassment. "I wanted to ask the two of you something, but I believe you showed me part of the answer to my question," Hinata stated with a smirk.

Oh, ore this was embarrassing.

<><><>

Kakashi managed to poof Zabuza, but the mystic topaz had to use almost all of his chakra to do so. Sakruto was about to pick up the Light Blue Amethyst gemstone when water engulfed it and dragged it into the water, along with the clothing. "Chyaa! What the ore?!" Sakruto shouted as the fusion tried to chase the gemstone, but failed when it disappeared into the water. Kakashi collapsed onto his knees, completely out of energy, and said "Ap-apparent-ly Zabuza has a comrade near-nearby. Must be a Shinobi Gem with a water manipulation ability."

Sakruto growled out in annoyance. Sasuke knelt next to the older Gem and asked if he was alright. "Yeah, just..... Real low on chakra," Kakashi said weakly, then added, "I would use Gai's Ability to replenish my chakra, but I don't have enough remaining chakra to even activate it." Garnet hauled the mystic topaz onto his back and said: "We can worry about Zabuza and his mystery partner later, right now we need to get to Tazuna's home." The Uchiha was amazed that the dark-haired fusion was physically strong, but then again fusions tend to be.

Everyone agreed, so they headed off.

<><><>

A teen around Naruto's age had waist length black hair, dark-colored eyes was wearing a blue yukata, and straw getas had a hand in the water of a lake a ways away from Team 7. The boy pulled out a familiar light blue amethyst gemstone. The gemstone started to glow and formed an outline of a human. The form was rather crude and was a bit misinformed, but you could tell it was Zabuza. "Damn topaz. He messed up my form," Zabuza hissed out as he looked over his naked body. The boy piped in by saying "I have to admit that Kakashi Gem has skill." The blue amethyst hissed out "What are you implying Haku?" The teen, Haku, smiled and said: "We can use him."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Zabuza asked. Haku smiled again and said, "With his skills and Gem Ability, taking control of the Land of Mist would be a snap." The amethyst thought about it for a moment before deciding that the other was right. "Hehe, you're quite a brilliant Shinobi Gem," Zabuza stated with a smirk. Haku smiled and said, "Of course, after all, I'm a Lapis Lazuli." "Not to mention he'll be fun to "play" with. He's already trained," the light blue amethyst chuckled out. "About that...." Haku said, the smile fading from his face. "Don't worry, you can "play" with him too," Zabuza stated plainly, thinking that was what the other was asking about.

Haku forced opened Zabuza's legs and said "Not what I'm worried about. I just want you to remember that your ass is strictly mine." The amethyst chuckled again and said "Oh please, Haku. Do you really think I was going to let him top me? From what I felt with the Water Prison Jutsu, he's obviously an uke. His's ass is completely used to being penetrated." Haku smiled and said "Oh good. The thought of someone other then me using your ass rea~lly angers me, I might have killed him if he did." Zabuza told him not to.

Haku looked down in-between Zabuza's legs. "Oh~? Looks like I'm not going to have any fun with you until you completely heal your form."

"HAKU!!"

<><><>

Lee was slowly thrusting in and out of Neji, who was on his hands and knees, but this time around they had an audience or rather another participant. A panting Hinata had her hardened 9.5 inches (24.13 cm) penis (2) in Neji's mouth. The dark-haired opal sucked his cousin down to the root, he nearly choked but he managed to do it (he's never been able to do this with the topaz since he was bigger than her). Lee wasn't too sure what to think of this situation, he wasn't sure if he should find it hot or make him mad. But...

"Has, hah, has always been able to, mhnn, take a dick in like this?" Hinata panted out. "He's only done me, but I'm too big for him to take completely," Lee said, feeling Neji tighten around him. "I can see that," Hinata said with a smirk when Lee pulled out but leaving the tip of his dick in Neji. The heir could see exactly how big the topaz was. The dark-haired opal couldn't say or do anything but take what was being done to him. He was being fucked at both ends and his own hardened, red, leaking penis was swaying to the momentum, begging so very much to be touched. It felt really weird, but it did feel pretty good; although, Neji had absolutely no control in this situation. The dark-haired opal used to being the one in control during sex (despite the fact that he's the one who bottoms), so he was waaaaay out of his comfort zone.

Due to being stimulated in both the front and back, Neji ejaculated all over the bed under him. Hinata and Lee came at the same time, completely filling the dark-haired opal to the brim at both ends. The two Gems pulled out and the older Hyūga collapsed onto the cum covered sheets. Neji has never been so stuffed with semen before, proof of that was the cum leaking out of his anus and mouth as well as his swollen stomach.

Lee kissed the unconscious Gem's cheek. "I apologize for using Neji like this," Hinata said, sliding off the bed. "I guess it is alright. You got some experience and Neji figured out how to deep-throat," Lee stated brushing a strand of hair out of Neji's face. The topaz did have a point. "Thanks, Lee," Hinata said gratefully. Lee smiled and said "Your welcome."

<><><>

Team 7 managed to get to Tazuna's house, where his daughter and grandson were living, but it got dark. Sakruto, still full of energy, volunteered to take the first watch shift. So everyone else went to sleep.

After two hours, Garnet took the next shift.

<><><>

Uchiha Sasuke was having a very, very, very pleasant dream.

In this dream, Sasuke had confessed his love for Garnet and the Perma-Fusion happily accepted it.

At the moment Garnet had his right hand around Sasuke's hardened penis. The Perma-Fusion was moving his hand up and down the appendage, rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip every so often. The Uchiha was in utter bliss as Garnet licked and kissed his chest, leaving a trail up his body. "Enjoying yourself, Sasuke-kun?" Garnet said into Sasuke's ear.

Hold on... That didn't sound like Garnet.....

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see Sakruto over him with one hand in his pants, rubbing the Uchiha's dick. Sakruto smirked and said, "You look like you're enjoying this."

Sasuke was red, so very red.

The next thing the fusion knew, there was fire.

<><><>

1) Okaaaaaaaay....... Not going to ask how Gai teased Kakashi with tendrils. Nope, not going to ask. Not going to ask. PLEASE DON'T ASK PPL.

2) Okay, My fault and I do apologize if I am insulting anyone, but I just couldn't go back and forth with he and she with Hinata in this story. I probably should have just made Hinata a guy from the start, but... I do need Hinata to be a hermaphrodite in this story...... So I will be calling Hyūga Hinata a she even if she has a penis.

<><><>

Until Next Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword.

Momochi Zabuza; Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō, to all of you Naruto fans).

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Two Unknown Shinobi Gems, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

Currently, Sasuke was repairing the gaping hole he made in Tazuna's house. Okay, technically, Sakruto made the hole and Sasuke was the one who blasted the annoying fusion through the wall. The Uchiha could feel his body temperature rise in anger from the memory, and that meant that his Pyrokinesis was flaring up, which in turn caused the brick in his hand to melt into a molten goo. Sasuke tossed it into a giant bubble of water, that Kakashi-sensei left for him in case something like this happens.

Guess it's a good thing Uchiha Itachi wasn't here, HE would have done a hell of a lot worse.

<><><>

Kakashi was majorly scolding Naruto and Sakura.

Because of the sudden blast by Sasuke, Sakruto defused.

"The two of you positively CANNOT blame each other for that, BOTH of you are at fault here!" Kakashi scolded angrily, then added, "Not to mention it's also a horrible use of fusion AND this is going to mess up your teamwork!" "We're sorry Kakashi-sensei," Sakura and Naruto said at the same time. Kakashi's eye snapped to the two and said: "It's not me you should be apologizing to, but I suggest you two should wait until Sasuke ISN'T seething with rage."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. Kakashi was right, in more ways than one. But they were going to HAVE to wait until Sasuke wasn't going to roast them alive out of rage.

<><><>

Garnet was currently guarding Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami, and his grandson Inarī while their house was under repair.

<><><>

Kisame licked his lips as he thrust his 10 inches (25.4 cm) harden penis into Itachi.

The two Gems found THE PERFECT location to plant their Gem Seed (1). This place was a small cavern that is hidden at high tide. This cavern had a breathtaking view when you enter it, especially in the orange light that somehow lit the place. Itachi and Kisame LOVED it. The Gem born from this place would not only be their child but also be positively adorable. So~

Itachi's pants echoed throughout the cavern. The Uchiha was chest deep in water. He was being filled with both Kisame and water, it felt soooooooo good. They were completely enthralled in what they were doing, they almost didn't notice their gemstones glimmering but they DID notice that those glitters melded together and sank into the ground at the edge of the cave.

They'd done it! They planted their Gem Seed!

Both ejaculated happily.

After a few minutes, both were dressed and standing over where their Gem Seed was planted. That area had a soft glimmer to it. Itachi smiled and said, "You think Sasuke would be happy to hear that he'll be an uncle in a year?" Kisame smiled his shark-like smile and said: "I'm pretty sure he will." The two kissed and the Gem Seed glittered.

<><><>

Haku absolutely, positively loathe that Gatō fellow. Honestly, how could anyone be THAT ignorant of Shinobi Gems? The guy didn't even know that it takes time to heal a damaged form of a Shinobi Gem, just like when a human gets a very bad injury. Haku already had a plan to kill the tyrant and making sure that it looked like an accident after he and Zabuza get paid of course. But the Lapis Lazuli had to be patient, they couldn't risk having THEM find him and Zabuza right now. The light blue amethyst was still repairing his form. 'That Kakashi really did do a number on him,' Haku thought, sitting in a chair next to a bed with a blue gemstone on it.

This might take longer than anticipated. Haku bit his lips. It's been an entire week since he last fucked Zabuza, and he wasn't going to be able to "play" with him until the older Gem's form was completely stabilized AND after their current mission. Haku did think about going after Kakashi, but he thought against it since they'll be getting him later. Oh, Haku could just picture it now.

The Mystic Topaz, on his knees, having his legs spread wide open and were frozen to the ground by ice. His pants were ripped off, leaving only the sections on his legs and exposing his nice rounded ass, which was being spread wide open by a very thick ice dildo (courtesy of Haku). His painfully erect dick being bound by three ice rings. His arms were bound together behind him by ice, his Jōnin vest was no longer on him. He had a dog collar made of ice around his neck and had a chain of ice attached to it, that was being held by Zabuza.

What a visual...

'Damn,' Haku thought when he realized that he was hard, it was a bit obvious. He really needs to find someone to fuck. Mmmmm, maybe one of Gatō's goons would want to "play" with him.

<><><>

Sasuke wiped some sweat off his brow with his arm. He could really use a nice, cool glass of water right about now.

Sasuke made sure the wall was stable and would last as long as the house did. The wall was completely repaired and was painted on the inside and outside. The paint job wasn't bad, well, the paint on the wall inside was better than the paint on the wall outside. The Uchiha was actually really proud of his work.

"Wow! Did you fix that all by yourself!?" Tsunami stated when she, her father, her son, and Garnet saw the new wall. Sasuke smiled at them and said "I did. Kakashi-sensei thought this would be a good way to both cool my head and fix what I broke." Inarī knocked on the new wall while Garnet examined it. "Where did you learn to do this? I'm pretty sure masonry isn't apart of the ninja curriculum," Tazuna asked when he saw the bricks, cement, and bricklaying tools nearby. "It's not. A cousin of mine is, er... He was a Master Mason. Nii-san and I use to watch him work occasionally... He was... really nice..." Sasuke stated softly. Of all the things to remember for the Uchiha. Tazuna placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, knowing what the Gem meant, and said: "I'm sorry for making you remember, but I think you made him proud with this wall, you did a good job." The Uchiha smiled a bit. The bridge builder was right.

"Wow, good job, Sasuke," Kakashi said when he walked up to the group. The Uchiha thanked the older Gem. "Anyway, Sasuke, Garnet, you want to do some training?" Kakashi asked the two younger Gem. Both of whom nodded, but Sasuke asked if he can get a drink of water first.

<><><>

Haku felt much better now. The goon he fucked wasn't bad, but then again the guy had a virgin ass. Poor fool thought he was going to do Haku, but he ended up being the one done. The lapis lazuli looked down at the goon, who was currently sucking the Gem's dick and fingering himself with both his hands. 'How pathetic, I only fucked him twice and he's already addicted to anal. No wonder he's a low-level goon,' Haku thought as he used his Gem Ability to form a 6 inch (15.24 cm) long 1 inch (2.54 cm) wide ice dildo with a flat bottom. The lapis poked the goon in the nose with the item, getting his attention, and said: "Wet this, then fuck yourself on this." The goon quickly complied, his mouth left Haku's penis and started licking the ice toy.

'Yup, defiantly pathetic addict. Come to think of it, it WAS a bit too easy to convince him to have sex... Maybe he was already a sex addict,' Haku thought as he watched the goon wet the dildo hungrily. Once it was nice and wet the goon took it out of the Gem's hand and placed it on the floor, with the flat bottom on the ground. The goon positioned himself over the toy and sank down onto it, enjoying the feeling of being stretched and filled. Haku took this opportunity to dress himself as the goon pleasured himself on the ice dildo.

Once the Gem was dressed, he heard the door open. It was more of Gatō's goons, three of them. "What the hell's going on here?!" one of them asked when he saw the low-level goon happily bouncing on the ice dildo, not noticing the new arrivals at all. Haku walked to the door and said "I needed to fuck someone, so I found this sex addict. I had my fun but *looks at the goon fucking himself vigorously on the toy* it looks like he still wants another round." That was when the Gem noticed that the new arrivals were sporting bulges in their trousers. "You guys can "play" with him if you like, I'm sure he'll really enjoy it," Haku said as he left the room, leaving the goons to play with the new toy.

<><><>

Kakashi just showed Team 7 how to use their chakra to climb trees without the use of their hands. It was a cool skill. Each young Gem chose their tree to use. Sakura and Naruto tried to apologize to Sasuke, but the Uchiha hissed out "Do NOT talk to me." Does anyone smell something burning? "SASUKE! Calm down! Unless you actually WANT to start a forest fire," Kakashi stated, as he was standing upside-down on a tree branch. The Uchiha realized that he smelt smoke and looked down, his feet were burning the grass underneath! Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths, to calm himself down.

Once there wasn't a chance of fire, the practice began.

Sasuke used too much chakra and made a dent in the tree on his first try. Naruto used too little chakra for his first attempt and fell straight to the ground. Sakura used the right amount of chakra and made it to the first sturdy branch of her tree on her first try. The pink Gem thought this might get the Uchiha's attention, but it didn't. "Hm? Where's Garnet?" Sasuke asked, noticing that the Perma-Fusion was nowhere to be seen. Kakashi glanced up at a nearby tree, so the Gems of Team 7 looked up to see, about three stories up, Garnet following something in the tree. The fusion was easily using his chakra to scale the tree.

"Garnet, what'cha chasing?" Naruto hollered at his friend. The Perma-Fusion shushed the blond Gem and continued to slowly follow the little creature in the tree. "Must be a rare species," Kakashi said as Garnet slowly reached out to the creature. Naruto folded his arms and said "Probably, Garnet can't resist watching rare creatures in their natural habitat. He'll drop whatever he's doing to follow it. Not really sure if this would be considered a bad habit or not." Sasuke's eyes were completely filled with aw. The Uchiha made a mental note to locate a rare species back home so he can show Garnet. The Perma-Fusion had complete control over his chakra, proof of that was him still scaling the tree as if he was walking on the ground.

Kakashi noticed the look in the eyes of the younger brother of his good friend. 'Oh, boy...' was all the mystic topaz could think when he realized it. He knew exactly what Itachi'll do if he finds out about this. 'You had to pick a fusion. Didn't you, Sasuke,' Kakashi thought with a soft chuckle. Yup, the mystic topaz could see Itach's reaction now.

<><><>

Later in the day, Naruto and Sasuke were still training, Kakashi was guarding Tsunami and Inarī, while Sakura and Garnet guarded Tazuna as he was working on the bridge. Even with the few workers he had, the bridge was progressing well.

The two Gems, Garnet mostly, were getting a lot of attention from the other workers. Most questioned wiether or not Garnet was a fusion, since all of them heard (but never seen) that fusions have four arms. The Perma-Fusion showed the workers his gemstones in his palms and explained that he was more comfortable with two arms rather than four. All were amazed until Tazuna shouted at them to get back to work.

After the workday was done, Sakura and Garnet followed Tazuna towards the shopping district to buy ingredients for dinner. Both Gems couldn't believe their eyes when they saw this. Tons of stores were closed or shut down, people were stealing from one another, and the few stores that were still open had very few things in their inventory. No wonder Tazuna wanted that bridge to be built.

A pick-pocket missed Sakura's bag and rubbed her butt. "PERVERT!!" she shouted as she punched him through a wall. Garnet couldn't help but say "Wow... Nice punch."

<><><>

Sasuke and Naruto managed to complete their training by dinner. Both climbed to the top of their trees and both were very happy and exhausted with their progress.

Now the entire team was ready for their next battle. After a good night's rest.

<><><>

No one was able to wake Naruto up the following morning, so everyone went ahead without him.

When Team 7 and Tazuna arrived at the bridge, all of the workers were knocked unconscious. The one that was barely conscious said that a demon attacked them. One person, or rather, one Gem came to mind. Zabuza.

As if on cue, Zabuza appeared through a thick mist with someone who looked no older then the Genins. The teen eyed the team. The Demon Gem snickered and said with a smirk "Kakashi, shall we continue our fight? I figure Haku here would keep your little friend company." With that, Haku charged at the group, Sasuke was the one to intercept the long-haired teen. "Garnet, Sakura, stay with Tazuna!" Kakashi stated as he intercepted Zabuza.

This was not going to be an easy fight.

<><><>

Naruto clobbered the goons who tried to kidnap Tsunami and Inarī. The bond Gem told the human boy to try to rally the villagers to the bridge. The humans agreed to do so and Naruto raced off to the bridge.

<><><>

Haku created his icy mirrors to trapped Sasuke in his clutches. "Oh? How unusual for you to use that so quickly Haku," Zabuza stated when he saw this. The lapis licked his lips and said: "How about we take this one with us as well." The Demon Gem raised a brow then snickered and said: "Since you rarely ask for anything, go right ahead but don't rough him up too much." Kakashi, on the other hand, didn't like this at all so he tried to get to the Uchiha, but he was stopped by Zabuza, who said: "Sorry, but you're playing with me first." Now the mystic topaz REALLY didn't like this at all.

Haku somehow entered one of the ice mirrors and started launching his attack of ice needles on the fire opal. Sasuke, of course, used his Pyrokinesis to try to melt the needles and mirror, but none of the ice even deformed even the slightest. 'Crap!' was all Sasuke could think before he was hit with a barrage of the ice needles. The fire opal knew the other Shinobi Gem wasn't aiming at his gemstone on purpose, he WANTED him alive.

As the next wave launched, Garnet jumped in and pushed Sasuke to the ground. All of the needles missed. "You're supposed to be guarding Tazuna and Sakura," the fire opal muttered. "Like hell, I'm going to let you shatter. Besides, Sakura's shield ARE pretty strong, so even a stray Kuni would hit them," Garnet whispered back as the two stood up. Sasuke glanced in the direction of the two in question and saw that Sakura WAS indeed using her shields. "This Shinobi Gem wasn't planning on shattering me, he was planning on poofing me," Sasuke stated as he got into a fighting stance. "I'm not letting that happen," Garnet stated as he too got into a fighting stance. Haku was annoyed with this, but it was merely a slight setback.

<><><>

When Naruto arrived on the scene, he knew things were bad. So he created ten clones and charged right towards the ice mirrors. Haku immediately destroyed the clones, causing the blond Gem to tumble into the same trap as Sasuke and Garnet.

Kakashi wanted to help, but Zabuza was doing a really good job of keeping him at bay. The mystic topaz had no choice but to use Kisame's Gem Ability, so he summoned the broadsword covered in shark scales. 'If I can drain Zabuza enough, then maybe I can help them,' Kakashi thought as the two swords clashed in the mist.

Haku doubled the ice needles in his next attack. All three of the Konohagakure Shinobi Gems took a nasty hit. Both Naruto and Sasuke hit the ground in pain, the two couldn't hold their form for very long if this keeps up. Garnet, on the other hand, was still standing. "Pesky fusion. You're only stronger because you're two Gems rather than one," Haku said in annoyance.

"That is not why WE fused together," Garnet said, but this time he had two voices talking at the same time, one had a calm collected tone and the other one sounded more like raspy and wild tone. "Huh?" was all Haku could say by the time he realized that the Fusion was emitting TWO DIFFERENT chakras that were seamlessly molding into one. Naruto and Sasuke look up at their ally. The two voices then said together "We fused out of pure love and so no one can keep us apart from each other." Garnet banged his knuckled together and said seriously in his own voice "This is Who I Am. And if you think you can stop me then you need to think again because I am a feeling *gets into a fighting stance* and I will never end." Haku launched his next attack, this time with three times the amount of ice needles. The Perma-Fusion use his own chakra to deflect those needles, away from himself and his friends.

'Damn, this isn't working,' Haku thought as he realized that the fusion meant business. The lapis only wanted to get at the... That's it! Haku sucked the water from the mist into the ice mirror he was in. Garnet didn't like this at all. When Haku gathered enough water, he launched the barrage of needles, at Naruto and Sasuke!!!! Garnet raced to intercept the attack and shouted: "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!!!"

<><><>

Kakashi felt something as he parried Zabuza's attack. 'Garnet..... He's.....' the mystic topaz thought as he pushed the Demon Gem back.

<><><>

Two gemstones hit the ground. A smooth, bright orange amber and a sparkling, sky blue sapphire. The clothing that Garnet was wearing were completely punctured with holes and piled on the ground. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't believe their eyes as they rushed to the gemstones.

Garnet.....was..... No... This can't be...

Haku got a couple of nasty wounds from the blowback Garnet was able to deal. The Perma-Fusion used up all of his chakras to defend his friends from the needle barrage, sending back half of the needles at the lapis. "I was wrong about him... He wasn't just an ordinary fusion...." Haku said as he melted into another ice mirror and added: "He has my respect as a true Shinobi Gem."

Sasuke picked up the two gemstones and inspected them. They were undamaged, the Uchiha gave a sigh of relief. Garnet was fine, he was just poofed and defused. "Naruto. Garnet is fi-" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence. The chrysoberyl cat's eye was seething with rage. "Naruto?" Sasuke said as he sub-consciously clutched the gemstones to his chest when he felt the blond's chakra. It was turning blood red, and that wasn't the only thing turning blood red. The Uchiha watched with frighted as Naruto's bright blue eyes turned the exact same color as the vile chakra. Another thing Sasuke noticed was that Naruto's glowing yellow gemstone was also turning into a vile blood red variation of his cat's eye.

What the hell was happening?!?!

<><><>

1) A Gem Seed is created via sex between two or more Gems in an environment that they like. A Gem Seed will grow into a baby Shinobi Gem. A Gem Seed is planted in a location that adult Gem or more choose to have a baby Gem. The Shinobi Gem created from the environment where the Gem Seed is planted take on the minerals, formation, and abilities. It takes a complete year of nurturing and care for the baby Shinobi Gem to emerge from the Gem Seed. Note 1; only a maximum of three Gem Seeds can be planted in one location at the same time if the environment is maintained its splendor, putting more then the maximum can drain the life energy from the environment (and destroying the environment). Note 2; Depending on how much care and nurture the Gem Seed gets, TWO baby Shinobi Gems MIGHT emerge from the Seed.

<><><>

Until Next Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword.

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age. 

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Two Unknown Shinobi Gems, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

Sasuke scooted away from his teammate. 'What the hell's wrong with his gemstone?!?' the fire opal though with fear when Naruto's gemstone turned completely blood red. Shinobi Gems can't change their gemstone color unless they fuse, so why was the blond's gemstone changing color?

The vile red chakra practically exploded, blowing Sasuke out of the ice mirror trap and hitting Sakura's shield, scattering the mist around the bridge, and destroying all of the ice mirrors Haku created (and forcing him out of the mirror he was occupying). Sakura opened her shield a bit so Sasuke could get in. "What happened?" the rose quartz asked the fire opal in both confusion and fear. "I-I don't know..... I really don't know......" was all Sasuke could manage to get out. He wasn't sure what else to say. After all, he's never seen Naruto angry before, but then again this wasn't ordinary rage.

<><><>

Kakashi used his sword to keep him in place from the explosion of vile chakra. 'This chakra! No, it can't be!' the mystic topaz KNEW this awful chakra. It belonged to the Kyūbi! One of the Ten Monster Gems (1) that terrorized Konohagakure 13 years ago! But that Monster Gem was defeated by the 4th Hokage of Konohagakure..... So why was that here?

Kakashi's eye went wide when he saw what was emitting the Kyūbi's chakra.

"Naruto!??"

How does Naruto have the Kyūbi's chakra?!

<><><>

With rage coercing through his veins, Naruto attacked Haku. The lapis wasn't able to get away nor was he able to defend himself.

<><><>

"NARUTO!! STOP!!" Kakashi hollered as he raced as fast as he could towards the blond Gem. Zabuza was also running towards Naruto, but he was more focused on Haku.

The only thing Sakura, Tazuna, and Sasuke could do was watch in horror as the enraged Gem fought this one-sided fight. Was this....... Was this really Naruto?

Kakashi activated his Gem Ability and used some kind of restraining ability to bind Naruto to the ground as Zabuza carefully picked up Haku, whom was now sporting countless cracks on his skin and was barely conscious, and quickly carried him away from the raging blond.

"Naruto! Calm down!" Kakashi shouted as he inched closer to the Gem with the rage-filled, blood colored eyes. "Please! Naruto, this isn't you!" Kakashi said in a worried tone and added "Calm down, please... Garnet is fine, he was just poofed." The silver-haired Gem used the restraints to move Naruto's head towards the pink shield bubble and motioned Sasuke to show the blond Gem the two gemstones in his hands. The Uchiha did so, making damn sure to show Naruto that the two gemstones were unharmed.

Naruto's blood red eyes turned back to bright blue and the vile chakra vanished. "Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as soon as he came to his senses. The mystic topaz gave a sigh of relief when he said: "You with us again?" The blond Gem nodded and Kakashi released him.

"HAKU!!!!"

Everyone turned to Zabuza. Haku was NOT looking good.

Kakashi and Naruto rushed over to the two. When the blond saw the condition Haku was in, he couldn't help but say in disbelief "Oh, Kami... Did I... Did I really do that?" Naruto........nearly..........shattered the lapis..... Yes, the cracks on Haku's skin were actually the cracks on his gemstone.

"Zabuza, where's his gemstone located," Kakashi stated seriously as he knelt down next to Haku. "Why?" Zabuza shook out when he saw the mystic topaz. "I need to know where it is so I can heal him," Kakashi stated seriously as he started opening Haku's yukata, relieving that his gemstone, which was covered in cracks, was on his left shoulder. "Why do this? I tried to-" Zabuza started, but Kakashi interrupted by saying "He's shattering! That's reason enough for me!.... I've already seen too many Shinobi Gems shatter completely...... I am NOT letting another Gem break like that, not when I know I can heal them." Naruto couldn't help but wonder what his sensei meant by that.

Kakashi's gemstone started glowing white and that light also focused on his hands, which were over Haku's gemstone. "I'm going to have to poof you if I'm going to completely heal you," the Copy-Nin told the lapis, who nodded slightly. Kakashi formed a white bubble around the Lapis' gemstone, causing him to lose his form (and letting the clothing fall flat on the ground), and held that bubble between his hands. Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna were behind Naruto now. Everyone could see that the cracks on the lapis lazuli gemstone were slowly mending, but the gemstone seemed to be shrinking slightly (2). "Zabuza...." Kakashi said, getting the Demon Gem's attention and added: "Since I'm doing this without any raw minerals of a lapis lazuli, Haku WILL regress in age and he might not remember you, but he'll still live (2)." "It's fine, as long as I have him by my side, it's fine," Zabuza said softly, it was the truth. The Demon Gem was still taken back by the fact that the mystic topaz was doing this.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" asked a sickening voice from behind the small group, who looked up to see who it was. (Kakashi was still healing Haku).

It was Gatō, along with a hoard of hired hands.

"What are you doing here? Why'd you bring them?" Zabuza hissed out, not really liking the feeling that was accumulating in his gut. Gatō sneered and said, "I figured something like this might happen, so I'd figure I'd come prepared when coming here and I also have a neat little toy I wanted to try out on a Shinobi Gem." That was when Gatō noticed that there was someone missing from the group. "Awwww, that Gem boy's not here," Gatō said in mock disappointment then added, "I really wanted to try this new toy out on him." Zabuza made sure to block the tyrant's view of Haku's gemstone when he asked suspiciously "What kind of "toy" are you talking about?"

Gatō pulled a device out of a satchel he was wearing. The device looked a bit similar to a prototype handgun with blinking yellow lights on the side. Kakashi paled when he saw that device and he hissed out in pure anger "Where the Hell did You Get THAT?!" Team 7 jumped at that, they've never heard their sensei sounded THAT angry before. "Oh? You actually know what this is?" Gatō stated in a bit of shock before adding "I was told only a handful of people know about this *waves the gun-like device from side to side*, so this brings up the question about how you know about it?" Kakashi only glared at the tyrant with his eye, he didn't move, mostly because he was healing Haku. Gatō aimed the "gun" at the group, actually on Zabuza, and said, "Oh well, I know you're a Shinobi Gem, Zabuza, so I'll test this on you."

"Sakura, throw your shield up around all of us, NOW, but make it sure it's strong and invisible. I want that damn bastard to think THAT THING'S defective," Kakashi whispered harshly. Sakura had no idea why the mystic topaz was so mad, but she quickly and quietly did what he told her to do. "Oi, Kakashi what is that thing?" Zabuza asked softly, but Kakashi didn't answer. Sasuke held the amber gemstone and the sapphire gemstone close to his chest, he really didn't like this at all. Naruto noticed the action of the Uchiha.

Gatō fired the device. The blast hit the invisible shield. Sakura could feel the impact on her shield. Whatever was being fired was strong, really strong. "Keep a straight face, Sakura, keep your shield up until that thing gives out," Kakashi whispered then added, "That device is fragile, it'll give out soon enough and it'll also break as soon as it hits the ground." The tyrant for frustrated when he saw nothing was happening to the blue amethyst, he fired more blasts. "You alright Sakura?" Naruto whispered to the pink Gem, who nodded slightly. Zabuza seemed to realize what the device was and asked the silver-haired Gem "Oi, is that a..."

"Damn thing!" Gatō shouted as he threw the device to the ground in a fit of rage. Sakura was about to lower her shield but Kakashi motioned her not to, so she kept her shield up. The tyrant ordered the hoard to attack the group instead.

"Oi, Pinkey," Zabuza said to Sakura, whom about to throw a fit over being called that, before adding "Lower that shield of yours for a second so I can kill that bastard." The rose quartz blinked a bit. Could he really kill the tyrant from here? "I'm a Weapon Type Gem remember," Zabuza stated as he summoned another Kubikiribōchō from his gemstone. 'He's right! And if he's saying that then he must know...' Sakura thought as she lowered her shield, the Demon Gem jumped into action as soon as the shield was down.

Zabuza plowed his way through the hoard towards the tyrant. The blue amethyst's chakra seemed to take the shape of a demon head.

Suddenly, Zabuza was forced back by an invisible force. Cracks appeared on the Demon Gem's skin. "ZABUZA!!!!" Kakashi shouted in utter horror when he saw this.

Gatō smirked, held up ANOTHER of the gun-like device, and said: "Good thing I got myself an extra, just in case the first shorted out."

Zabuza was barely standing. The Demon Gem use whatever strength he could muster to throw his Kubikiribōchō right at the tyrant. Gatō was able to dodge but the blade was able to slice the gun device in two as it flew by. Zabuza fell to his knees, a crack ran over his left eye, and was panting a bit as he was surrounded by the hoard. Gatō cackled and said "While I applaud you for destroying my last "Sonic Beam" but in your current state your going to die soon without landing a single blow on me."

Zabuza couldn't suppress a snicker. "What's so funny? You're about to die," Gatō snapped. "Haku was right, as usual. You ARE completely ignorant of Shinobi Gems," The Demon Gem stated, then he glared at the tyrant, and said, "If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me to hell." There was a wiring sound. Gatō turned to see what the origin of the sound. It was Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō! Flying right towards the tyrant!

Weapon Type Gems, who have had tons and tons of training with their designated weapon, have the ability to control where and what their weapon(s) hit with their mind. Zabuza is one of the Weapon Type Gem who can do this.

The Kubikiribōchō lobbed off Gatō's head before the tyrant, or anyone else could do anything.

Zabuza was no longer able to maintain his form. Before Zabuza's severely damaged light blue amethyst gemstone could hit the ground, Kakashi was able to form a bubble around it and brought the gemstone to him before any of the goons could get at it. The mystic topaz looked over the gemstone through the bubble. Damn... Zabuza is in worse condition then Haku. Kakashi immediately started to heal the gemstone.

*Insert where the hoard wants to raid the village, all the villagers show up with makeshift weapons, Naruto creates 50 clones, and the hoard running away*

Kakashi was completely focused on healing the two gemstones in the bubbles. He was already using Gai's Gem Ability and the Gem Healing Ability, but it would still take a GOOD WHILE for the two to be completely crack free so there would be a good chance that Kakashi wasn't going to be sleeping for a good couple of days.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura muttered as she, Naruto, Sasuke, Tazuna, Inarī, and the rest of the village watched this. The rose quartz wasn't going to sit back this time, so she knelt in front of the two gemstones, held her hands to the bubbles, and activated her Healing Ability. "Sakura?" Kakashi asked when he saw this. "I'm helping you, period," Sakura stated in a serious tone. "Do you even know how to heal gemstones?" Kakashi asks seriously. The pink Gem knew the silver-haired Gem had a point. Kakashi held his left hand out to Sakura, she looked at it in confusion. "If you really want to help me heal them then we're going to have to fuse," Kakashi said without taking his eyes off the two bubbles, before adding "You're an actual Healing Type Gem, I'm not, it's the reason I'm not healing Haku and Zabuza as fast as I would like. You may not have the experience to heal gemstones, but I do. If we fuse, we can heal them completely in a couple of minutes."

Naruto and Sasuke looked between the two. Fusion was not something that any two Gems could do with one another. So the question here is, would the rose quartz and mystic topaz be able to fuse? And if so, would the fusion be stable enough to do what they want to do?

Sakura took Kakashi's hand with her left hand. She wasn't going to stay on the sidelines if she wanted to become a true ninja and she wanted to heal the two breaking Gems before them. Sakura's rose quartz gemstone and Kakashi's mystic topaz gemstone started to glow. The two Shinobi Gems form started to mold into one.

The villagers where in utter amazement, none of them have EVER seen a fusion happen before.

The bubbles around the broken Gems remained intact throughout the fusion.

When the light from fusing faded, Kakashi and Sakura have completely fused.

The fusion was surprisingly composed. The fusion had waist long, loosely braided, silvery-pink hair, had four thin arms with the upper left arm having a gemstone with seven different colors gleaming within in, the fusion was wearing a bright red short-sleeve shirt, long tight navy blue slacks, no shoes (thus showing feet), had a paper-thin mask that seemed to sparkle in the same seven colors emitting from the gemstones that covered the nose and mouth, and opened four eyelids (each a different color; bright green for the right eye, a seven-colored gemstone for the left eye, and two black eyes on the forehead).

This fusion held out their lower hands to take a bubble in each, the upper hands rested on the bubbles. A 7-colored glow appeared on the palms of the fusion and around the two gemstones. The cracks on Zabuza and Haku's gemstones started disappearing as well as shrank, but the amythist got considerably smaller than the lapis. Everyone was completely flabbergasted, most of the villagers felt like they fell in love, even if they didn't know the gender of the beautiful being before them. This fusion was healing two Shinobi Gems simultaneously and so very beautiful. "Naruto, Sasuke," the fusion said, in a very calm melodious tone, turning towards the blond and the Uchiha, snapping them out of the trance they were in, and added "They are healed, physically anyway. Their mental health, on the other hand, is another story. Because they were healed without the raw minerals of their gemstones, Haku's mind is that of a seven-year-old while Zabuza's mind is that of a three or four-year-old." The two Shinobi Gems nodded as the fusion handed the blond the two gemstones. Naruto lowered looked at the gemstones in his hands and said "So...... Haku won't remember what I.... did to him." The fusion nodded.

Inarī walked up to the fusion and asked with red stained cheeks "Wha-what's y-y-your n-name?" The fusion then said with smiling eyes And patted the boy on the head "Rainbow Quartz. You can call me Rainbow Quartz." With that, Rainbow Quartz defused.

Kakashi stood next to Sakura, helping her stand because she was low on chakra. "Are Haku and Zabuza..." the pink Gem asked in a bit of a slur. Naruto smiled and said "Yeah, they're fine. Their now kids though." Kakashi smiled and said, "At least they're alive."

<><><>

The next day..... (In Tsunami's House).

The amber and the sapphire started glowing, getting everyone in the house's attention. Both of the gemstones emitted a white light that took a human outline. The amber's placement was on the palm of the left hand, while the sapphire was in the palm of the right hand. The two silhouettes of light fist-bumped each other with the hands with their gemstones, and with that, the silhouettes molded together. When the light faded, Garnet was standing before everyone, with his fists touching one another, and completely naked.

Tsunami and Sakura immediately turned away, with tomato red faces.

Naruto and Sasuke stared with rosy red cheeks. 'He's bigger then I thought....' the two thought in unison when they saw the fusion's soften 8.5 inches (21.59 cm) penis. The blond and the Uchiha's soften dicks were about 7 inches (17.78 cm), but SOMETHING was stirring in the two.

Tazuna just blinked in confusion.

Kakashi didn't really have much of a reaction.

Inarī pointed at Garnet and asked, "Why are you naked?"

Garnet hid behind the couch, which was next to the fusion, with burning red skin from embarrassment. "Ano.... Does anyone have a spare pair of slacks?" Garnet asked in a soft nervous tone as he pretty much wanted to melt into the couch out of embarrassment.

<><><>

Konohagakure.....

Kisame was bound to the bed, spread out eagle style, and completely naked. His 10 inch (25.4 cm) penis was painfully erected and was tightly wrapped with a bright pink ribbon. It was preventing him from just exploding right there, the ribbon didn't just wrap around the penis, it was skillfully covered the tip of his dick so not even pre-cum could escape, and the ribbon ended at the hairy base of Kisame's dick that was topped off with a pretty bow. The blue tanzanite really didn't like it, or at least the color of the ribbon anyway, but that wasn't the only reason he didn't like it.

Kisame moaned through the ball gag in pleasure and looked down. He couldn't see, but he could feel that a naked Itachi had his nose buried in the tanzanite's balls. The star sapphire was rimming the water ninja, very skillfully. Itachi breathed in the scent through his nose and thought that it was really arousing. The Uchiha moaned a bit when he squeezed the dildo inside him. The dildo wasn't as big as Kisame, in fact, it was half the size, but right now Itachi had something else planned.

Itachi pulled his tongue out of Kisame and started to gently lick his balls. The tanzanite thought he was going to go mad. It felt soooo good! But he couldn't cum or get the sapphire to even untie him, all he could do was take the glorious stimulation. The star sapphire was waaaaaaay too good at this.

Itachi finally pulled away from Kisame and stared at the pink wrapped dick. The Uchiha chuckled and said "My, my, who knew pink was your colour." Kisame strained against bonds. Itachi poked the penis with his right index finger playfully and said: "If I take the pink off, I'm sure you're going to explode all over the place." Kisame pulled against the bonds again, he really wanted to fuck the Uchiha senseless. Itachi hauled himself onto the bed, crawled over to the water ninja, removed the ball gag, and kisses him on the lips. "Come on untie me," Kisame said between breaths as he pulled on the bonds once again. The Uchiha smiled, said "Nope," and slowly pulled the dildo out, making very sure that the tanzanite saw this. Damn, if Kisame could get any harder, he would.

Once the dildo was out, Itachi pressed the tip Kisame's dick into him. "Oi! Oi! Take the damn ribbon first!" Kisame nearly shrieked, he wanted that damn pink thing off, now! "Mmmmm," the star sapphire moaned as he sank onto the dick before saying "Nope, sorry, not right now, it feels too nice to remove that now." "Itachi! Come on!" the tanzanite almost hollered as the Uchiha started riding him.

Itachi made to ride Kisame nice and hard. The tanzanite REALLY wanted that damn pink ribbon OFF, NOW. The star sapphire licked his lips seductively and yanked on the pretty bow, pulling the accursed ribbon off the dick. Kisame ejaculated enough cum to fill a large pitcher into Itachi. Both were in utter bliss.

<><><>

A week later...

Team 7 were heading home today. They crossed the completed bridge, which could easily survive a hurricane, typhoon, and a tsunami all at once, and the entire village waved them off happily.

Kakashi took Zabuza and Haku's gemstones with them. The Hokage would probably need to get involved with them since they're from the Land Hidden in the Mist.

Since Garnet didn't bring any spare clothing, he was basically just wearing a pair of old slacks and his shades.

<><><>

During their walk home, Naruto finally asked Kakashi what was on his mind.

"How come the fusion between you and Sakura had the same gemstones for both gem locations?" the blond asked with curious eyes. Kakashi continued to walk as he said "The reason why the fusion between you and Sakura was accidental, hence why Sakruto had two different gemstones. Sakura and I had the same strong goal when we fused." "We did?" Sakura asked as her green eyes sparked with intrigue. The silver-haired Gem nodded and said "Yes, we both wanted to save Haku and Zabuza from shattering. That was why both of Rainbow Quartz's gemstones were the same. Rainbow Quartz did what we needed so when Zabuza and Haku were healed, OUR goal was completed and Rainbow Quartz was no longer needed." Garnet then added "It's why my gemstones are red garnets. The goal of the two Shinobi Gems that make me, the reason why they fused, is to never part."

"I don't think I understand," Sakura asked the Perma-Fusion. Garnet looked at his gemstones and said "Their love for one another, the fact that they never wanted to part no matter what, and their families at the time... Those were the reasons why I AM here." Sakura still didn't understand and Naruto was a bit confused. Sasuke's eyes widened when he said "You're not JUST a Perma-Fusion, you ARE A Relationship! THEIR LOVE!!" Garnet nodded and said "Yes... The best thing I can say about Love is that it is such a strange and mysterious thing, it's almost like a garnet." With that Kakashi and Garnet continued walking, completely unaware that the Genins of Team 7 stopped.

'What did he mean by that?' the three thought in unison.

Sasuke did feel his heart sink a bit when he thought 'He's the best kind of relationship...... No wonder he was so perfect......' The Uchiha knew he wasn't going to have a chance at the Perma-Fusion, but at least he knew a bar WAS set. 'If anyone can hold up to Garnet, then that person could be enough for me,' Sasuke thought as he followed the trail. Sakura could see some kind of gleam in the Uchiha's eye, she wasn't sure what it was but she knew it meant something.

<><><>

About a month later.....

Kakashi was making a fresh batch of chocolate blueberry hotcakes. The sweet scent filled the kitchen.

"Something smells good," Gai stated happily as he wrapped his left arm around the silver-haired Gem's waist. Kakashi chuckled, flipped the last golden brown pancake onto a plate, and said: "That would be the breakfast I'm making for everyone." Gai pulled Kakashi closer (after turning off the stove) so that they were nose to nose and said almost seductively "Who knew you could be so domestic Kakashi." The mystic topaz rubbed his chest against the emerald's chest, wrapped his arms around his neck, and said in an equally seductive tone "You know very well that I'm a very adaptable Gem." Gai's eyebrows went to his hairline as they leaned in to kiss.

"Eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww."

The emerald and the mystic topaz turned towards the voice. There standing in the doorway of the kitchen was a three-and-a-half-year-old Shinobi Gem with short spiky black hair, big brown eyes, small jagged teeth, pudgy baby cheeks, wore a light blue shirt that was on backward, brown slacks, and white socks. "No kissy. Kissy yucky," the little boy said as he stuck his tongue out. The two adults laughed. Kakashi walked over to the boy, scooped him up in his arms, held the boy to his chest, and said to the child "Now, now, Zabie (pronounced like Za-Bee), if papa want's to kiss me then he can. He loves me."

Yup, this child is Momochi Zabuza. Since both of the Missing Mist Ninjas were regressed in age and memory due to Kakashi's actions (He did report that Sakura did help too, aka Rainbow Quartz, but it's mostly Kakashi's fault). The Hokage of the Hidden Mist couldn't take either Zabuza or Haku back to the Hidden Mist due to the fact that neither of them will never remember the crimes they have committed before they were healed and they certainly can't punish children for an adult crimes (especially since they don't what half of them are). Both Kakashi and Gai offered to adopt the two. So~

"Kissy yucky," the little boy repeated. Kakashi then said playfully "What about good-night kisses?" Little Zabie blinked a bit, then said "Lip kissys yucky." Both Gai and Kakashi chuckled. The silver-haired Gem placed Little Zabuza in a sturdy high chair. With a smile, the emerald said playfully "No changing your mind about it, huh?" The little Gem shook his head.

A scream could be heard echoing throughout the house.

Zabuza's eyes lit up and he giggled out "Naru-nii Up! Naru-nii Up!" Kakashi chuckled and said, "I heard." Gai placed the plates of flapjack on the table and said with a mischievous smile "Any bets on if Haku used cold water or ice to wake Naruto up?" Kakashi started cutting up a pancake into tiny pieces for the toddler and said: "What are we betting?" The emerald whispered something in the mystic topaz's ear, making the other shutter. "Chichi (3) cold?" Zabie asked innocently. Kakashi shook his head and said "No, I'm not cold, but I think Naruto is. Pretty sure Haku used ice to wake him up today." "And I'm thinking he used cold water," Gai said with a gleaming smile.

A seven-year-old Shinobi Gem with black waist long hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, green slacks, and white socks on his feet burst into the kitchen and hid behind Gai's legs. "Morning Haku. How'd you wake Naruto up today?" the emerald ask the boy as he placed forks and knives besides the plates on the table.

Naruto raced into the kitchen in his soaking wet pjs and shouted "HAKU!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? STOP WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT!!!!"

"Ice or water?" Kakashi asked calmly as he placed the plate of cut up pieces of flapjack on the high chair table for Zabuza to eat with his child safe spork. "Naru-nii wetted the bed," Little Haku teased with a snicker. Naruto turned pink and said "I DID NOT!!! YOU DUMPED WATER ON ME YOU LITTLE!" as he chased the boy around the table. Zabie was happily chanted "Bed wetter, bed wetter," not having a single clue about what's going on.

"Haku, Naruto, stop running in the house and sit at the table to eat. Zabie, stop saying bed wetter," Kakashi stated as if the three WEREN'T doing what they were doing.

Two minutes later...

Everyone was sitting at the table. Gai noticed that there wasn't any syrup or jam and stood up to get them. The emerald got the sweet stuff and turned to the table, he couldn't help but stare at what he saw. Kakashi was wiping off some milk that was falling out of Little Zabuza's mouth with a napkin, Naruto was cutting up his pancake, and Little Haku was happily chewing on his food. Gai couldn't help but smile at this.

He has a family with Kakashi. It wasn't how he expected to get one, but still, it felt nice. Gai placed the jam and syrup on the table and happily sat down to eat breakfast with the other Shinobi Gems.

"Make sure you don't eat too much Naruto, today's missions going to be a bit on the hectic side," Kakashi said before sipping his drink through his mask. The blond nodded as he shoved a piece of jack in his mouth. "Haku, you be good at the Ninja Academy, okay, that means no making it rain or snow inside," Gai told the boy, who nodded happily. "And Zabie," Kakashi looked at the toddler, who said happily "Me be good at daycare, Chichi." The silver-haired Gem ruffled Zabie's hair happily.

Gai smiled. Yeah, he had his family.

<><><>

About two hours later...

Team 7 met up at the Mission Hall. "We're on a C Ranked Mission, so no dilly-dallying," Kakashi stated cheerfully. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were ready for action.

Sakura was ready to show Sasuke that she was a true ninja and would hopefully fall in love with her while Naruto wanted to show Sasuke up. Sasuke..... Was just happy to be on a mission. The younger Uchiha loved his elder brother, even if he WAS a bit overprotective, and Sasuke wanted to be just as amazing of a ninja as Itachi, so more missions mean more experience.

"Alright! Let's head on out!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

<><><>

To Be Continued...

<><><>

1) The Ten Monster Gems were basically failed attempts by scientists to recreate Gem Shinobi artificially. This scientist wanted to try to create Shinobi Gems without the use of a Gem Seed and the wait that comes with it. To put it simply, the ten attempts to make an artificial Shinobi Gem CREATED TEN HORRIBLE MONSTERS instead, and the program was immediately shut down. This was roughly 50 years prior to the current storyline.

2) While Healing Gems who can heal broken Gems are rare, they have to be very careful when healing them. If they try and heal them without the raw materials that were used in the formation of the Gem, the Shinobi Gem WILL regress in age and memory. Basically the gemstone "ages" with the Shinobi Gem.

3) Chichi is basically a casual Japanese term for "Dad".


	10. Chapter 10

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword.

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age. 

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Location; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far Just Healing.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Two Unknown Shinobi Gems, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

Team 7 walked back into Konohagakure, they just completed their mission. Both Sakura and Naruto were somewhat on the exhausted side, Sasuke, on the other hand, was completely fine. Kakashi was happy that his team was finally getting along once again. Minus a tussle or two.

"Does anyone mind if we stop someplace before we head to the Mission Hall?" Kakashi stated was they walked down the main road. The three didn't mind, they knew where their sensei wanted to go.

<><><>

"Chichi!!" Zabie shouted as he raced towards Kakashi. The mystic topaz scooped the little Shinobi Gem up and hugged him to his chest. Zabie noticed the three Genins and said with a wave "Hi Naru-nii! Hi Sazu-nii. Hi Pinky-nee!" Sakura sighed and said "My name is not Pinky, it's Sakura. Sa-ku-ra, now you say it, Sa-ku-ra." Zabie smiled and said "Pinky-nee."

Kakashi put the little Gem down to talk to the Daycare Manager as Sakura tried to teach Zabie to say her name. "Any problems?" the mystic topaz asked him. The Daycare Manager shook his head happily and said "Nope, no problems at all. Although, Zabie DID ask me what a bride was." "Bride? Why would...." Kakashi asked before realizing what he meant and added: "Let me guess, he said something along the lines of Haku saying that Zabie is going to be his bride one day." The Daycare Manager nodded. The adult Shinobi Gem sighed and said "I apologize for that. I told Haku that Zabie's not going to be ANYONE'S bride until he's a grown-up, and by that, I do mean Zabie." The Daycare Manager said he understood.

"Pinky-nee!" Zabie squealed happily. Sakura decided to give up with getting the toddler to stop calling her by that name. Sasuke picked the little Gem up as the group headed off towards the Mission Hall. The Uchiha figured that he'd get some practice in with childcare so he'd be ready for when the Gem Seed Itachi and Kisame planted grows into a baby Shinobi Gem.

<><><>

After Team 7 turned in the mission report, they were asked to help out at the Ninja Academy. So now they were on the school's training grounds with Iruka, a human ninja, and his class. Coincidently, it was Haku's class as well as Konohamaru's, the 3rd Hokage's grandson, class. Naruto was happy to see Iruka-sensei again (the teacher was one of the few adults who like the blond Gem).

Haku was currently glaring at Sasuke. "Something I can help you with, Haku?" the Uchiha asked the young lapis as he shifted the little amethyst to his waist. In a huffed breath, Haku stated: "Zabie's gunna be my bride, not yours." The little amythest blinked, having no clue what was going on.

Everyone went quiet. So very, Aw~k~wa~rd~.

"Haku," Kakashi stated sternly and added "Sasuke's not interested in making Zabie his bride. Besides, Zabie's too young for him. And I do remember telling you that Zabie isn't going to be ANYONE'S bride until he's a grown-up." The Uchiha nodded in agreement. Zabie, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea why his Chichi was mad at Haku, or what he was talking about.

Kakashi took Little Zabuza from Sasuke so he could spar with Naruto. The two were going to be doing a Shinobi Gem sparring demonstration for Iruka's class. The mystic topaz specifically told them NOT to go overboard or kill each other. "No bad boo-boo," Zabie chine in as he wagged his finger. Naruto gave a small smile, ruffled the little Shinobi Gem's hair, and said: "All right, kiddo, we won't." Sasuke was doing some light stretching, no need to pull a muscle doing a demonstration. Kakashi put Zabie down, as soon as the little Gem's feet touched the ground, Haku was immediately by his side. The mystic topaz couldn't help but sigh and wondered if the lapis inanely remembers how close he and Zabuza were before they became children. Kakashi ruffled his adoptive kids' hair and said: "Make sure you two watch this since you both are Shinobi Gems." "M'kay," Haku and Zabie said happily.

Naruto created two clones and Sasuke's fingers were coated in flames.

<><><>

Ten minutes into the demonstration, Itachi decided to come out to watch.

"He's a pretty amazing ninja, just like his older brother," Kakashi told Itachi, who stated "Yeah..... He really is growing up....." "Itachi, you need to stop worrying about him. He's doing great on his own. Besides, he IS going to be an uncle soon, remember," Kakashi said with a smiling eye. The older Uchiha smiled and said, "Speaking of which, how's parenthood?" The mystic topaz looked over at Haku and Zabie, both of whom had their eyes glued to the sparring demonstration, and said: "It has its ups and downs, but I can't believe I actually didn't want to make kids." Itachi looked at his friend and said solemnly "Kakashi, I know what happened to you... I... I know why you were so apprehensive about making a little Gem of your own." Kakashi actually flinched at that. Sakura didn't miss it.

The rose quartz couldn't help but wonder what the two adult Shinobi Gems meant. 'What happened that would cause Kakashi-sensei to actually flinch? Or make him not want to make little Gems?' Sakura thought as Sasuke poofed one of Naruto's clones with an orb of fire.

One of the clones used a transformation jutsu to turn into a wolf and charged towards Sasuke. The Uchiha used a fire breath to poof the clone, only to see the real Naruto burst through the flames.

Konohamaru thought that was really cool.

Naruto tripped and fell right on top of Sasuke.

There was a crowd of gasps.

Naruto and Sasuke were locking lips.

Half the class screeched "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

The Uchiha immediately pushed the blond off. The only thing Naruto could feel right now was Itachi's raging inferno of an aura. The blond slowly turned to the older Uchiha, who was currently scaring the class to hide behind Iruka. Itachi did more than just glare at Naruto when he hissed out in seething rage "U~zu~ma~ki~" Kakashi held Itachi back when he stated nervously "Calm Down Itachi! It wasn't on purpose!" Ravens started appearing out of nowhere. 'Crap! Itachi's more than pissed,' Kakashi thought when he saw more ravens appear.

Both Uchiha's Gem Abilities tend to fluctuate with their emotions. When Sasuke gets mad, his body temperature rises (remember in chapter 7, when he got mad when he was remembering Sakruto's actions to cause the hole in the wall). When Itachi gets enraged, his Illusion Ability starts creating murders of ravens (1).

Thankfully, Itachi doesn't anger easily, unless Sasuke's involved........

"That Was Sasuke's First Kiss!" Itachi hissed out as the Ravens started surrounding Naruto.

Hold on..... Sasuke's first kiss...... Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Hell Burnt Ore....... The yellow chrysoberyl is soooooooooooooooooooo going to get shattered by the star sapphire.

Naruto immediately created ten clones. All of them darted towards the school to find a nice place to hid and confuse the older Uchiha.

"Uzumaki! You Get Back Here! NOW!" Itachi hissed in rage as he pulled out of Kakashi's grip and raced after the blond. "Nii-san! Wait!" Sasuke shouted as he ran after his older brother. The younger Uchiha didn't want his brother doing anything rash, like shattering the blond Gem.

Kakashi sighed. The only major flaw with Uchiha Itachi was his brother complex. "Chichi?" Haku said as he tugged on the bottom portion of mystic topaz's vest, then asked: "Is Naru-nii in trouble?" Kakashi sighed again and said, "Technically no, but for Itachi.....it's a pretty big deal." "Kissys yucky, Itch-nii tink too," Zabie stated. Both Iruka and Kakashi knew better when the human said: "Zabie, Itch-nii was mad that Naru-nii stole his brother's first kiss." "Why?" the toddler asked curiously, he couldn't understand why anyone would get so worked up over a yucky kiss. "Because Itachi's an overprotective older brother," Kakashi stated as he tried to think of a way to convince the star sapphire to NOT shatter the chrysoberyl.

"Kakashi..." Iruka started before the mystic topaz stated "I know what happens to them, but Itachi was like this before THAT Event. It's just... That Event just made it worse...." Kakashi knew he had to be careful about what he can say, after all, there was a toddler present.

Sakura lowered her head. She knew what they were talking about. The Uchiha Massacre...

<><><>

The real Naruto was hiding in an empty locker. It wasn't the most comfortable place to hide, but the blond was looking for someplace where he could see if Itachi was coming or not so he could know if he needed to create a clone decoy or not.

"U~zu~ma~ki~. Come on out. I just want to talk to you," Itachi stated with as much venom as a full-grown king cobra. Naruto was literally ready to piss himself when he heard the older Uchiha's voice. The sound of ravens cawing also filled the hall. Okay, normally the blond Gem was on peachy terms with the star sapphire, but when the younger Uchiha was involved.....

"NII-SAN!!!!"

Speak of the devil gem.

Naruto peeked out of the small openings in the locker he was hiding in. The blond saw the younger Uchiha, panting, at the end of the hall where the older Uchiha came out of. "Nii-san, please! Don't hurt him! It was just an accident! I... I...." Sasuke panted out in a tone that Naruto hasn't heard from him in a very long while. "I don't want you doing something that'll take you away!" the fire opal choked out. From what Naruto could see, the younger Uchiha was on the verge of tears.

A tear leaked out of Sasuke's eyes when he said "Nii-san, please... Don't do something that's going to take you away from me, that Gem Seed you and Kisame planted, and Kisame himself. You can't do these sort of things anymore..... We can't lose you. We just...." The tears finally broke free.

Naruto knew the reason why Sasuke was so very upset.

**Flashback: Five Years Ago**

An 8-year-old Naruto was sitting on a swing all by himself, again. The blond Gem could hear a few teachers (none of whom were Iruka-sensei) thanking a 13-year-old Itachi for helping out on the school trip so suddenly. The star sapphire was happy to help, especially since he got to spend some good quality time with his younger brother. The 8-year-old Sasuke was standing next to his older brother.

Naruto really hated Sasuke. Sasuke was loved by everyone while Naruto was hated by just about everyone. Sasuke had a big loving family while Naruto didn't even have anyone to call a family. People thought Sasuke's Gem Ability was cool while tons of people thought Naruto's Gem Ability was weird. Itachi took Sasuke's hand at that very moment. Another reason Naruto hated Sasuke was because he had a really cool older brother, even if he was a bit too overprotective.

Ten Anbu suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Uchiha Itachi," the Anbu with an owl masked asked the group. Sasuke started to squeeze the hand of the Itachi as the teen stated "That's me. Is there something wrong?" The Anbu with the cat mask stated in a suspicious tone "You could say that. You know where your family is?" Naruto saw the teenage Shinobi Gem raise a brow and said "At this time of day, home. Probably waiting for Sasuke and I to return home. Speaking of which, mind if we leave?" The Anbu with a dove mask stated: "I'm sorry, but we can't let you." One of the teachers questioned why. Naruto noticed that the Anbu with a dog masked seem very uncomfortable at the moment.

The owl Anbu walked up to Itachi, stated "Uchiha Itachi, you're under arrest for the murder of the entire Uchiha clan," and cuffed the teen on the spot with a pair of handcuffs that were specially designed for the negation of Shinobi Gems Abilities. There was a look of complete disbelief appeared on the two Uchihas' faces. "No! No. This has to be a joke!" Itachi stated in a panic. The dove Anbu stated that they were very serious. The star sapphire quickly looked over to the Anbu with the dog mask and asked in that same panic tone "Hound, tell me this is a joke because this isn't the least bit funny!" The hound Anbu sadly shook his head and said "I'm sorry, but it's not a joke. There are......solid evidence that you killed the entire Uchiha clan......" Itachi really paled at that. Sasuke's eyes widened.

The owl Anbu told the other Anbus to take the Older Uchiha away. Sasuke anchored himself to Itachi's arm and shouted "NO! NII-SAN WAS WITH US FOR THE ENTIRE SCHOOL TRIP!! HE DIDN'T DO IT!!"

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes or ears. The entire Uchiha clan was killed and, by what these Anbu were saying, all of them were killed by Itachi, the clan's most gifted member, and Sasuke's elder brother. No wonder the younger Uchiha was shouting and upset. 'Wait... How could Itachi-nii-san kill his clan AND be on the school field trip at the same time,' Naruto thought as he watched the scene unfold.

The owl Anbu told one other Anbu to remove the younger Uchiha. "Wait," Itachi stated suddenly, causing everyone to freeze, then he looked to the hound Anbu and stated "Hound... Remember that favor you owe me? *the hound Anbu nods* Please..... Take care of my younger brother for me until this clears up." The hound Anbu said softly "Alright...."

The cat Anbu yanked the younger Uchiha off the older Uchiha. "Hey! Careful!" the hound Anbu stated as he raced over to the other as Sasuke struggled to get out of the cat Anbu's grip. "NII-SAN DIDN'T DO IT!!" the fire opal shouted as his body temperature started to really heat up, thus burning the cat Anbu's hands. Sasuke repeated "HE DIDN'T KILL-" The hound Anbu placed a strategical hit on the younger Uchiha that caused him to pass out and his Gem Ability to deactivate. The hound took the unconscious young Gem and held him bridal style as the rest of the Anbu left the grounds with the older Uchiha in cuffs.

The dog Anbu noticed that Naruto saw the entire thing.

Naruto hated Sasuke, but he didn't want this kind of thing happening to him.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke was upset and scared of losing his older brother again.

Itachi wrapped his arms around his younger brother to hold him close to his chest and the ravens disappeared. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I admit I wasn't thinking..... I was just... I'm sorry," Itachi said softly as he stroked his younger brother's head, letting him cry into his chest. "I'll stop trying to hurt Naruto. I promise Sasuke, shhhhhhhh," Itachi said in a calming voice before adding in a bit of a humored tone "But I can't promise that I won't scare him half to death." Sasuke sniffed, pulled away from his older brother slightly, wiped some tears away, and asked in a hiccuped tone "Promise me you'll only scare him or anyone my age who do stuff you don't like, okay?" Itachi smiled softly and said as he poked Sasuke in the forehead with his index finger "I promise. The worse I'll do is make them wet themselves." Sasuke hugged Itachi and mumbled a thank you.

Naruto decided to wait until the Uchihas left before he comes out of the locker. He didn't want to spoil the moment between the two brothers, and he also didn't want to get back on Itachi's bad side.

<><><>

The next day, the team learned that they were going to be participating in the Chûnin Exam. Naruto was super excited about it. If he passes this then he'll be another step closer to fulfilling his dream and proving to everyone that he's the best Shinobi Gem in the world.

As usual, Team 7 and Team Gai were going to train together. When Naruto, Kakashi, and Gai got to their training grounds, they saw Lee laying on the grass with his head in Neji's lap. The blond Gem walked up to the two to see that the topaz's eyes were glowing white. "Sixth Sense Trance?" Naruto asked Neji, who nodded yes. "How long?" the blond asked. "About five minutes, it was one of the trances that just flared up and he couldn't really subside it," the white opal stated as he stroked his fiancé's cheek with a thumb. Naruto sat next to Neji and asked "Should we worry about those flaring up during the Chûnin Exams? He's not going to be able to defend himself if they do." The Opal smiled softly and said, "Not if he goes into a day-long Sixth Sense Trance two days before the Exams." The blond Gem asked the other to explain. "If Lee goes into a Sixth Sense Trance for a complete day, then he won't have any flare trances for about a month," Neji explained best he could for Naruto to understand.

"Hey guys," Tenten stated when she saw them. Naruto and Neji waved at the kunoichi. Sasuke and Sakura arrived about two minutes later. Lee snapped out of the trance a minute later.

Both teams started their training for the Chûnin Exams (which were in a week).

<><><>

To be Continued...

<><><>

1) For those of you who don't know, a group of ravens or crows is called a Murder.


	11. Chapter 11

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword.

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Location; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far Just Healing.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Two Unknown Shinobi Gems, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

Over the course of five days, Team 7 and Team Gai made sure to train their asses off. Little Haku and Little Zabie watched them train from time to time. The lapis had some fun by making the Genins slip and slide when he iced the ground, which in turn caused Kakashi and Gai to scold him. The blue amethyst kept trying to use his Gem Ability, but no such luck. Tenten explained to the toddler that Gem Abilities don't awaken until Shinobi Gem turns 4 or 5. Zabie whined "No fair," he wanted to be like the big kids. Luckily for the Genins, the young Gems weren't here today.

"All right everyone, training's finished for today," Kakashi said to the teams. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the adult Gems. Gai gave his pupil a gleaming smile and said: "Lee, you head on home with Neji so you can go into your day long Sixth Sense Trance." Lee smiled back and said that he will. Neji wrapped his arm around his fiancé's arm and whispered in his ear "How about a nice quicky before you go into that trance?" Lee's face immediately turned red at that. The two headed off, okay, more like Neji playfully pulling Lee off.

Kakashi led against Gai and said, "Someone's going to be a bit busy for a while." Team 7 and Tenten were blushing red, they heard what Neji whispered to Lee. The remaining Genins had a nice vivid image of the two going at it. 'I hope I can do that with Sasuke one day,' Sakura thought as her face turned completely red and got a dreamy look. 'I wish I could take a picture of them doing it without Neji seeing,' Tenten thought giddily, she had a secret hobby of creating doujinshi of Lee and Neji. 'As much as I care about Lee... I REALLY don't need to know what he does with Neji... Well, he has someone to love,' Naruto thought as he got over his shock. Sasuke, on the other hand, just wasn't sure what to think at the moment.

Gai wrapped an arm around Kakashi and stated "Kids, how about you all head on home while we "talk" about the upcoming Chûnin Exams." Okay, the Genins KNEW exactly what the emerald meant, so they left the two jōnins asap. They soooooooo didn't want to see them go at it.

As soon as the Genins were gone, Gai yanked down Kakashi's mask and kissed him on the lips.

<><><>

"SERIOUSLY?! What's with those two?" Naruto stated in a rather shouty tone. "Lee and Neji, or Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. "The Senseis of course," the blond Gem stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tenten chuckled and said, "Oh come on, not like they go at it at all hours of the day." "Thank goodness," Naruto mumbled under his breath. (Remember, the blond LIVES with the two Jōnins).

"I doubt Kakashi'll be walking if they did go at it all day," stated a voice that sounded VERY familiar.

"Itachi-sensei!" Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten exclaimed while Sasuke stated "Nii-san!" Itachi smiled, ruffled his younger brothers hair, and said: "I hope you all are ready for the Chûnin Exams." Naruto grinned and stated "You bet'cha! We've been training really hard!" The star sapphire looked at Tenten and asked "I take it you've been practicing your "Abilities" as well Tenten?" The kunoichi scratched her cheek and said "Well... Kakashi-sensei's been helping me with that." "Makes sense," Itachi stated with a smile.

"Come to think of it, what kind of Shinobi Gem are you Tenten?" Sakura asked the kunoichi. The pink Gem knew she was a Shinobi Gem, but... Tenten chuckled softly and said, "Well, that's a bit complicated." What did she mean by that?

<><><>

Both Gai and Kakashi entered the Forest of Death. They had permission to be there, after all, one of the creatures that live there that needed to be convinced not to "hurt" any of the participating Genins in the Chûnin Exams, and only the mystic topaz and emerald could negotiate with it. Both of them started to remove their jackets, as they headed deeper into the forest.

"Rosenburge~, Kakashi and I are here to make a proposal for you~," Gai called out into the forest. The two reached a clearing. The mystic topaz removes his shirt and made sure to stretch his muscles. There was going to be a lot of rigorous activity in a bit. Gai stripped out of his spandex suit.

There was a strange sound.

"There you are Rosenburge," Gai stated as he and Kakashi stood in the forest in the buff.

<><><>

The three members of Team 7 were in utter shock.

Tenten's a........

"Is that even possible?!" Naruto finally asked with a deadpin shock on his face. With her hands on her hips, Tenten stated: "I'm here, aren't I?" Itachi chuckled and said, "You can say that Tenten's a Unique Class Gem, like you Naruto." The blond Gem was still in utter shock, but he was happy. He was meeting new people and new Shinobi Gems, he's never learned about others before.

"Nii-san, how's the Gem Seed? Speaking of," Sasuke asked Itachi as they walked down a road near the main street. The star sapphire smiled happily and said that the Gem Seed was developing well and added as he wrapped an arm around his younger brother "Don't worry kiddo, you'll be the first person Kisame and I call when the Gem Seed becomes a baby Shinobi Gem." The fire opal gave a small smile and wiggled out of his brother's grip, he couldn't wait for the new Uchiha to come.

That was when they ran into a group of three from the desert.

<><><>

Kakashi couldn't help himself. He was stroking his dick as he rubs his ass and balls against a very thick vine. What was making the mystic topaz soooooo horny?

Gai was sitting in the middle of a humongous flower, with his gemstone glowing very brightly, arms bound behind him, legs spread open, getting sucked off by some kind of vine with a mouth, having his nipples and balls teased by three more tendril-like vines (two for nipples and one for the balls), and had what looked like a phallus-like tendril in his mouth. Damn, Kakashi couldn't help but get turned on by seeing that. A tendril vine wrapped around the mystic topaz's waist and chest and four more tendril vines grabbed his wrists and ankles. Next thing Kakashi knew, he was upside down, his arms were bound behind his back, his legs were spread completely open, and it gave Gai a VERY HOT view. Another tendril wrapped around the mystic topaz's hardened dick, preventing him from getting ANY release.

Three smaller tendrils appeared out of nowhere. All three slid into Kakashi's anus and spread it open, this caused the mystic topaz to gasp. The phallus tendril pulled out of Gai's mouth and hovered over the open anus. The phallus opened up like a flower, made sure that the center in it was directly over the anus. A warm, honey-like substance started dripping out of the center in small drops and that substance dropped right into Kakashi's open anus. The mystic topaz panted and tried to squirm through all thirty drops, every drop made him WANT to have Gai's monster dick thrusting in and out of him. Kakashi looked at the emerald, the mouth tendril was off the monster dick now, and the mystic topaz could see that he got bigger. The monster dick was now a huge 14 inch (36.56 cm). Kakashi theorized that it was because of Gai's Gem Ability going into overdrive.

Damn it! Kakashi REALLY wanted that monster in him. The drops stopped, the three tendrils spreading the mystic topaz's anus slid right into him, and started to churn the honey drops inside. Kakashi moaned out because of it. Gai's monster dick was leaking with pre-cum, the emerald wanted to be where those tendrils were. After three LONG minutes, the tendrils pulled out of Kakashi.

The tendrils positioned Kakashi over Gai's monster dick and slowly lowered the mystic topaz onto the emeralds massive penis. Both groaned out in pure pleasure.

<><><>

"Excuse me," said a man in his late 30s with sandy blond hair, gray eyes, and a headband around his neck that stated that he was from Sunagakure to the group of Konohagakure ninjas and added "Do any of you know where we can find some good food to eat? I promised my niece and nephews I'd take them out to eat when we got here." Naruto immediately recommended Ramen Ichiraku. "Ramen, huh? Not something you find back home," commented the teenage girl with blond hair in four ponytails, teal colored eyes, huge fan strapped to her back, and was wearing a headband around her neck that showed that she was from Sunagakure. The teenage boy with face paint, wearing black clothing, a black cap that made it look like he had cat ears, a headband that also showed he was from Sunagakure and had SOMETHING strapped to his back nodded in agreement. "So~ ramen then? Temari, Kankurō?" the blond man asked the two happily. "Yeah, let's eat this ramen stuff, Yashamaru-ojisan," the teal eyed girl, Temari, said with a smile. The war painted guy, Kankurō, nodded in agreement.

Itachi asked if the group was here for the Chûnin Exams. The three nodded. "Are you their team sensei?" Itachi asked the blond haired man, Yashamaru, who said "No, I'm actually their uncle. I guess you can say I tagged along to watch them, you know, to cheer them on." The star sapphire couldn't help but chuckle at that. Itachi wrapped an arm around Sasuke again and said "I know how you feel. I'm planning on cheering on my younger brother here." The fire opal pulled out of his older brother's grip as soon as he could. "Nii-san..." Sasuke grumbled, he loves his older brother he really did, but he could do without the hugs.

<><><>

Gai was pounding into Kakashi. Both were moaning and panting. The mystic topaz was on all fours. The emerald had a really good grip on the other's waist, there was a good chance that he's going to leave bruises. The tendril with a mouth engulfed Kakashi's penis and started sucking with the rhythm the two were making.

<><><>

"I couldn't help but notice that you said nephews, but I only see one?" Sakura stated as she looked at Temari and Kankurō. "Our younger brother's not here yet, we actually came early. He's still training for the Chûnin Exams back home," Temari said smoothly. Kankurō muttered "He doesn't need it..... Dad just...." The blond girl shushed him. Yashamaru gave a small sad smile and said: "I do wish your father would let him relax a little and spend some time with us...." Naruto couldn't help but ask "Is he in trouble or something?" The blond man immediately shook his head and said: "No, he's just a really gifted Shinobi Gem and I'm sure his father just wants him to succeed, but....." "It would be nice if we spent more time together as a family..." Temari stated sourly as Kankurō folded his arms.

Tenten then said in a happy tone "Maybe after the Chûnin Exams you all could head to the beach to relax together, you know as a family." The three Sunagakure blinked in confusion. Sakura explained that there was a beach not too far from the village and that there were tons of stuff to do to relax and the seafood was pretty good. "Oh yeah, Kisame liked the shrimp from one of those seaside restaurants," Sasuke stated turning to his older brother, whom in turn nodded. "Never been to a beach before," Yashamaru said before looking at his niece and nephew, both of whom shook their heads. "Perhaps, father would let all of us go after this beach after the exams," Kankurō said softly. The blond man smiled and said, "I'm sure he will."

<><><>

In Sunagakure...

The Kazekage of the Sunagakure watched over an enclosed bloody battlefield with a Sunagakure ninja with half his face covered by a cloth. Both of them were smiling rather maniacally at the scene before them. "Perfect! He's the perfect Shinobi Gem! The perfect weapon!" the man with half of his face covered stated happily. The Kazekage smirked and said "Yes. He is. It's all thanks to the Shukaku, the One-Tailed Monster Gem. It's the reason why Gaara's the perfect weapon! The perfect son!"

Standing in the middle of the bloody battlefield was a teenage boy with blood red hair, the kanji symbol for Love was etched over his left brow, his cold teal colored eyes were surrounded by a thick layer of black liner, thin nose, thin mouth, wearing a spotless black shirt, back slacks, had a white sash wrapped over his right shoulder and waist, and had a large sand colored gourd strapped to his back.

There were about twenty bloody dead bodies scattered around the area. The odd thing was the teen didn't even have a drop of blood on him, despite being the one who did all of the killings.

One of the bodies moved.

"Gaara, finish him," the Kazekage said as if it was nothing important.

Gaara looked at the poor soul that was somehow still alive and raised his right hand at the barely living person. A pure black gemstone over the red head's right wrist gleamed in the light.

The last thing the barely living individual saw were those cold, soulless, teal eyes.

<><><>

Back in the Forest if Death of Kohanagukure...

"Ah! Rosenburge! Gently Please!" Kakashi gasped out as a tendril slid into his anus and started sucking out Gai's semen. The emerald was holding the mystic topaz as the plant used its tendrils to collect all of the sweat and man milk from and off the two. "Remember, Rosenberg, no injuring or any penetration of any kind to any of the Genins during the Chûnin Exams, alright?" Gai said to the tentacle plant with a thumbs-up. The tendril pulled out of Kakashi. The main tendril from the plant contorted into a make-shift thumbs-up. "Good," the two Jōnin said as they got dressed.

"Bye Rosenburge," the two Gems said as they waved good-bye and walked away from the tentacle plant, who also waved good-bye.

<><><>

The Sunagakure group waved good-bye to the Konohagakure ninjas as they left.

As soon as the three were out of sight and hearing range, Naruto asked "Does anyone think it's weird that Yashamaru-san calls his niece and nephew's father as "their father" rather than "brother", "brother-in-law", or by his name?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Something tells me that something happened between the two?" Itachi stated, then added, "It's obvious Yashamaru-san loves his niece and nephews." "Guys we shouldn't really pry at this," Sakura said. Everyone agreed, it wasn't any of their business........ But still..... Something was amiss with them.

<><><>

Two days later...

Team 7 and Team Gai walked into the room with every single Genin team who applied for the Chûnin Exams.

<><><>

Until Next Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword.

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Location; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far Just Healing.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Two Unknown Shinobi Gems (An Amber Shinobi Gem and a Light Blue Sapphire Shinobi Gem), Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, and Lee looked around the humongous room. There had to be fifty Genin teams in here, all from different parts of the Shinobi World. All looked tough and ready for today.

The next thing the two teams knew, Sasuke was glomped by a female Shinobi Gem with waist long platinum blond hair that was in a high pony-tail, light blue eyes, and a perfectly rounded pearl in her forehead. "Sasuke! Where've you been cutie? <3 It's so exciting to see you again after all this time!" Sakura glared at the female blond and shouted "INO, YOU PIG!!! GET YOUR HOOVES OFF SASUKE!!!" The blond female Gem, Ino, stuck out her tongue and said: "Nice to see you too Sa~ku~ra~." Team Gai sighed at this. That was when Sakura noticed something and said: "And I do mean NOW, Ino-pig." Ino hugged the fire opal closer and said: "Make me, billboard brow."

Was something burning?

Ino pulled away from Sasuke with a yelp. This really grabbed everyone's attention. The inside of her arms looked slightly burnt. Sakura stuck out her tongue and said: "Told you so~." The fire opal REALLY hated girls (in general) like the pearl, it was why his ability flared up (no pun intended). Ino's teammates, Shikamaru (a smokey quartz) and Chōji (a purple amethyst), walked over to the group. "I told you, you shouldn't have done that," the smokey quartz stated in a bored tone. The purple amethyst was munching on a bag of chips. Ino rubbed her burns as she shouted at her teammates.

"What's got her all hot under the collar?" Garnet asked as he leaned against the wall near the group. "I'm pretty sure you know why," Neji stated not looking at the Perma-Fusion. A small white dog with brown ears barked at the group. "What's with the dog?" Naruto asked Garnet. The Perma-Fusion knelt down, patted the dog on the head, and said "I found him on a mission, and I figured I keep him. *In a cheeky tone* Plus, ma'll be happy that I'm keeping my promise in continuing the clan tradition (1)." Naruto had absolutely no idea what the Perma-Fusion was talking about, but Sasuke seems to catch on. 'So, one of the Shinobi Gems that make Garnet is from THAT clan (1), interesting,' the Uchiha thought quietly.

Neji suddenly walked up to the door and opened it. As soon as the door was open enough to left someone in, Hyūga Hinata walked into the room, dressed in casual clothing. "You didn't have to do that, Neji," the heiress stated plainly. Neji lowered his head a bit and said: "I know Hinata-sama, but it's a force of habit." Naruto couldn't help but stare at the new arrival, he's never seen or really heard ANYTHING about this Hyūga, so he was a bit curious about him, her? It was a bit hard to tell. But from what Naruto knows about the Hyūga clan, he knew that this Hinata character must be a big deal if Neji referred to them so highly.

"Ano, not to be rude, but... Where's the rest of your team?" Neji asked when he saw (through about a couple of walls) that no one else was there. "I don't have a team, they quit as soon as the final Genin test started," Hinata stated bitterly. She knew they didn't want to be on the same team as her from the very beginning. She was going to make sure to make everyone regret EVER underestimating her. Every single one of those annoying people.

The team from the Hidden Sound Village saw and heard everything. They knew exactly who Hyūga Hinata was. And they wanted to let everyone know not to mess with them, so they'd figure they make an example of the heir.

Hinata saw them coming. She easily dodged the knife shot at her, and she saw the sound ninja with the bandages and the fuzzy cape. That sound ninja threw a solid punch at the heir, only to find that it was an afterimage. The three sound ninjas looked around for the Heiress.

"Mind telling everyone what you were trying to prove?" said a familiar voice for behind the three sound ninjas. Everyone turned to the voice. There sitting on the first row of desks was Hyūga Hinata. The Genins near where the heiress was sitting took a step back.

How'd she dodged those attacks so quickly and effortlessly?

There was a giant puff of smoke suddenly appeared and someone in the cloud of smoke shouted: "WOULD EVERYBODY PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!!" Once the smoke cleared, all of the Genins saw a swarm of Konohagakure Jōnins. The one with the scars on his face stated "Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam." Damn, he looks really tough. Morino pointed at the three sound ninjas and stated "You... The kids from the Sound Village! You can't carry on any way you please when the exam's about to start! Or do you WANT to be disqualified?" The one with the bandages said "Sorry, sir... It's our first exam and we got a little carried away."

"Is that so," Morino stated rather than asked, then looked at Hinata and said "Miss Hyūga, *Then looks at Garnet, whom now has the small dog on top his head* Garnet. The First Stage requires you to be on a team, and since the two of you don't have any teammates. You'll be each other's teammate until the end of the exam." The Perma-Fusion stated that he was fine with it, the Hyūga heiress just nodded. The scared man then stated "Now that that's out of the way, it's high time I lay down some ground rules. From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without express permission of the examining officer... And even if that permission is granted, anything that endangers another applicant's life is strictly forbidden. *With an evil a serious look in his eye* Any of you little brats who break that rule are OUT. DISQUALIFIED. NO SECOND CHANCES. Got it?"

Nearly all of the Genins gulped. The other proctors sneered a bit.

Morino smirked and stated that the First Stage of the Exams starts with a written test and told everyone to pick a number for their seating.

Neji had the unfortunate luck of sitting next to one of the Sound Trio. He said his name was Zaku, and he had the audacity to FLURT with the male white opal. "So~, how about going on a date with me after these exams are done," Zaku said in a smooth and slick voice, well, at least he thought it was smooth and slick. Neji huffed and stated in a hissed tone "You really think I would WANT to go on a date YOU? After what you tried to do to Hinata-sama? So NO and kindly go to hell. *Now in a more stoic tone* Besides, I already made plains with my loving fiancé after the Chûnin exams." The sound-nin stood up and asked who this "fiancé" was as his teammates snickered at him. As soon as Lee came into range, Neji grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a full-lipped kiss.

Everyone couldn't help but stare. Some of the proctors actually blushed a bit.

As soon as Lee pulled away, he stuttered out as his face turned red "Neji! You promised NOT to do this kind of thing during the Exams!" The male Hyūga smiled and said, "I'm only wishing you good luck on the written test." With his cheeks still red, Lee practically rushed to his assigned seat before ANYONE, especially the proctors, could say anything. Neji licked his lips. Zaku was utterly speechless.

After everyone was in their seats, the test began.

<><><>

"Wow... With our subordinates tied up in the Exams, we've got time on our hands," Kakashi told Gai (who was sitting right next to him), Asuma, and Kurenai as they sat in a lounge of some kind. Asume puffed out a breath of his cigarette and said: "Don't worry, we'll be busy again before you know it." The mystic topaz asked what he meant by that. "Word is, this year's First Chief Examination Officer is Morino Ibiki," Asuma stated plainly. "That sadist? Really?" Gai stated rather than asked. "Sadist?" Kurenai asked out loud. "Oh right, you're still a newbie to the Jōnin Elite, so there's no way you would know," Gai said with a sad smile, he was worried for his and Kakashi's team. Wondering if they'll even pass the first part of the exam.

"To put it simply," Asuma said as he took a breath of his cigarette and added, "Morino Ibiki's the leader of the Torture and Interrogation Unit."

Kakashi already knew that guy's reputation wasn't as bad as people said, okay the reputation was close to what people thought. The mystic topaz knew that Morino was the one who practically PROVED to the Higher ups that Uchiha Itachi didn't kill his clan.

<><><>

(The First Part of the Exams is identical to the manga/anime, so skipping to after Mitarashi Anko handed out the consent forms to the remaining 26 teams for the Forest of Death (also known as Training Ground 44), explains the rules of the Second Part of the Exams, and hands each team either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll)

They had five days exactly to get both a Heaven and an Earth scroll and get to the center of the forest. Starting now.

As soon as the whistle blew, the teams raced into the forest.

<><><>

One team was unlucky enough to run right into the biggest tentacle plant in the Forest of Death, nicknamed Rosenburge.

The plant always kept its word, so it wasn't going to penetrate anyone's anus or vagina. But, there was no promise about rubbing or molesting those yummy anatomy parts, shoving a phallus-like tendril in their mouths, or making then cum numerous times. So~ Rosenburge was planning on doing EVERY sexual thing that doesn't involve sticking ANYTHING in an anus or vagina~.

Rosenburg already stripped all three members of the unlucky team out of their clothing, holding them in embarrassing positions in the air with the tendrils, had phallus-like tendrils in each of their throats, grouping their chests and asses, and happily and lovingly stroking their private parts. Those three were unable to fight back or get away, leaving them completely at Rosenberg's mercy.

But it seems like they didn't mind too much.

A pair of chipmunks scurried off with the team's scroll, but they didn't care at the moment.

<><><>

Exactly two minutes later the two chipmunks gave Garnet the scroll. "Thank you, little friends," the Perma-Fusion told the critters, whom chattered a bit and then scurried off. "We got the scroll we need, so let's start heading towards the tower. I DON'T need to see any more of what that plant's doing to those poor souls," Hinata stated as the two started heading off. "I'm just surprised you managed to see that this was the scroll we needed through all that, but yeah we don't need to see the rest, the smell the plant's giving off is making me nauseous. Right Akamaru?" Garnet stated as he and the small dog followed the heiress. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"This way," Hinata stated as raced through the trees, Garnet and Akamaru followed. They made a right at a fork. Good thing too. Because if they had veered left, they would have witnessed a bloody one-sided battle of the Sunagakure ninjas.

<><><>

Team 7 was also not so lucky.

The three ran into a Shinobi Gem called Orochimaru. The guy had his serpentine gemstone (2) embedded in his throat, the trio discovered this when Sasuke burned the bastard's "face" off.

Another thing that scared both Sasuke and Sakura was the fact that Naruto's chakra and eyes started turning red again, just like when they were on the bridge. The fire opal and rose quartz couldn't help but freeze in fear because of that. Why did their teammate have such a vile chakra when he was so enraged? Orochimaru wrapped his elongated tongue around Naruto's arms and hauled the blond Gem close to him. The orange blazer rode up, revealing his gemstone in his navel and what looks like a spiral tattoo around it.

"Oh? So you're the host of the Kyūbi," Orochimaru somehow stated with his tongue out. "Kyūbi? W-what's that?" Sakura managed to get out. The snake Gem cackled and explained that the Kyūbi was the ninth Monster Gem created when a group of scientist tried to create artificial Shinobi Gems and that all ten Monster Gems were the MOST destructive weapons of war in Shinobi History.

All three members of Team 7 was in utter shock. How could..... How could Naruto have such a....a Monster inside him...... How?...... How was it even possible?

Orochimaru used a Five-Pronged Seal on Naruto and caused the blond Gem to lose consciousness. The snake Gem tossed the cat's eye to the left. Sasuke managed to throw a kunai to stop Naruto from falling, leaving himself wide open. Orochimaru stretched his neck out to strike at the Uchiha's neck. But, Sasuke managed to see the attack coming and use his right arm to block the snake's attack. Thus the snake Gem bit right into the fire opal's right arm (right on his arm straps/arm warmers). As soon as Orochimaru pulled away, a cursed mark appeared on the fire opal's arm, and Sasuke only felt pain, an immense amount of pain all over. The Snake Gem disappeared, leaving Sakura alone in a forest of death with her teammates out of commission.

<><><>

Sakura managed to haul both the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke to a grove of trees, where they could hide until the boys got better. The pink Gem placed a wet cloth on the fire opal's burning forehead. She knew the heat the Uchiha was giving off wasn't from his Gem Ability. Not good.

'I have to protect them!' Sakura thought in a serious tone. That was when she summoned an invisible shield.

<><><>

Not too far from where Sakura and her team was, the three sound ninjas hid in some bushes.

Dosu chuckled and said "As Orochimaru-sama commanded, we'll strike at dawn! And our target is Uchiha Sasuke!" Zaku then said, "If the other two get in our way, we can take 'em out, right?" "Of course!" Dosu stated a little too happily.

<><><>

To Be Continued.....

<><><>

1; I'm pretty sure you know who THIS Shinobi Gem is now.

2; There actually IS a gemstone called a Serpentine. It's a green gemstone, same color green as a Gardner Snake.


	13. Chapter 13

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword.

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Unknown Black Gemstone. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Unknown (though it is a bit obvious what it is).

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Location; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far Just Healing.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Two Unknown Shinobi Gems (An Amber Shinobi Gem and a Light Blue Sapphire Shinobi Gem), Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

Close to the beginning of the Second Exam.....

"Wow, the two of you broke the Second Stage record by over four hours," stated one of the proctors in utter shock as they stood inside the base of the tower.

Hinata, Garnet, and Akamaru completed the second stage of the Chûnin exams in 95 minutes. The three DID have a couple of scrapes and smudges of dirt on them, but they were unharmed.

"This is certainly going in the record book. I mean, seriously, no one's ever completed the Second Stage THIS quickly," stated another proctor in the same shocked tone as he handed the team some wet cloths to clean the dirt off. "To be honest, we had a little help from the forest," Garnet stated as he wrapped one of the wet cloths around Akamaru. The two proctors asked what the Perma-Fusion meant by that. "Two chipmunks and a huge tentical plant," Hinata stated as she wipped her cheek with the cloth. "Tentical plant?.... Ano, by any chance was it about a story tall with red petals?" asked one of the proctors with a deadpin look on his face. The two Genins stopped what they were doing and said "Yes, why? Are we in trouble for leaving the team that got caught by that thing behind?" Both Jōnins thought 'Crap, that's Rosenburge!' The other proctor held up his hands and said "No, no, it's just. Ano.... I hate to ask but did the plant do any, ano, *awkwardly* penetration?" The adults REALLY DIDIN'T want to go into any detail on what the word means. Hinata, Garnet, and Akamaru looked at each other for a bit before the Perma-Fusion finally said in an awkward tone "No. It actually seemed to be doing everything but."

Well... At least Rosenburge's keeping its word....... Thankfully...

One of the proctors wrote down the team member's names and time of completion.

The door opened again and in walked the Sunagakure team. None of whom had a single scratch or speck of dirt on them. "Oh? A team got here before us," Temari stated when she saw the Hyūga, Perma-Fusion, and dog. Kankurō then stated, "I guess we did take our time to get here." The Sunagakure ninja with the kanji for Love over his left brow and black wristbands remained silent.

Something was off about those three.

<><><>

Present time.....

Sakura tried to heal both Sasuke and Naruto with her healing abilities, but it didn't work. The seal on the blond Gem didn't dissipate and when she tried to remove the cursed seal on the Uchiha it caused him more pain. She tried to remember some of the healing techniques Kakashi taught her and how healing really worked when she fused with him, nothing was working.

It wasn't until she saw light pierce through the canopy of branches she realized she's been up all night. Neither of her teammates was any better.

A noise caught the pink Gem's attention. It was a brown squirrel munching on an acorn. 'Urg, I'm so tense that every noise makes me jump,' Sakura thought as she watched the little critter for a bit. When it started heading towards her, she threw a kunai at it, hitting just in front of it. The squirrel scampered away if fear. 'THAT was too close,' Sakura thought in relief.

<><><>

"She's pretty tightly wound," Zaku stated as he and his team saw the scene before them, then added, "You think she noticed the Letter Bomb we stuck on that squirrel?" "No... That's not it..." Dosu stated, he knew something was up. Zaku asked his masked teammate what was going on. That was when Dosu stated "We'll have to get closer to find out. So, what are we waiting for?"

The Sound Trio crept slowly towards Team 7.

<><><>

Lee and Neji jumped from tree branch to tree branch. They'd supposedly split up to go after the other team's scrolls while they slept, but somehow the two "found" each other. It was a good thing too. Lee could feel SOMETHING nasty with his Sixth Sense and Neji was seeing that something was wrong with Team 7.

The two teams promised not to go after each other's scroll out of mutual respect.

Neji spotted the squirrel with the letter bomb strapped to its back. Lee managed to catch the poor thing and remove the paper just in time. "Who would do something so cruel?" the topaz said out loud, not really expecting a response. The white opal looked in the direction where the critter came from and opened his eyes just a little bit. What he saw was NOT pleasant. "Something's wrong with Naruto and Sasuke!" Neji stated as he pointed in that very direction and added "And they have unwanted company! I'm pretty sure they don't just want their scroll." Lee felt his gut twist into a knot.

The two raced towards their friends.

<><><>

The Sound Ninja saw through Sakura's buried traps. The pink Gem tried to get answers about why this Orochimaru character left that cursed seal on Sasuke's arm, but the Sound Trio didn't answer them.

When the three launched their attack, Sakura snapped a thin string with her Kuni, causing a log to swing right at the three. Dosu destroyed the log and shouted "Annoying bitch! You know you're a complete no-talent, don't you? It's an insult being underestimated by slackers like you!" as the three sound ninjas charged right at the pink Gem.

"No-talent, huh? Slacker, huh?" Sakura stated, making sure that the attackers hear her, as she stood up from where she was sitting and added loud enough for them to hear "So, You think I'm underestimating you, huh?"

The next thing the Sound Ninjas knew they ran into some kind of invisible wall and got hit with about a couple of volts of electricity from that wall. The force of the electrocution flung them back, they barely landed on their feet when they saw the look in the pink Gem's green eyes through the static when she stated "I figured you'd come when that Orochimaru said he sent you on his command, so I decided to use this brand new shield on you guy." Zaku scrawled at that.

With a new type of gleam in her eyes, Sakura stated "So who's the one being underestimated here?"

**Flashback, During the Week of Training**

"Using my Shields as weapons? Is that even possible?" Sakura asked Kakashi, whom stated "Need I remind you that YOU wanted to be a ninja, so you're going to have to learn to do more with your Gem Abilities. Besides, it's completely possible and I think you're capable of doing it." "But how?" was all the pink Gem could ask. With a smiling eye, Kakashi said "I'll show you how. So~ listen and watch very carefully~"

**End Flashback**

Sakura focused her shields around her fists and arms, just like how Kakashi showed her, and punched the ground where the traps were set. All of those traps activated. Causing hell for those Sound Ninjas.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji were watching the whole thing from the bushes. "When did Sakura learn to do that!?!" Ino nearly shouted, and nearly gave away their location. "Why are you asking us? Weren't you her friend at one time? I'd figure you would know," Shikamaru whispered. The pearl watched the fight. 'She's.....' was all Ino could think as Sakura blocked a sound attack from Zaku. The girl of the sound team, Kin, snuck behind the pink gem and grabbed her by the hair and forced her to the ground.

**Flashback, During the Week of Training**

"CUT MY HAIR!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?" Sakura hollered at her sensei. "Or just tie it back, either would be fine," Kakashi stated when he removed his hands from his ears. "But why?" the pink Gem asked in plain confusion, her hair hasn't really been in the way so far. Kakashi sighed and said, "Your hair's going to get caught in the shields if you keep it long, so either cut it or tie it's not going to be in the way, kinda like how Tenten does."

"But... Sasuke likes girls with long hair..." Sakura mumbled softly, but the mystic topaz heard her. "Is that why you keep your hair long?" Kakashi asked and the pink Gem nodded. "Sakura, if you want someone's attention, don't change yourself for them. If they truely love you, they'd want you to be yourself," the mystic topaz stated, then added, "Also, Itachi told me that Sasuke doesn't care much about hair length." Sakura asked if that was true. Kakashi chuckled and said "It's true, I actually did a little experiment myself to prove it. I'm guessing that rumor about Sasuke liking long haired girls started when he saw a girl with the same hairstyle as Itachi one day."

Sakura still wasn't sure if she should cut her hair or not.

**End Flashback**

Without even the slightest hesitation, Sakura used a nearby Kuni and lobbed off her long, pink hair. 'I guess cutting it is the best option,' the pink Gem thought as the pink strands fluttered in the breeze. Sakura immediately rushed right back into battle, with her fists coated with her shields.

Ino couldn't believe her eyes. Not only was Sakura actually seriously fighting, but she cut her hair, one of the few things that the pearl knew the rose quartz cared about. 'She...... Really has changed......' Ino thought as Sakura started to waver a bit.

Neji and Lee landed on a nearby branch, just in time to see Sakura cut her hair off. "Lee, she's running low on chakra," the white opal whispered to the topaz, whom in turn nodded. They were about to jump into action when Ino, Shikamaru, and an unwilling Chōji jumped in front of Sakura.

"Ino..." The pink Gem said in a tired but shocked tone. "Sakura. I told you I'd never let you show me up!" the pearl said with a smile.

<><><>

"Ano, got any 7s?" Kankurō asked Garnet, who stated, "Go fish." Hinata slid a card to the Sunagakure ninja.

Yes, Hinata, Garnet, and the Sunagakure ninjas were playing Go Fish (the collect four version), since they had about four days left until the next part of the Chûnin Exams and they wouldn't be seeing their senseis until that time. Okay, the Hyūga was dealing the cards rather than playing (her Gem Ability, The All Seeing Eyes, could see through the back of the cards. Plus, it can't be turned off, only minimized).

"Kankurō got any 3s," Temari stated with a smiled. Her brother frowned and handed her the card. Now it was Gaara's turn. The teal eyed boy looked at his cards and then said "Queens? Temari..." She handed her youngest brother two queens with a smile. Gaara took the cards, took two other cards out of his hand, and placed them on the side.

Temari and Kankurō were didn't really care about winning the game, they were just happy to spend some time with their younger brother. Hinata and Garnet noticed this and wondered if the three lived in separate homes.

<><><>

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji were NOT having much luck with fighting with the Sound Ninjas.

The purple amethyst morphed into a giant ball and charged right at the Sound Trio. The smokey quartz took control of Dosu's shadow, thus taking control of him. The pearl posses Kin to make her teammates surrender their scroll and leave, but Zaku blasted her with a sonic boom. Yeah...... They're not doing well at all.

Naruto regained consciousness to see Lee and Neji jumping down from a nearby tree. "You alright, Naruto?" the topaz asked the blond, whom sluggishly nodded.

"Awww, I kinda wished we could have run into each other under different conditions cutie~," Zaku stated with a slick smile. "What part of me already being engaged DON'T you understand!" Neji snapped angrily as he glared (with his eyes closed) at the annoying ninja. Zaku growled and shouted "WHAT THE HELL CAN HE DO THAT YOU SEEM TO THINK I CAN'T?!" as he pointed at Lee, who was now glaring at him. Neji raised a brow and stated "I can think of a couple of things that Lee's better at than you, but I think the one think that's going to really burn you is that you're only half his "Size", not to mention he has more muscle than you."

'Size?' Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji thought before it finally hit them. 'Sooooooooo didn't need to know THAT about Lee....' Naruto thought as his face turned red. "Neji....." Lee muttered as he turned pink. Dosu snickered at that, Zaku, on the other hand, turned red with rage and shouted when he realized the implication "OH COME ON! I AM A HELL OF A LOT BIGGER THAN HIM!!" The white opal scoffed and stated, "No you're not, my Gem Ability allows me to see that you're a lot smaller than him, both muscle wise and size wise." "Neji, please stop," Lee begged as smoke started coming out of his ears because he was so red. The white opal was only VERY irritable when he's peeved like this. Right now, Dosu was rolling on the ground, laughing at his teammate's "attempt" to woo the Hyūga.

Lee had a feeling that there was only one solution to this whole thing. So, he grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him close, both of them started glowing white. They were fusing!

Well... There was no rule against that during this part of the exam.

This fusion had waist long black hair that was tied oddly. A high ponytail in the back and two loosely tied on the sides (right over the shoulders). Naruto could see a clear gemstone on the back of the fusion's neck. Oddly enough, the fusion wasn't wearing a mixture of Lee and Neji's clothes. The fusion was wearing a mellow blue, long sleeved shirt (modified for the four arms), long soft white slacks, and black shoes. The fingers of the fusion's lower arms were touching one another in front of his chest, while the upper arms rested at the fusion's side, all four were wrapped in bandages. All four of the fusion's eyes were closed. The fusion had gentle features (odd considering one of the Shinobi Gems is Lee).

The fusion politely bowed and said "Good day, I go by the name Destiny. Normally, I would ask if we could settle this none-violently, but I am well aware that would not be possible." After he was standing on his feet again, Dosu stated "You got that right pretty boy," and jumped right towards the fusion. Before the bandaged sound ninja could strike, his attacking arm was somehow hit something invisible and his sonic boom attack exploded in the air. What did he hit?

"I already know about your sound attacks," Destiny stated as the fusion forced the sound-nin back with that same invisible attack. The fusion then said "I wouldn't attack right now if I were you," to Zaku, who ignored the warning and started his attack. The fusion vanished from everyone's view, before the sound-nin's attack could hit its target. Destiny punched Zaku in the cheek while somehow keeping the fingers of the fusion's lower arms together. By the time the two sound-nins got back on their feet, the fusion was looking (with eyes closed) in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke.

'Why would-' That was when everyone felt a surge of chakra.

When they all looked in the direction of that chakra, they saw Sasuke standing with black markings from the cursed mark covering his entire right arm.

<><><>

"There we go, nice and clean," Kakashi stated happily as he covered the wet Zabie with a fluffy towel. "Clean, clean," the toddler chined as he poked his head out of the towel. Kakashi put on a bathrobe, pick the young Gem, and walked out of the bathroom. Gai and little Haku happily greeted the two. That was when the lapis noticed that his Chichi's lower left leg was completely bandaged, so he asked "Chichi, did you get a big booboo on your leg?" Kakashi chuckled and said "Yes, but I got it a real long-long time ago. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Haku was confused. The little Shinobi Gem knew booboos got better over time and if his Chichi got it a long-long time ago, why'd he keep it covered. Kakashi patted Haku on the head and said with a sad smiling eye "It's a scar now. But, I don't think you're old enough to know what it looks like yet..." Both Haku and Zabie blinked in confusion, but they'd figured that Chichi had a good reason for not showing that scar. Gai's eyes sadden. He KNEW exactly what that scar was, and KNEW the history behind it.

"Now, before you catch a cold, we'd better get you completely dry and dressed," Kakashi said, quickly changing the subject. "Yucky cold," Zabie said as he stuck his tongue out. Gai chuckled and said "Yeah, being sick's no fun," while he thought 'Unless you have someone to take care of you,' Haku quickly stated that he didn't want his future bride to get sick.

Both Gai and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at that.

<><><>

That curse seal was making Sasuke go berserk. He's already broke both of Zaku's arms. There was a glint in the Uchiha's eyes that wasn't normally there. Bloodlust. Destiny noticed that the marks of the cursed seal were creeping closer to Sasuke's gemstone. 'Not good, if that keeps up....' the fusion thought, knowing full well what will happen if that cursed seal reaches the gemstone.

Naruto quickly jumped into action and punched Sasuke in the cheek, causing him to tumble backward. "Grrrrrrr!" the Uchiha growled as he steadied himself on his hands and feet. "Sasuke! Stop! This isn't you!" the blond Gem shouted at his teammate, who growled again. "Listen to him," Destiny stated calmly and added, "That cursed seal is going to eat your soul if you continue down that path." The Uchiha looked like he was ready to attack his own friends when Naruto hollered "SASUKE! DO YOU WANT ITACHI TO LOSE YOU?!" That made Sasuke freeze. The blond Gem continued "I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND I'M PRETTY SURE HE FEELS THE SAME WAY ABOUT LOSING YOU!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS!!" Sasuke eyed the ground. "Itachi, Kisame, and the Gem Seed they planted, they need YOU to be there with them. To watch that Gem Seed grow into baby Shinobi Gems, and helping care for them. You need to be here as much as they need you," Destiny said calmly as ever as if he knew those words will work.

Sasuke lowered his head. The black markings started to recede.

Naruto walked up to the Uchiha and asked if he all right now. In a soft exhausted tone, Sasuke stated: "You overheard that conversation, didn't you?" The blond Gem whispered back in a humored "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you actually cried." "Baka...." the fire opal stated as he moved to a sitting position.

Dosu gave Team 7 his team's scroll as a peace offering and left them with his teammates in tow.

<><><>

A couple of minutes later...

Tenten appeared, looking for Lee and Neji, just in time to see Ino trimming Sakura's hair and the fusion between her teammates. "Destiny? Oh, wow, it's been a while," the brown-eye girl stated with a smile. The fusion nodded.

Naruto wondered what kind of Gem this fusion was. "I am a clear topaz," Destiny suddenly said, then added as he turned his head to the cat's eye "That is what you were going to ask, right?" Naruto nodded. He was about to ask what his abilities were when Destiny stated: "My Gem Abilities are Future Sight and Psychic Force." Ah, so that's how he knew what the blond was going to ask, and knew all of the Sound Ninja's attacks.

Hold on.....

"You said that the Gem Seed would grow into baby Shinobi Gems. Did you misspoke?" Sasuke asked the fusion, who smiled and stated: "I did not misspeak." Everyone's eyes got wide. That means Itachi and Kisame would be having Twins! Despite the exhaustion, Sasuke question Destiny about the upcoming duo. What they'll look like, what their Gem Abilities were, and if they'll look anything like their parents. Destiny only smiled, brought a finger to his lips, and said: "THAT is something you will have to find out on your own." With that, Destiny de-fused. Both Lee and Neji had a bit of a dazed looked on their faces.

"Sorry about Destiny, she has a habit of teasing about certain things from the future," Lee stated as he helped Sasuke sit back down. "Wait? She? You mean that your fusion's a girl?" Sakura asked in confusion. The white opal nodded. Lee and Neji were guys, so how'd they make a fusion that was a girl? "It's one of the weird things about fusion, sometimes the gender of a fusion isn't the same as the Shinobi Gems that make them," Neji explained. Tenten giggled a bit.

Guess there's more to fusion then everyone thought.

<><><>

After everyone was happy that Team 7 was going to be fine, they left. They all wished them good luck.

<><><>

The Next Day.....

Team 7 has yet to get a second scroll, but that wasn't what was on their minds.

<><><>


	14. Chapter 14

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword.

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Unknown Black Gemstone. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Unknown (though it is a bit obvious what it is).

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Location; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far Just Healing.

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Two Unknown Shinobi Gems (An Amber Shinobi Gem and a Light Blue Sapphire Shinobi Gem), Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

Team 7 was thinking about what Orochimaru told them, about Naruto being the host of the Kyūbi. This was really bringing the usually overly charismatic blond real down.

"I guess now I know why everyone seems to hate me," Naruto stated sadly as they sat around a fire, cooking freshly caught fish. "Naruto..." Sakura said softly, she really didn't know what the blond went through. All she knew was what some of the other students told her about him, all of which always pointed back to their parents saying so. The pink gem could never understand why all of the adults disliked the blond, but now she knows why.

The Kyūbi nearly destroyed Konohagakure and killed hundreds of thousands of people (both human and Shinobi Gems) 13-years ago. Anyone who was around back then would know about it, and apparently, know about Naruto being the host to the Kyūbi.

A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek when he said "And Lee told me that his Sixth Sense tells him that I was an amazing guy, but..... How could I be, when I have a monster like that inside of me?" Now he was crying, this was really hitting him hard. It was as if his friendship with Lee was a complete lie.

SMACK!

Naruto fell back with a reddened cheek. Sakura's eyes widen at this.

Sasuke..... Sasuke SLAPPED Naruto, HARD.

"Sasuke! What the hell!" Naruto shouted as he rubbed his stinging cheek. The Uchiha glared at the blond and stated "Listen, you baka because I'm only saying this ONCE. And if you tell anyone outside this team, I WILL deny every word, got it?" Both Sakura and Naruto fell silent. Sasuke took a breath and said "Naruto, you've NEVER let anyone tell you what you couldn't do, you've trained your ass off to perfect your Gem Ability no matter what anyone said about it, and you've NEVER let any of the horrible things that happened to you in the past ever stop you from smiling. THAT'S what Lee saw with his Sixth Sense. Not the Kyūbi, not the horrible things it did, not it's horrible chakra, and certainly not any of the prejudges. His Gem Ability saw YOU, who YOU are, YOUR Gem Abilities, and YOUR personality... You need to keep smiling, keep doing the best to your abilities, Naruto. It's who YOU are. It's one of the things I actually liked about you...."

"Really?" was all Naruto could say. He never knew that the Uchiha actually liked him, even a little bit. Sasuke nodded and said "Nii-san likes that about you too, he..... Actually wanted you to be apart of the Uchiha clan...." Sakura and Naruto couldn't help but shout "YOU'RE KIDDING?!" The Uchiha looked away and stated, "Nii-san asked otōsan (1) if he and haha (2), or another Uchiha family member would adopt you, but......" "He said no...." the pink Gem stated in a soft tone, that much was obvious. The fire opal nodded sadly and added "I don't know what otōsan said exactly, all I know is that he really disapproved of the idea. Nii-san didn't really get into any detail when he told me..... But I had an idea on what it was... Now I think it was because he KNEW about you being the Kyūbi's host, and he probably didn't want that in the clan...."

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto stated softly before adding "Thanks for caring enough to make sure I didn't lose myself." Sasuke turned away from his teammates with a slight blush on his cheeks and said: "Yeah, no problem, just don't tell anyone I did, alright."

Both Sakura and Naruto agreed.

<><><>

"Alright, I got a baby sitter for the kids on the day of the preliminaries," Gai stated as he walked into the living room. "Did you check to make sure the baby sitter is knowledgeable with Shinobi Gems?" Kakashi asked softly as he picked up a sleeping Haku. "I double checked and tripled checked," Gai said softly as he picked up a sleeping Zabie. The two Jōnins cradled the two little Gems.

"Not to mention she has a great track record with kids," Gai said softly with a smile. The two brought the two little Gems into their bedroom, placed them in their respective beds, and tucked them in. Kakashi smiled and said, "That's good, but we're going to have to warn her about Haku." The emerald chuckled softly and agreed. "From what I heard from Anko, this year is the highest number of passing applicants for this stage, eight teams already passed" the mystic topaz stated quietly as they left the children's bedroom. "Really? Wow," the emerald stated quietly in surprise.

<><><>

Team 7 got their second scroll! They got both scrolls!

Okay, they had some help from another Konohagakure ninja named Kabuto. He seemed nice, but Sasuke was very suspicious of him. Something about the glasses wearing Genin made him uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

Kabuto walked behind Team 7 as they headed towards the building in the center of the forest. The silver-haired ninja licked his lips in lust as he watched the Uchiha's ass move under his clothing. Sasuke felt a shiver bolt down his spine, he quickly glanced behind him to see Kabuto smiling happily with his eyes closed as if he was just strolling through a meadow with the team. The fire opal cautiously returned his stare to the path in front of him. The glasses wearing Genins opened his eyes to a sliver to watch Sasuke's movements.

Yeah, that Kabuto guy really is creeping the Uchiha out.  
  
<><><>

Team 7 left Kabuto with his team (thank goodness, in Sasuke's opinion) as they entered the building.

The trio read the banner, telling them that they could look at the scrolls now. Naruto and Sakura slowly and carefully opened the scrolls. The moment both scrolls were open, a plum of smoke appeared. Sasuke shouted at his teammates to drop the scrolls. The two immediately threw the scrolls in front of them.   
  
When the smoke finally cleared, the three were surprised to see Uchiha Itachi standing in front of them. "Itachi-sensei?!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed while Sasuke shouted "Nii-san!" The blond Gem quickly asked why the older Uchiha was popping out of a summoning spell. Itachi stated as he pulled out a pocket watch "The spell was designed so that we could greet the applicants when they pass the second exam. It was good luck that I got to be the messenger for you three. *Looks at the pocket watch* And you three have a whole day to spare, not bad." Team 7 wondered if it was REALLY luck that they were assigned the older Uchiha. The star sapphire closed the pocket watch and stated with a smile "Congratulations, you've all passed the second exam."

Naruto jumped for joy. Sakura slid to the ground with a smile on her face. Sasuke was practically expecting his elder brother to hug him, so he was surprised when Itachi just poked him in the forehead with his index and middle finger and said: "I'm really proud of you Sasuke, you really are growing up." The fire opal couldn't suppress the small smile on his face when he said "What can I say, I had a great teacher and a better older brother. Even if he's a bit too overprotective." The star sapphire smiled at that.

Itachi told the three to follow him to one of the lounges with the other passing teams to wait for the second exam to end. The star sapphire added that he'll take them to the same lounge as Gai's team. Team 7 liked that idea. So they were headed towards the West Wing.

"Hey, Itachi-sensei...." Naruto finally vocalized when Sasuke interrupted by saying "Nii-san, We... know Naruto's the Kyūbi's host." With that, the star sapphire stopped, turned to the three, and asked: "How do you three know about the Kyūbi?"

Team 7 told the former Anbu about Orochimaru and what he did.

  
<><><>

About 30 minutes later.....

Team 7, the Ino-Shika-Cho team, the Sunagakure trio, Team Gai, Hinata, Garnet, and Akamaru were sitting in a circle, getting ready to play Spin the Bottle (don't ask how the pearl convinced EVERYONE to play). Okay, the dog was laying on top of the Perma-Fusion's head. Some of the rules for this game was nothing big, meaning no daring or asking anyone to revile any deep dark secrets and no daring anyone to get naked or have sex. "And we're basically doing the "Truth, Dare, or Kiss" version of Spin the Bottle," the white pearl stated a little too happily. Sakura KNEW Ino was doing this to try to get a kiss from Sasuke.

"I have a question about the game," Gaara stated as he raised his hand. Ino thought she explained everything well enough so even Naruto could understand, but she figured she needed to explain some aspect of the game. "Go ahead and ask," the pearl stated with a smile.

"What's a kiss?" Gaara asked bluntly.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Didn't dad talk to you about "The Birds and The Bees"?" Temari asked her youngest brother in plain confusion. Kankurō had a look of "WTF?" on his face. Gaara turned to his elder sister and asked: "What do birds and bees have to do with kisses?"

That answered that.

<><><>

"What the hell does THAT bastard of a snake want with my brother!" Itachi hissed out angrily.

Normally either Kisame or Kakashi would try to calm the older Uchiha down when he gets like this, but this time Itachi's anger is completely reasonable.

"Trust me, if I knew why, you'd be the first person I'd tell," Anko stated as she rubbed her neck, she was sporting the exact same cured mark that Sasuke had on his right arm. Itachi told the indigo haired woman about his younger brother blocking Orochimaru's attack and ended up having the cursed mark on his arm rather than his neck. "Does it hurt?" Kakashi asked Anko, who stated, "More or less, but I'll feel better when that snake's rotting in prison." "He's not going to prison until I get my hand on him first," Itachi stated angrily, Anko offered to join him in his plain.

Gai looked at Kakashi, who looked back at him. They knew the reasons behind their motives. They might have been different, but both were good reasons.

<><><>

"So... Kissing is when one pair of lips touch another pair of lips," Gaara stated, repeating what he learned from Lee and Neji. "Yes, and there are different types of kissing as well, but for this game, we will be using a kiss that is called a "Simple Kiss", which is basically a three-second kiss. Right, Ino?" Lee explained happily as he eyed the pearl with a serious look in his eyes. Ino smiled a nervous smile and said "Yes, we're just going to "Simple Kisses", absolutely no tongues or cheek kisses," while she thought 'Damn, and here I thought Lee was a dumb as Naruto. How'd he know what I wanted to do?' Guess she forgot the topaz had the Sixth Sense.

"Cheek, tongue...." Gaara stated softly in confusion. Neji explained to the Sunagakure ninja that those were types of kisses. The redhead then asked "How do we know how long three seconds is for this "Simple Kiss"?"

Shikamaru told the red headed Sunagakure ninja to count to three alligators and explained that it takes exactly one second to say the word "alligator". Therefore the kiss should last for three alligators. Simple enough.

"You mind if I add a rule," Sasuke asked glancing at the door. "Sure thing Sasuke~," Ino stated happily. "Whatever happens here, NOT A WORD of it leaves this room, got it? I DO NOT want Nii-san knowing about this game," the Uchiha stated in all seriousness. All of the Konohagakure agreed. They knew the older Uchiha would probably do something that'll leave some kind of mark(s). The three Sunagakure ninjas asked who the Uchiha's older brother was.

"Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke stated plainly.

"Isn't he the one who killed his entire clan or something?" Kankurō asked in confusion. "Nii-san DID NOT kill our family!" the fire opal snapped in anger as smoke emitted from his skin, then added as he brought his knees to his chest "Someone tried to frame him for it. It was proven that someone else killed them. We.....still don't know whoever killed our clan or why they tried to frame Nii-san for it..." Kankurō apologized for bringing it up. "But Itachi-sensei will do something to us if he finds out we're playing this game with Sasuke, he's like super protective of him, so keep it quiet about this," Sakura stated as she places an index finger on her lips.

The Sunagakure ninjas agreed not to say a word of this game once they leave this room.

<><><>

After about 15 minutes or so.... Everyone in the West Wing was having a blast. No one's done anything really out there but now's the fun part...

"Dare," Sasuke stated with a smirk. With a matching smirk, Shikamaru stated: "I dare you to sit in Choji's lap for three entire turns, other's turns that is." The Shinobi Gem in question actually choked on the chips he was munching on. Ino glared at her teammate, she was really hoping he would help her with her plan. Sadly, the smokey quartz seems to have another plan in mind.

"Oi, oi, does Choji even have a lap to sit in?" Naruto asked out loud. The purple amethyst's default form wasn't exactly the thinnest form out there..... But don't say it to his face. "What did you say?" Choji asked seriously with an evil glint in his eye. In a bit of a panic, the blond Gem stated "I mean, you should probably empty your pockets, you do sorta keep all of your snacks in your pockets. Do you really want Sasuke to sit on them?" With that, the purple amethyst started taking all of the snacks he was carrying out of his pockets. Everyone was amazed by the small pile of munchies that was appearing.   
  
How'd he keep all of those in on his person without anyone noticing?

"Any more complaints?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk as Choji finally empty all of his pockets. Grudgingly, Sasuke stood up, walked over to the purple amethyst, and slowly moved into his lap. When the fire opal was sitting completely in the other's lap, he felt something. "I think you missed one of your snacks," Sasuke said suspiciously, he was REALLY hoping that what he was feeling was a bag of chips or something like that. 'He BETTER not have a hard-on,' Ino thought as anger filled her head.

Choji dug in his pockets, pulled out a chocolate bar, said "Oh, guess I missed this one," and tossed it into the snack pile. 'Thank goodness,' most of the Genins thought at the same time.

Hinata's turn was next. She spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto. "Alright. Truth, Dare, or Kiss?" the male blond asked with a cheeky smile, he knew exactly what to ask. The heiress thought for a bit before saying "Truth." Naruto smiled and ask "Are you a guy or a gal?"

*Please Wait a Moment*

"Hinata-sama, that was unnecessary," Neji stated with pink stained cheeks. Naruto was now sporting at least ten bumps on his head, he had a tear in his eyes because of the pain. Hinata was NOT in a good mood now. "Ano, Hinata-sama is what you can call "Dual Gendered". So, it is rather insulting to as that question," Lee stated as his fiancé left the circle to calm the heiress down. "Sorry," Naruto stated as Sakura healed his bumps.

Temari's turn, the bottle landed in the spot Sasuke was sitting. "What do you choose?" the fire opal asked the female blond. "Hmm, Kiss," Temari stated, hoping the handsome Uchiha would think about kissing her. 'This was too easy,' Sasuke thought when he said with a slight smile "Let's see, Kiss Shikamaru." The smoky quartz immediately stated "WHAT!?" before asking calmly "This wouldn't happen to be a way to get back at me for daring you to sit in Choji's lap?" 

 

Giving a look of innocence, Sasuke said "Now why would I do that? I'm actually quite comfortable here. Besides Choji doesn't mind, right?" as he wrapped his arms around the blushing shapeshifter's neck and sort of cuddled a bit. The girls (minus Tenten) were screaming with jealousy on the inside when they saw, Tenten, on the other hand, was very glad she brought her camera with her, she was currently snapping some nice shots of the blushing amethyst and the cheeky fire opal.

Temari kissed the unwilling Shikamaru.

Lee's turn was next. "Truth, Dare, or Kiss?" Sakura asked with a small smile. "Truth," the topaz said with a smile. "Alright, roughly how many times a week do you and Neji have sex?" Lee felt his stomach drop and Neji paled a bit. "You chose Truth, remember~ so spill," the pink Gem stated a little too happily for the topaz's liking. Temari couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Ano... I, ano, really don't know. It is not like we actually keep count," Lee stated as his cheeks stained rosy red. "Approximately, one to three times a week. It all depending on Neji's mood, really," Hinata stated plainly as both her cousin and his fiancé turned redder than Gaara's hair. "Hi-Hi-Hinata-sama!!!" Neji stuttered out. The heiress glanced (with her eyes closed) and stated "Oh please, you know you're the one who initiates it. I've seen enough to know that, remember." "Y-yes, Hinata-sama..." The male Hyūga stated as Lee decided he didn't want to play the game any longer.

Now it was Gaara's turn and that means Sasuke's dare is done.

"Alright baby brother, pick your poison," Kankurō stated happily. "Dare," Gaara stated with a small smile. The teen with the war paint then stated as he placed a hand on the bottle "I Dare you to kiss the person the bottle lands on." The redhead nodded and the bottle spun. After about 15 seconds, the bottle finally started to slow down. "Huh?" Naruto stated when the bottle landed on Sasuke. Gaara stood up and walked over to the Uchiha. The redhead hauled the fire opal to his feet and stated softly "Lips touching."

Before Sasuke could say anything, Gaara gently pressed his lips on the Uchiha's. Both closed their eyes.

Tenten snapped a picture.

"Oi, it's been ten seconds already," Ino stated, getting a little peeved that someone other than her was kissing the fire opal. Sakura, on the other hand, sensed something about that kiss, but she wasn't sure what.

Gaara pulled away from Sasuke and said: "Sorry, I guess I forgot to count alligators." "Yeah, same here," the Uchiha added sheepishly. "You're warm," the redhead stated, which caused the fire opal to stated, "Sorry, guess my Gem Ability flared a bit."

Lee placed an index finger on his chin. He knew EXACTLY what his Sixth Sense was telling him.

Garnet was seeing the same thing the topaz's Sixth Sense was seeing.

<><><>

The Next Day.....

All the Genins were lined up in 10 rows of three and one row of two, everyone was with their teammates.

The 3rd Hokage himself told everyone that there were going to be preliminaries, to thin out the number of applicants because there are too many, and that from here on out the exams are for the individual participants.

Kabuto immediately gave-up (much to Naruto's dismay and Sasuke's joy) and left the building.

The Hokage continued by saying "When I mean individual participation, I also mean no fusing or fusions. So, Garnet, I must ask you to de-fuse and let those two Shinobi Gems take your place from here on out until the Chûnin Exams are over."

After a very LONG moment of silence, Garnet finally said with three voices (Raspy, calm and Garnet's own voice) "Understood Hokage-sama." The Perma-Fusion took Akamaru off his head and asked Hinata to hold the little dog for a moment and took a step out of the line-up, to give himself some room. Garnet pressed his knuckles together, took a deep breath, and exhaled that breath. He started to glow white and split into two.

The Perma-Fusion Garnet has de-fused.

<><><>

1; Otōsan is a bit more of a respectable Japanese term for Father.

2; Haha is Japanese for Mother or mom.


	15. Chapter 15

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword.

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Unknown Black Gemstone. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Unknown (though it is a bit obvious what it is).

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Location; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Two Unknown Shinobi Gems (An Amber Shinobi Gem and a Light Blue Sapphire Shinobi Gem), Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

The two forms of light finally dissipated and reviled the two Shinobi Gems.

"Man! This feels soooooo weird," a raspy voice stated as he stretches a bit. "Agreed," said the calm voice as he adjusted his glasses.

The Shinobi Gem with the raspy voice had short brown spiky hair, beady black eyes, red streaks on his cheeks, pointy canines, sharp nails, wore a light gray shirt with long sleeves, dark gray slacks, and black shoes. He had a bright blue sapphire in the palm of his right hand.

The Shinobi Gem with the calm voice had puffy black hair, wore round black tinted glasses, gray overcoat with a high caller that covered his mouth, black slacks, and black shoes. He had an orange amber in the palm of his left hand.

The blue sapphire immediately wrapped his right arm around the amber, gave a wild smile, and stated "Let's get these exams over with so we can get back together, kay? It feels weird being apart." The amber nodded in agreement and muttered: "And have some fun when we get back to normal." The sapphire hugged the amber closer, nuzzled the other's cheek, and stated "Defiantly."

"Eh-hem," Anko stated getting the two new Gems attention. "Names please," the indigo head stated as she held a clipboard and a pen. "Inuzaka Kiba," the blue sapphire stated with a grin. "Aburame Shino," the amber stated softly. Anko wrote down the names and told someone named Gekko Hayate to start the preliminaries.

The sickly looking man explained the rules. The battle will continue until one of the two combatants is either dead, unconscious, or admits defeat. No Gem fusing of any kind, any use of it would disqualify BOTH of the Shinobi Gems from the Chûnin Exams. Weapons and abilities can be used. And the last rule was no interfering from anyone other than the Jônins present (If it is ABSOLUTELY necessary, that is).

Everyone started to move to the viewing platforms above the arena. Each team stood next to their respective sensei. The Sunagakure trio stood with their sensei, a man whose face was half-covered by a cloth. On the way up, Sasuke noticed that Gaara didn't seem all that thrilled being with his sensei. The Uchiha couldn't help but wonder the reason behind it. Kiba and Shino stood with Hinata and her sensei, Kurenai. The red-eyed woman stood with Gai and his team, Kakashi and his team, and Itachi and Kisame. This was a good opportunity to get to know Kiba and Shino.

"Sasuke," the mystic topaz whispered to the younger Uchiha, getting his attention, and added, "If that cursed seal starts acting up, tell either Itachi or I. That thing is a big deal, and neither of us wants that thing to take control of you." The fire opal nodded, he knew he didn't want a repeat of what happened in the Forest of Death. The electronic sign appeared overhead.

The first round was Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi.

'One of Kabuto's teammates, *mentally shutters* I hope he's not as creepy as him,' Sasuke thought as he headed down to ground level. Sakura and Naruto were worried about their teammate, they had a good reason to.

Orochimaru, disguised as the sensei for the Sound Trio, watched with glee. 'I couldn't have planned this better myself,' the snake Gem thought happily. Kabuto and his teammates were on his side. And Yoroi had an interesting Gem Ability, perfect for making the younger Uchiha activate the cursed seal.

Hayate signaled the start of the round.

The palms of Yoroi's hands started glowing and he threw a couple of shurikens at Sasuke, who easily dodged them. The Shinobi Gem with the glowing hands charged at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke was about to form a fireball in his hands when a surge of pain emitted from the curse seal on his arm. Yoroi got within arm's lengths of the fire opal, Sasuke felt something strange about the other ninja. The moment the Uchiha felt the other touch him with one of those glowing hands, he knew what that guy was planning.

Sasuke managed to blow a spark of fire from his mouth to burn Yoroi's arm, and causing him to pull away. Once they were a good distance away, the fire opal hissed out "Bastard! You were trying to drain my chakra!" "You're a sharp one. No one's been able to figure out my Gem Ability this quickly. I'm impressed," the masked nin stated in the same tone as his mood.

Yoroi's Gem Ability was Chakra Drainage.

Sasuke had sparred with Kisame many times, roughly half of them were with the two of them using their respective Gem Abilities. So he would know if someone would be trying to drain his chakra. Kisame scrawled at the opponent of his mate's younger brother, he easily could tell the guy was planning something. Having the same type of ability as the guy, Kisame could tell that Yoroi was trying to drain more than just Sasuke's chakra. "I have to tell them this," The water ninja whispered to Itachi before quickly moving to the Hokage and Anko. The three nearby Jōnins noticed this, but the Genins had their eyes glued to the fight before them.

Sasuke was keeping his distance from the other ninja while he tried to use more of his Gem Ability, but the damn curse mark kept causing him enough pain to detour him from even trying. The fire opal looked up at his older brother as if he was asking permission to do something. Itachi shook his head, he knew what his younger brother wanted to do but now wasn't a good time to use THAT, especially with that goddamn snake lurking nearby. Sasuke was running out of options, at least until he spotted Lee standing next to Neji. 'That's it!' the fire opal exclaimed in his head.

"Don't let your mind wander right now!" Yoroi shouted as he charged at the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke let his opponent get close, then kicked him in the chin, sending him skyward.

**Flashback, During the Week of Training**

"Alright, let's start practicing our Taijutsu," Gai stated with a smile. Team 7 DID ask why. "Well, you guys DO need to at least keep up your Taijutsu just in case you are somehow unable to use your Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Gem Abilities," Kakashi explained to his team. The emerald added that it's a good idea to be well rounded.

Made sense actually.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke managed to defeat Yoroi with some spur of the moment Taijutsu moves. Hayate declared the fire opal the winner.

Orochimaru shuttered a bit as he licked his lips and thought 'Brilliant!' He HAD to have that boy.

'Gai-sensei was right,' Sasuke thought as wirily sat up from the ground. He rubbed his right arm, he felt the curse mark throb. "You alright Sasuke?" the fire opal looked up at see his older brother standing next to him. "It still hurts," Sasuke muttered as he rubbed the curse mark, he knew the star sapphire would understand. Itachi's eyes narrowed and caught his younger brother as he fell back and stated "Easy now, that guy really drained you. Rest for a bit, I'll be by your side as you're healed and Kakashi will tell you the outcomes for the other matches." Sasuke nodded before completely losing consciousness.

Itachi left the arena with the medic ninjas, who were carrying Sasuke on a stretcher. The older Uchiha gave Anko a quick glance, and she nodded. She knew what she needed to do. The Hokage whispered for her to go ahead. Anko vanished from the stands.

"Kakashi-sensei, is Sasuke gonna be okay?" Naruto asked the mystic topaz, who stated "With his personality, he'll be fine. Besides, Itachi's going to be by his side, so their's no way a certain snake's going to get to him." Sakura vocalized that she hope that was true.

Gaara eyed the unconscious Uchiha, making sure not to move. The redhead watched as the medics left with the older Uchiha right behind them.

<><><>

The next match was Zaku Abumi vs Aburame Shino.

"You're up, Love Bug," Kiba stated happily. Shino muttered, "Don't call me that in public..." Akamaru barked. "Maru wishes you good luck," the sky blue sapphire stated with a cheeky smile. The orange amber nodded as he headed towards ground level. The other Konohagakure Genins was curious to know what the amber could do.

Zaku had both of his arms in a sling. The sound nin looked up at Neji and shouted: "Wish me luck cutie~." The male white opal glared at the annoying ninja and wrapped his arms around Lee's arm. The Topaz also glared at the sound nin, he now really wanted that idiot to stop hitting on his fiancé. Hinata was also not too thrilled with the sound ninja.

Both Shino and Zaku stood in front of each other. "Are you sure you wish to fight in that condition?" the amber asked the sound ninja. After all, the guy had both of his arms broken. Zaku managed to move his left arm out of the sling and stated that he still had some life in that arm.

The match began.

<><><>

Anko placed a seal on Sasuke's cursed mark, so it wouldn't spread any farther. The fire opal winced in pain but didn't wake.

Itachi brushed some stray hairs out of Sasuke's face. "This'll help with keeping it from taking control of him," Anko stated as she watched the actions of the older Uchiha. "If that snake thinks he can just take Sasuke from me and Kisame, he's dead wrong," Itachi stated as his eyes flash red for a quick second. The indigo-haired woman couldn't help but wonder why Orochimaru wanted the younger Uchiha.

About five Anbu guards were nearby.

<><><>

Zaku charged towards Shino and tried to hit with his only good arm. The amber easily blocked it and stated that it would take more than that to beat him. With that the sound nin fired a sonic boom right at the amber, causing him to fly through the air and tumbled to the ground.

"OI! SHINO! YOU ALL RIGHT?" Kiba shouted at his other half. "Sorry for worrying you Kiba, guess I'm rusty," Shino stated as he slowly got to his feet and added "Don't forget the two of us have been fused for so long that there's a good chance that OUR bodies WOULD'VE become rusty." the blue sapphire muttered true.

"Oi, pay attention to the fight loser," Zaku stated getting his opponent's attention.

Shino turned to the sound nin, reviling that he had a nasty gash on his face. To everyone's surprise, blood wasn't gushing out of the wound. Bugs were scurrying out of the gash and crawling all over the amber's face. 'Why the hell are bugs inside his body?!' Zaku thought in disgusted, that was when he realized a huge swarm of those same bugs were as behind him.

"They're called Kikaichu, parasitic destruction beetles. They attack in swarms and devour the chakra of their prey," Shino explained as one of those bugs landed on his right index finger, then added "If you haven't already noticed, my Gem Ability is insect control and communication, but these bugs are more from my clan abilities then my Gem Abilities." Zaku glared at the amber. "It be best if you surrender," Shino stated as he brought his hands together, making a sign.

Zaku pulled his right arm out of the sling and aimed at both the swarm and Shino. When the sound nin unleashed his attack, his arms blew right off!! There were Kikaichu blocking the canals in the sound ninja's arms!

Shino won the match.

<> ABout a Minute Later <>

"Woah, Shino, how'd you do that!" Naruto asked the amber as the sapphire fist-bumped his other half. Shino started explaining about the kinetics of blocking a tube of energy. The blond stated he wanted to know about the bugs. "As I stated before, the Kikaichu are my clan's main ability while my Gem Ability allows me to talk and control other insects," Shino explained as Kiba wrapped an arm around him and added "While my Gem Ability allows me to talk and control animals. But my clan's mainly known for using dogs for combat, right Akamaru?" The dog barked happily, tail wagging.

"That explains Garnet's Creature Control and Communication Ability," Sakura stated. The sapphire and Amber nodded.

<><><>

Kankurō was matched up against Kabuto's other teammate Misumi.

It was one of those fights that seemed one-sided but had a 180 turnaround in two seconds flat. With the Sunagakure ninja as the victor.

Turns out Kankurō was a red ruby (on the back of his right hand, his glove came off during the match) and his Gem Ability was Puppetry. The guy kept his favorite Marionette in that wrapped object on his back.

Naruto did ask if it was unfair for the desert ninja to use that puppet in battle. Sakura explained to him that it was basically a weapon, like a shuriken.

"Ano, Sakura..." Lee interrupted, getting the pink Gem's attention, as he pointed at the electronic board. The names for the fourth match was up.

Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino.

<><><>   
Until Next Chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword.

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Unknown Black Gemstone. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Unknown (though it is a bit obvious what it is).

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

Sakura and Ino have been battling it out for a long ten minutes. During that entire time period, both female Shinobi Gems were just used their fists.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, why doesn't Sakura use her shields?" Naruto asked as he kept his eyes on the fight. "Come to think of it, Sakura would've easily won this fight if she did," Tenten stated as she glanced at her teammates, both of whom were smiling along with Hinata. "Why are you guys smiling?" Kiba asked the three when he noticed. "Just wait and see," Hinata stated as the fight continued.

'Damn it! When did she become such a fighter with HER Gem Abilities?! She's not even using them!' Ino thought in rage as Sakura blocked an oncoming punch. It felt like the pink Gem was taunting her! "Hey, Ino," Sakura said getting the pearl's attention, and added, "I'd figure I'd tell you that Sasuke doesn't actually care about hair length." This started a nice bickering battle before Kakashi shouted at the two to quit arguing about that pointless fact. Inadvertently confirming the pink Gem's statement.

"Sasuke..... Doesn't care about hair length....." Ino stated in disbelief.

Kakashi realized what Sakura was planning and buried his face in a hand. "I think she was planning on you saying that," Gai said patting his love on the shoulder. The mystic topaz mumbled, "Yeah, I figured as much." Naruto couldn't help but wonder what his teammate was planning.

<><><>

Haku was happily sitting alongside Zabie as the babysitter read them a story.

<><><>

Ino managed to paralyze Sakura so she could use her Gem Ability to take over her mind.

"You're going to Give Up in just a few seconds," the pearl stated as her gemstone started to glow.

There was a bright flash of light.

"OI! What happened!?" Naruto immediately shouted as soon as the light dissipated and saw the pearl on her knees and the rose quartz had her head hung. "This match is over, Ino's won," Shikamaru stated as he, Chōji, and Asuma walked up to the group. "How so?" Tenten asked the smokey quartz. "The Yamanaka clan is known for the ability to control others to their will," Kakashi stated as he glanced at the Konohagakure group.

No... Then.....that means.....

Sakura raised her head and stated, "It's your loss." The pearl's body fell completely to the ground. "Ino," the pink Gem stated with a smirk. Now Asuma's team was flabbergasted.

What happened? Ino should have had complete control of Sakura.

"A reflective shield," Hinata stated plainly, then Neji added "Sakura had it up since the match began. Pretty sure she was hoping Ino was going use her Gem Ability and use it against her. Smart." Asuma mentioned that it's going to take about an hour or so for the pearl to regain consciousness. Kakashi smiled under his mask and thought 'I was right. Sakura, you can use your shields for more than just defense. She just like you, Rin.'

"Ino is no longer able to continue, Sakura is the winner," Hayate stated as he signaled the medics to take the unconscious pearl away.

<><><>

The fifth match is Temari vs Tenten.

After about five minutes after the battle began, everyone discovered that Temari was a pink ruby (just under her right elbow) and that her Gem Ability was Wind Current, no wonder she carried around a huge fan. Tenten was also out of weapons to use.

"Don't tell me that's all you got," Temari stated as she readied her fan for another attack. Tenten scrawled at that.

Suddenly, Gai shouted "Tenten! Go ahead and use THAT!" The brown-eyed girl looked up at her sensei and asked almost in disbelief "Can I really?" The emerald nodded happily as Kakashi stated: "Since you're able to control it pretty well, you might as well start using it in actual combat now, but just remember your limits." Tenten smiled, she was getting the go-ahead to use THAT.

'What the heck are they talking about?' Temari thought when she saw her opponent jump to her hands and toes, which was rather odd. "Oi, what are you doing?" the pink ruby asked her opponent, who was looking like a wolf ready to strike. "You'll see~," Tenten said playfully as her eyes started to glow a light shade of purple.

<><><>

Two teams from Kusagakure wondered what the Konohagakure kunoichi was doing. The redhead girl on one of the teams was able to see Tenten's building chakra.

A team form a Kirigakure village thought the Konohagakure kunoichi was being weird.  
  
A team from an Ishigakure village noticed something very interesting.

The Sunagakure team could feel the Konohagakure kunoichi's building chakra.

"This is full of youthful excitement!" Lee stated in utter joy as Neji nodded. Now their teammate was finally able to cut loose.

<><><>

Shards of light purple crystal started to appear on Tenten's arms, then shards of that same colored crystal started growing on her legs. The legging for her slacks started to expand (from the knees down), to accommodate for the growing crystals.

Temari's eyes widened when she said "You're... You're a Geode (1)!" Tenten nodded with a smile as both of her arms were completely covered with light purple crystal shards, except for seven crystals on her right arm were a dark blue.

That was when Temari launched her attack at Tenten with her fan, but her attack was stopped by what looked like a long, light purple, crystal tail (looks like a combination between a scorpion tail and a monkey tail) that seemed to appear from under the bottom of the Konohagakure kunoichi's shirt. "Sorry about the tail, but the thing's apart of me, not really sure why," Tenten said as her crystal tail pushed the Sunagakure kunoichi back. The crystalized ninja slowly stood on her feet as her tail swayed back and forth, helping her keep her balance. One of the dark blue crystals started turning purple.

The battle between the two kunoichis continued.

<><><>

A sleeping Sasuke rolled to his side. Itachi brushed some stray hair out of his younger brother's face. "Don't worry love, that snake's not getting Sasuke," Kisame stated as he placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. "If it weren't for that damn curse mark, one of us could fuse with him so Orochimaru won't get at him," Itachi said in a slightly angered tone. "Sometimes I wish Anko didn't know as much as she did about that snake," the tanzanite snipped a bit, but the star sapphire stated, "It's because of her experience that we know what that damn curse mark can do to a fusion." "I know, but that wasn't what I meant that," Kisame said sadly as Itachi laid his eyes on the sleeping Sasuke and stated, "He took advantage of her, plain and simple." The water ninja nodded.

<><><>

The battle between Tenten and Temari was locked in a heated tie.

This was an amazing fight! Temari was doing a lot of combinations and Tenten's Exoskeletal Crystals were tough and they sparked beautifully in the light.

The Sunagakure kunoichi pushed the Konohagakure kunoichi back, close to where Temari's team was. Tenten now had three dark blue crystals left on her right arm. 'Damn, she's tougher with those crystals... Huh?' Temari thought when she saw Tenten clutch her head in pain like she was experiencing a headache.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!!!!!" the brunette howled, startling nearly everyone in the area.

And the next thing everyone knew Tenten went berserk and REALLY started attacking Temari with a barrage of crystals.

What the hell burt ore was happening?!?

Kakashi jumped into the area and used Sakura's shields to block Tenten's oncoming attack. Temari was sitting on the ground in complete shock. Now for some reason, the Geode was unable to move. "Shikamaru, move Tenten back a couple of steps!" the mystic topaz shouted at the smokey quartz. Yes, Shikamaru had control of the Geode's shadow.

Shikamaru did as Kakashi told him to do, causing the berserk Gem to follow but it was obvious that she was trying to fight the control. The mystic topaz dropped the shield and clapped his hands together, small blue orbs of light started to appear. Kakashi quietly commanded the orbs to surround the Geode.

The orbs started moving around and changing size. Kakashi notion Shikamaru to drop his shadow control, so he did. Some of the ninjas were worried about the Geode was going to attack, so to their surprise, Tenten didn't move from that spot. She looked rather dazed from watching the orbs dance around her. "Your eyes are getting heavy, so heavy you can't keep them open," Kakashi said softly as he took a step closer to the Geode. Tenten slowly closed her eyes. "Good," the mystic topaz said before adding "Nod if you can still hear me." The Geode slowly nodded. "Good. Now, when I snap my fingers you will fall asleep for an hour and when you wake up, you will tell the attending doctor exactly what caused you to lose control," Kakashi said as he held out his left and added "One, two, three,"

SNAP!

As soon as Kakashi snapped his fingers, all of the crystals on Tenten (minus the tail) fell off and she fell right into Gai's arms. The medics were out in two seconds flat with a stretcher. The emerald carefully placed his student on the stretcher and the medics took her away. In the middle of this Kakashi was talking to Hayate.

"Uh, alright, Temari's the winner of the match," Hayate stated for all to hear.

Gai picked up the three dark blue crystals from the ground and looked at them for a bit. "Oi! What happened to her?! Why'd she go awl?" Temari practically demanded from the emerald, who didn't answer. Instead, Gai walked over to the spot where Tenten first went berserk. "Oi! Say something!" the pink ruby shouted as Gai looked to the remaining Sound Ninjas then looked up at the Sunagakure team overhead. Temari was about to shout again what the emerald finally said "She heard something. Geodes are more sensitive to sound than other Gems." The pink ruby blinked in confusion as Gai and Kakashi headed back to their teams.

<><><>

The next match was Hyūga Hinata vs a Kusagakure ninja, the Konohagakure group didn't really pay attention to the guy's name. "Good luck, Hinata-sama," Neji said as the heiress started walking towards the stairs, she thanked him on the way. Naruto was kinda curious about what this Hyūga could do, so as soon as she was out of hearing range he asked Lee and Neji who she was.

"Hinata-sama is the heir to the Hyūga clan and has been groomed as such," Neji stated plainly as Lee added, "She is also kind of like you Naruto." "Like me? How? She has a family who loves her," the blond Gem said sadly. "Not in that aspect," the male white opal said softly as he turned to the three figures in the ring. Naruto wondered what Neji meant by that.

"Uhh, alright, you may begin," Hayate said to the two before him.

"This'll be an easy win. I'm up against the so-called "Heir" of the Hyūga clan," said the Kusagakure ninja. Hinata opens her eyes to a slit.

<><><>

"He should not have said that," Lee stated with an almost scared look on his face and Neji stated, with the same look on his face, "Agreed," Naruto asked what they meant by that. "I think..... It'll be easier for you to watch rather than us explaining. And you'll also see why Hinata-sama's like you," the white opal said sadly.

<><><>

Five minute's later... That very same Kusagakure ninja was laying on the ground, eyes wide open, and blood gushing out of his nose and mouth. He was obviously dead.

"Oops, sorry, I meant to cause him some internal bleeding, but I guess I accidentally stopped his heart instead," Hinata stated in a not so apologetic tone before adding "Then again, it IS his fault for underestimating me."

"Winner, Hinata," Hayate stated.

The other Kusagakure ninjas (the two sensei's included) were utterly dumbfounded. They heard from their sources that the heiress of the Hyūga clan was a weak little female Shinobi Gem that wouldn't hurt a fly, but..... The Hyūga heiress just KILLED one of their own without the slightest bit of hesitation, with her bare hands, and without leaving a mark!

The medics took the corps out of the area as Hinata climbed the stairs.

"So... She's always being underestimated...." Naruto whispered to Neji and Lee, both of whom nodded. "As far as I know, only the Hyūga family, the Higher Ups, and a couple of other Jōnin and Chûnin are the only ones who actually know what Hinata-sama is capable of," the white opal stated sadly as the topaz nodded. Now Naruto knew what Neji and Lee meant by Hinata being like him.

Naruto knew just how much it hurt to be underestimated all the time and the need to prove to everyone that they're wrong.

The Sunagakure team were REALLY hoping that they won't have to fight the heiress later in the Chûnin Exams.

<><><>

The next match was Nara Shikamaru vs Kin Tsuchi (one of the sound ninjas).

(Same events as the manga/anime)

"Winner, Shikamaru," Hayate stated as the medics took Kin away.

<><><>

Hyūga Neji as up against an Ishigakure ninja. The guy made the mistake of flirting with the Hyūga.

"I'm pretty sure you saw me kissing my FIANCÉ during the first exam," Neji stated with a slight hiss. The Ishigakure ninja gave a cheeky grin and said SOMETHING that made Lee red with rage. Lucky for the topaz, his fiancé made damn sure to teach that Ishigakure ninja a lesson.

"Ano, before this get's out of hand, I'm going to declare Neji the winner," Hayate stated as the white opal dropped the Ishigakure ninja, whom was now sporting a broken nose, swollen cheeks, split lip, dislocated shoulder, and probably some internal damage.

Mental note, DO NOT INSULT Lee in Neji's presence.

  
<><><>

Naruto's match ended as quickly as it started. He fought against another Kusagakure ninja. The blond Gem was utterly disappointed about his match, he didn't even have to use his Gem Ability or any other weapons. All he did was mess up the guy's jutsu and he just fell right on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Uhh, winner, Naruto," Hayate stated as disappointed as Naruto was.

<><><>

The next match was Inuzaka Kiba vs Karin (a red-haired, red-eyed, glasses wearing kunoichi of the Kusagakure group whom was wearing long sleeves and long slacks).

"Do NOT fail us," one of the Kusagakure senseis stated to the red-headed girl. She nodded and headed on down to the battle zone.

"You saw that?" Hinata asked Neji, whom in turn nodded.

Kiba kissed Shino on the lips and race on down with Akamaru.

"Alright, any complaints?" Hayate asked. Karin shook her head, but Kiba, on the other hand, smelt something wrong with the exhausted girl before him. "Oi, Karin, is it? Are you sure you have enough energy for this?" the sapphire asked, which in turn caused the girl to state that she's fine. Kiba saw the girls gemstone, which was in the same location as Sasuke, it was a round red spinel. The sapphire didn't really believe her words.

During the entire fight, neither Kiba nor Akamaru launched an attack, they only dodged the oncoming attacks from Karin. Naruto was the first one to shout "OI! KIBA! WHAT THE ORE ARE YOU DOING?" Akamaru whined a bit. Kiba patted the dog's head and said "You're right Maru, let's strike." then barked, telling the dog his plan.

Akamaru used a human form transformation jutsu and now look identical to Kiba (minus the gemstone). "This is the Jujin Bunshin, the Man-Beast Doppelgängers style," the sapphire stated as he and the dog-now-human got into fighting positions.

The next thing anyone realized was the two Kibas used a move called Gatsūga, Fang Over Fang, on the red-eyed girl. Karin tried to block the attack, but then again, the duo wasn't aiming at her.

The Gatsūga tore off Karin's sleeves, slack leggings, and the part of her shirt that covered her stomach.

EVERY SINGLE Konohagakure present (Hokage included) gasped. The remaining Ishigakure group covered their mouths. The Kirigakure ninjas couldn't believe what they were seeing. The Sunagakure wasn't sure what to think at that very moment.

Karin was covered in bite marks. The red girl sank to her knees and tried to cover herself, tried to cover the bite marks.

Kiba and Akamaru looked up at the Kusagakure teams and the sapphire shouted "YOU MIND EXPLAINING THIS?! Don't try making ANY fetish excuses, because I can SMELL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR SCENTS on her, on those bite marks. The Jōnins can match your teeth impressions to the bites on her! I'm pretty sure THAT'S why she was so low on chakra!" Shino covered Karin with his overcoat.

Yup Kusagakure was in BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG trouble.

<><><>

After an hour or so, Karin was the official ward of Konohagakure and that all remaining Kusagakure ninjas were disqualified from the Chûnin Exams and were currently being "punished" by Aburame Shibi (Shino's father). The Genins didn't know or want to know why an Aburame was doing the punishment.

"Kami, I don't wanna know what they did to that poor girl," Naruto stated with a shutter. And he thought HIS life was bad before moving in with Kakashi and Gai. Lee asked Neji and Hinata if they saw those bite marks before everyone else. "Yeah, but it was still hard to look at...." the heiress stated with a hint of pain in her voice. Neji nodded sadly.

Because of this incident, the match between Kiba and Karin was nulled. The Sapphire was fine with it, he understood.

<><><>

The next match was Rokku Lee vs Gaara.

<><><>

To be Continued...

<><><>

1; In this world, Geodes are one of two types of Shinobi Gem/Human Hybrid.

The first type of Shinobi Gem/Human Hybrid is called a Human Gems, this happens when one parent is a human and the other is a Shinobi Gem, and that the child of the two is grown in a womb rather than grown as a Gem Seed. Human Gems ARE able to fuse with other Human Gems and Shinobi Gem, their Gem Abilities SOMETIMES inherited from BOTH OF the parents abilities rather than getting their Gem Abilities from the environment, and they tend to have their gemstones in their navels (Like Naruto *hint*hint*).

Geodes, on the other hand, is basically a Gem Seed that is nurtured and cared for by a pair of humans, this usually happens when the Shinobi Gems that planted the Gem Seed is (for some reason or another) unable to nurture and care for it. (In Tenten's case, the Shinobi Gems that planted her as a Seed were shattered halfway through her development. Before they were shattered (when Gem Seed Tenten was planted) they asked their human friends (a nice human couple) to take care of their baby if anything ever happens to them, so they nurtured and loved Tenten as if she was their very own). Geodes are USUALLY UNABLE to fuse with other Gems, their Gem Abilities tend to involve some kind of crystal shards, their gemstones are internal rather than external (so unless they're X-rayed, they don't know where their gemstones are located), and Geodes cannot poof.

<><><>


	17. Chapter 17

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (Aka, the Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Unknown (For Now).

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

The eleventh match was Rokku Lee vs Gaara.

Gaara was already standing in the middle of the battle field.

As Lee turned to head towards the stairs, Neji kissed him on the cheek and said "Good luck." The topaz kissed his fiancé on the lips, thanked him, and headed to the stairs. Gaara saw every detail.

As soon as Lee stood in front of Gaara, the Sunagakure ninja asked "You two always that affectionate?" "Eh?" the topaz asked in confusion. Gaara repeated his question "You and your fiancé. Are the two of you always that affectionate with one another?" Lee rubbed the back of his head and stated sheepishly "Usually when we are alone, but with all of the other ninjas trying to flirt with Neji. Guess he felt like he wanted to make a point, you know, to tell them that he's already taken." "Like during the first exam?" Gaara stated rather then asked. The topaz nodded at that with red creeping on his cheeks and said "Yeah, it happens more often then we wish." "The flirting?" the Sunagakure ninja asked. Lee nodded.

"Ahem," Hayate stated, getting the two's attention, and added, "You two can begin."

"Oh, right, sorry," Lee told the judge and turned to Gaara and said, giving him a thumbs-up, "Let us do our best during this match, alright." The Sunagakure gave a small smile, nodded, and said "Sure."

The Sunagakure sensei, Baki, smirk and pressed a hidden button on one of his glove with his thumb. Hinata and Neji saw this.

Gaara's eyes shot open. His eyes seemed to glaze over as if his soul was suddenly stolen from him, and any trace of emotion just vanished. This did not go unnoticed by Lee. "Ano, Gaara, you okay?" the topaz asked the red head. Gaara said absolutely nothing.

Kankurō and Temari were now standing with the Konohagakure group when Kankurō stated: "I don't know what kind of tricks this bowl-cut kid has up his sleeve, but there's no way he'll win against Gaara." Neji chuckled at those words. "What's so funny pretty boy?" Temari asked the white opal, who answered: "Don't let his appearance fool you, he's a lot stronger then he looks." Hinata gave a small smiled "You should know, you have first-hand experience." Neji turned pink and stated "Well, yes, but not in that aspect Hinata-sama. I'm pretty sure you are aware of that." "Oi, oi, oi, keep that info to yourselves, please! As much as I consider Lee a friend, I really don't need to know what he does in the bedroom," Naruto stated with rosy cheeks. The two Sunagakure ninjas weren't really sure what to think at the moment.

Lee launched his attack first. Just before the topaz's kick could land, he was blocked by a wall of pure sand, that very sand was pouring out of the gourd on Gaara's back. More sand formed a wave over the two and was about to crush the topaz, but he managed to jump away just in time.

'He can manipulate sand!' Sakura thought as she watched the scene before her. 'That gourd was full of sand?!' Naruto thought as he watched Lee skid to a halt. Kakashi's gemstone flashed quickly under his headband.

'Is controlling sand his Gem Ability?' Lee wondered as he launched a barraged of kicks and punches, all of which were blocked by the sand. Gaara wasn't even moving a muscle as all this was happening.

"His attacks aren't working," Naruto muttered out loud. That was when Kankurō said "Physical attacks are worthless against Gaara. The sand forms a shield to protect his body, independent of his will. That's why, to this day, there's not one person who has ever wounded him." From the look on the Sunagakure ninja's face, Naruto could tell that he was telling the truth. 'Could any Gem be THAT strong?' the blond wondered. As far as Naruto knew, Itachi and Kakashi were the strongest Shinobi Gems he could think of. "Kid's not going to last long if just going to use Taijutsu," Temari stated plainly.

Sakura watched the one-sided battle as she remembered what Neji, Gai, and Naruto said during their week of training.

**Flashback, During the Week of Training**

"Neji, how come Lee only uses Taijutsu?" Sakura asked the white opal. The topaz in question was sitting in Neji's lap, resting his head on the white opal's shoulder with glowing white eyes. Lee just had a Sixth Scenes Trance flare up, so now Neji was just keeping him close until the trance passes. "I mean, I've only seen him use Taijutsu," the pink Gem added. "He only uses Taijutsu because he can not use either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." Neji said as he tucked Lee's head under his chin. "Wait? Really?" Sakura couldn't help but vocalize.

How did the topaz last this long with just only Taijutsu?

"He doesn't need Genjutsu or Ninjutsu to be an amazing Shinobi Gem," Gai said as he and Naruto walked up to Sakura, Neji, and the sleeping Lee. "Why?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. "Because he's a Taijutsu Specialist. That's why," Naruto stated with a cheeky smile. Sakura still didn't understand. Gai decided to explain everything to the pink Gem "Since he cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, he has completely devoted all of his ninja training to Taijutsu."

Sakura couldn't help but be a bit impressed.

**End Flashback**

Lee struck a wall of sand yet again, but this time he was getting closer to Gaara.

Baki scrawled a bit. 'That kid doesn't know when to quit. Oh well, might as well show everyone a little bit of what Gaara can do,' the Sunagakure sensei thought as he pressed another hidden button on his glove with his thumb. Again, both of the Hyūgas saw this.

Gaara took off the black band around his right wrist, reviling the pure black gemstone over his right wrist.

"A Black Diamond Shinobi Gem?!" Kakashi said in complete shock. "No way!" Asuma stated in the same tone as the mystic topaz. "I thought Diamond Shinobi Gems were either colourless or were coloured with bright colours," Kurenai said as her eye widened. "Diamonds can come in many colours, but I've never seen a diamond, Shinobi Gem or otherwise, THAT dark before," Gai stated as he now worried for his pupil. Naruto was officially worried about his friend.

Lee couldn't help but stare at the pitch black gemstone on Gaara's wrist. 'Something about that....' the topaz thought before he suddenly felt woozy. The Taijutsu Specialist KNEW what this wooziness meant, his Gem Ability was causing a Sixth Scenes Trance. 'But..... I went into a day-long trance right before the Chûnin Exams, so I should not be having this now,' Lee thought as his vision started to blur a bit. The next thing the topaz knew, everything around him just vanished.

Lee's eyes opened and they were now glowing white.

<><><>

"No....." Neji muttered in shock. He opened his eyes a bit, just to make sure he WASN'T seeing things. Naruto, Hinata, Gai, and Kakashi saw this as well. "Neji....." the blond stated when the white opal nearly shouted "But.... Lee went into a day-long Sixth Scenes Trance before the Chûnin Exams! Every single Hyūga in the estate saw that! So he shouldn't...." "Hold on, look at Lee again," Hinata stated as she indicated for everyone to look at the Topaz. They did. The topaz was still standing. "Doesn't Lee lose all of his physical strength when he's in those trances?" Kakashi asked with a curiously suspicious eye. "Yes, he nearly got a concussion because of it," Hinata said, she was really worried about her future cousin-in-law.

Lee closed his eyes and his gemstone started glowing golden yellow. When Lee's eyes opened, they were the same colour as his glowing gem.

"Ano, Neji, has this..." Naruto asked the white opal, whom replied "No! No, his eyes always glowed white when he's in his Sixth Scenes Trance." "So then....." the blond said as he turned his head back to the topaz and added "What's going on with Lee?" "I take it this isn't normal for him," Temari asked Neji, now she was worried about her youngest brother. "Something triggered this new kind of Trance," Hinata stated as her eyes opened halfway. "Like what happened with Tenten?" Sakura asked the heiress, whom said "I'm starting to think the thing that caused Tenten to go berserk is related to what's causing this new trance. Neji, open your eyes a little more." Kankurō wondered if what the Hyūga heiress was saying was the truth. Neji did what Hinata asked of him and opened his eyes halfway.

Now both Hyūgas could see EVERYTHING within the building.

"Hm? What is that on him?" Neji wondered out loud. Hinata answered by saying "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure the Hokage and the other Higher Ups would like to hear about it." "What ever it is, I doubt it's legal," Neji stated. "Ano, what are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked as the two Hyūgas closed their eyes. "We'll explain later," Hinata stated as the sand launched towards Lee.

Lee easily dodged the sand, his movements flowed as smoothly as running water. "This is defiantly a new kind of trance," Neji stated, biting his lips a bit. "No kidding," Naruto added as he watched his seemingly hypnotized friend dodging the barraged of sand. Whenever Lee was in his usual Sixth Senses Trance, he is practically paralyzed.

Lee did a series of backflips to avoid the slithering sand and landed on top of the stone hands. The topaz sat and started removing those bright orange legwarmers. Revealing that he was wearing weights underneath. Each bar of weight had the kanji for Konjô, or willpower, written on them. Lee started taking the roll of weights off his legs.

"Is he really wearing weights? Talk about old-fashioned," Temari stated as Kankurō said, "He's not going to beat Gaara by just removing a few weights." "Actually...." Neji started saying just as Lee dropped the weights to the ground.

Two thundering booms echoed throughout the building and two huge plums of dust appeared where the weights landed.

"Gai..." Kakashi said as he leered at his lover, who stated: "Okay, I do admit, it is a bit overboard."

With that Lee disappeared.

Gaara didn't notice that Lee was behind him until his sand blocked the punch aimed at his head. As soon as Gaara turned to see where the topaz was, he was gone. The sand blocked a kick from the side. Each of Lee's attacks was inching closer and closer to the black diamond. The topaz was speeding up.

The next thing anyone knew, Lee was over Gaara. The topaz landed a solid kick down the side of the black diamond's head. Everyone in the stadium was completely shocked. 'How the hell did this boy injure Gaara! No one injures Gaara, not the perfect weapon!' Baki thought in utter disbelief. The yellow tranced Lee managed to land three more blows on Gaara BEFORE the sand could even have a chance to react. Baki gripped the railing in anger.

Once again, Lee vanished from everyone's sight.

Gaara looked around the area for a sign of the green-clad teen. Absolutely no one saw the next attack until they saw Gaara fly across the arena. Lee....... Kicked the black diamond right in the back! Through his gourd, which turned out to be made of sand itself! The sand cushioned Gaara's impact when he hit the wall. Lee landed on the ground in a kneeling position, his eyes were still glowing yellow.

Gaara was on his knees, eyes shut, right hand on the side of his shaking head like he was trying to shake off a headache. The sand slithered around the black diamond. After a few seconds, Lee collapsed and fell to the ground. 'Crap!' Baki thought as he quickly and quietly pressed one of the hidden buttons on his gloves. Gaara stood up without trouble. 'Thank Kami, it still works,' the Sunagakure sensei though in relief.

"What the hell burn ore?" Temari said with her mouth agape. She's NEVER seen Gaara injured or beaten before. Neji raced passed the Sunagakure siblings and bolted to the stairs.

Hayate looked over Lee for a few seconds and finally announced "The winner of the match is Gaara!"

Neji skidded to a halt and knelt next to Lee. The white opal turned the topaz to his back to better examine him. Lee's eyes were now glowing white and his gemstone was no longer glowing. Neji released a breath of relief and pulled Lee to his chest. The topaz was fine, no internal damage or broken bones. The white opal tucked the other's head under his chin and hugged him close.

Gaara saw this with sad eyes. The black diamond closed his eyes and just walked towards the stairs. His knew his heart couldn't take another second watching the male Hyūga cradling his love.

<><><>

Two matches came and went in a blink of an eye.

Last match; Dosu Kinuta vs Akimichi Chōji. The two contenders entered the ring.

"How's Lee?" Naruto asked Hinata, who just walked back to the Konohagakure group with Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru from the medic wing of the building. "Still in a regular Sixth Scenes Trance, but physically he's fine. Neji refuses to leave his side though," the Hyūga heiress said in a slightly worried tone. "I don't blame him. I would do the same thing if it were Shino," the sky blue sapphire said as he wrapped an arm around the amber, who stated "Same with Kiba for me." Sakura lowered her gaze a bit, she really wished Sasuke would feel that way about her.

"Winner, Dosu," Hayate said out loud.

The preliminaries are over.

<><><>

Iruka looked out the window and wondered if some of his former students are doing alright in the Chûnin Exams.

Konohamaru and his two friends tried to sneak out while their sensei was distracted. Haku was about to tell Iruka when the human shouted: "ARE YOU THREE TRYING TO PLAY HOOKY AGAIN?" Konohamaru quickly stated that he needed to use the bathroom. Haku couldn't help but smile at that.

<><><>

The third and final part of the Chûnin exams would start in a month, so everyone was going to use that month to train. Everyone who was apart of the third exam picked a number from a box.

Naruto drew the number 1.

Shino drew the number 6.

Temari drew the number 7.

Kankurō drew the number 5.

Shikamaru drew the number 8.

Hinata drew the number 4.

Sakura drew the number 13.

Gaara drew the number 12.

Dosu drew the number 2.

The Kirigakure ninja drew the number 10.

The Ishigakure ninja drew the number 3.

Gai pulled out the number 9 for Neji.

By default, Sasuke got the number 11.

Soooooo, why'd they needed everyone to draw numbers?

<><><>

Kabuto either killed or knocked out the Anbu that were guarding Sasuke and was now standing on front of the bed were the sleeping Uchiha lay. 'He looks so peaceful and innocent,' Kabuto thought as he held out a scalpel. The traitor licked his lips sinfully as he used the tool to cut open the fire opal's shirt and thought 'I really makes me want to completely violate every centimeter of him.' Kabuto ran his hand across a couple of burn marks on Sasuke's chest. "Mmmm," The unconscious opal vocalized softly but didn't wake. 'These must be a mishap from using his Gem Ability,' the glasses wearing ninja thought as he leaned down to lick to one of the burn mark. The Uchiha groaned, but did not wake. 'Interesting taste,' Kabuto thought as his tongue traced the fire opal's nipple.

<><><>

So, the third and final part of the Chûnin exams was going to be tournament style.

Here were the match ups.

1 vs 2, 3 vs 4, 5 vs 6, 7 vs 8, 9 vs 10, 11 vs 12, and 13 will battle the winner of the 11 vs 12 matches. Meaning; Naruto would be fighting Dosu, the Ishigakure ninja would be fighting Hinata, Kankurō would be fighting Shino, Temari would be fighting Shikamaru, Neji would be fighting the Kirigakure ninja, Sasuke would be fighting Gaara, and Sakura would fight whoever wins the prior match.

The pink Gem DID NOT like the line up too much. The cat's eye Gem narrowed his eyes and thought 'So, I'm fighting the sound ninja in the first round.' The Hokage explained that he, the Kazekage, and other Jōnins to judge wether or not any of the applicants were worthy of becoming a Chûnin.

Eesh, talk about pressure.

<><><>

Kabuto sliced off the sleeping Uchiha's slack, leaving him completely naked and vulnerable to the traitor. 'Now, for the main coarse,' Kabuto thought gleefully as his eyes gleamed with lust and licked his lips hungrily. Oh yes, the glasses-wearing ninja was going to enjoy every minute of this.

"You know, if Itachi were here, you'd be dead within seconds," stated a voice from the doorway. This caught Kabuto's attention immediately as he turned to the door. There had to be at least 15 Anbu now. 'Crap! I was careless!' the traitor thought as he turned to the window. But he was stopped by an iron grip that seems to anchor to his arm.

'What the hell burt ore!?' Kabuto thought when he realized that the iron grip belonged to Sasuke. 'What a second,' the traitor saw that the Uchiha was turning into a vine-like tree that wrapped around Kabuto's arm. Crap, it was all a Genjutsu!

<><><>

"Looks like we're going to be a bit busy for the next month, huh?" Kakashi stated to his team. Sakura wasn't all that energetic. How the heck could she fight Sasuke? Or that sand using ninja? Naruto noticed this and said "You know if you REALLY train and beat Sasuke in that battle, both he and Itachi-sensei would HAVE no choice but to ask you to be apart of the Uchiha clan." Okay, now that sparked something in the pink Gem. So the cat's eye Gem continued "I mean, Itachi WANTS Sasuke to be happy and safe, so if he sees a strong Shinobi Gem who love his younger brother as much as he does, then he'll push him to get to know you a bit better. And if Sasuke sees how strong you are, then he'll be interested in you."

Yup, that did it. Sakura was aflame with determination.

"Good one, Naruto," Kakashi whispered to the blond, whom in turned smiled in return.

<><><>

The real Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. "Ah, good your awake," the fire opal heard someone say. So he turned his head to the voice. It was Itachi. "Nii-san..." Sasuke said wirily. "Hungry? Kisame cooked and brought you your favorite," Itachi said with a smile as he held out a bento box. "Where's...." Sasuke started asking as he slowly sat up in the bed. "He's reporting to some of the Anbu so they can arrest a couple of traitors," Itachi said with a sad smile, then added "He had a sneaking suspicion about your opponent intentions during the preliminaries." The fire opal huffed and said "I knew something was with that guy." the star sapphire opened the bento and told his younger brother that he was right and to eat.

<><><>

Kabuto managed to get away from the Anbu.

<><><>

Until Next Chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (Aka, the Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Unknown (For Now).

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

Three days later.....

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru, Haku, and Zabie walked into Yamanaka Hana.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gai and Kakashi. What bring you guys here?" Said the owner of the shop, Inoichi, Ino's dad, who was wearing a green apron over a blue shirt with sleeves to his elbows and was sweeping the ground with a broom. "We're here to buy flowers for our friends in the hospital, Yamanaka-san," Sakura said with a smile. "Oh, you all are going to the hospital too, huh?" Inoichi said with a smile. Little Zabuza gave a toothy-grinned and said "We bwing fwowers to Suzu-nii and Wee-nii and Ten-nee. Make'm feel better." "Aww, that's really nice of you. I'm sure they'll appreciate it," the Yamanaka head said to the little Shinobi Gem with that smile still on his face.

"You said you were going to the hospital too, why?" Gai asked the blond haired man curiously. Inoichi's eyes saddened a bit and said "I've been asked to help with that red-headed girl from Kusagakure. She's been giving the medic staff problems." "What kind of problems?" Naruto asked in a worried tone, who could blame him, that girl's been through enough. Inoichi swept the floor as he said "Don't worry, nothing along the lines of violence, she's... obviously traumatized. From what the staff told me, she's been keeping every single member of the hospital away from her with some kind of Genjutsu and they're pretty sure she hasn't slept since the second portion of the Chûnin Exams." "Really? Man, what the ore did those jerks do to her? On top of making her go through the Chûnin Exams with little chakra," Shikamaru asked, not really expecting a real answer. "That's one of the reasons why they asked me to help with her," Inoichi stated sadly before adding "I was thinking about bringing her some peonies (1) but...." the Yamanaka head turned angrily to an empty water container for holding fresh cut flowers. "Someone took all of them from my shop last night. Took me weeks to get a few bouquets of healthy of peonies." "Ano, no offense Yamanaka-san, but who would WANT to seal a bunch of flowers?" Naruto asked rather cluelessly.

"It actually depends on the flower really," Inoichi stated, then explained that some breeds of flowers are rarer than others and were worth a lot of money. "Really? Huh, who knew flowers could be valuable," Naruto said as he folded his arms. "Were those peonies worth a lot?" Haku asked the long-haired man, who replied as he folded his arm "That's the weird thing about this theft if you could call it that." Kakashi raised his visible brow and said: "Didn't you say they were stolen last night?" Inoich shook his head and said "I didn't say they WERE stolen, I said they were TAKEN. Whoever took my peonies last night didn't exactly steal them. Okay, yes, that person came into the shop after I closed it last night and could've taken some of my more valuable flowers, but they took the peonies and left more than enough money for them." "Wait, this thief breaks into your shop, ignores the pricy flowers, takes these peonies, and leaves enough money for them?" Naruto nearly shouted, Inoichi nodded at that and said: "That was one of the reasons why I didn't call the police."

"One of the reasons?" Sakura asked as she looked up from the flowers she was looking at. "Whoever took the peonies, didn't leave a any evidences of a break-in, well, except this broken bag of cactus sand (which is what he's sweeping up) and the money left behind," Inoichi said as he dumped the dirt brown sand in a rubbish bin and added "Since the flowers were technically paid for, I can't call this a theft, and since there was nothing to really suggest someone was actually here after I closed the shop, I can't call it a break-in. Besides someone could just say the bag fell over or something like that." "That's..... Odd," Gai stated with a raised brow.

"Oh, before I forget, I wanted to thank you Sakura," Inoichi said with a smile as he took off the green apron. The pink Gem blinked and asked, "Why?" "After you defeated my little girl in the preliminaries, she finally started taking her training seriously," the Yamanaka head stated happily. "Daddy!" Ino shouted as she walked into the shop and added "Not another word!" "Call it payback~ for your nosing about the person I've been dating~," Inoichi chuckled out. "DADDY!!!" the blond girl shouted. "You haven't told her who you're dating?" Kakashi asked as he swatted Zabie's hand away from a pair of gardening shears. "We have our reasons, I'm pretty sure you know one of those reasons," Inoichi said with a chuckle. Kakashi rolled his visible eye and stated "I suppose I do. But you ARE going to have to tell her eventually." The Yamanaka head waved an "I know, I know," as he moved to the cash register.

The group purchase their flowers and left the store after the Yamanaka headed locked up the store. They headed straight for the hospital.

<><><>

When the group got to the hospital, they ran into Hyūga Hiashi and his daughters, Hinata and Hanabi. The older girl was holding a small vase with five tiger lilies. "Those for Lee?" Gai asked the Hyūgas, whom in turn nodded at that. "Odd kind of flower to bring to someone in the hospital (2)," Inoichi stated as he opened the door for everyone. "They're Lee-nii's favorite flower, so we're bringing him some," Hanabi stated with a glare (with her eyes closed). The Yamanaka head put up a defensive hand and said playfully "I meant no harm, it's just not a flower people bring to a hospital, that's all." "Where's Neji? I sort of figured he'd be with you to visit Lee," Sakura asked the Hyūgas. "Neji... Still hasn't left Lee's side...." was all Hinata said looking at the flowers in hand.

So...... That meant that Neji was already in the hospital and hasn't left Lee since the preliminaries.

"I guess that's why he didn't come to the usual training grounds," Naruto said sadly as he cased his eyes to the ground and added "Lee's still in a Sixth Scenes Trance. I visited him yesterday, but....... Damn, seeing him in a hospital bed just feels wrong...... Has he ever been in a trance that long?" Hiashi shook his head and said, "The longest he's ever been in a trance, willing or otherwise, was 26 hours..." "So the fact that he's been in this trance since the preliminaries....." Sakura said with wide eyes, the Hyūga head nodded sadly. Ino, on the other hand, wasn't sure what was going on, she didn't know Lee or Neji all that well, so this was new to her. "Neji's worried sick about Lee," Gai stated in almost a depressed tone, Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But, how did that trance come up? From what I heard about Lee's Gem Abilities, if he goes into a 24-hour trance, then he shouldn't have any of those flare-ups for an entire month. So I am assuming he did before the start of the Chûnin Exams," Shikamaru stated in a matter of fact sort of tone. "He did," Hanabi said as everyone walked down the hallway of the hospital. "But the Sixth Scene Trance we saw during his match with that Gaara guy wasn't his normal Sixth Scene Trance," Naruto stated as they walked up to a desk so Inoichi could ask to tell the director of the hospital that he was here and to ask which rooms Lee and Sasuke were in.

"Perhaps, Lee's Gem Ability has picked up on something that needs him to take certain action," Hiashi stated before glancing at Inoichi and asking "Yamanaka-san, you're apart of the Torture and Interrogation Unit right?" Inoichi answered "Yes. Why?" The Hyūga head pulled four neatly folded pieces of papers out of his yukata and handed them to the Yamanaka head and said "Hinata drew these things that she and Neji saw during the preliminaries. I don't know what they are and neither do they, but they had a feeling that it wasn't legit. Do you think you can tell us what they are?" Inoichi looked at the devices that Hinata drew and said: "These are well detailed." Hinata stated that she wanted the drawing to be as close to the actual devices as possible. "I've seen some of th-!!!" the long blond haired man froze in mid-sentence when he saw the last image.

"Is something wrong, Yamanaka-san?" Hiashi asked. "This last device, are you sure it looked like this?" Inoichi asked the heiress and he showed her the image on the last paper, making sure that the others didn't see it (although Hiashi and Hanabi could see it). Hinata nodded and said "I took extra time to draw that one. Do you know what it is?" "Unfortunately, I do. Now, Who was wearing it?" the Yamanaka head asked seriously. Okay, Ino's never seen that look on her father's face before, it looks as if it was a mixture of anger, pain, and utter disbelief. The heiress said "It was-"

"STOP!!!!" Someone shouted. Getting everyone's attention.

The red-haired, red-eyed girl was rushing right at the group!

Shikamaru used his Gem Ability to stop the girl in her tracks. That's when the group got a good look at the girl. It was Karin! "What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he and Itachi exited the nearby restroom. Karin face flushed when she saw the younger Uchiha. A sparkly, pink floral and heart background appeared around Sasuke in the mind of the glasses-wearing kunoichi.

Two nurses ran right towards the group, a male and female nurse. "Yamanaka-san!" the male nurse stated in a breathless tone. "I'm going to guess that this girl's the one you asked me to look at," Inoichi asked and the nurses nodded. The Yamanaka head asked Shikamaru to keep his hold on the girl for a while longer. Karin snapped out of her lovestruck gaze when she saw the blond-haired man approaching her. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Inoichi said as he placed a hand on Karin's head. Naruto couldn't help but notice that the girl looked petrified with fear. "Ano, Yamanaka-san...." the cat's eye Gem started but the older blond stated, "I'm NOT going to hurt her."

Inoichi closed his eyes and Karin's eyes glazed over.

"Dad?" Ino said when she saw that bit marks started appearing on her father's arms. "It's a drawback of your family's ability," Kakashi stated. The blond girl looked up at the mystic topaz and asked what he meant. The Copy-Nin explained, "If a Yamanaka goes into a person's mind specifically looking what's causing a trauma, their body will experience that exact trauma." Ino's eyes widened, she remembered her father telling her that she needed to be careful within another's mind, but she didn't realize how bad it could get.

"By Kami, no wonder you were so scared," Inoichi said when his eyes opened. Karin blinked a bit and was surprised to see the same bite marks on her arms on his. The blond haired man moved the hand that was on the girl's head to the girl's shoulder, knelt to her level, and said "Karin, no one here was going to force you to heal anyone, they were trying to heal YOU. YOU'RE the one who's hurt." "Dad... Are you going to be okay?" Ino asked her father in a worried tone, she could easily see all of the bite marks on the visible parts on his arms, so she could only imagine how many she COULDN'T see. 'Damn, what happened to her?' was all the blond girl could think. Inoichi gave a sad smile and said "Yeah, I'll be fine. Do you mind keeping Karin company while the medic staff treats her wounds? And make sure she eats an apple or something?" Ino nodded and walked alongside the redhead as the nurses took her away. Karin looked over her shoulder to catch a glance at Sasuke before turning a corner.

"You good?" Kakashi asked the blond man, who nodded as he slowly stood up. "You're bitten everywhere...." Hanabi said softly as she looked as the Yamanaka's legs. "You Hyūgas saw the marks on her right?" Inoichi stated, leaning against the wall for a second and added "Those rotten Kusagakure ninjas, and I do mean the specific village those two teams came from not all Kusagakure ninjas in general. They took advantage of her and her mother." "That bad, huh?" Kakashi said as Inoichi examined the bite marks on his right arm and said sadly "That's not even half of it. Bastards didn't even bother to help her harness her Gem Ability fully, she could've easily been the youngest Healing Type Gem to fix broken Shinobi Gems if they had." "What's a bastard?" Haku asked in a curious tone "Yeah. What'sa basterd?" Zabie asked the adults in an equally curious tone.

Oops, little kid still present.

"Sorry about that," Inoichi said with a wry smile. Gai explained what the word means (He just told them that a bastard is a very, very, very bad person or a group of people in this case). "But, it's a very bad word, so I don't want either of you using it, okay?" the emerald said as he patted the two children on the head as Kakashi stated "So if either Papa or I hear that either of you have been using it in school or daycare, you're in BIG trouble, got it." "Got it, Chichi," Haku and Zabie said at the same time.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Naruto asked the younger Uchiha, who replied: "Better, but SOMEONE (leers at Itachi) just has to be on my heels." "Okay, I do admit, I AM being a bit overprotective," the older Uchiha stated. "A bit, Nii-san? Either you or Kisame have been practically tied to me ever since those Anbu told the two of you about that kidnapping attempt," Sasuke stated with a glare. "Okay, so we've been very overprotective, but can you blame us," Itachi stated.

"Wait, someone tried to kidnap you? Who was it?" Naruto asked his teammate. Sasuke nodded and said "Yeah, the Anbu put up a Genjutsu to make it look like I was in another room, and they caught the kidnapper in the act (3). But, unfortunately, he got away. They said it was Kabuto." The younger Uchiha then muttered, "I knew something was off about that guy." "You're kidding? Kabuto?" Naruto said with his mouth agape. "Sorry Naruto, but Kabuto's teammates broke and told Morino-san that they were in league with Orochimaru," Itachi said sourly.

"Orou-who?" Zabie asked. "Evil Shinobi Gem," Inoichi said rubbing his arms a bit. "Are you sure you're going to be alright Yamanaka-san?" Hiashi asked the blond man. "Yeah, I'll be fine. These'll disappear in a few days or so," Inoichi said as he indicated the bite marks.

<><><>

The group walked into the room Lee was occupying.

Lee was laying in the hospital bed, under the covers with his eyes glowing white. Neji was sitting in a chair right next to the bed. Tenten was standing next to a desk, organizing something on it as her crystal tail swayed back and forth. The Geode saw them come in and waved at them. "Neji," Hiashi said, getting the sitting Hyūga's attention. Neji turned to look at everyone and said "Oji-sama...." "Oji-san would be more appropriate right now," the Hyūga head said with a small smile. Naruto pulled an apple out of his backpack and handed it to Neji and said: "I figured you might need the extra energy, don't worry it's clean." The opal took the apple and just held it. "Any changes?" Sakura asked Neji shook his head.

Hinata walked over to Tenten and placed the tiger lilies on the desk. "Oh? Did you bring all of these flowers Tenten?" the heiress asked when she saw glasses of pink flowers. The Geode shook her head and said: "These were already here when I came in." "They're pretty," Hanabi said as she sniffed one of the pink flowers. "Someone came in last night after I fell asleep and left them, I'm not sure who and none of the nurses saw anyone near this room, or anyone with a ton of pink flowers," Neji said as Inoichi walked over to the flower counter.

"Hm? Wait a second, these are the peonies that were taken from my shop!" Inoichi stated as he picked up and inspected at one of the pink flowers. "The flowers?" Hiashi asked as the blond man, whom in turn nodded. "What happened to your arms?" Tenten asked when she saw the bit marks. "From Karin," Inoichi explained as he counted the peonies. Sakura explained who Karin was to Tenten since she was in the medic wing when Karin's match with Kiba happened.

"I'm going to tell the staff about this, and probably get more Anbu to guard the hospital," Kakashi said as he headed for the door, he did NOT like the fact that someone was able to come in and out of the hospital without anyone knowing, especially with Orochimaru and Kabuto around. "I'll go with, to make sure you get there and back on time," Gai said as he followed his love. "Haku, Zabie, be good while we're gone," the to said as they walked out of the room with the little ones saying "Kay, kay."

Inoichi waited a minute or so, making sure the two Jōnins were out of hearing range before walking to the two children, he indicated to Itachi to help out. The last thing he wanted was for these young children to overhear THIS conversation. The Yamanaka head's gemstone (located on the lower right side of his chest, a green peridot) started glowing and both Haku and Zabie got woozy. Next thing everyone knew the little Shinobi Gems were asleep. "Oi! Yamanaka-san, why'd you do that?!" Naruto nearly shouted. "Because I still need to know who was wearing THAT device," Inoichi stated as he and Itachi picked up the two kids. "Is that last weird device that bad?" Hanabi asked the blond haired man. "Inoichi, what is it you know? Maybe we can help," the older Uchiha said.

After a minute or so of complete silence, Inoichi finally said "Alright, but ALL OF YOU MUST not utter a word of this. Because we DO NOT want to act if this information is proven or faulty." "Neither I nor Neji would provide lousy information," Hinata stated, feeling a bit insulted. "I'm aware, but we just have to be sure," the Yamanaka head stated before adding "I'll tell you what that device is."

<><><>

"I've looked it over five times already, it's in perfect working order," a Sunagakure ninja said to Baki. The desert sensei scrawled and ask "You're absolutely positive?" The other ninja nodded and said, "If you hadn't told me what happens, I wouldn't have believed it." With a sigh of relief, Baki said with a smirk "This is good, the plan can move forward. Now we know that there is no chance of losing control of our perfect weapon."

"What about his older sibling? They're bound to find out about the Controller, eventually," the subordinate asked the commanding officer. "It's the reason we've kept them away from Gaara and minimized their interactions along with that pesky uncle of theirs," Baki stated as he cast his gaze to Gaara, who was sitting in a chair without his shirt. A thin spider-like device was attached to the black diamond's upper back and wrapped around his upper torso. "As long as the Controller is in place, we shall not fail our mission," Baki stated with a smirk.

Gaara said nothing as his cold soulless eyes looked out the window.

<><><>

"Y-y-you gotta be kidding!?" Naruto stuttered out. Everyone else was just, well, basically had an expression to match the cat's eyes. How could...... How could.......anyone do that to another person? Gem or otherwise. By ore! No wonder those things are outlawed. "Then THAT was the high-pitch sound I heard during my match!" Tenten said with wide eyes. Inoichi shook his head and then said very seriously "I'm absolutely not kidding. Now, tell me, who was wearing that device?"

"It was Gaara."

Everyone turned to the person who answered.

"Lee!!" Neji nearly shouted as he dropped the apple. Lee blinked his eyes a bit and slowly sat up, only to have his fiancé embrace him in a hug. "You're finally awake!" Naruto said as he was by the topaz's side in two seconds flat. "That Controller thing is on Gaara, the sensei for his team was using it on him," Lee said as Neji said, "You sensed that, huh?" The topaz nodded and said, "I didn't know it at the time, but I could sense him calling out for help through his gemstone."

Naruto couldn't help but feel angry as he thought 'How could ANYONE do THAT to someone?!' Sasuke discretely elbowed the cat's eye on the side. Naruto quickly eyed the fire opal, who had a look on his face that told the blond to calm down and that he knew that what was being done was horrible but that rage will solve absolutely nothing. Naruto knew Sasuke was right.

Inoichi's eyes narrowed a bit and said: "I'm aware that two Hyūgas and a Shinobi Gem with a sixth sense are telling me that a high-level member of the Sunagakure is controlling one of his trainees, but you don't actually have proof." "But, Nee-sama and Neji-nii saw! And now Lee-" Hanabi said as Inoichi held up his hand, telling her to stop talking. "I know you three SAW the device, but you don't have solid proof that what you saw IS actually a Controller, those things are completely forbidden to use and every Nation knows it. We cannot just accuse someone of using one without solid proof, that's were my division comes in," Inoichi stated. "You're going to investigate?" Naruto asked with almost a smile. "While YOU don't have proof, you are giving us enough information to launch an investigation," the Yamanaka head stated with a small smile.

Naruto was glad that the Jōnin was going to help Gaara.

<><><>

Two hours later.......

Team Gai (minus Lee, since he had to stay in the hospital for his own good) and all of Team 7 were back at their usual training grounds.

"Hey, Tenten, how come you haven't retracted your tail yet?" Sakura asked the Geode. Tenten curled her tail before saying "I haven't been able to. I think maybe that high-pitch sound might have affected that, I'm not too sure. But, now I can use it more fluidly now, so no big deal."

Soon enough, everyone was training as hard as they could.

<><><>

Inoichi just finishes telling the Hokage and Morino Ibiki about the Controller on Gaara.

The elderly man folded his fingers together over his desk and said: "You know this is a serious accusation?" "I am aware Hokage-sama, but..... She drew a perfect image of a Controller, without knowing what it is," Inoichi stated in all seriousness. Sarutobi Hiruzen closed his eyes for a long, painful minute before saying "Put a few spies on the Sunagakure team, just because Orochimaru and his minions are lurking nearby, not because of this Controller intel. We need to play our cards just right, understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" the two Torture and Interrogation Unit ninjas said at the same time, then they left the office.

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair with a sigh. 'By Kami, twice in my lifetime a Controller was used on a Shinobi Gem child with a strong Gem Ability,' the 3rd Hokage thought bitterly. He's already seen the damage done to one child years ago, so he could only imagine the damage done to this Gaara kid.

<><><>

Ibiki glanced at Inoichi a for a second before finally saying "We're going to have to re-schedule our date. This new info.... isn't putting me in the mood for romance." The blond nodded and said, "Yeah, same here." "Next week, then?" the Torture and Interrogation Unit Captain asked. "I think that'll be good," Inoichi said with softening eyes.

<><><>

To Be Continued......

<><><>

1; a Peony is a pinkish flower. It symbolizes health.

2; What Inoichi means is that the Tiger Lily flower represents Pride (the good kind, not arrogance), meaning you give it to a person when they are doing something that gives them a sense of pride. So, it WOULD be an odd thing to give to someone who's in the hospital.

3; Yeah, the Anbu didn't tell the Uchihas and/or Kisame about the attempted rape for obvious reasons *chough*Itachi'soverprotectiveness*chough*.

 


	19. Chapter 19

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

One Week Later.....

"Alright everyone, Water break," Kakashi shouted to the two teams. "Water bweak, water bweak," Zabie happily repeated as he watched Haku use his Gem Ability to fill eight cups. Each member of the team took a glass and drank the contents.

Everyone but the two children were covered in sweat, dirt, scratches, some scorch marks, and a couple of drops of blood. After he downed his drink, Naruto stated "Oi, Sasuke, you'd better have your "Battle Plan" for Gaara ready to go by the time you have to fight him." With a smirk, Sasuke said "Trust me, baka, my plan is already set. It's you who needs to think of one." "Now, now, no fighting each other right now," Tenten said as she got between the two.

Sasuke knew what he needed to do during his match with Gaara.

Just like what Kira and Akamaru did in their match with Karin, Sasuke was going to reveal the Controller on Gaara but for this match, he was going to make it look like an accident rather than on purpose. Everyone who was in Lee's room when Inoichi explained what a Controller was was in on this plan (minus Inoichi and the little Shinobi Gems). Shikamaru was to one to formulate this plan, believe it or not, he pretty good with strategizing. They knew they couldn't tell anyone about this plan, not even their senses.

"Sasuke-ku~n."

<><><>

A red ribbon tied a pair of wrists together lovingly in front of their owner. Another red ribbon covered this person's eyes. He was laying on his left side, completely naked, on a nice soft bed. Saliva trailed down the corners of his mouth. A soft buzzing sound filled the room, it was coming from a device that was buried his anus, with only the vibe setting part of the device was sticking out. His 7 inch (17.78 cm) harden penis was aching for some kind of attention as two red cock rings sat innocently at his clean-shaven base and right under the tip of his dick. His long sandy blond hair fanned over the bed. A green peridot gemstone rested on the lower right side of his chest.

"You're really enjoying yourself Inoichi," said a shirtless and very scarred skinned Ibiki as he ran a gloved hand down the other's bare leg, causing him to gasp. The captain of the Torture and Interrogation Unit smirked, spread Inoichi's leg wide open, and said: "You're already like this and we haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Ibiki gently rubbed the redden penis tip, making the blond whimper. "Guess it was a good idea to use these, huh," the scarred man stated as he twisted the cock ring under the tip, making the bound man gasp. Ibiki smirked as he snapped both cock rings off. Inoichi bit his lips to prevent himself from shouting.

Ibiki's other hand snaked to the device sticking out of Inoichi's anus and said "Perhaps the settings were too high for you. Guess I should turn it down." The scarred man turned the dial on the vibrator. Inoichi screeched and just came right there, semen spurting all over his stomach, chest, bed, and a few drops on his face. With a smirk, Ibiki said "Oops, I must have accidentally turned the vibe settings up rather than down. Strange, I thought that way was down." The blond panted as the vibrator assaulted his inside with new vigor and making him hard once again. Inoichi KNEW the scarred man did that on purpose when he gasped out "T-t-take it out! Please!" With a cheery smile, Ibiki said "Alright," and started pulling out the vibrator out very slowly. The vibrator on high and the slow friction was TORTURING the blond. 'He could've at least turn the damn thing off first,' Inoichi thought as he bit his lips.

With a smirk, Ibiki left the buzzing vibrator half in/half out of Inoichi. The part of the device that was out was wiggled in every direction as the half that was inside continued to assault the blond's inner walls. "IBIKI! Take it ALL the Way Out! Please!" Inoichi shouted through pants and gasps. "Aww, but you look really good like this," Ibiki said as he licked his lips at the delicious sight before him. "Damn, this is making me really hard," the scarred man mumbled as he felt his slacks tighten around his crotch as he stood up.

Ibiki moved Inoichi to his knees, while somehow keeping the vibrator in the same position in the bound man. The shaking blond begged for the other to take the device out. The scarred man freed his harden 9 inches (22.86 cm) dick from the confines of his tight slacks and grabbed the other by the scalp. Ibiki rubbed his dick against Inoichi's cheek and said with a smirk "Give me a good blow-job and I'll take the vibrator out." The smell of the masculine musk overwhelmed the blond scenes as he timidly started licking the penis in his face.

Since Inoichi was still blindfolded, so he had to use his tongue and bound hands to get a good idea on how much he could actually fit in his mouth. The blond's movements were shaky and a bit clumsy, but who could blame him with the vibrator in him as it is.

<><><>

Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke as the rest of her team and Kurenai's team walked towards Team Gai and Team Kakashi. "What brings you guys here?" Kakashi asked curiously. "Don't tell us that the two of you forgot about our Fusion talk?" Asuma stated with a cheeky grin. "We didn't, but isn't it tomorrow though?" Gai asked after he took a sip of his water.

"YEAOOOCH!!" Ino shouted as she pulled away from Sasuke, who was currently emitting steam from his skin. "Maybe we should do our fusion talk tomorrow," Kurenai said after looking over the emerald's and mystic topaz's teams and adding "I don't think they have the strength to fuse right now." Asuma agreed when he saw the fire opal walk away from the pearl in a huff as Shikamaru sighed and Chōji munched on a chip. Garnet whispered to Hinata if the pearl will ever learn. The heiress just shrugged. "You didn't have to burn her like that Sasuke," Lee stated as he placed his glass down. Sasuke glared at the topaz and snapped "I am NOT a fan of clingy girls." Lee held out his hands in a defensive manner and said: "Alright, I understand, but you still didn't have to do that." The fire opal huffed and folded his arms. Neji stared (with his eyes closed) at the Uchiha for a second before taking one of Lee's hands into one of his own.

"Ino, maybe you should pull back on your advances a bit," Chōji said between chips. Shikamaru sighed and said, "Oh please, she's just acting up because Inoichi is on his date." Ino shouted at her teammates not to tell everyone that. "Oh yeah, who is that person anyway?" Naruto asked the smoky quartz and purple amethyst. The blond remembered the older man mentioning that he was dating someone but never said who it was, not that Naruto was nosy or anything, he was just..... Okay, Naruto's never been asked out or seen what a date was, so of course, he was curious. Asuma snickered and said, "Not someone you'd expect." Kurenai told him not to tease the Genins.

<><><>

Inoichi wrapped his hands (his wrists were still tied together) around the base of Ibiki's dick as he licked the tip. After a couple of seconds, the blond took the tip of the penis into his mouth and started taking more of the dick into his mouth. Inoichi started bobbing his head up and down the appendage. Ibiki was enjoying the sight and feeling of the other sucking him off. The sounds of sucking started mixing with the sounds of the buzzing the vibrator.

Once Ibiki was nice and wet with saliva, he grabbed Inoichi by the scalp once again, pulled him off his dick, and said: "Turn around with your ass in the air so I can pull that vibrator out of you and we can really have some fun." The blond did as he was told, putting his weight on his knees, elbows, and lower arms. His long hair cascaded over his body and some fell onto the bed. The blond lowered his chest so that his shoulders were resting on the bed as his bound wrists were sandwiched between the bed and his chest, with his leg open, rear in the air, and the vibrator buzzed and wiggled in the blonde's anus. Damn, if Ibiki didn't have any self-control...

The scarred man placed his left hand on the blond's left ass cheek and managed to catch the wiggling vibe. Ibiki smirked as he slowly pulled the buzzing device out. Inoichi gasped in both pain and pleasure as a small puddle of drool started forming near on the blankets near his mouth. The blonde's body was trembling in bliss throughout this. Once the vibrator was out, it was really buzzing. The scarred man flipped the device off with his thumb and placed it on the nearby counter while keeping his left hand on the other's rear. Ibiki saw that Inoichi's used anus was twitching, practically begging to be stretched and filled once again. With a smirk, the scarred man leaned down and genteelly licked the ring muscle. The blond gasped and ejaculated right there.

"Damn, *lick* you *lick* taste *lick* really *lick* delicious," Ibiki said as he somehow managed to mercilessly assault the ring with gentle licks. Inoichi was in a mess of pleasure due to the stimulation, his bliss filled moans and hardening penis was proof of that.

<><><>

"Are we really going to the hot springs?" Naruto asked practically gleefully, he's never been to one or rather wasn't allowed into one. Kakashi smiled under his mask and said: "Well, everyone DID train really hard and we are going over fusions tomorrow, so having everyone as relax as possible for that is a good idea." With a flashy grin, Gai stated "So everyone on their best behavior. This means you Haku." Everyone nodded at that while the lapis frowned. "I mean it Haku, remember last time you tried to manipulate hot water?" Gai said as he folded his arms.

Naruto and Haku remember THAT very vividly.

<><><>

Ibiki was now sinking his dick into Inoichi. "Damn, you're still tight, and here I thought the vibrator would loose you up a bit," the scarred man said as he ran a gloved finger up the blond's spine, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

Oh yes, this was going to feel sooooooooooo good.

<><><>

Team Gai and Team 7 entered the local hot springs.

"We're his guardians," Gai said with almost a frown. Right now, the owner was telling the emerald and mystic topaz that little Zabie couldn't bath with them, or rather Zabie was too young to bathe in the men's section of the hot springs. "I'm sorry, but those are the rules," the owner said to the adult Shinobi Gems. "Gai-sensei, Tenten and I can watch Zabie in the women's section for you and Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said with a smile, she didn't think it would be fair for the toddler to miss out on this kind of experience. Tenten nodded, said "I can use my tail to make sure he's staying close and doesn't sink," and wrapped her tail around Zabie's stomach as he tried to walk away from the group. The two sensei's agreed to that, Haku, on the other hand, was not happy with that, he wanted to soak in the hot springs with HIS future bride. "Haku, if so much as let a single drop of that water land on the owner of this spring, you WILL be grounded for an entire month," Kakashi stated when he saw the giant bubble of icy water over the bathhouse owner's head. Haku pouted and dissipated the water.

"Come on Zabie, let's go get washed up so we can go into the hot springs," Sakura said with a smile as she took the toddler's hand as she and the Geode started heading towards the women's section. Zabie happily said "Oky, Pinky-nee~." Tenten giggled at that while Sakura sighed. The pink gem REALLY needed to teach the blue amethyst to say her correctly.

<><><>

In the Men's Section...

The guys started stripping out of their clothes, so they could wash up before going into the hot springs.

Naruto couldn't help but notice that Sasuke had some scorch marks on him. "If Nii-san was here, he'd probably scar you in some way, baka," Sasuke stated as he wrapped a white towel around his waist, he knew the blond was staring at him. Naruto quickly apologized and asked, "How'd you get all those burns?" The fire opal was quiet for a bit before saying "From my own Gem Ability." The blond was surprised when he said: "I thought your Gem Ability lets you control fire." "It does, but fire is still an unpredictable element no matter how much control one has," Sasuke said as he walked towards the washroom. "Naruto," Kakashi said, getting the blond's attention, and adding "He is right about fire being unpredictable, even a master fire user gets burned sometimes. So, despite how he acts sometimes, Sasuke DOES practice his Gem Ability just as much as you practice yours. Those burns on his body are proof of that."

Naruto eyed the floor a bit. Maybe he had the younger Uchiha all wrong. Lee placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The topaz could sense his friend's mood.

<><><>

Inoichi was now being pounded into by Ibiki. The scarred man had a good grip on the blond's waist. The friction between the two felt soooooooo amazing. Both were in a world of pleasure.

<><><>

Naruto happily sank into the hot water of the spring. Lee was sitting next to Neji, who had his hair tied up in a high bun so that his hair wouldn't get in the water. Sasuke could feel his muscles relax in the heated water. Haku happily swam around the spring. Gai sat on the side watching the little Gem swim and told him not to splash. Kakashi finally walked into the area, with a towel wrapped around his waist and face as well as having his lower left leg completely covered with bandages. Naruto noticed his sensei's wrapped leg and asked what was wrong with it. Since the blond didn't remember the mystic topaz injuring it in any way. "It's an old wound, don't worry about it," Kakashi said as he slowly sank into the water next to Gai, who wrapped an arm around him. Lee followed his sensei's league and wrapped an arm around Neji, who happily snuggles into the topaz.

<><><>

Women's Section...

"Zabie hold still, you have to be nice and clean if you want to get in the hot spring," Sakura said as she tried to clean the squirming toddler. Tenten had an idea, so she grabbed a shower nozzle, aimed it in the air, and pressed the trigger. "Look Zabie, a rainbow," the Geode said as she pointed at the colours that started appearing in the spray. This immediately got the toddler's attention and Sakura managed to finish washing him. "You're pretty good with kids, Tenten," the pink Gem said as she washed the soap off little Zabie. The Geode smiled happily.

<><><>

Ibiki finally came, he practically filled Inoichi to the brim with semen. The captain stayed in the blond for a minute before pulling his softened penis out, a couple of small drops of the white goo leaked out. Inoichi collapsed onto the bed, he didn't have the strength to hold himself up. Ibiki gently brushed some hair out of the panting blond's face.

<><><>

The boys spotted a suspicious man with long white hair peeking into the women's section of the hot springs.

"Hey, mister, why're you peeking into the women's side?" little Haku asked the Perv. The man turned to the group, told to everyone what his name was. "Jiraiya? The Toad Sage and author of the Make-Out Paradise book series?" Kakashi said with a raised brow then Gai then asked him "Didn't you use to read that stuff, Kakashi?" the Mystic Topaz nodded and said, "I still have the first book." "I'll be happy to sign that for you," Jiraiya stated with a cheeky smile. "Naa, no thanks. I only liked the first book, the others didn't really catch my interest," the mystic topaz said with a bored tone. "What kind of genre is this book series?" Naruto asked the adults. The emerald and the mystic topaz glanced at little Haku, then eyed the pervy sage in front of them and said at the same time with the same deadpan tone "Nothing children would read."

"Oh, are you talking about those perverted books?" Haku asked out loud once he realized what the Make-Out Paradise was, earning stares from everyone. Finally, Lee was the one to ask "Haku, how do even know about that word? Because I am very sure Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei have ever used it in front of you." Haku blinked and said "Oh, Iruka-sensei confiscated some of those Make-out books in class last week and I heard him ask another sensei why kids these days are reading perverted book. I figured those kinds of books aren't good for school."

Ooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay......... Can't blame the teacher for doing his job on the kid for accidentally overhearing.............. Ano.... Who lets their kid bring porn books to school?

Jiraiya patted the young Shinobi Gem and happily said: "My, my, cute little girls like you shouldn't be listening in on those kinds of conversations." Haku glared at the old man.

Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Lee, and Neji took a very big step back. Jiraiya just broke a taboo.

<><><>

Sakura and Tenten learned quickly that Zabie was really popular with the lady's, even if he didn't really understand what the whole thing really meant. "Good thing Haku's not here," the pink Gem whispered to the Geode, whom in turned nodded in agreement. "Ten-nee, hug?" the little toddler asked the Geode. Tenten smiled and moved the little Gem into her lap and hugged him. The other women in the spring said "Aaaww" in unison. One of the women told Tenten that she was a sweet older sister. "Oh, he's not my younger brother. The three of us are here with our senses, this little fella's their kid and the owner said he's too young to go into the men section," the Geode said with a small smile. "Well you'd still make a wonderful older sister," one of the women said with a smile.

"Ten-nee, Pinky-nee, me have kestion," Zabie said getting Sakura and Tenten's attention. "My name is Sakura, and what's your question?" the pink Gem asked the little toddler. That was when little Zabuza dropped the bomb "Why girls gots bumpy chests?" Everyone was quiet.

Aw~kward~

The women giggled at that while Tenten and Sakura turned red. "Oh, ano, well...." the pink Gem stuttered out.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! HOT!!! HOT!!!! HOT!!!!!!" shouted someone from the men's section.

The two kunoichis KNEW that it didn't sound like their teammates or senseis.

<><><>

Ibiki gently lifted Inoichi and carried him bridal style into a well-equipped bathroom. The scarred man already removed the red ribbons.

Ibiki sat the semi-conscious Inoichi in a seat that was carved into the tub, took the shower nozzle off its peach, tested the water to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, grabbed a washcloth, and started cleaning the blond.

"Ibiki," Inoichi mumbled out. "It's okay, I'm just cleaning you off. I might have gone a bit too far with you," the scarred man said as he ran the washcloth over the blond's chest. Inoichi slowly shook his head and said "No you didn't, it's just..... It's... Been a while since I last had some kind of intercourse." With that Ibiki looked up from what he was doing and said: "If that's the case, then why didn't you stop me if I was going too far for you?" "Sorry, it just... Well...." the blond mumbled as he looked away from the man before him. "Inoichi, look at me," Ibiki said in his authoritative voice. The blond reluctantly looked at the T&I captain. "It's alright to admit you overestimated yourself and thought you could handle more. People do it occasionally, but you HAVE to say when it's too much for you or else you'll get hurt," Ibiki stated, then he rested his own head on Inoichi's wet chest, looking at the peridot's gemstone, and added "Don't be afraid about what I think if you use the safe word, I just..... Don't want to accidentally hurt you...." Inoichi hugged the other closer and said "You're right, I haven't been sexually active in a long time so I should've known my limit and I should've said it was too much. I'm sorry I worried you." "I guess both of us are at fault here," the scarred man said as he traced the blond's gemstone with his finger. Inoichi chuckled a bit and said, "Yeah, but at least we know better for next time." Ibiki smiled a small smile.

<><><>

Jiraiya was laying on the floor of the hot springs, twitching, semi-unconscious, wet, burning, and very, very, very red.

Okay, mental note, DO NOT EVER CALL HAKU A CUTE LITTLE GIRL.

"Is he still alive?"Naruto asked as he poked the perv with a nearby stick. "I can see that his vitals are still working. He'll regain consciousness in a couple of minutes," Neji stated as he turned back to the springs. Lee followed as did the others. Might as well relax in the hot springs while they waited for the perv to wake up.

<><><>

After five minutes, Jiraiya finally woke up.

The old perv leaned on some nearby rocks and asked what the group was doing for training. "They're going over fusing tomorrow," Gai stated plainly. "Oh, I can help with that," Jiraiya said with a smile. "What do you know about fusions?" Sasuke asked rather suspiciously. Striking a pose, the toad sage stated: "I am one of the foremost experts on fusions." "How?" Haku asked as he kept his eyes on the old man. With a smile, Jiraiya stated "Experience." "You're going to tag along no matter what we say, huh," Kakashi said in almost a monotone voice. "Yup," the toad sage said with a smile.

With almost a smirk on his face, Gai said to the young Gem "Haku, you think you and Zabie would like to watch a couple of fusions take place?" The lapis happily nodded. Now Jiraiya KNEW he needed to watch his step with the group.

<><><>

Until Next Chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

<><><>

"I thought you guys were going over fusing today?" Jiraiya asked.

Today the four Konoha teams were going over fusions, along with the little Gems, Itachi, Kisame, and the pervy sage.

"We are," Asuma stated, somewhat glaring at the older man. "Then why are two of the Genins already fused?" Jiraiya asked as he folded his arms, looking right at Garnet.

Okaaaaay, Now that's a surprise. "How'd ya know Garnet's a fusion? Most people can't tell," Naruto asked in a rather impressed tone. "What kind of Fusion Expert would I be if I can't tell the difference between a single Shinobi Gem and a Complete Harmonious Fusion?" the toad sage asked with a smile. "You actually know what a Harmonious Fusion is?" Garnet asked the older man. Jiraiya nodded with a smile and said "I do, and I can also tell that the Shinobi Gems that make you are practically made for each other, THAT'S why you're considered a Complete Harmonious Fusion, or what most people call a Perma-Fusion. I'm also going to guess that those two's abilities, both natural and Gem, are also fused." The Perma-Fusion nodded.

Kiba's Animal Control and Communication + Shino's Insect Control and Communication = Garnet's Creature Control and Communication.

Jiraiya smiled yet again when he asked: "Now do you kids believe that I'm a Fusion Expert?" Okay, now everyone was convinced.

<><><>

After about 15 minutes or so, Jiraiya had explained all he currently could about the proper way to fuse. So now, all of the Genin were ready to fuse.

"Maito-san, Hatake-san, would you two like to demonstrate a Fusion Dance?" The toad sage asked the two Jōnins, both of whom nodded. Both Gai and Kakashi stood in the middle of the clearing, in front of the group of Konohagakure ninjas (and the two young Shinobi Gems). Gai and Kakashi got into a waltz dance pose, the emerald had a hand on the other's waist while the mystic topaz had a hand on the other's shoulder. Their free hands touched each other's and their fingers intertwined lovingly.

"While Shinobi Gems CAN fuse without a proper Fusion Dance, which is mostly due to being on the battle field, it does hamper the Fusion's overall strength. So, to get the best results for a Fusion a Fusion Dance is needed, unless the pair is a Complete Harmonious Fusion like Garnet," Jiraiya stated as the two Jōnins started waltzing. The old sage then added "For a Fusion Dance, you have to find your own dance style. For these two, their dance style is a waltz. You Genins are going to have to figure that part out on your own." The Jōnins continued their dance, they did it so well that you could practically hear waltz music in the background. Their gemstones started glowing underneath their respective clothing.

The next thing everyone knew, Gai and Kakashi fused completely.

This fusion was very balanced. He had semi-spiky, short, silvery-black hair. The fusion wore a traditional Jōnin outfit with Gai's spandex leggings and leg warmers and Kakashi's shirt and mask. The fusion's four arms were well defined underneath the tight clothing. The fusion had three black eyes; his right eye and eyes over his regular eye placements. The fusion had a red-violet topaz gemstone in place of his left eye.

The new fusion stretched his four arms and said happily "Aaaaaaahhhhhh, it feels sooooooo good to be me again, even if it is for just a demonstration." His voice sounded like a combination of Gai's and Kakashi's voice. The fusion smiled when he spotted the little Shinobi Gems. "Oi, Haku, Zabie, come here and say hi to uncle Spirit," the fusion stated happily.

<><><>

After Spirit, the fusion between Gai and Kakashi, got Haku happily perched on one shoulder and was holding Zabie to his chest with his lower arms, Ino was super excited to be Sasuke's first fusion partner. Sakura snickered and said, "Hate to break it you, Ino-pig, but Sasuke's first fusion partner was Naruto." The blond really wished his teammate didn't bring that up, Itachi was right here.

At that very moment, both of the Uchihas snickered.

"Ano, what's so funny? Itachi-sensei nearly killed me when I fused with you," Naruto stated looking at Sasuke, who was now sporting a smirk. "Yes, I admit I was upset that you accidentally fused with Sasuke, but you're not his first person to fuse with him," Itachi said with a smile on his face, then added, "It's funny because you guys think Naruto was his first fusion partner."

Hold on......... Naruto wasn't the first person to fuse with Sasuke?! This left the blond both relieved and very confused.

"Wait, if Naruto wasn't Sasuke's first, then who was?" Sakura asked out loud. Who was able to fuse with the fire opal before Naruto? Before anyone else? Who was it? "Nii-san was the first one to fuse with me," Sasuke said with a small smile.

Everyone was quite. Okaaaaaaaaaaaay..... Should have seemed that coming, sort of......

"Really?" Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, and Tenten asked in unison. The Uchihas nodded as Kisame chuckled. Spirit sighed at that, he somehow knew (probably because Kakashi knew) that Itachi WOULD'VE been Sasuke's first fusion partner. "You want to meet him?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Would it be sooooo very wrong to say yes? And want to see the Uchiha Brothers do a Fusion Dance?

<><><>

Ibiki was dominating the kiss as he slid his tongue into Inoichi's mouth. The blond couldn't suppress a moan when this happened. Tongues entwined lovingly in the hot kiss. Inoichi wrapped his arms around Ibiki's bare neck and the scarred man wrapped his arms around the blond's semi-bare waist. Both had long black slack on and both were laying on a bed.

The two finally pulled out of the kiss due to the need for air.

"I think we should tell Ino about us," Inoichi panted out as he rested his head on the pillow, trying to catch his breath. Ibiki rested his head on that same pillow, staring right at the blond when he said "I guess we have to. We've been together for half a year. In all honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to find us out on her own." The blond chuckled and said, "That partially my fault." Ibiki smiled, ran his fingers through Inoichi's (loose) long blond hair, and said "Really? How so?"

Inoichi explained that Ino use to sabotage his dates. Possessing them with her Gem Ability, lying about the time and location of dates, and scaring away the dates in general, so Inoichi has been doing his best to loose his daughter when he went on his dates. Ibiki couldn't help but laugh at that. "It's not funny! People started to think she had some kind of father-complex!" Inoichi states seriously. "I know, I know. I think I might actually get along with her after all," Ibiki said through laughs. The blond's face was pink with embarrassment when he mumbled "I'm glad she calmed down about me dating." Ibiki smiled, hug Inoichi close, and said "Same here. But how'd the turnaround come about?" The blond buried his face in the other's chest and said quietly "A letter from her mother..... She told me before she....... She wanted Ino to get that letter on her 13th birthday......." Ibiki stroked the other's head and apologized for bringing it up. "You didn't know," Inoichi mumbled. Ibiki nuzzled the other's hair and said "I know that a part of you will always love your wife, I'm fine with that. I might not know what was said in that letter, but I'm sure Ino now knows that."

Inoichi smiled and said, "Yes, and I think you two will get along." Ibiki couldn't help but smile.

<><><>

The fusion between the Uchiha Brothers was oddly cohesive, then again, the brothers did love each other (in a non-incest way). He had two coal black eyes (in the normal placement) and had two closed eyes over the open ones. Elbow long ebony hair that was loosely tied back. Wore knee-length gray shorts, black shoes, and a black short-sleeves with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He predominantly Itachi's facial features, but he had Sasuke's thin lips and bangs.

"Good to see you again," Spirit said with smiling eyes. The Uchiha fusion smirked and said, "Don't you look like a happy uncle." Spirit hugged Zabie and Haku closer, proving the other fusion's point. "Sooooo what do we call you?" Naruto asked the Uchiha fusion, who glanced at the blond Gem and said "I am a bond between brothers. So you can just call me Brothers." Naruto frowned and said "Not really creative." "My name isn't a statement of creativity, my name is the statement of the type of bond I am," the Uchiha fusion snapped at the blond gem, whom actually jumped at that.

Okay, don't mess with Brothers' name.

Brothers de-fused, since he wasn't needed anymore.

<><><>

Next fusion was Destiny. Well, a fully powered Destiny. The other teams, minus Tenten, were curious about what she would look like at full power and see the dances Lee and Neji do.

Both Neji and Lee stood sixteen paces away from each other, then they started their respective dances. Neji started doing his Tai-Chi dance and Lee started his Foxtrot dance. The two's dances were as different as the night is from the day, yet, they seemed to really complement each other. Their gemstones started glowing. When they got within arm's length, they touched each other's outstretched hand and fused.

Destiny looked pretty much the same as she did in the Forest of Death, but her high placed pony tail on the back of her head was gone and she looked like she only had two closed eyes. "Interesting," Jiraiya stated as he looked at Destiny, then said, "Not a lot of two Gem Fusions have two complete faces."

Huh? What did he mean by that?

Almost as if she knew what everyone was thinking, which she probably did, Destiny turned so that her back was facing everyone. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes! Destiny had a full face on the back of her head! It looked identical to the forward face! So this is what Destiny looks like at full power! Cooooool.

Destiny then walked over to Tenten and held her hand out. "It is your turn to fuse," the two-faced fusion said with a smile. Tenten blinked in confusion and said, "But, I'm a Geode and Geodes can't fuse." "Jiraya-san, would you do the honer?" Destiny asked the old sage with a smile.

Jiraiya then started explaining that Geodes CAN indeed fuse but they can only fuse with those they have a close bond with, like good friends and family members. After that, Tenten timidly took Destiny's hand. The two-faced fusion pulled the Geode up and the two started dancing the Tango. Somehow, Destiny kept her lower arms in that same strange position (the fingers were still touching each other) in front of her.

Ano........ The other Genins (minus Sasuke and Garnet, who was interested in the fact that a Fusion Dance between a Shinobi Gem and a Gem Fusion) weren't sure if this was cool, hot, or weird (1).

Once Destiny pulled Tenten close, they fused.

This fusion had THREE faces. One face in the normal position, the second on the left side of the head, the third on the right side of the head. Now the twin-tailed hair style was on the back of the head. This fusion had three thin arms now, but now the shoulders were side by side. The front arms were positioned in front of her with the fingers touching one another. Some light purple crystal shards grew on the other two arms in random placements.

"Wow," was all Naruto could say. He's never seen anything like this before.

The three-faced fusion stretched her two crystal covered arm and accidentally fired some of the purple shards. Luckily no one was hit. "Sorry," the new fusion stated in an apologetic tone. Naruto looked at the shard that landed near him. He could see an image of himself looking at the same shard and then picking it up. Odd...

Naruto picked up the shard to get a better look at it. The blond saw that the image of him inside the crystal was handing the shard over to the three-faced fusion. Okaaaaaay....... Hinata and Sasuke looked at the shards that landed near them. Naruto handed his shard over to the three-faced fusion and said "There are some weird images in this crystal." The fusion smiled on all three of her faces and said with her center face "Those are images of the future. While I do apologize for nearly striking you with them, those are not meant to harm." The three-faced fusion took the crystal from Naruto. Hinata and Sasuke gave their shards to the fusion, with a light dusting of pink on their cheeks.

"Sooooooo, what should we call you?" Naruto asked the three-faced fusion. She smiled, said "Just call me Crystal Destiny," before de-fusing completely. Lee, Neji, and Tenten were a bit dizzy but they were otherwise fine.

Seems like there was no personality changes in the fusion.

<><><>

Gaara walked into his room. The door closed behind him and heard the lock click, meaning that the door was sealed shut. The black diamond sighed before walking to the bed so he could sit someplace while he made sand sculptures on the ground, not like he could do anything else but spy on the other teams with his sand. Not like that info would do anything for him.

Ever since that green-clad kid kicked that accursed Controller, Gaara's been able to use his OWN WILL to control the sand to do what HE WANTED WHEN HE WANTED. Unfortunately, the damn Controller still controlled his movements and the damn thing has a protective programing that automatically stops the person in the Controller from using their Gem Ability to destroy it.

Gaara was practically praying that Sasuke could destroy the accursed device on him. The black diamond stopped walking and thought 'Odd? Why do I remember the Uchiha's name and not that green wearing teen's name?' Just by remembering kissing the fire opal made his gemstone pulse with warmth. Gaara touched the black stone, it didn't feel hot to the touch.

'{Your in love, kid, and that Uchiha kid's got to be your other half so to speak}' the Shukaku, the One-Tailed Monster Gem told Gaara. "Other half? What's that?" the black diamond asked the demon within. The Monster Gem sighed, he liked the redhead, but the kid had nearly zero real-life experience/knowledge.

Gaara was one of the Jinchūriki the demon liked, mostly because the poor kid was being used as a weapon, just like Shukaku.

'{Tell ya what, worry about that after you get him to destroy that damn thing, all right?}' The tanuki-like demon stated. He did not know how to explain the whole soulmate thing to Gaara in a way he could understand, the topic was complicated enough as it is. So, Shukaku was hoping that one Gaara was freed, he'll eventually learn what a soulmate was.

A gleam of light caught Gaara's eye.

The black diamond looked over towards the window, that of coarse had metal bars on them. A light purple crystal shard was sitting innocently right out side the bars. Gaara used the sand to pull the shard out of it's perch and carefully moved it into the room through the small holes in the bars. The sand gently placed in Gaara's right hand.

<><><>

Inoichi quickly and carefully tied his hair up. The Yamanaka head had tied his hair up like this millions of times, so he didn't need a mirror to know what he was doing. He had to meet up with Chōza and Shikaku to pick up their kids from the training grounds in ten minutes. Once Inoichi's hair was up, Ibiki kissed his cheek and said "I'll see you in a couple of days." The blond smiled, kissed the other on the lips, and said "Alright, take care of yourself on your mission." Ibiki stated that it was a simple mission as Inoichi walked to the door.

Ibiki smirked when he saw Inoichi's neck as he left. The T&I captain knew Ino would WANT to meet him when she sees those nice, obvious hickies on her father's neck. 'I wonder if Shikaku or Chōza will say anything about those?' Ibiki wondered with a smile as he headed out.

<><><>

At the moment, the four teams, Itachi, Kisame, Jiraiya, and the little Shinobi Gems were currently taking a water break when an Anbu came by with Karin. The red-headed girl immediately had hears in her eyes when she saw Sasuke. Ino and Sakura saw this and thought 'Oh, great, another rival.' Itachi on the other hand, took a few steps towards his younger brother with Kisame.

Spirit saw this and sighed.

*Within Spirit*

"I guess it's a good thing we don't do that with Haku and Zabie," Gai, standing naked by the way, said with a weary smile. Kakashi, also naked, sighed and said "I know Haku loves Zabuza, but we still need to make sure our little water manipulator doesn't DO any adult stuff until BOTH of them are adults." The emerald smiled, chuckled, and agreed.

*

"Is something wrong? Why'd you bring her?" Kurenai asked the masked Anbu. Jiraiya glanced at the masked ninja. "I need to talk at Hatake-san, Maito-san, and Uzumaki," the Anbu stated plainly. Naruto raised a brow. Why'd an Anbu need to talk to him and the two senseis? "Kakashi and Gai are right here, well, they're me right now," Spirit stated Zabie hid behind him. The youngest Shinobi Gem didn't like the Anbu because the masks scared him.

"I just need to talk to the three of you for a couple of minutes," the Anbu stated plainly. Spirit got the hint. "Sorry Haku, Zabie, but uncle Spirit has to go right now," the fusion said to the little Shinobi Gems. Zabie gripped the fusion's slacks. Spirit smiled (but it was hard to tell with the mask on), patted the toddler on the head, and said "Don't worry, Zabie. Haku will protect you from the scary Anbu if he does anything funny." The Anbu said nothing as he watched Spirit de-fused.

Gai, Kakashi, and Naruto walked towards the Anbu and Karin.

<><><>

Inoichi met up with his two childhood friends at their designated meeting point. Chōza was munching on an origiri while Shikaku was just leaning against a nearby wall. The Nara head immediately noticed the love bites on his blond friend's neck and asked with a smirk "I take it you and Ibiki are doing well." Inoichi's cheeks got a nice dusting of pink when he said "Yeah, actually. How'd you know?" Shikaku figured that the blond didn't know about the marks on his neck. "Oh, come on Ichi. We've noticed that you've been happier ever since the the two of you hooked up," Chōza stated with a wide smile, he saw the bruises on his friend's neck as well. Inoichi scratched his now red stained cheek with an index finger when he said "You don't have to say it like that you know." Shikaku slung an arm around the blond and said "We're just happy you finally found someone new." Chōza nodded and asked "You going to introduce Ino to him?" Inoichi said that they were going to do it when Ibiki came back from his mission. "I hope he didn't scare her too much during the first part of the Chūnin Exams," The Akimichi head stated before taking a bite out of his origiri.

"Come on guys, we need to pick up the kids," Inoichi stated as he pulled out of Shikaku's grip and walked ahead of his friends. "You think we should tell him about those love bites on his neck?" Chōza asked the black haired Gem. Shikaku smirked and said "And miss his expression when Ino sees them?" The Akimichi snickered and agreed with his friend. They'll make it up to Inoichi later.

<><><>

"Really?!" Naruto nearly shouted. From what he just learnt, who could blame him. "They sure about that?" Kakashi asked as his visible brow raised a bit. "They ran the test four times, there's no mistake," the Anbu stated plainly.

Naruto and Karin were related!

"Since Naruto is currently living at your residents *looks at Gai and Kakashi* and Hokage-sama wants these to be together as a family, would it be too much to allow her to stay with you?" the Anbu asked. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said "Well, we do have too many empty rooms at our place, so it's not a problem. Right, Gai?" The emerald nodded and said with a cheeky smile "What can I say, grandpa believed in space."

Naruto wasn't sure what to say to his new blood relative. So, he basically told her about Zabie and Haku, mostly on the lapis and what not to do around him. "Haku's the one that glaring at me, right?" the Anbu asked looking at the little Gem in question. "Yeah, that's him. Sorry about that, but the Anbu masks scare Zabie," Gai said with a small smile. "So, Zabie must be the younger one," Karin said softly. Naruto nodded and asked the red head if she wanted to meet everyone. Karin timidly nodded.

<><><>

"Seriously!!!!" everyone practically shouted. Karin and Naruto DO NOT look like they're related. Guess that's one of the mysteries of genetics.

"Other than the news that you're related to the lovable blond, you doing well?" Garnet asked the redhead, earning a Hey from the blond Gem. "I'm actually fine. Ano.... Can that Kiba guy hear and see me?" Karin asked the dark-haired fusion. She remembered that the dog user and the bug user WERE the fusion before her. Garnet smiled and said, "Yeah, he and Shino can hear and see you."

Karin immediately bowed and thanked Kiba for what he did. Kakashi was telling Sasuke, Itachi, and Kisame what happened during her match with Kiba since non of them were in the arena when it happened. Garnet started blushing and said in Kiba's voice "Ano, no problem, ano, I just couldn't leave thing the way it was."

"Just out of curiosity, where are you going to be staying?" Sakura asked Karin, who replied, "Ano, with Hatake-san and Maito-san, since Naruto's living with them."

Say what? (At the moment, only Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, Lee, Neji, Hinata, and Garnet didn't have a WTF look on their face).

"You guy probably should have told her that it was a secret," Sasuke snickered out. "Oi, how'd you know about that?" Naruto asked the fire opal. With a smirk, Sasuke said "Oh, please, ever since we became a team you've always come alongside the ever tardy Jōnin, who hasn't been as tardy lately. So it wasn't hard to figure out. Ne, Sakura." "Naruto's been living with Kakashi-sensei...." the pink Gem mumbled. A sweatdrop appeared on the fire opal's head.

"Okay... How about we drop this whole living arrangement for a moment," Gai stated trying to get everyone's mind off of the current subject.

Zabie walked up to Karin and said "Hi, me Zabie." The red head crouched down and said "I'm Karin." The little blue amethyst smiled and happily said "Cuwy-nee." That was nowhere close to the red spinel's name. Sakura patted Karin on the shoulder and said "I know how you feel, he doesn't call me by my name too." "Pinky-nee," Zanie happily stated, proving the pink Gem's point. Karin noticed Haku glaring at her and said "Don't worry I'm not going to steal Zabie from you." "You better not," the lapis said sourly. "Haku! Be nice," Kakashi stated towards the little Gem.

<><><>

Shikaku, Chōza, and Inoichi arrived on the scene. Team Asuma greeted their fathers happily, that is until....

"Dad... Are those hickies on your neck?" Ino asked her father seriously. "What are you talking about?" Inoichi asked as he reached a hand to his neck and touched the tender skin. The Yamanaka head paled. 'How'd those get there?' Inoichi asked himself when he remembered. 'Ibiki! How? Wait, why didn't...' the peridot then glanced his friends, whom were snickering. 'Those two are sooo going to get it,' Inoichi thought as he glared at the two.

"Well dad, explains," Ino stated as she folded her arms and gave her dad a stern look. "These aren't hickies, their bug bite," Inoichi said, trying his best to convince his daughter that it was what he was saying. "Bug bites DO NOT look like that," Ino said firmly. "I scratched them until they bruised," Inoichi stated in a slightly nervous tone.

Ino stared at her dad before finally saying "I'm meeting this person, that's final. How dare they leave a visible mark where I can see it." Inoichi sighed, when his little flower put her mind to something, well, you'd better not be in her way. 'She's just like her mom,' the Yamanaka head thought with a weary smile as he rubbed the love bite, he was going to have a word with Ibiki AND his childhood friends.

<><><>

Lee whispered something to Naruto before the blond left with Karin, Gai, Kakashi, and the Little Gems.

<><><>

When they got home, Gai found a nice room for Karin.

"Lee told me he needed my help with something at his place, so you mind if I stay at his place for the night?" Naruto asked Kakashi, who raised a brow and said: "Okay, but make sure ALL three of you are at the training grounds, ready to spar." Naruto nodded.

<><><>

After an hour, Naruto headed out (with spare clothing) to Lee's place. The blond wondered what his friend needed help with.

<><><>

1; Figured I throw in a pinch of yuri in the mix *Winks*.


	21. Chapter 21

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten, Two Visible Light Purple Topazes. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

<><><>

Naruto knocked on Lee's door. The green-clad pjed teen answered with a weary nervous smile and said "Thanks for coming Naruto, I really need the help." The blond Gem smiled back and said "Anything for a friend, but what do you need my help with? You were pretty vague about it." The topaz let the cat's eye in before closing the door and said "I was vague for a reason.... I was worried you would say no if I told you the real thing I needed help with." Naruto raised a brow. What was this thing that Lee needed help with.

Once the two entered the bedroom, Naruto was completely shocked at what he saw.

A naked Neji was laying on the bed curled into a ball, shaking, had some semen leaking out of his anus, and panting very heavily. Naruto immediately turned red and shouted, "W-W-WHAT THE HELL!!!" Lee quickly grabbed the blond's arm before he could move and said "Please, do not leave! Let me explain!" Still with red on his cheeks, Naruto agreed to learn what the hell was going on here.

"Neji is a member of the Branch Family of the Hyūga clan. Do you know what that is?" Lee said to Naruto, who replied: "Yeah, it's the part of the Hyūga clan that ensures the protection of the Main Line, which in this case is Hinata because she's the heir to the clan." Lee gave a sigh in relief, this was good, that means explaining this'll be easier.

The topaz continued explaining as he walked up to his fiancé "All of the Shinobi Gem members of the Branch Family go through what is best called a Heat Period." "Heat Period? Like for mating?" Naruto asked. Lee nodded and continued "Yes. But no one can figure out why this happens and it can REALLY hurt the Gem's health if it is not taken care of. It has fallen to the Main Family and the chosen mates of the Branch Family to "Take Care" of this time." The topaz brought his hand to the white opal's face. Neji saw the limb in front of him, so he grabbed the hand, brought the fingers to his mouth, and started licking and sucking on the fingers. The opal was completely oblivious to the blond standing in the room. "As you can see, when a Branch Member is in this state they are only interested in "Cooling Down" so they are no longer aware of the world around them." Naruto gulped and said "By Cooling Down, you mean..." "Sex," Lee state plainly as he started moving his fingers in and out of Neji's mouth.

"These Heat Periods come and go on a fixed schedule, thankfully," Lee said as he removed his fingers from Neji's mouth. The opal whimpered at the lose. The topaz continued "A Brach Member usually starts going into their Heat Period when they turn ten or eleven, Neji started his two months before his 11th birthday." "And it fell to you when it happened," Naruto said watching Neji grabbing Lee's waistband. The topaz didn't really nod this time when he said "Actually, because Hiashi-sama was Neji's guardian at the time....." Naruto's eyes widen when he said "No way! Did he..." Lee shook his head as Neji pulled the topaz's soften dick out of his slacks and started sucking on the appendage. "No, he couldn't bring himself to touch his beloved twin brother's son in such a way. Hinata-sama was younger than Neji, so she couldn't do it," the topaz said as he slowly got hard. "So, you DID help him when his Heat Period came about," Naruto said before adding "So, why-" "I did not know what to do at the time!" Lee nearly shouted, then added "Hiashi-sama had to be right there to guide me through the whole thing. Do you how awkward it was for me? To have the head of a strong clan telling you how to do all of these sexual actions and to use them on his nephew?" Neji started licking the hardening penis.

Naruto lowered his gaze. He could only imagine how Lee felt when that happened, and judging by how the topaz was talking about the Hyūga head, it must have been awkward for him too.

"I'm going to assume that you were able to help Neji through his past Heat Periods, so why do you need my help?" Naruto finally asked. "Because his Heat Periods are getting worse with each cycle," Lee said as he stroked Neji's hair. "Worse?" Naruto muttered out loud. The topaz nodded and said "They are lasting longer. Normally the Heat Period ends after a few rounds of sex, mostly two to three rounds, but Neji's last Heat Period lasted six rounds." "You're kidding?!" Naruto stated with a WTF look on his face. The topaz shook his head and said "Unfortunately, I am not. I was barely able to manage the last cycle! I nearly passed out from exhaustion and I was sore for a whole week! I couldn't even train properly." The blond Gem quickly asked if the opal saw a doctor about his Heat Periods. "We did..... The doctor could not help. Since no one has been able to find out why these Heat Periods happen, no one knows why some of them get progressively worse," Lee said sadly before adding "It is why I asked you to help me with this cycle." "You asked at the last second so I wouldn't say no," Naruto said, finally getting the topaz's plan.

"I have asked you because you are my friend and the only I can trust with Neji right now," Lee said in a cracked voice, then added with tears rolling down his cheeks "Please, Naruto, Neji really needs your help and he will be forever grateful..." Naruto was quiet for a bit before finally saying "I'm giving you the heads up, we're probably going to get yelled at for being late tomorrow." Lee's eyes snapped up and said: "You'll help!?" Naruto nodded and said how could he say no to his friend at a time like this.

"Thank you Naruto. With you here, maybe this Heat Period will end early," Lee said with a smile.

<><><>

Gaara sat on his bed, staring at the light purple crystal shard in his hand. "Do you think that was real vision of the future?" the black diamond asked the demon. '{Yeah, because I've seen this sort of thing before,}' Shukaku said, then added '{A future seeing fusion sent this.}' "Fusion? What's that?" Gaara asked the Monster Gem. Shukakau quickly explained what a fusion was, the ups and downs of fusion, and the connection required to form a fusion. "It sounds...... Like a nice thing to be able to do..." the black diamond said softly. The demon told the Shinobi Gem to cheer up and that what they saw in this crystal shard was true, then he'll be completely free from the Controller. "But, why did that fusion send me such a thing when they could have helped?" the black diamond asked. '{It's kinda complicated. They can't unless they are in that vision, and beside who'd believe them about that accursed device,}' Shukakau said sadly.

Gaara gripped the shard and said seriously "If I do what was shown in this, then I will be free and experience life. The good and the bad." Shukaku nodded.

<><><>

Now Naruto and Lee were as naked as the day they were born. Neji was currently sucking the blond off. This was a new sensation for Naruto, he's never had someone give him a blow-job before or had sex in general. "Naruto, if it shall help you be more at ease, you can summon a few clones. I think it shall also help Neji," Lee said shyly as he fingered the opal's anus with one finger. The topaz already fucked the opal once before the cat's eye came, but he did need to show his friend how to do this.

Well, Naruto learns faster with one or two clones, and in this case, it might be a good idea. So the blond summoned two clones. Neji made no indication that he knew or saw this. One clone moved to Lee's side as the other positioned himself under the opal and timidly started to lick his penis. The topaz handed a bottle of lube to the clone next to him, saying to coat his fingers with the stuff, and showed his how to properly stretch a partner.

<><><>

"Where' Naruto?" Karin asked as Kakashi placed a plate of pasta in front of her. "Helping Lee with something," the mystic topaz said as he handed the red head a pair of chopsticks. "Lee?" the glasses wearing girl asked. "The green wearing kid with a bowl cut," Kakashi said with a smiling eye as he sat down with a cup of water. "The one who looks similar to Minato-san?" Karin asked. Kakashi nodded and said "Yes, and you can call him Gai, he's not going to be mad at you if you do. While we're on the topic, you can call me Kakashi. There's no need to be formal with us."

"Chichi," said a soft sleepy voice from the doorway. "Haku, what are you doing up? You have class in the morning," Kakashi said when he saw the sleepy little lapis. Haku rubbed his eyes drowsily and said "Bad dream...." "The monster again?" the mystic topaz asked the seven-year-old, whom nodded. Kakashi motioned for Haku to come over. Once the lapis did, the mystic topaz picked him up and placed him in his lap. Haku rested his head against his chichi's chest and dozed off.

"Does that happen a lot?" Karin asked, then added, "You seem to know that it was a monster." "He doesn't actually have a lot of nightmares, it's just all of Haku's nightmares involve a monster chasing him," Kakashi said softly as he cradled the child.

Kakashi had to wonder if Haku was somehow able to subconsciously remember being attacked by the enraged Naruto. Thankfully, it didn't seem the lapis didn't remember that the blond nearly shattered him.

<><><>

"Whoa," said one of the Naruto clones as he slowly sank his hardened 9.3 inch (23.622 cm) penis into Neji, whom groaned in pleasure around the real Naruto's penis. "This feels weird, in a good way though, but he feels tight. You sure I stretched him enough?" the Naruto clone asked Lee, whom replied "Yes, but it is a natural response to this kind of stimulus. Just move slowly for now, when you feel him relax, you can pick up the pace a bit," the topaz said before he kissed the real Naruto on the lips. With that, the blond ejaculated right into the opal's mouth. Neji drank every drop.

"GAH! Neji! I'm sorry!" the real Naruto said in a panic. "Naruto, Naruto, it's fine. You just had your first ejaculation," Lee said, trying to calm the blond down a bit. "So, that's normal?" Naruto asked as Neji was pulled away from the blond by the two clones. "Yes, it is a normal response during sex. It is basically a statement that you were at the pinnacle of pleasure," the topaz explained as the clone inside the opal started moving a bit faster and the other clone started sucking on one of the opal's nipples and giving him a hand-job.

"Sorry... It's just..." the real Naruto stated before Lee placed a hand on his shoulder and said "It is your first time having sex, I know. Do not worry yourself over the small things, just feel the sensation right now." The blond nodded.

Neji gasped as he and the clone in him came at the same time. Even though he was a clone, he came a lot before pulling out. The clone in front of the opal patted him on the cheek and asked if he was all right. Neji moved his head so he could take the clone's thumb into his mouth. "We're going to have to go another round, huh," The real Naruto said. Lee nodded and said "Just until this Heat Period passes, but with us it should just be another round or two."

Naruto thought for a bit before he started smirking. Lee noticed this and asked what that look meant. "Let's just say we're going to have a lot of fun," the blond said happily with that smirk still on his face. The topaz wasn't 100% sure about this, but if it gets Neji through his Heat Period faster, he'll do it.

<><><>

Garnet looked up at the cloudless, starry night as the waxing moon cast it's light upon the village below.

*Withing Garnet*

"I never get tired at this sight," said happily a very naked Kiba as a equally naked Shino snuggled closer to him and said "Same here."

*

"It's just a sight that one cannot tire of," Garnet said with a smile.

<><><>

Itachi and Kisame were currently with their Gem Seed, so they didn't know that Sasuke snuck out an hour ago.

If the older Uchiha knew this particular fact, he would have torn the village apart looking for his younger brother and Kisame would willingly help in this. Not just because of his brother-complex, but because of the fact that Orochimaru and his minions wanted the younger Uchiha.

<><><>

Naruto was currently having a tongue battle with Neji as one of his clones fucked the opal and as Lee fucked the blond. The cat's eye nearly backed out of his idea when he realized that the topaz was big. But more friction equaled more pleasure, so Naruto was glad he didn't change his mind and he now understood why Neji went at it with Lee one to three times a week. It felt good. The real Naruto and Neji were in each other's arms as they were being fucked out of their minds. Okay, the blond was getting fucked out of his mind, the opal wasn't having any rational thoughts at all at the moment. The blond and the opal's dicks rubbed against one another in time with the topaz and the clone's thrusts.

Since Naruto only needed one clone right now, he de-materialized the extra one and gained all the knowledge that one had. It gave the blond some interesting ideas.

Naruto was sure if he was imagining things or not, but he thought he could feel what his clone was feeling. The warm heat of Neji's insides and the friction the dick was causing. Basically, Naruto felt like he was fucking Neji while he himself was being fucked. This was pleasure overdrive central.

Everyone ejaculated at the same time.

<><><>

Through a pair of binoculars, Sasuke saw the ENTIRE sexual event.

The fire opal was hiding in the trees a bit away from Lee's place with a perfect view (with binoculars) of the bedroom window. Sasuke bit his lip a bit and looked at the "paint job" he did on the bark with his semen. While he did feel a bit ashamed about spying on his teammate doing IT with his friend and fiancé, he did find it really hot, making it hard for him NOT to jack off to the view.

How'd Sasuke know Naruto was going to go at it with Lee and Neji? Remember the crystal shard the younger Uchiha had? You do? Good, that was how he knew. He saw an image of the blond, topaz, and white opal going at it inside the crystal.

"Sasuke?"

The fire opal froze. And slowly turned to the voice with red stained cheeks.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Sasuke said in utter shock when he saw the Hyūga on the tree next to his. That was when the Uchiha noticed a familiar white drops on the Heir's hand and asked: "Is that semen on your hands?" "I could ask you the same question and about the binoculars," Hinata stated plainly, easily noticing the "paint" on the tree and on the hands of the Uchiha.

"The crystal shard?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup," Hinata answered.

After a minute of silence, Sasuke said: "This meeting never happened." "What meeting?" Hinata said calmly. "Exactly," the Uchiha said.

With that the two left and headed towards their respective homes.

<><><>

Lee was fast asleep on his bed, exhausted from all the lovemaking. It didn't help that he also fused earlier today. Naruto was also pretty tired but he was still awake. The blond was processing the info he acquired from his clone. The feeling of his penis inside Neji, the warmth of the other, and the feeling of ejaculating inside the opal. It felt sooooooo good, but so did getting fucked. Naruto tried figure out which one felt better.

'{How about being a switcher, ya know be both a topper and a bottom. And with those clones of yours, you can fuck others and get fucked at the same time.}'

'Ooooh, that's a good idea,' Naruto thought, but when he realized that he was alone with a sleeping Lee, he wondered who talked. Then it clicked. The Kyūbi!

"Shower's all yours Naruto," Neji said as he walked out of the bathroom in a pair of white night clothes. "Ano, thanks," the blond said awkwardly. "Not a problem, and Naruto...... Thank you," the opal said quietly. Naruto gave an awkward smile and said "I know I wasn't your first chose of this but...... Thanks for trusting me with this kind of thing, even if it was Lee's idea." Neji was silent for a moment before saying "True, it was Lee's idea and I never would have trusted you enough for this, but that was before I got to know you." Naruto looked right at the opal and asked "And now?" Neji walked up to the blond and kissed him on the lips. When the opal pulled away, he said "Now, I know you're one of the few individuals outside my clan I actually like." Naruto blushed at that.

"I hope you're willing to help Lee and I out during my next Heat Period," Neji said with a smile. Naruto grinned and said, "Of coarse I will, you two are my friends after all."

<><><>

The Next Morning...

Lee, Neji, and Naruto barely made it to their training grounds in time.

"Alright, our next fusion discussion will happen after the Chūnin Exams, so we're going to be focusing on Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke's training," Kakashi said to the two teams. That was when Gai added, "So no slacking off."

Right, the third part of the Chūnin Exams were in about two weeks, so the remaining participants need to train. So, Tenten and Lee would help with the training as well.

Sasuke tried to keep a neutral face when he thought 'Training with Naruto, Lee, and Neji right off the bat. Damn, how am I going to look at them without letting them know what I saw? Hmmm, maybe those mind clearing tricks Nii-san taught me would work.'

<><><>

Omeke:

During Crystal Destiny's brief stay, she knew exactly what was going to happen after she de-fused. She knew that if she shot those two crystal shards with the vision of Naruto having sex with Lee and Neji near Hinata and Sasuke, then the Hyūga heir and younger Uchiha would want to watch.

And she knew that she needed to fire one of her future seeing crystal towards the windowsill of the room Gaara was occupying. So she "accidentally fired" a couple of random shards when she stretched, minus the two that landed near Hinata and Sasuke. Crystal Destiny knew no one would be counting the shards.

She also knew that Gaara NEEDED to see what he needed to do during his match with Sasuke. 'That path is the best one for you to take, Gaara. The one path where you can finally live your own life as well as Shukaku's,' Crystal Destiny thought before she de-fused.

<><><>

Until Next Chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten, Two Visible Light Purple Topazes. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

<><><>

The night before...

Gaara was standing over the dead body of Dosu.

The Sound Ninja tried to sneak into the building to kill Gaara so he could be one step closer to getting at Sasuke. But to the intruder's surprise, he saw the Controller on the black diamond.

Unfortunately, this sealed Dosu's fate.

"Get rid of this as quickly and quietly as you can. We don't want to attract attention for now," Baki ordered some of his subordinates, whom bowed and did what they were told. The Suragakure sensei sneered and stated, "That little fool didn't stand a chance against you, Gaara, after all, you're our village's perfect weapon." The black diamond said nothing, not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't. That damn Controller controlled all of his muscles.

Gaara couldn't wait until his match with Sasuke so he could finally be free of the Controller.

<><><>

For some reason, Jiraiya decided to watch Team 7 and Team Gai with their training. Karin was also with the group, mostly because Gai and Kakashi didn't want her home alone during training and they wanted her to get to know the other Genins, plus she got to see Sasuke in action. And also for some reason, Naruto wasn't doing so well.

"Oi, baka, you feeling ok? You haven't been your usual over energetic self lately," Sasuke asked after he slammed Naruto to the ground. The Uchiha couldn't help but wonder if the blond somehow knew he spied on him going at it with Lee and Neji. Naruto sat up, rubbing his back, and said: "I'm not sure, but it feels like someone tied a knot around my chakra flow or something like that." Sasuke immediately rubbed his right arm, right on the cursed mark. The Uchiha knew how the blond felt.

"Naruto is it?" Jiraiya said as he walked up to the blond and fire opal. Naruto nodded. "Take your jacket and shirt off," Jiraiya ordered with a serious face.

3, 2, 1......

"NANI!!!!! NO WAY PERVY SAGE!! I AM NOT UNDRESSING FOR A PERVERTED OLD MAN!!!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke took a couple of steps away from the white-haired man. This got the others attention. "I didn't ask you to undress as a pervy old man but as a high-class ninja, beside's you're waaaaaay too young for me," Jiraiya tried explaining, then he added, "Orochimaru placed a seal on you, didn't he."

"How did you?"

"Despite how I look and act, I am also a strong ninja and I, unfortunately, recognize the work of one of my former teammate," Jiraiya stated plainly, but the last few words sounded sour. "You were on the same team as that snake?" Sasuke asked, sounding very surprised at what he just learned. The toad sage nodded sourly and said equally as sour "We were good friends too, but..... Well, I guess the best way to explain what happened to our friendship is, we went in VERY different directions. Now..... I don't even know who he is anymore......" 'It sounds like they were close at one point in time,' Naruto couldn't help but think and wondered if anything more went on between the snake and the toad sage.

"You're the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, the Nine-Tailed Monster Gem, right?" Jiraiya stated suddenly, making Naruto go pale and felt his stomach sink to the ground. Team Gai was standing RIGHT there, which meant Lee and Neji heard what was said. Now Naruto was feeling sick, his best friend and the Hyūga knew about the Kyūbi inside him. After the two trusted the blond enough to help the Branch Member out with his "condition". As if Naruto couldn't feel any worse.

Naruto bolted.

He ran away from the training grounds. He didn't know or cared who was calling his name. He just didn't want to see the look of distrust on Lee and Neji's faces now that they knew about the Kyūbi. A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek.

<><><>

"Today's the day!" Ino stated happily as she and her team walked out of the mission hall. "The day you finally realize that Sasuke doesn't like you and you're finally going to get over him?" Shikamaru said cheekily as Chōji munched on some chips and Asuma chuckled. Ino huffed and said "Fat chance, Shikamaru. I'm talking about finally meeting the person who had the guts to leave those hickies on my dad's neck where I could see them." "Oh, you mean the person Inoichi-san's dating?" Chōji said between chips. Asuma had to hold back a laugh. The Jōnin already knew Ibiki was dating the Yamanaka head, but that didn't mean he could just tell the Genins.

"You sure you're not going to tell us who this person is, Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru asked the man, who said with a chuckle "Sorry guys, but Inoichi already threatened to turn my brain to mush if I told you before he did." Ino then whined, "Awww, come on sensei, is there anything you can tell us about this person?" Asuma thought for a moment. This could push his team to practice their investigative skills a bit.

With more of a smirk than a smile, Asuma said: "We~ll, I guess I can tell you guys a little bit about this person." Ino, Chōji, and Shikamaru gathered around their sensei.

<><><>

Naruto finally came to a halt, mostly because he was out of breath.

'How could that pervy old bastard just say THAT in front of everyone!' Naruto thought as tears ran down his cheeks. He knew that Sakura and Sasuke were fine with him being the host for the Kyūbi since they got to know him. But... There was a high possibility that his new friendship with Neji and his lasting friendship with Lee was utterly destroyed. Naruto wiped the tears off his cheeks with the sleeve of his blazer.

*Within Naruto's Heart*

'{Not like I care, but don't you think you're overreacting to this?}' the Kyūbi asked through his prison bars as Naruto stood in front of him. "It's your fault anyway," the blond stated, not really looking at the Monster Gem. '{Oh?}' was all the Kyūbi could say at the moment.

"What you did 13 years ago..... Destroying the village and killing countless people..... My parents included..... Everyone in Konohagakure hates you," Naruto said, then he looked up at Kyūbi and shouted with venom "AND THEIR HATRED FOR YOU BECAME HATRED FOR ME!!!" The Monster Gem just stared at the blond. '{I'm pretty sure you're not going to believe me on this, but destroying that village and killing all those people wasn't my fault,}' the Kyūbi finally said.

"HOW THE HELL BURT ORE IS THAT NOT YOUR FAULT?!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW BAD THAT DAY WAS FOR THE VILLAGE?!? HOW MANY LOVED ONES DIED THAT DAY?!?" Naruto shouted at the imprisoned demon. The Kyūbi sank to the ground, rested his chin on his arm, and said '{Ya know what kid, I actually know how you and those people who lost their loved ones feel.}' Naruto immediately stated that the Monster Gem was lying. '{The Jinchūriki before you died on that very day....}' the Kyūbi said softly and then added '{I actually liked her and her chosen mate.}'

Naruto blinked and asked, "Who was she?" The Kyūbi raised a brow and said '{You were never told? That's odd...}'

<><><>

"Are you telling us the truth, Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru asked with a suspicious look in his eyes, the smokey quartz had a feeling the bearded man wasn't being all that truthful. Asuma smiled and said, "Well, I heard this second-hand, so it might be a bit exaggerated." Shikamaru had a hard time believing that. Ino folded her arms and said, "I don't care if this person DID prevent a war from breaking out, that soooo doesn't give them the right to just boldly place a hicky on my dad where I can see it." Chōji swallowed his food and said, "Hey, Ino, you think maybe that person left those marks so that Inoichi-san would introduce them to you?" The pearl asked the amethyst what he meant.

"I mean, Inoichi-san's been dating this person for six months, right? *Ino Nods*. So, maybe this person wants to meet you, but isn't sure how or Inoichi-san's scared you're going to scare this person away," Chōji said as he opened another chip bag. "That might actually explain the hickies," Shikamaru stated, now that he thought about it for a bit. If that person left those hickies to get Ino to notice them, then she would want to meet this person no matter what her father said. 'Kind of smart actually..... Maybe Ino might like this person,' the smokey quartz thought with a smile.

Ino huffed and stated that she was still going to give that person a piece of her mind. Asuma hoped that Ibiki knows what he's getting into.

<><><>

"My mother was the former Jinchūriki!" Naruto stated in utter shock. The Kyūbi nodded and said '{Yeah, her name was Uzumaki Kushina, she was a Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye Shinobi Gem, like you. Her mate's name was Namikaze Minato, I believe he was a human and the 4th Hokage of Konohagakure if memory serves me right.}' "My dad was the 4th Hokage!?! I've heard that he was the fastest ninja in the world!" Naruto said as his eyes lit up. That light quickly left the blond's eyes as quickly as it cam when he asked: "If I'm the son of the 4th Hokage how come no one's said anything about it?"

The Monster Gem shrugged and said '{Who knows. All I know was that some masked moron broke the seal on Kushina when she was giving birth to you..... I admit I was out of control when the seal broke, I figured that masked man miscalculated or something when he broke the seal. Our own out of control power was one of the reasons us Monster Gems were sealed in strong Shinobi Gems, our Jinchūriki, but we ARE supposed to have the Gem's consent during these sealing....... But considering the situation 13 years ago....... Minato and Kushina had no choice but to use all of their chakra to seal me in you, even if you were only a couple of minutes old.}'

The Kyūbi looked at Naruto and said '{They were happy they finally got to meet you... They said they loved you before they died.}' The blond lowered his gaze and asked the Monster Gem "Were they, good people, my parents?" The Kyūbi smiled and said '{Yeah... They actually gave me a name too.}' "You never had a name?" Naruto couldn't help but ask. The Monster Gem shook his head and said '{No, never had one and never thought of giving myself one.}' "What was the name they gave you?" the blond asked.

'{Kurama, they called me Kurama}' the Kyūbi said with a small smile. Naruto smiled a bit and said, "That's a nice name."

"NARUTO!!!" The two heard Lee call out.

'{Looks like you should go, your friends are looking for you,}' Kurama said to the Shinobi Gem. Naruto looked at the ground and said: "I'm not sure if he's going to be my friend for much longer...." With a smirk, Kurama said '{I wouldn't be so sure about that, kid.}'

*

Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see Lee and Neji run into the clearing he was standing in.

"Naruto! There you are! We were worried that you might hurt yourself," Lee said through some pants. "Or wonder into someplace you shouldn't be," Neji panted out. Naruto just stared at the two and asked "You were... Worried about me?" The topaz and the opal nodded. "You are our friend, of course, we were worried about you," Lee said, finally catching his breath. "Even after learning about....." the blond said softly.

"We already knew," Neji stated in a soft tone as Lee added, "We have known this entire time." Now Naruto was surprised by this. Lee explained that a little before he befriended the blond, a couple of adults told him that Naruto was the host of the Kyūbi and told him to stay away. "Obviously, Lee didn't listen and became your friend," the white opal said sheepishly. Lee nodded and said "When I said that my Sixth Scenes told me that you were an amazing person, I was telling you the truth. Yes, I did scene the Kyūbi, but I also scened that you were your own person, that the two of you WHERE separate individuals. Naruto, it was you who I wanted to be friends with. You are an amazing person when you do not just look at the Kyūbi." "And because of Lee, I now know that," Neji said and added with a blush "It was the reason why we trusted you with my, err, condition."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Neji and Lee still considered him their trusted friend, despite knowing about the Monster Gem. '{Told ya so~}' Kurama said in the blond's ear. Tears started swelling in Naruto's eyes. "Are you all right?" Lee asked in a worried tone, he has never seen the blond with tears before. Naruto wiped the tears away and said: "I'm more than fine, I'm just so happy."

Lee and Neji hugged the crying blond. All three Shinobi Gems didn't realize that their gemstones were glowing.

<><><>

Kakashi, Gai, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, and Jiraiya felt a surge of chakra and all of them raced towards the chakra. When they came into a clearing, they saw what caused the chakra surge.

A tall Shinobi Gem, about a head and a half taller than Kakashi, stood in the middle of the clearing. He had short spiky black hair with blond highlights and an elbow long rat-tail (also with blond highlights), wearing an orange blazer over a green spandex shirt, black slacks and shoes, had six arms that were wrapped in bandages, had a bright blue left eye, a black right eye, and four closed eyelids (two above the normal placement and two under the normal placement). Right behind the rat-tail, on the back of the Fusion's neck, sat a sparkling yellow opal gemstone.

'Hm? The seal Orochimaru placed on Naruto broke,' Jiraiya thought the moment he realized that the Fusion before the group was three-way fusion. "Whoa! Lee! Neji! We Fused! We actually fused!" Naruto stated as the three-way fusion looked himself over. "But how? Our gemstones are too close together," Lee asked as the three-way fusion scratched his head with one of his six hands.

"It's because the three of you fused rather than just two," Jiraiya stated walking up to the six-armed fusion, then added, "It's what you call a Three-Way Fusion, the name is rather self-explanatory." Everyone just stared at the toad sage. Jiraiya then explained that when a Three-Way Fusion happens, there are three bodies involved, thus more space between gemstones.

So THAT'S why Naruto was able to fuse with Lee, despite the fact that their gemstones were close together.

With a cheerful smile, the Three-Way Fusion said: "Well now, that's a real Soul changer."

<><><>

About an hour later...

Kakashi and Gai couldn't help but feel proud of what had happened. All of the Genins who were present when Jiraiya accidentally revealed that Naruto was the Jinchūriki were completely accepting of the fact (Karin was still a bit confused by it, but as long as she had her cousin, she was happy). Naruto was overjoyed that he had more friends who loved him for who he was. Soul (the Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji) was proof of that.

Right now, the group was walking through the street. Soul was turning the heads of all of the villagers. That was when they ran into some familiar faces.

"Sasuke~" Ino shouted as she waved at him. The fire opal immediately cringed.

(Just the part where Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya explaining about Soul to Team Asuma, Chōza, Shikaku, and Inoichi. Soul was happily shaking their hands)

"Oh? So you kids found out about Three-Way Fusion," Shikaku said with a smile. Chōza chuckled and said, "Looks like you win the bet Inoichi." The Yamanaka head kept his back to his childhood friends. "Oh, come on Inoichi, we've apologized I don't know how many times for not telling you about the hickies. Can you at least say something to us?" Shikaku said with a sigh. Inoichi glanced at the Nara and the Akimichi head. After a few seconds, the blond man turned his head away from the two. Shikamaru sighed and said, "You really messed up this time dad....." Chōji nodded. Ino told her dad to just forget about that incident.

"Ano, why are all of you here?" Sakura asked the Ino-Shika-Chō group. Ino smiled and stated, "We're finally meeting the person dad's been dating." "Well, you kids are, we've already met them. Right, Ichi?" Chōza said, trying to get the peridot to say something to them. No such luck.

Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle and said: "I'm not an expert in this field, but I think that Inoichi-san is more upset that his two friends let Ino see those marks just for some laughs." Inoichi glanced at the mystic topaz and slowly nodded. Okay, now Shikaku and Chōza felt bad. Tenten decided to change the topic by asking "Ano, what did you mean by bet?" Chōza chuckled and said "Well, we kind of wondered which team would be the first to do a Three-Way Fusion. We (indicating him, Shikaku, and Inoichi) were the first of our age group to do a Three-Way Fusion." Shikaku nodded at that and said, "We had tons of fun and completed lots of missions together as InoShikaChō."

"Oh, I remember one of those missions," Gai stated, then added, "Your teamwork was amazing." "Still is," Shikaku stated, before looking at Inoichi and adding "When we're not mad at one another." The Yamanaka head just cast his eyes to the ground at that. Jiraiya stepped in by saying "Well considering that Three-Way Fusions require more trust and chakra to maintain, that's no easy accomplishment." "No kidding," Chōza said with a smile. Inoichi finally turned towards his childhood friends with a small smile.

<><><>

A couple of minutes later...

A high pitch squeak came out of Inoichi's throat as he suddenly jumped forward. "Dad! What happened?" Ino asked her father as he rubbed his rear end and said: "Something pinched me?" Soul raised a brow and asked, "Who would pinch someone's butt?" Shikaku snickered and said "I think I know. You might want to come out before Inoichi hurts you."

Ibiki stepped out if the shadows. Karin hid behind Kakashi when she saw the scarred man.

"I thought I told you not to do that," Inoichi stated as his cheeks turned pink. With a smile, Ibiki said, "I know, but that adorable sound you make was too hard to resist." Now with red cheeks, the Yamanaka head stated: "That is still no excuse!"

"Ano, Morino-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked the scary looking human. Inoichi scratched his cheek with his index finger and said "Ano... Actually...." That was when Ibiki grabbed the peridot's chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss, right in front of everyone. Soul de-fused due to the shock of it all.

Right now, all the Genins had a deadpin look on their faces.

After a good two minutes, Ibiki finally pulled away from the blushing Inoichi. "D-d-d-dad, is he...." Ino managed to stutter out in shock. The red-faced Yamanaka nodded and muttered "Yes... Ibiki's the person I've been dating."

With that, Ino fainted.

"She took that better then I expected," Ibiki said with a nervous laugh. Inoichi nodded.

<><><>

It was the day of the third and final part of the Chūnin Exams. Everyone in the village and beyond was here to watch the matches.

The remaining participating Genins stood in front of Hayate, who presented a new tournament line-up. There were apparently some changes.

Here's the new Line-Up:

1st Match: Hinata vs the Ishigakure Ninja.   
2nd Match: Kankurō vs Shino.   
3rd Match: Temari vs Shikamaru.   
4th Match: Sasuke vs Gaara.   
5th Match: Neji vs the Kirigakure ninja.   
6th Match: Naruto vs Sakura.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what happened to the Sound Ninja. Sasuke on the other hand, wanted his match to happen soon, not because he wanted to fight Gaara but because he wanted to expose the device the fire opal knew was attached to the black diamond. 'Calm down,' Sasuke told himself, he needed to follow the plan and to follow the plan, he needed to have a cool head. Sakura was somewhat happy with the new line-up, but she couldn't help but feel a bit upset about having to fight Naruto.

Hayate coughed and stated that the first match will begin in about five minutes and that the only ones allowed in the ring were him and the two competitors for the match. So all but Hinata and the Ishigakure Ninja started walking towards the doors.

<><><>

To be Continued...

<><><>


	23. Chapter 23

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten, Two Visible Light Purple Topazes. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

<><><>

In the stadium stands...

"Itch-nii! Sawky-nii!" Zabie chirped happily as Itachi and Kisame sat next to the toddler and Haku. The tanzanite smiled and said, "Hi, guppies, I hope you weren't causing trouble for the big kids." Gai (sitting on the other side of the little Gems) smiled, said "Only a little bit, but out of love," and ruffled Haku's hair. Kakashi, sitting on the other side of the emerald, asked how the star sapphire and tanzanite's Gem Seed was doing.

Itachi smiled and said "Developing really well. Soon, Zabuza's not going to be the youngest of kids anymore." Zabie was confused by what was said while Haku looked at Kisame and Itachi and said: "But neither of you are carrying." "Oh, Shinobi Gems are not born like humans, unless it's a Human Gem," Gai said with a smile as Kakashi added, "We'll tell you more about it when you're older." Zabie pouted and mumbled, "Always older."

"Is this seat taken?" asked a sandy blond figure. Itachi smiled and said "All your's, Yashamaru-san." The Suragakure sat next to the Uchiha. Kisame shook the blond's hand and introduced himself. Yashamaru looked at the young Shinobi Gems and asked if they were the star sapphire and tanzanite's children. Gai chuckled and said that they were his and Kakashi's. The blond looked at Haku and Zabie and then looked at the emerald and mystic topaz. "We adopted them," Kakashi said with a smiling eye. "And I hope that they're going to be good big brothers to our little Gem when he or she finally comes," Kisame said with a toothy smile. "We will," the little Gems said in union.

"You cheering your niece and nephews?" Itachi asked the sandy blond man, who replied: "Just as you're here to cheer for your younger brother." "Looks like you've mad a friend Itachi," Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle out. The star sapphire smiled and said, "Don't worry Kakashi, you're still my best friend."

"Kakashi as in the Copy-Ninja?" Yashamaru asked in shock. The mystic topaz nodded. "No way! I never thought I'd meet THE Hatake Kakashi!" the sandy blond said excitedly. Gai chuckled and wrapped an arm around the silver-haired Gem, said "Looks like you have a fan, Kakashi. Just remember, you're mine," and pulled the mystic topaz close. Kakashi blushed and muttered "Gai."

"EEEEWWWW, no yucky stuff," Zabie stated as he stuck his tongue out. The adult Gems couldn't help but laugh.

<><><>

(Just because of the fact that I'm being a bit lazy, I'm just going to jump to the end of Hinata's match. Oh, Hinata won btw, she knocked her opponent out cold by using a multi-shadow clone jutsu to create a diversion and surprising her opponent from below (similar to how Naruto beat Neji in the original Manga/Anime)).

Hinata wiped some dirt off her cheek with her sleeve and opened her eyes a bit. She was reading the lips of everyone in the stadium. The heiress could see that people were actually impressed with her and felt guilty about underestimating her. Hinata smiled, she was finally getting some recognition! She walked towards one of the corridors to the stands. Once the heiress got out of the passage, Neji and Lee were standing there. Hinata smiled as the topaz and his fiancé bowed politely to her. There was no need for words right now.

The trio started walking towards the stands. After all, they wanted to see the other matches AND watch Sasuke reveal the Controller on Gaara.

<>

"Next match is Kankurō vs Shino. Participants, please enter the ring," Hayato said over the audience.

Kankurō glanced at Temari. It's too soon to use Karasu. The Sunagakure ninja quickly called out "I forfeit!"

Shino, Kiba (with an arm around the bug-nin), and Akamaru (currently laying on top of the dog-nin's head) looked at the sand-nin with the war paint with raised brows. Kiba placed the little dig on the ground and fist bumped with Shino (with the hands that held their receptive gemstone). Once Garnet was completely stable, he picked up Akamaru and just held him in his arms. Something was up with the sand ninjas.

<>

Yashamaru blinked in confusion and wondered out loud "Why would Kankurō give up so quickly? I mean, he was looking forward to the match, so why'd he forfeit....." Itachi eyed the blond. The star sapphire thought something was off, not with the blond sitting next to him but the blond's oldest nephew. Apparently, Kisame, Kakashi, and Gai thought the same thing.

<>

"Ano... Okay, ano, next match is Temari vs Shikamaru," Hayato stated, then asked for the two participants to enter the ring. Temari used her Gem Ability to soar towards the field below. Shikamaru, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled. Naruto patted the smokey quartz a little too hard, sent him tumbling over the railing, and landed on his head with a thud.

<>

"Ooo, That looked liked it hurt," Yashamaru said with a cringe. "No kidding," Gai stated with a sweatdrop. "Big owie...." Zabie said rubbing his head.

<>

(The progress of the match between Temari and Shikamaru is pretty much the same as the Manga/Anime, but just replace the holes made by Naruto to the holes made by Hinata).

"I give up," Shikamaru finally said, causing Temari to gasp in pure shock. EVERYONE was utterly surprised by this. Well, everyone but Chōji. The smoky quartz explained that he was out of chakra and that he had the next 200 moves in his head as he headed out of the ring, leaving the pink ruby still in a state of shock.

<>

"Told you he'd give up," Chōji told Ino and Sakura as he opened a new bag of chips. "I don't believe this, how could he just give up?!" the pearl nearly shouted. The purple amethyst just said that the smokey quartz was lazy. "That makes as much sense as Yamanaka-san hooking up with that Morino guy," Sakura mumbled. Ino agreed with that. "Seriously? The two of you are still hooked up on that?" Tenten, who was sitting next to the rose quartz. Sakura looked at Tenten and said, "Come on you have to admit, they don't seem like they're compatible." That was when Ino stated, "Agreed, remember the first part of the Chūnin exams?" Tenten and Chōji sighed, the amethyst then said: "Ino, I know Morino-san's scary and all, but he DOES make Inoichi-san happy right?" The pearl thought for a moment.

Ino HAS noticed that her father has been happier over the last six months when Inoichi started dating Ibiki. The pearl lowered her eyes and thought 'Maybe Morino-san IS the perfect person for my dad...... Mama, you were right.'

<>

"He's a strange one," Yashamaru stated with a sweatdrop on his head. "I know first hand about him," Itachi said before adding "He's a genius with an IQ of 200, but he's not the most unmotivated of the Genin Shinobi Gems." Kisame raised a brow and asked how the star sapphire knew that the Nara kid was a genius if he wasn't motivated to do anything. Itachi explained that he and Asuma noticed that Shikamaru was amazing when it came to strategizing even though he had terrible grades, so the duo tricked the smokey quartz into playing IQ games. "Sneaky smart, Itachi," Kakashi snickered out as Gai chuckled.

Haku and Zabie looked at each other in confusion, they had no clue what the adults were talking about.

<><><>

Sasuke grip the railing. His match against Gaara was next. 'I just need to make the big reveal look like an accident,' the fire opal thought nervously. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and said with a wink "Do your best during the match." The Uchiha gave a small smile, nodded, and said: "You don't need to tell me twice." Hinata, Lee, and Neji walked up to the two. The heiress told the fire opal "Then you better head to the ring now if you want to get your "Plan" in motion." Sasuke nodded and jumped into the arena.

Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Neji watched the ring. They really hoped that this plan Shikamaru came up with will work.

<><><>

Yashamaru was excited that his youngest nephew was up next. A little too excited for the other adult Shinobi Gem's taste. "Ano, Yashamaru-san... Do you not get see Gaara often?" Kakashi asked, trying his best to keep his tone neutral. The sandy blond sighed sadly, admitted that he didn't, and added "His father insisted that Gaara stay by his side..... But....." Kisame raised a brow and asked, "Something wrong?" Yashamaru's eyes saddened when he said: "I think he's a little too focused on Gaara, so focused that he barely noticed how advanced Temari and Kankurō's Gem Abilities got over the years......" Itachi looked at the blond and asked: "Don't Temari and Kankurō live with their father?" Yashamaru shook his head, said that the two live with him, and added "The three of us don't see Gaara as much as we would like..... I would love to do something about it, but since Gaara's father is the Kazekage there's not really much I could do.... Trust me I've tried."

'He sounds like he really means it,' Itachi, Kisame, Gai, and Kakashi thought at the same time. The Uchiha could easily tell the sandy blond had no knowledge of the Controller on the black diamond.

<><><>

Baki ordered Gaara to do what he can to poof the Uchiha Shinobi Gem, so the plan can commence. "Remember Orochimaru needs that boy intact, so don't do any major damage, understand?" The black diamond reluctantly nodded. Baki smirked, stated "Show everyone that you're the perfect weapon," and pressed a hidden button on his glove and Gaara immediately started walking towards the arena.

Gaara knew what he needed to do to be free of the accused device.

<><><>

Once Gaara entered the arena, he stood in front of Sasuke.

"Let the match begin!" Hayato stated with a raised hand. And the crowd roared with excitement.

<><><>

To be Continued......

<><><>


	24. Chapter 24

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten, Two Visible Light Purple Topazes. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

<><><>

Naruto, Lee, Hinata, and Neji stood by the railing of the arena. They were hoping that the plan would go smoothly.

<><><>

"Otou-sama......" Hanabi muttered softly as she looked up at Hiashi and added: "Can he really?" The Hyūga head nodded and said, "I saw him train specifically for this match, he'll be able to use that plan." Hanabi faced the arena, she really hoped this plan worked. She didn't know Gaara, but she knew what he was going through was very wrong.

<><><>

Shikamaru watched the ring with narrowed eyes. 'I hope you can pull this off Sasuke,' the smokey quartz thought, his eyes never left the ring.

<><><>

Itachi bit the inside of his lip. He was worried about his younger brother, okay, he's more worried now then he's been so far. The star sapphire had a good reason to, namely Orochimaru and Kabuto. But this time around, Itachi was worried about what Gaara could do to Sasuke. The star sapphire heard from Kakashi what the black diamond could do.

But, Itachi knew that Gaara had no control over his own body at the moment and knew Sasuke would do what he could to save the black diamond.

**Flashback to The Day After The Group Learnt About The Controller on Gaara**

"Kakashi, would it be possible to teach Sasuke THAT move," Itachi asked his old Anbu friend as Sasuke stood right next to his older brother. The mystic topaz raised a visible brow and asked: "Didn't you specifically tell me NOT to teach Sasuke THAT move until he became a Chûnin, no matter how much he asks." The star sapphire looked at the fire opal, who looked at him. Itachi finally said "I know what I said, but that Gaara kid... If he's as strong as you said he is, then Sasuke's going to need more then his Gem Ability to fight him."

Kakashi shook his head and said "I just can't teach him THAT move just because you're worried about him. Besides, at the level he is right now THAT move'll obliviate his arm." Sasuke then spoke up by saying "Then you don't have to teach me whatever this move is, just help me increase my speed."

"Oh?" was all Kakashi could say. Sasuke then said "You said that Gaara's defense was absolute and Lee was only able to land a blow because he was faster when he took off his weights, so just put me through some speed enhancing training. If I can use that speed with my pyrokinesis then maybe I'll be able to win."

Kakashi narrowed his eye and stated, "Something tells me that you're not really interested in beating Gaara." There was something the Uchihas weren't telling him, something really big. Sasuke gulped.

Would the brothers have to tell Kakashi about what the Hyūgas saw on Gaara? They gave Inoichi their word not to tell ANYONE about it until there was solid proof of the Controller.

"But, I guess if you're willing to go through my rigorous speed training, then I'm willing to overlook that fact," Kakashi said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Sasuke's eyes lit up as he asked "Really?" The mystic topaz nodded and said seriously "I'm telling you now that it's going to be hard." "I'm still doing it," the younger Uchiha stated seriously. Kakashi closed his eye and stated "Alright, but my only requirement for this is that you do EVERY part of the training. If you say no or refuse to do even one of those parts, I WILL stop the training immediately and you will NOT continue with it. Got it?" The fire opal nodded vigorously.

Itachi KNEW that ANY rigorous training from Kakashi would be very difficult and harsh. So he couldn't help but wonder if either Sasuke wasn't aware of this or if something else was on between the black diamond and his younger brother.

**End Flashback**

Yashamaru interrupted Itachi's thoughts by saying "Looks like my nephew is up against your brother." The star sapphire nodded nervously. Kisame told his love to stop worrying about his younger brother and added "Sasuke's been doing one of Kakashi's training exercises. He's going to be fine." Itachi muttered, "I know, but...." The tanzanite wrapped an arm around the star sapphire. Kisame knew how much the Uchihas cared for one another and knew how much Itachi worried about Sasuke.

Gai looked at Kakashi with a raised brow and asked "Sasuke actually went through one of YOUR training exercises? By his own will?" The mystic topaz nodded and said "I told him it was harsh, but he went through it anyway. Managed to actually make it to the end." The emerald muttered something along the lines of Kakashi being harsher than he was.

Yashamaru blinked in confusion.

<><><>

Sakura nervously watched Sasuke as Gaara entered the ring.

<><><>

"Let the match begin!" Hayato stated with a raised hand. And the crowd roared with excitement, they've been waiting for this fight.

Sasuke took two shurikens out of his bag and threw them at Gaara, who blocked them with his sand, which poured out of the gourd on the black diamond's back. That very sand took the form of a Gaara clone, with the shurikens in one of its hands!

The sand clone threw the shurikens back at the fire opal, who easily dodged.

'This isn't going to be easy,' both Sasuke and Gaara thought at the same time. The fire opal smirked, thought 'But it'll make the reveal look more like an accident,' and launched his next attack. '{Remember, draw out this battle as long as you can for our plan to work,}' Shukaku told the black diamond, who replied to the Monster Gem that he knows and added 'We WILL be free soon.'

<><><>

Inoichi glanced at the stadium from one of the rooftops of the village. "Ichi, stop staring at the stadium and keep a lookout for that rotten snake and his minions, we have a job to do," Shikaku stated when he saw the blond. "Right, sorry," Inoichi said as he looked at his childhood friends and added, "I admit, I'm a bit worried about Orochimaru attacking everyone in the stands."

Okay, that was a lie. Inoichi was worried about Gaara being forced to fight Sasuke. It was a logical worry. The black diamond was being controlled and if he did anything bad to the fire opal it would be Itachi who would bring the punishment. 'I know that Itachi-kun knows about the Controller, but still, he goes blind when his younger brother is involved,' Inoichi couldn't help but think in worry. He just wanted that match to end as quickly as possible WITHOUT any real damage being done.

<><><>

The match was sparking with excitement, literally.

Sasuke was using his new speed and his pyrokinesis to really heat things up (pardon the pun). He was able to burn the sand sooooo much that it actually started sparking. Gaara was using the heated sand to try to pin the fire opal down and thus causing more sparks.

'Perfect! Everything is going according to plan!' Sasuke and Gaara thought in unison as the fire opal threw a fireball at the black diamond, who blocked it with a wall of sand. It didn't seem that either was aware of the other's intentions.

<>

Naruto was really gripping the railing when he muttered: "Come one Sasuke!" Lee, Neji, and Hinata were watching the match in earnest.

<>

Shikamaru watched the match with a smirk. His plan was going smoothly.

<>

Hanabi bit her lip as Hiashi tightened his grip on his sleeve.

<>

Haku and Zabie watched the match with eager eyes. "Go Sazu-nii!" the little amethyst shouted happily as the lapis shouted with glee "Go Sasuke!" Yashamaru cheered for his nephew.

Kakashi and Gai watched the match with straight faces. The mystic topaz placed his hand on the emerald's hand and told him telepathically (this is part of Inoichi's Gem Ability btw) "Do you think that something's off about Gaara?" Gai answered back through that telepathic link "I've noticed that too, it's the same thing I noticed during his fight with Lee. Remember how Gaara was acting as he talked to Lee right before the match and as soon as the match began, his personality seemed to either vanish or change?" Kakashi nodded at that and said through the telepathic link "I remember, and it stuck with me on how similar it was to-" "Yeah," Gai interrupted, thinking the same thing the other was thinking when he added "I'm starting to think that the reason why Sasuke actually went through your rigorous exercise was because he thinks that Gaara..." Kakashi tightened his grip on Gai's hand when he said through the telepathic link "Then he's not the only one who thinks that." "You notice how the team was acting too, huh?" the emerald said. The mystic topaz nodded.

Gai and Kakashi REALLY hoped that they were wrong about this.

<>

'Time for the next part,' Sasuke and Gaara thought at the same time. The younger Uchiha vanished from everyone's line of sight.

<>

Everyone who was in on the plan to reveal the Controller on Gaara KNEW what was going to happen next, they just hoped that it'll work.

<>

Nearly all of the spectators were looking around for the Uchiha.

'{Gaara, make sure you time this JUST right,}' Shukaku told the black diamond, who replied 'Yes, I know because I'm not going to get another shot if I get it wrong.'

Gaara's sand shield automatically blocked a kick from Sasuke. '{That's one,}' Shukaku stated softly. The sand blocked a punch from the other direction. 'Two,' Gaara said as he turned his head towards where the punch hit only to find that the Uchiha wasn't there. The sand blocked another attack.

'NOW!!' Sasuke thought as he created a fire orb and launched his attack that would reveal the Controller on Gaara. The only problem was, the black diamond saw it coming.

The next thing anyone saw was a smoke cloud and heard someone screaming in pain.

<>

"What happened I can't see? Neji, Hinata, what's going on?" Naruto asked the Hyūgas. Both Hinata and Neji opened their eyes to a slit. "No....." both Hyūgas said at the same time. "What happened?" Lee asked in worry. The topaz knew he couldn't vocalize about their plan. "Sasuke... Missed the mark... And that's not the only thing wrong...." Hinata muttered.

"What?! What happened?!" both Lee and Naruto stated at the same time.

<>

Once the smoke cleared, everyone could see what happened.

Gaara was kneeling, clutching his burnt left shoulder. '{You did it!}' Shukaku happily exclaimed. The black diamond bit his lip as he tried to move his left arm, but no avail.

Sasuke was also kneeling, but he was clutching his right arm, or what was left of it. The fire opal was doing his best to stop the blood from gushing out of the open gash. The severed part of his arm (basically his elbow down) was laying next to a nearby tree.

<>

"Itachi, calm down," Kisame said in fear.

"Oi, where'd all these black birds come from?" said a nearby random person. Ravens started landing on the stairs of the aisles.

Oh, hell burnt ore, Itachi was PISSED.

"Itachi, please calm down! Sasuke can regenerate his arm after a few days in his gemstone! He's a lefty anyway! Please, don't shatter Gaara!" Kisame pleaded with his love. Kakashi quickly activated his Gem Ability and used some kind of restrictive chain ability and bound the raging star sapphire to his seat and negated his ability. The illusion ravens vanished, much to the confusion to some of the nearby people.

Yashamaru as a little bit scared by all this. Kisame saw the look on the blond's face and said nervously "Sorry, but he's a bit overprotective of his younger brother and sometimes doesn't think very well when Sasuke's hurt."

Haku saw this and asked Gai nervously "Chichi's not going to do that to us, is he?" The emerald patted the lapis on the head and said with a forced smile "Of course not, Chichi's just making sure Itachi doesn't interrupt the match." Kakashi looked at Haku and said, "Don't worry, I only use that ability when needed."

<>

Hayato asked Sasuke if he was ok and if he was willing to continue with the match. "Like hell, I'm going to surrender!" Sasuke spat as he started burning the open wound with the flames emitting from his left hand.

'Buring a gash like that close WOULD be the best way to both prevent more blood loss and clean the wound,' Hayato thought as the two Shinobi Gems got to their feet. Both Gaara and Sasuke were panting a bit.

<>

Naruto, Lee, Hinata, and Neji watched the two in shock. How was Sasuke going to continue the match with just one arm?

<>

Once the gash was burnt shut, Sasuke removed his left hand from it and tried to summon a fire orb, but he no longer had the chakra to do so. Gaara tried to move the sand with his right arm, but it barely moved. The black diamond was low on chakra too!

<>

"Crap! This is bad!" Naruto nearly shouted. "I agree," Garnet stated as he walked up to the group and added, "But for a different reason." Hinata looked at her teammate and asked what he meant. "Something's off about that black diamond's siblings," the Perma-Fusion stated plainly as Akamaru barked in agreement. With a raised brow, Lee asked: "How so?" Garnet told the group to take a look as he pointed to the sand siblings.

Temari and Kankurō have NEVER seen Gaara EVER felt low on chakra or THIS damaged. Okay, they don't see their younger brother as often as they would like but the times that they DO see him, he's never tired or low on chakra.

"I remember the one in black telling me that they've never seen Gaara injured before, maybe this is a real shocker to them," Naruto said out loud. "He also forfeited his match a little too quickly. I get the feeling he didn't forfeit because he didn't want to fight Shino," Garnet stated plainly.

What was going on with the sand ninjas then?

<>

Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his bag. Baki notices a kunai next to Gaara's right foot, so he uses the remote hidden in his gloves to force the black diamond to picked it up.

This was going to be a plain old knife fight now.

The two Shinobi Gems launched their attack.

<>

Sarutobi had a strange feeling that this match would not end the way everyone expects.

<>

The only sound to emit from the ring were the sounds of the kunai clashing.

Gaara and Sasuke seemed to follow each other's movement. Blow for blow, neither one was going to back down. Gaara because he didn't have a choice and Sasuke because he wanted to save the other.

'I have to save him!' Sasuke told himself as he remembered how his gemstone pulsed when they kissed. That strange feeling was the reason why Sasuke wanted to save the black diamond, he knew the redhead wasn't bad. The fire opal didn't even realize that his gemstone was glowing slightly.

The kunai clashed again.

'{Gaara!}' the Monster Gem exclaimed. 'I know, Shukaku!' The teal eyed Gem told the demon as his own gemstone started glowing softly.

The kunai clashed again.

The audience watched the match eagerly! They wanted to know who would win this battle of the ages!

The kunais struck each other once again, but this time around the two Shinobi Gems used what might they had remaining to try to throw each other off. The only thing that was happening was the slight scratching of metal on metal. Sasuke and Gaara locked eyes, neither was backing down.

After what seemed like hours, Sasuke noticed that Gaara's gemstone was glowing white. 'What the hell!' the fire opal thought as he finally noticed that his own gemstone was glowing! Sasuke tried to pull away, but Gaara grabbed him by the collar with his damaged left arm! 'He was faking the severity of his injury!' Sasuke realized before Gaara pulled him in for a full-lipped kiss.

<>

Everyone was utterly dumbfounded by that action.

<>

During the kiss, Gaara and Sasuke's bodies started glowing white and molded. They were fusing!!!!

Once the white light dissipated, the fusion of Sasuke and Gaara stood in the middle of the ring. The fusion's left eye was black while his right eye was teal green, the kanji symbol for love was etched over the left brow, was wearing Sasuke's shirt (the one with the Uchiha symbol on the back) and Gaara's slacks, the fusion wasn't wearing any shoes and the gourd was gone, the fusion's hair was red but the tips of the hair strands were midnight black more around the bangs then the rest.

The fusion looked at his hands, closing and opening then just to test the muscles. The next the fusion did was taking a step, once he realized he had more muscle control then he thought, he started walking around a bit.

Hayato finally shouted, "Both Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara have been disqualified from the Chûnin Exams for fusing!!!"

The crowed immediately started booing. Hayato mumbled, "Don't get mad at me, those are the rules." That was when the crowd started chanting for the fusion to un-fuse and finish the match.

<>

"Oi, oi, don't these people understand what happened?" Garnet couldn't help but say and added: "There was just a Harmonious Fusion and they just want them to un-fuse like that." "I can see that, but how did they even become a Harmonious Fusion?" Naruto asked the Perma-Fusion. That was when Temari and Kankurō ran to the group and demanded to know what the hell just happened. "My guess is," Garnet started and then ended "They were just simply meant to be together, just like Kiba and Shino." "That's not what I meant!" Temari nearly shouted as Kankurō added, "Gaara doesn't even know what a fusion really is, so how the hell burnt ore did he initiate a fusion with the Uchiha?"

The Konohagakure group just stared at the Sunagakure ninjas. If they were right, then how did Gaara know how to fuse?

<><><>

Baki was practically racing down the corridors to get to the ring. He hadn't the slightest clue what happened or why it happened, all he knows is that he needed to get to Gaara, NOW.

<><><>

Itachi couldn't help but stare at the fusion between his younger brother and Gaara. "A Harmonious Fusion...." was all the star sapphire could say. "I guess that means you and Yashamaru-san are going to be in-laws," Gai chuckled out, somewhat expecting the older Uchiha to start raging. So to everyone's surprises, Itachi said softly "I guess so." Yashamaru couldn't help but ask what a Harmonious Fusion was.

<>

The fusion of Gaara and Sasuke held his hand up, palm facing his eyes. Something glittering slithered across the lines in the hand. 'Interesting,' Gaara thought when he saw this.

Yes, Gaara had control of the fusion. Not only did he lie about the severity of his left arm but also how much chakra he had remaining. So right now, within the fusion, Gaara had a very naked Sasuke bound by his sand.

"How, why did you do that?" was all the Uchiha could muster as he tried to at least cover his lower half with his legs. Gaara (equally as naked) turned to the fire opal and said: "So we can finally be free." "We?" Sasuke questioned in confusion. '{Yes, both Gaara and I,}' stated a giant sandy Tanuki with yellow on black eyes as it came into the fire opal's view. With wide eyes, Sasuke immediately stuttered "Who, what are you?" the tanuki politely bowed and said '{I am Shukaku, the One-Tailed Monster Gem.}'

"Monster Gem?! Like the Kyūbi?!" the Uchiha asked nervously. "Kyūbi?" both Gaara and Shukaku said at the same time.

<><><>

"GAARA!!!"

The fusion glanced at the person who shouted.

<><><>

To be Continued...

<><><>


	25. Chapter 25

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten, Two Visible Light Purple Topazes. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Unnamed Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Since This Fusion is Currently Being Overtaken by Gaara the Gemstone is a Black Stone. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Since This Fusion is Currently Being Overtaken by Gaara the Gem Ability Right Now is Absolute Control of Sand.

<><><>

Baki ran into the ring, nearly out of breath.

The fusion of Gaara and Sasuke simply glanced at the Sunagakure ninja.

Pressing one of the hidden buttons on his gloves, Baki shouted "Gaara, un-fuse with that Uchiha, RIGHT NOW!!"

With a blank face and a very harsh tone, Gaara said through the fusion "No." Baki paled, was the Controller not working properly?

The fusion faced the Sunagakure sensei, glared at him, and spat with venom (okay, this was actually Gaara talking) "I'm not taking orders from you or ANY of those wretched bastards anymore! I'm DONE being a tool! I'm DONE being treated as a weapon! And I'm sure as hell DONE with being controlled by this accursed device!" With that Gaara/the fusion took off the shirt he was wearing and revealing to everyone what was on his back as well as a pretty fit body.

<>

Everyone who had direct knowledge of Shikamaru's plan to reveal the Controller was utterly dumbfounded by the fusions actions.

<>

Temari and Kankurō didn't move a muscle, or rather, they couldn't move. They couldn't believe their own eyes! Their own brother......

<>

Kakashi and Gai paled at what they saw. "Kami!" was all the mystic topaz could say.

Yashamaru's eyes widened in shock. He too couldn't believe what he was seeing! How could he have missed that....that THING!?!?

<>

Gaara/the fusion then stated with venom "No one's going to control me anymore." Next thing that happened was sand breaking the Controller off of the fusion's back. The Controller pieces fell to the ground with a couple of klanks.

Baki was in complete shock. Had the Controller completely malfunctioned?

Casually, Gaara/the fusion slipped the shirt back on and spat "Now, I'm going to make all of you bastard pay for what you did to me." the fusion glared up at where the Hokage and Kazekage were sitting and added as he leaped in that same direction "STARTING WITH YOU FATHER!!!"

*Within the Fusion*

Sasuke shouted at Gaara with widening eyes "GAARA!!! DON'T DO THIS!! PLEASE!! THAT'S NOT GOING TO MAKE IT RIGHT!!!" The black diamond eyed the fire opal and manipulated the sand to cover the Uchiha's mouth, so he can no longer speak. Gaara glared at Sasuke and hissed "You don't know what the hell they did to me for all of those years, so you don't have any right to tell me what I shouldn't do to them!"

Now that sand covered his mouth and bound him so he couldn't move, all Sasuke could do was watch in horror.

*

The Sunagakure guards were thrown to the side by the sand. Once Gaara/the fusion was standing in front of the Kazekage, the duo coloured eyed fusion spat "Who the hell are you? You're not father." The Hokage and the ninja guards stared at the man wearing the Kazekage's clothing. If he wasn't the Kazekage, then who was he?

With a cackle, the false Kazekage said: "Well now, I guess I can start the plan and finish our old fight, ne Sarutobi-sensei." The 4th Hokage paled at that.

<><><>

"Damn, they just keep coming," Shikaku stated as he took out a couple of sound ninjas with his shadows. Inoichi used his Gem Ability to make a couple more sound ninja fight each other. Chōza punched ten more sound ninjas with a single punch when he asked his childhood friends "Shall we call in the big guy?"

Shikaku and Inoichi nodded with smiles.

InoShikaChō was going to make a long-awaited appearance.

<><><>

(Okay, because of laziness and the fact that this part is practically identical to the original manga/anime. Guess some of the only differences is Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chōza's Ino-Shika-Chō Formation is a Fusion, Gaara is controlling the fusion of him and Sasuke, Yashamaru being alive and fighting with (alongside) Temari and Kankurō against the invasion of Sound and Desert ninjas alongside Kakashi, Gai, Itachi, and Kisame, and Finally, (right now actually), Naruto trying to convince/fighting Gaara not to kill Baki, whom Gaara managed to cripple by breaking both of his legs and now can only watch the even take place).

Gaara/the fusion fired sand bullets at the blond Shinobi Gem, who was able to dodge the sand. Naruto tried using his Gem Ability to create clones to try to overpower the fusion. The problem was since Gaara was fused with Sasuke, who knew how Naruto's Gem Ability worked, Gaara now knew how to stop Naruto from activating his Gem Ability.

"SASUKE!!! STOP HELPING HIM!!!" Naruto shouted as he dodged another barrage of sand bullets. A sand tanuki started forming behind the duo colored eyed fusion, it said: "Don't bother trying to talk to your friend, Gaara's got'm bound real good." "So, he's not going to help anyone right now," Gaara said through the fusion as Shukaku's form solidified.

Naruto gulped. He wasn't going to last long if Gaara knew his every move. It didn't help that the black diamond had full control of the fusion of him and Sasuke. AND the fact that fusions are STRONGER than a singular Shinobi Gem.

*Within the Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke*

Sasuke tried to activate his Gem Ability to try to burn the sand off, but he was way too low on chakra to do so not to mention he only had one arm to use. The only thing that the fire opal could do now was watched Gaara fight his friend, with the knowledge from him to gain a huge edge.

Kami, Sasuke really felt incredibly guilty.

*

If Baki couldn't feel any more fear, he would. The One-Tailed Monster Gem was taking form and Gaara was pushing the blond Gem into a corner.

Naruto was quickly running out of options in this fight.

<><><>

After Kakashi punched the last of the sound ninjas, he told Gai, Itachi, and Kisame that they needed to get to Naruto and fast. The three nodded in agreement.

"Kakashi! Gai! Kisame! Itachi-sensei!"

The four turned in the direction of the caller and was rather surprised by what they saw.

A Giant Fusion (about ten stories taller than the nearby buildings) with waist long hair that had a mixture of black, red, and sandy blond that was tied up in a high pony-tail, had six eyes, two were green and four were black, six well-defined arms, a black shirt that was covered by a lightweight metal armor, black slacks, mega large black shoes, and was carrying people in his humongous hands. Karin (who was waving at the four), Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, Hinata, Garnet, Akamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Asuma, Kurenai, Ibiki, Yashamaru, Temari, and Kankurō were standing in the Giant Fusion's hands.

The Giant Fusion gently placed all of his hands on the ground so everyone could get off. Once all of the ninjas were on the grass, the Giant Fusion de-fused. Shikaku, Chōza, and Inoichi stretched a bit, getting all of the kinks out. Yup, that Giant Fusion was the Legendary Tree-Way Fusion, InoShikaChō.

Karin raced to Kakashi and Gai, she told them that Haku and Zabi were taken by Iruka to bring to the civilian shelter along with the rest of his students. The two adult Shinobi Gems gave a sigh of relief.

Now Temari, Kankurō, and Yashamaru ran to the emerald, star sapphire, mystic topaz, and tanzanite to asked where Gaara was.

There was a loud explosion not too far off.

"My guess is, over there," Kakashi stated as he leaped into the trees and started racing in the direction of the sound. The rest of the group followed suit. Sakura couldn't help but wonder why her sensei seemed a little too eager to get to the explosion.

Gai bit his lip.

<><><>

Naruto was laying on the ground, right next to a large tree.

'{Naruto! You all right?}' Kurama asked the blond Gem. Naruto struggled to get up as he replied 'No, damn... How am I suppose to stop Gaara when he's practically holding Sasuke hostage as a fusion?! Not to mention that tanuki....' Gaara/the fusion walked passed Naruto with Shukaku right behind him, on his way to kill his former sensei. Kurama growled in the blond's ear as he said '{That's Shukaku, he's the One-Tail Monster Gem... I think I'm starting to understand what happened to that Gaara kid..... He had it a hell of a lot worse then you did.....}' Naruto managed to get to his hands and knees as Kurama continued '{Naruto! If you weaken the seal a little bit, I can give you some of my chakra!}'

Naruto watched as Gaara/the fusion readied the sand to strike the crippled man.

'You got it, Kurama!'

Gaara and Shukaku sensed a sudden chakra spike.

"So, you've found out how to channel the Monster Gem's chakra," Gaara said, sounding not too surprised, as he turned to see Naruto standing, surrounded by red chakra. "While I commend you for your achievement, it's not going to be of much use to you," Gaara stated as the sand launched an attack at Naruto and added, "I already know how to stop your clones!"

Naruto dodged the oncoming sand and focused his chakra, but instead of focusing his chakra out, like he usually does when creating his clones, he decided to focus his chakra inward. The results surprised Naruto right off the bat.

Eight Blood red chains burst out of his back and ripped through his clothing. Those chains charged right towards the surprised miss-match eyed fusion and sand tanuki. Six of the chains wrapped around Shukaku and bound him to the ground and bound his mouth shut. One of the remaining chains wrapped around Gaara's/the fusion's chest and stomach, but was binding only his left arm, leaving his right arm free. The last chain wrapped around Gaara's/the fusion's knees and around his crotch section rather uncomfortably. Naruto was actually blushing at that, he really didn't mean to wrap around THAT area on purpose.

'{Oh? Looks like you got your mother's ability, after all,}' Kurama couldn't help but say in a rather impressed tone. "You mean, these chains..... Were my mother's Gem Ability?" Naruto asked the Nine-Tailed Monster Gem in shock. The Kyūbi nodded and added with a snicker '{And you're ju~st as perverted as her too~, although compared to her, you're pretty jr.}' Naruto was really red when he told Kurama that he didn't mean to bind the fusion in such a way, in fact, he wasn't really sure how this ability worked. '{Don't worry, with a little training, you'll be ju~st as creative as her~. I mean you should've seen some of the pervy chain-work she used on your father,}' Kurama snickered out. "KURAMA!!! YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME THAT CRAP!!!" Naruto shouted at the Monster Gem.

To Baki, the blond seemed to be talking to himself. But to Shukaku, Gaara, and Sasuke (remember Gaara and Sasuke are fused at the moment), they could "hear" the Kyūbi, plain as day.

"If the two of you are done talking bondage," Gaara/the fusion stated cooly, despite the uncomfortable sensation around his crotch and ass, then added calmly "I'm just going to kill that rotten bastard now." Sand started to form into spears. A few seconds later, the sand spears charged towards Baki.

The crippled ninja couldn't do anything to stop the oncoming attack, and neither could Naruto.

A wall of sand suddenly appeared and stopped the spears in their tracks.

At first, Naruto thought it was Sasuke, trying to help stop Gaara, but when the wall of sand pushed the sand spears back, the blond saw Kakashi behind the sand wall.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted with joy. The mystic topaz immediately saw the blood red chains sprouting out of the blond's back. "Looks like you've discovered that you're a Human Gem, neh, Naruto," Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle out before adding "We'll talk more about it after this." The blond Gem was just stunned by his sensei's nonchalant behavior about his new Gem Ability.

"Move," Gaara/the fusion spat at the mystic topaz as he pushed the sand spears forward with his free hand. Kakashi pushed back and said, "No, I'm not moving and I'm not letting you kill him." The duo-coloured eyed fusion hissed out "That bastard never saw me as a person, only a weapon, and used that damn Controller to use me as one. He deserves to die!" Kakashi then shouted "Listen, I know what happened to you was absolutely terrible, and you're right, maybe he DOES deserve to die, but you can't just kill him! I won't let you!" Gaara/the fusion hissed back as he pushed the sand spears towards its target "Why protect a monster like that?!"

Kakashi then shouted back "I'm not protecting him! I'm trying to save you!"

Naruto, Gaara, Shukaku, Sasuke (who is still bound by sand within the fusion), and the newly arrived group of familiar faces froze.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Gaara/the fusion hissed out. "If you kill Baki, then you'll become the very weapon he wants! I... I know how you feel... And..... I know exactly what you're going through." Kakashi said with worried eyes. The fusion scrawled and snapped "Like Hell You Do!! You Don't Know a Damn Thing About What I Went Through!!" The sand spears pushed Kakashi's sand wall back a couple of centimeters.

"Being in a Controller is like being a prisoner in your own body!" Kakashi said in an odd mixture of bitterness, sadness, and pain. The sand spears stopped advancing. The mystic topaz continued in that same tone "Being forced to do terrible thing you never wanted to do! Being taken away from your loved ones and are terrified that you're never going to see them again! Being forced to shatter other Shinobi Gems just so the person or people controlling you can "perfect" their weapon! You don't sleep because you'll start mixing up the horrible reality and the pleasant dream! And you slowly lose yourself with each passing day you're in that accursed Controller! And the pain that you feel inside worsens with each of those days!"

Kakashi was quite for just a moment before asking Gaara in a sad tone "That Kanji over your brow, you carved it in yourself just to remind you that you HAVE people who actually love you and to remind yourself that you're not a weapon, didn't you?"

"How... How do you know...." was all Gaara could get out. Kakashi lowered his gaze and said in a very sad tone "I know because..... Because... I went through the exact same thing...."

"Kakashi-sensei....." was all Naruto could get out. '{I'm with you on that kid,}' Kurama stated in the same tone as the blond. Sakura was just as stunned as well as the other members of the group. Well..... A few of them were sporting sadden expressions, almost as if they already knew about what happened to Kakashi. Yes... Gai, Itachi, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chōza, and Ibiki knew exactly what happened to the mystic topaz.

"YOU'RE LYING!!" Gaara/the fusion shouted, forcing Kakashi back a bit.

"I'm not!" Kakashi said straining to keep the sand back.

The sand from Gaara/the fusion was overpowering Kakashi. The mystic topaz had no choice but to grab Baki and dodge the oncoming sand. That sand managed to grab ahold of Kakashi's left leg. The sand ripped off the clothing off the limb.

Everyone gasped while Gai bit his lip.

Kakashi........ Kakashi had...had a lightning shaped burn mark... On the entire front of his lower left leg!

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the burn scar on Kakashi's leg. Now the bandages on the mystic topaz's leg made sense. Sakura couldn't help but cover her mouth when she saw.

Gaara/the fusion saw that and instantly knew how it got there. "You-you... Really... Did!" was all Gaara/the fusion could get out in shock. Kakashi nodded, stood to his feet, and said "Yes... That's why I know how you feel right now, what you're going through, and the pain you felt when you were in the Controller....."

After a moment of silence, Gaara/the fusion asked: "What number did it you're captors notice that you were trying to End Everything?" Kakashi cased his eye to the ground and said almost quietly "Attempt number 65." "Mine was 34," Gaara/the fusion said. Kakashi scowled as he said, "It's sickening that people were actually improving that wretched device." It took a while for the group to realize what the two were talking about, but when they did, they paled. 'Kami!' was the word that every member of the group thought.

Gaara/the fusion was quiet again for another moment before asking "Did..... Did someone stop you from killing your captives too?" "Yes..... He told me that I would be no better then them if I did," Kakashi stated solemnly.

Gaara/the fusion eyed the ground and asked: "How'd you escape?" "Same way you did, through Fusing. Controllers don't work on Fusions," Kakashi stated before closing his eye and adding "When I fused with Gai, neither of us knew that particular fact at the time so it really surprised us. But this does bring up the question, How'd you know that fusing would free you from the Controller?" Gaara/the fusion pulled a purple crystal shard out of his pocket. "!!! Crystal Destiny!!!!" Naruto practically shouted. "Is that the name of the Fusion who sent me this?" Gaara asked the group, all who knew of Crystal Destiny nodded.

"Gaara, if you promise not to kill Baki or anyone who had knowledge of the Controller, Konohagakure WILL help put all of them away in prisons. You also have to release Sasuke, his family needs him, just as you need your family right now and in the near future. Trust me on this one, having those who love you help you through THAT kind of trauma really helps," Kakashi said looking at the group, more specifically the Sunagakure ninjas and Itachi and Kisame. Gaara/the fusion dropped the crystal and said softly "Alright, you win....."

*Within The Gaara/Sasuke Fusion*

The sand that was binding Sasuke slid off the fire opal, allowing him to move freely.

"I'm sorry...." Gaara told Sasuke with his back to the fire opal. The black diamond then added "I know fusing with you without your permission was wrong...... But... I needed to get free of the damn Controller!"

To the black diamond's surprise, the fire opal hugged him from behind with his remaining arm and said "I may not know what you went through, but I can understand. When Itachi was sent to prison for allegedly killing our clan, I-I felt so alone, even when that Dog Anbu took me in..... In hindsight, I probably should've been nicer to him... I should probably thank him whoever he is."

Gaara placed his right hand over Sasuke's left hand and said softly "He might be closer than you think." The fire opal blinked and said "You might want to elaborate on that for me, but I guess you can wait a bit. After all, we're a Harmonious Fusion."

"That reminds me, what is a Harmonious Fusion?" Gaara asked Sasuke.

*

"Neh, Naruto, you can let them go now," Kakashi told the blond Human Gem, who replied in a nervous tone "Ano, I would like to, but... I'm not sure how!"

<><><>

Until Next Chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten, Two Visible Light Purple Topazes. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Unnamed Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Since This Fusion is Currently Being Overtaken by Gaara the Gemstone is a Black Stone. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Since This Fusion is Currently Being Overtaken by Gaara the Gem Ability Right Now is Absolute Control of Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

"WHAT'D YA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW!!!" Sakura shouted in Naruto's ear. The blond Human Gem rubbed his ears and said: "Oi, I just discovered that I could do this, so I'm not sure if I can really control these things."

"If you don't mind, Naruto, could you please figure out how! and fast! This is a bit uncomfortable for us..." Sasuke said through the fusion of him and Gaara. The fusion was currently trying to move the chain wrapped around his waist (more to move the chains off his cock and ass than anything else) with his free hand. Shukaku struggled in agreement (remember, his mouth is bound shut).

"ACK! Sorry!" Naruto shouted in a panic, accidentally tightening the chains around the One-Tailed Monster Gem and the fusion of Gaara and Sasuke. Both of whom gasped and blushed (from the uncomfortableness). "U-zu-ma-ki-!" Itachi hissed out as ravens started appearing in the air and his eyes flashed red for a bit. Kisame quickly tried to calm down his love by saying that the petrified blond just discovered a new Gem Ability and those newly discovered abilities are a tad uncontrollable.

"I can help with that," Kakashi said with a smiling eye and added, "Since I've seen this ability before, and mastered it, I can give Naruto the information he needs to control those chains a little better." This calmed Itachi down pretty quickly.

"I guess considering the circumstances... I guess I can forgive you for doing that this time," Gai said with a cheeky smile. Kakashi chuckled at that.

The group wondered what the two meant by that while the Ino-Shika-Chō adults, Kisame, and Ibiki snickered.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, what's Gai-sensei talking about?" Naruto asked as the mystic topaz walked up to him.

It was hard NOT to stare at the lightning bolt shaped burn/scar on the Copy-Nin's left leg as he walked. The fact that everyone present KNEW that it was a self-inflicted wound made it even worse. No wonder Kakashi kept that covered with bandages.

Naruto snapped out of his gaze when Kakashi cupped the blond's cheeks with his hands. The Human Gem was about to ask what the mystic topaz was doing when Kakashi pressed his masked covered lips against the blond's lips.

Nearly everyone present turned red at that (well, minus Gai and the snickering Konohagakure adults).

Naruto was about to pull away and shout at the older Shinobi Gem what the ore he was thinking! He really was, but then... The blond saw images of Uzumaki Kushina, his mother! Using her blood red chains! Extending her chains out from her back and retracting them just as easily. The Naruto saw her wrap some chains around an object, then unwrapping the object, and retracting.

Now Naruto knew what to do!

Kakashi pulled away from Naruto. The blond manipulated the blood red chains to gently remove themselves from the fusion and Shukaku and retracted the chains back into his back. Naruto's orange blazer, or what remained of it, fell off of his body. Turns out the blond wasn't wearing a shirt under the blazer. Yashamaru, Temari, Kankurō, Itachi, and Kisame ran up to the fusion.

"Whoa! Kakashi-sensei! How'd you transfer that info to me?!" Naruto asked as soon as the last loop of the chain sank into his back, oddly enough, the blond didn't feel any of that. Wonder why...

Kakashi chuckled and said, "It's something I learned from my mother, or rather something I managed to understand how to do when I was a baby Shinobi Gem." Gai chuckled and said "Odd way of explaining it, Kakashi." "Well, it's the shortest and easiest explanation to understand, for now at least," the mystic topaz said cheerfully. 'Maybe I should ask Kakashi-sensei to explain it better after all this is done,' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop on his forehead. He wasn't too sure what the two Shinobi Gems were talking about.

Yashamaru, Temari, and Kankurō were currently hugging Gaara, or rather the fusion of Gaara and Sasuke. Itachi and Kisame were fine with it, they knew how much this meant to the Sunagakure ninjas. The fusion looked at Kakashi and asked (ok, Gaara was asking) "Kakashi-sensei, did you..... Heal?"

Kakashi was quiet for a moment before finally saying sadly with some faint shivers "I never said that I was completely healed... Sometimes... I still....." Gai suddenly wrapped an arm around the mystic topaz and held him close. "Kakashi, don't think about that kind of stuff now! Right now, we need to bring everyone back to the village," the emerald stated tucking the silver-haired Shinobi Gem's head under his chin. Kakashi closed his eye and nuzzled the green-clad Gem's neck.

It was obvious to the group that whatever Kakashi went through was indeed terrible. If it was anything like, or worse then, what Gaara went through, then the Genins and Yashamaru can only imagine what kinds of horrors the mystic topaz went through.

Chōza used his Gem Ability to expand his size and grabbed Baki.

Now everyone could head back to Konohagakure.

<><><>

When Naruto's group got back to the village, they were told about the Third Hokage being killed by Orochimaru, the one who was posing as the Kazekage.

As you can imagine, the Konohagakure ninjas were utterly shocked and saddened. But that wasn't the only news that stirred emotion.

"Dad's Dead?!" Temari shouted. Genma nodded at the Sunagakure ninjas.

The Sunagakure nation surrendered to Konohagakure right after a Suna scout group sent news of finding the real Kazekage's body to all remaining Sunagakure ninjas. All this happened literally five minutes before Naruto's group walked back into the village.

Gaara was beyond mad.

Sasuke talking through the fusion in a frantic tone: "Gaara! Calm down! It's not going to do any good!"

Gaara talking through the fusion with a lot of anger: "Calm down!? Calm down!? How can I calm down!? That bastard's never going to pay for what he did to me!!!"

Sasuke talking through the fusion softly: "I know how you feel.... *Now talking a bit louder* But right now you can't linger on that, you need to calm down before you hurt you uncle, siblings, and everyone else!"

That was when Gaara realized that his sand was crushing everyone around the fusion. The black diamond quickly released everyone and apologized.

Considering what Gaara went through, who could blame him for acting this way.

Kakashi placed a hand on the fusion's left shoulder and said softly "I understand the anger and pain. But lashing out like that isn't going to do anything but hurt your loved ones. And right now, you REALLY need them." The fusion of Gaara and Sasuke eyed the ground, mumbled another apology, and asked the mystic topaz "Did you have to go through this too? Not having all those responsible for the Controller not pay for what they did to you?" Kakashi hugged the fusion to his chest and said sadly "Yes, so I know just how bad the anger and pain is..... Also...... The masterminds behind my Controlling... Still, haven't been caught...." The fusion's eyes widened a bit before closing with tears and burying his face in the mystic topaz's chest.

"It still hurts?" the fusion hiccuped out through the tears. No one was sure if what was said was a question or not. "More then you can imagine," Kakashi said stroking the red and black hair of the fusion and added "It's probably worse for me because I know those rotten bastards are still out there. You can at least take comfort that the mastermind behind yours will never hurt you ever again."

Right now, no one knew what to do or say. Who could blame them?

<><><>

Ibiki and his unite captured everyone who was involved in controlling Gaara.

Itachi and Kisame offered to house the sand siblings and Yashamaru. They figured that they didn't want to be around any other Sunagakure ninjas.

The Uchiha/Sand group walk into the house. Itachi and Kisame gave the sand nins the tour of the house. Since Gaara was still fused with Sasuke, he/the fusion would be sleeping in the younger Uchiha's room.

Itachi was alright with that, but.....

"I don't want you having sex with my precious little brother," Itachi stated to Gaara with a smile, but he sounded VERY menacing. "Nii-san!!!" Sasuke shouted (through the fusion) in a very embarrassed tone. The fusion's cheeks turned pink. "That's fine, but..." Gaara said through the fusion and then asking rather cluelessly "What's sex?"

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Itachi said with a smile "Don't worry about it," and mumbled, "I like him already." The older Uchiha showed the rest of the sand ninjas their rooms as Kisame and Sasuke sighed. Gaara was just plain confused at the moment.

<><><>

The next day...

Everyone was wearing black because today was the funeral of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure.

Konohamaru was one of many people who was crying at the funeral. He was currently being comforted by his two friends and mentor.

The Sunagakure siblings and their uncle wore black out of respect for their new friends. Gaara and Sasuke were still fused (the fusion was still nameless). The fire opal already explained to the black diamond what a funeral was (since Gaara's never been to one before). Itachi and Kisame stood by the Sunagakure group.

Karin was holding Naruto's hand. The two Uzumakis were thankful for the deeds of the 3rd Hokage. For Naruto, because he gave the blond a chance when no one else did, for Karin he helped find her a living relative and did not force her to use her Gem Ability to heal wounded ninjas.

Haku was holding Gai's hand while Zabie was holding Kakashi's hand. The lapis knew what happened to the Hokage, not the specifics, but he knew the nice old man was dead. The 3rd Hokage made it so that the emerald and mystic topaz could adopt Haku and Zabie.

"Chichi, why evwyone weawing bwack an' sad?" Zabie asked Kakashi innocently. The little Gem was three-and-a-half, he didn't understand the concept of death or what a funeral was.

Kakashi knelt down to Zabie's level and said: "Everyone is sad that Hokage-sama had to leave on a very important mission." "Hokage get missions? Me tought Hokage give missions," asked the little Shinobi Gem so very innocently. "Hokage only get the very, very important ones," the mystic topaz said trying to keep his voice calm. "Okay. So...... is Hokage-sama gunna be back before Kono-nii's birtday?" Zabie asked curiously. Haku's eyes saddened and tightened his grip on Gai's hand. With a sad smile, Kakashi said "It's a very long mission, I don't think Hokage-sama's going to be back for Konohamaru's birthday... But *trying to sound happy* I'm sure Hokage-sama will send Kono-nii a birthday present." Zabie looked at the ground and said: "Kono-nii's gunna be sad that his gwampa's not gunna be here for his birtday."

Kakashi hugged Zabie close and said "Yeah."

The ninjas of Konohagakure were placing white carnations on a tombstone. Asuma's team places their white flowers on the stone, followed by Kurenai's team, then Gai's and Kakashi's team. Naruto and Karin each placed the white flower on the stone with sad eyes. Lee and Neji were the next pair. The fusion of Gaara and Sasuke placed a white flower on the tombstone. Zabie placed a small white carnation on the stone and said out loud "Good wuck on your mithin, Hokage-sama, and pweaz come back before Kono-nii's birtday." (Just a quick note: Zabie's trying to pronounce the word Mission, but is saying Mithin. What? He's three-and-a-half). Now the tears were really flowing.

No one wanted to tell the little Gem that the Third Hokage was dead and wasn't going to be coming back.

<><><>

Two days later... At night.

*Within the Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke*

Gaara (completely naked) had his right ear to Sasuke's (completely naked) chest, listening to the other's heartbeat. The fire opal ran a hand through the black diamond's red hair. Sasuke's right arm was still regenerating, he had his elbow and forearm back but not his hand. The two Gems were resting on Shukaku's big, fluffy tail.

"We need to give our fusion a name," Sasuke said softly to Shukaku and Gaara. '{Any ideas?}' the Monster Gem asked in a slightly lazy tone, he was enjoying the extra company. "Not really... Most of what I've been thinking was a bit cheesy," the fire opal admitted before asking the black diamond "You have any ideas, Gaara?"

No answer.

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked the other Shinobi Gem. That was when the fire opal realized that Gaara was asleep. The black diamond was sleeping soundly on the fire opal's chest.

'{Oh? He's actually asleep! Good for him,}' Shukaku said happily. Sasuke remembered that Kakashi saying that he (and assuming Gaara) didn't sleep because he (they) didn't want to mix up the experience in the Controller and with the dreams. "When was the last time Gaara actually... Slept?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. The Monster Gem scowled and said sourly '{When he was five, a year after his Gem Ability developed and he was put into that wretched Controller.}'

"Kami!" was all Sasuke could say.

'{Yeah... You've seen most of his memories, so you have a pretty good idea about his "childhood", if you can call it that,}' Shukaku said softly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the sleeping Gem, held him close, and said "No wonder he..... Kami..... I'm not going to let his past control him." The fire opal tucked the sleeping black diamond's head under his chin.

'{You might want to talk to Kakashi before making that promise,}' Shikaku said eyeing the raven-haired Gem. "You might be right about that, but....." was all Sasuke could say at the moment. The Monster Gem rested his head on his arms and said '{It be best to talk to Kakashi and Gai, they'll know what to do to help you with Gaara.}' Sasuke hugged the sleeping Gem and said: "We're seeing them tomorrow."

*

The fusion of Gaara and Sasuke looked out the window see the stars above the trees.

<><><>

Naruto peeked into Karin's room. After he saw that she was sleeping, he quietly closed the door. Naruto looked into the room Haku and Zabie slept. After seeing that the two were in their respective beds, the blond quietly closed the door.

The blond Human Gem walked into the living room and told Kakashi and Gai that everyone was asleep.

"You have questions about your parents," Kakashi said rather than asked when he saw the look on Naruto's face. The blond nodded. Gai sighed and asked why no one said anything to the Human Gem. "My guess is that they were afraid of Kurama," Naruto said sourly.

"Kurama?" the two adult Shinobi Gems asked in a confused tone. Naruto explained that Kurama was the name his parents gave to the Kyūbi and explained that the Nine-Tailed Monster Gem really wasn't as bad as all the rumors portrayed him to be. Kakashi shook his head and said "I know you can learn something new every day, but that..... Kami, and after everything Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei did too...."

"Ano, could you tell me about them? Kurama told me what he knew about them, but...." Naruto said sadly. "Yeah, we can tell you about them," Gai said with a small smile as Kakashi said "Not everything, but what we can."

Naruto smiled happily and thanked the two.

<><><>

At the same time, Kiba and Shino were going at it (within the Perma-Fusion Garnet), to "Re-affirm" their close bond.

Kiba was currently taking Shino doggy style, not that that was really a surprise. But the two felt that the doggy style suited, and pleasured, them the best.

Normally, the Aburame was a quiet reserved person, but when he and the Inuzaka boy go at it... "AHH! KIBA!! MMM!!" Shino howled in pleasure.

Kiba kept trusting in and out of Shino with a lot of vigor.

Right now, the two were just simply feeling the friction and closeness of one another.

<><><>

*Within the Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke*

Sasuke fell asleep, with Gaara snoozing on his chest and the two sleeping on Shukaku's fluffy tail.

Shukaku eyed the two Shinobi Gems. The Monster Gem cared about Gaara and wanted him to finally be happy. So the Monster Gem wanted someone who can show the black diamond the world of joy. Sasuke seemed like the perfect person to do that since he and Gaara are a Harmonious Pair and all.

'{Well, guess it help that Sasuke seems to understand Gaara,}' Shukaku mumbled to himself. The Monster Gem's cheeks acquired a dusting of pink when he mumbled '{Wonder if Gaara's gunna be willing to share him with me?}'

"Long as Sasuke's willing," Gaara mumbled with a small smile, one of his eyes was open and was looking right at the Monster Gem. Shukaku smiled.

Well, since this includes Sasuke, he WOULD, and should, be a willing party in this idea.

Guess the only problem would be the Older Uchiha.

Hmm, maybe when Gaara and Sasuke fuse next time.

<><><>

To be Continued...

<><><>


	27. Chapter 27

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten, Two Visible Light Purple Topazes. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Yet to be Named Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Since This Fusion is Currently Being Overtaken by Gaara the Gemstone is a Black Stone. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Since This Fusion is Currently Being Overtaken by Gaara the Gem Ability Right Now is Absolute Control of Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Gai, Team Kakashi, The Sunagakure Team, Itachi, Kisame, Karin, Haku, Zabie, and Jiraiya were standing in one of the training fields.

The fusion of Sasuke and Gaara was going to try to de-fused today, with the help of Jiraiya and Garnet of course.

"For most Shinobi Gems, Fusing it's hard to do and maintain, and de-fusing can happen the moment the fusion's concentration is broken," Jiraiya explained to everyone, then added "But for the Shinobi Gems that make a Harmonious Fusion, it's the opposite. Fusing and maintaining the fusion is as easy as breathing and de-fusing is extremely difficult."

"Shino, Kiba, and I can agree with that," Garnet stated with his arms folded.

"So that's why a lot of Harmonious Fusions become Perma-Fusions," Naruto said out loud to no one in particular. Garnet nodded and said "That is the main reason why, as well as..... Never mind, *mumbles* it's not like that'll happen again." The Cat's Eye heard what the Perma-Fusion said and raised a brow.

Naruto wondered what Garnet meant by that last part.

Right now, while the others were sparing, Garnet was showing the (still unnamed) fusion of Gaara and Sasuke some un-fusing tricks that he learned over the years. "Bringing my knuckles together helps me concentrate on de-fusing, but you're going to find what helps you with de-fusing on your own," the Perma-Fusion told the unnamed fusion, who nodded.

<><><>

It took a few hours, but the unnamed fusion finally de-fused, sort of... Ano...... To put it simply, Sasuke was wearing Gaara's clothing while Gaara was wearing Sasuke's clothing.

"Don't worry about that, it happens from time to time," Kiba said with a smile before adding "When Shino and I de-fused when we first became Garnet, we ended up in each other's clothing."

Garnet de-fused a while ago to help show the unnamed fusion how it's done. Shino and Kiba were also helping out.

"So, this is normal?" Sasuke asked looking himself over. It felt a little strange wearing someone else's clothing. Kiba and Shino nodded. Gaara wasn't sure what the big deal was. 'They're just clothes," the black diamond thought as he picked up his gourd.

"Oh? The Uchiha symbol actually looks good on you," Itachi told Gaara when he noticed that his younger brother and the black diamond switched clothing during their de-fusing. The older Uchiha had to admit, Gaara might actually make a good addition to the family.

"Ano, thanks..." Gaara said in an unsure tone. '{Didn't think you'd win him over this quickly,}' Shukaku said with a chuckle. Gaara wasn't sure what the Monster Gem meant, but it sounded like what he was saying was a good thing.

Sasuke took Gaara's hand with his newly regenerated right hand and said: "How about we spar with your siblings and the others?" The black diamond really liked the sound of that.

Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi noticed that Sasuke no longer had the curse seal on his right arm. Did the thing wear off or something?

HOLD ON!!! Gaara chopped off Sasuke's right arm during their match! The arm WITH the curse seal! And because Gaara did that, the curse seal was no longer on the younger Uchiha.

'Crystal Destiny really did foresee everything,' Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi thought at the same time as Sasuke pulled Gaara towards the sparring group.

Kiba and Shino fist bumped with the hands with their respective gemstones and fused back into Garnet.

<><><>

The Konohagakure Top Officials were currently going over potential Hokage candidates.

<><><>

Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Gai, Team Kakashi, The Sunagakure Team, Itachi, Kisame, Karin, Haku, and Zabie walked into Kold Heart, an ice cream and frozen yogurt parlor.

Ibiki and Inoichi were already inside, sharing a bowl of pistachio/strawberry swirled ice cream.

"Oh? What brings you guys here?" Inoichi asked the group.

Naruto immediately stated, "The Sand Siblings said they never had ice cream or frozen yogurt before, so we decided to bring them to the best place for the stuff."

"Why is this place so cold?" Temari asked rubbing her arms to warm up.

Ibiki answered the question by saying "Ice cream parlors keep their stores cold because they don't want their goods to melt before they can sell them." Inoichi nodded and took a spoonful of the swirled ice cream.

"So these 'Ice Creams' and 'Frozen Yogurts' need to be kept in the cold?" Kankurō asked the two as the adults of the group walked into the parlor.

"Only if you're planning on storing it. If you're going to eat it, you can take it out in any temperature," Inoichi said with a smile before adding "Ice cream is the perfect treat to eat during the hotter months of the year since it's a good way to cool down."

"That explains why we don't have Ice Cream or Frozen Yogurt back home, it's too hot to keep anything cold," Yashamaru said with a chuckle. He had a good point.

"Speaking of explaining," Ino stated as she folded her arms, then added sternly "Care to explain why the two of you are here?"

Inoichi and Ibiki stated at the same time "We're on a date."

"Seriously?" Ino asked with a raised brow.

"Seriously. Besides we've been planning this kind of date for a while," Inoichi stated plainly. He was slightly annoyed that Ino was still acting like this.

"What does it mean to 'be on a date'?" Gaara asked everyone in the parlor. Riiiiiiiiiiiiight, he wouldn't know what this kind of date was.

Temari quickly explained what a date was and saying that it was a way to people get to know each other in a romantic way.

"Romantic?" Gaara questioned, tilting his head to the side a bit. Another word the black diamond didn't know.

Sakura explained that part, a little too happily.

"Keep the language appropriate, there are little ones present," Kakashi interrupted Sakura when she started going into "Specifics". Haku and Zabie weren't actually paying attention to the conversation, they were more focused on getting yummy blueberry ice cream. Gai made sure the two got the amount that they were able to eat.

"Does wrestling count as romantic?" Gaara asked, trying to understand the word a little better.

Naruto looked at Gaara and asked, "What gave you that idea?"

Gaara looked at the blond Human Gem and said "Oh, I used my Third Eye to see if Lee was ok, since well... The fight he went through was pretty..... Well, when I was watching to make sure he was ok, he seemed to be wrestling with Neji in a bed in his room."

Everyone but the little Gems froze. Both Lee and Neji turned really red.

Did Gaara watch the topaz and white opal having sex? And didn't realize that they were? Ok, ok, the black diamond could've watched the two without realizing THAT particular fact.

"Ano..... Lee and Neji weren't wrestling, they were, ano, bonding! Yeah, that's it bonding!" Naruto said quickly, doing his best to keep the conversation rated G, trying to explain to Gaara what the two were doing, and not embarrassing his two friends.

"Bonding?" Gaara asked rather cluelessly before adding "It looked like wrestling."

Naruto quickly explained "That's their way of bonding. Everyone bonds in a different way. Like a parent and child bond in a way that is different from how friends bond and THAT'S different from how friends bond with one another, to name a few." The blond was really hoping that Gaara didn't ask too many of THOSE kind of questions with the little Gems around.

"Really? Interesting. I guess Sasuke and I should be doing some kind of bonding since we're a Harmonious Fusion," Gaara said thoughtfully as he folded his arms.

Things were still quiet.

Both Lee and Neji were still red.

Ibiki couldn't help but smile at the pure innocents of the black diamond. Inoichi told the scarred human telepathically not to laugh or chuckle. Ibiki replied back through the telepathic link that he wasn't going to.

Yashamaru, Temari, and Kankurō had sweatdrops on their heads. None of them wanted to say anything at the moment.

Kakashi and Gai couldn't help but glace at one another for a new second.

Naruto could feel Itachi glaring at him. 'Oh, come on! It's not like I told him to have sex with Sasuke!' the blond couldn't help but think to himself as Kisame took the glaring Itachi's hand, trying to calm him down.

"Gaara, do you want to try some ice cream now? You can start off with vanilla," Sasuke said with pink cheeks. He REALLY wanted to change the conversation.

"Sure... Ano, what's vanilla?" Gaara asked the raven-haired teen.

"Vanilla is the name of a flavor. It's better to try it rather than explain it," Sasuke stated as he leads Gaara to the ice cream dispensers, then added "Don't worry, vanilla's a good flavor. I should know, it's my favorite."

This got Sakura's, Ino's, and Karin's attention pretty quickly.

Inoichi couldn't help but sigh at his daughter's behavior. Ibiki shoved a spoonful of the pistachio/strawberry swirl into the peridot's mouth and said something through the telepathic link that made the older blond blush. "You know full well that he doesn't realize THAT," Inoichi told Ibiki through the telepathic link. Ibiki smiled and said that he knew through the link.

"This is good! Cold, but good," Gaara said happily after tasting the vanilla sample. Sasuke smiled. Shukaku was happy.

'{Can I try some?}' Shukaku asked as the Monster Gem form a small (about the size of a chihuahua) sand tanuki on Gaara's shoulder. The black diamond gave the remaining sample to the little creature.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Naruto asked Gaara as Shukaku licked the frozen treat.

Gaara looked at Naruto and asked rather cluelessly "Do what?"

Naruto pointed at the small sand tanuki and said "That. Giving the Monster Gem a small solid form that they can control."

Gaara glanced at Shukaku, whom by now finished the sample ice cream, and said "Oh, that... You saw this before when Sasuke and I were fused, but I guess because it was done when we were fused it didn't seem strange at the time... It's actually not that hard to do really, but it does take some practice."

"Can you teach me that? It would be nice to introduce Kurama to everyone and show that he's not really that bad," Naruto said with his bright blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"Who's Kurama?" nearly everyone in Kold Hearts asked.

<><><>

The Konohagakure Top Officials have made their decision. And after Jiraya refused the position.

The 5th Hokage of Konohagakure will be one of the 3rd Hokage's students, Tsunade.

The problem now was finding her.

<><><>

"Really?"

Naruto nodded.

Inoichi was rather impressed when he said: "So, in all technicality, this masked man was the one who nearly destroyed Konohagakure, not the Kyūbi, er, Kurama." Naruto nodded again. The peridot shook his head and said: "Somehow, I knew Kushina wouldn't have done something like that when she was in labor."

"You knew my mother?" Naruto asked the older blond, who replied: "Not personally, but I met her enough times to know that she was a good person, and (with a chuckling smile) that she had to be the only one to boss the 4th Hokage around."

"I didn't know you knew Kushina-sensei, Yamanaka-san," Kakashi said to the peridot.

"Shikaku and Chōza knew her two, but we don't exactly announce that we did," Inoichi explained. That was when he noticed that the Human Gem was giving off some sad vibes. So, the peridot asked the younger blond "Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"It's nothing really," Naruto stated looking at the ground.

Gaara, Sasuke, and Shukaku looked at one another before looking at Naruto.

Ibiki sighed and said, "Boy, you should know by now that lying to anyone from Interrogations will do you no good."

"Actually, Naruto never knew who his parents were up until recently," Gai stated sadly.

"Wait, no one told him?" Inoichi asked the emerald in a surprised tone. Gai replied no. "How was that possible?!" the peridot obviously couldn't hide his shocked tone. Even Ibiki was sporting the same look as his boyfriend.

"If it's any consolation, I never really knew my mother either," Gaara said shyly.

"Really?" Naruto asked the black diamond.

"It's understandable, Nee-san died right after you were born Gaara," Yashamaru said with a sad look on his face.

"Same as me..." Naruto muttered quietly.

"I think the two of you still have some kind memory of them," Sasuke stated.

"We do?" Naruto and Gaara asked at the same time.

"Well," Sasuke scratched his cheek with an index finger and said "It's actually more of a feeling than a memory. Something you'll always remember, no matter how old you get."

Itachi quickly embraced his younger brother and said: "Aww, Sasuke, that was beautiful."

"Thanks, Nii-san, but you can stop hugging me now," Sasuke said in a bit of an annoyed tone.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and chuckled. Sasuke couldn't help but blush as Itachi hugged him closer.

<><><>

Later that night, everyone was asleep in their respective homes. (And the Suna family was sleeping in the Uchiha residents).

Well... Almost everyone.

Itachi decided to check on Sasuke before turning in.

The older Uchiha quietly opened the younger's room. Itachi saw Sasuke sleeping soundly in his bed, with Gaara. The star sapphire quickly, and quietly rushed to the fire opal's bed. Itachi carefully pulled the bed covers up.

Sasuke was wearing his favorite silver night clothes while Gaara was wearing a pair of, borrowed, blue night clothes. The two snuggles closer to one another due to the sudden cold.

Satisfied with what he was seeing, Itachi placed the covers back on the two sleeping Gems and quietly left the room.

When Itachi, quietly, closed the door, he sighed. 'I know he's growing up, but....' the star sapphire thought as he walked back to his room.

<><><>

Naruto was sleeping in his bed with the covers half on half off him. The blond was drooling happily as a tent started forming down south.

<><><>


	28. Chapter 28

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten, Two Visible Light Purple Topazes. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Yet to be Named Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Since This Fusion is Currently Being Overtaken by Gaara the Gemstone is a Black Stone. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Since This Fusion is Currently Being Overtaken by Gaara the Gem Ability Right Now is Absolute Control of Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

 

Naruto was sleeping in his bed with the covers half on half off him. The blond was drooling happily as a tent started forming down south. It was obvious to anyone who saw.

Naruto grinned like a very happy idiot as his dream continued.

<> Naruto's Dream <>

Moans of passion filled the air.

Naruto was sandwiched between Neji and Lee.

The chrysoberyl was buried within the white opal while the topaz slid into the blond. Neji moaned when Lee seated himself into Naruto, thus pushing the blond forward into the opal.

"Are you two sure it's okay for me to do this with you now? I mean you don't really need to," Naruto said between pants.

Lee smiled, tilted Naruto's head so they were looking at each other, and said "It is fine, we want to. Think of it as a thank you from the Hyūga family for curing the Heat Period." Naruto blushed at that.

Lee kissed Naruto on the lips. Neji saw an opening, he leaned in and started licking and nipping at the blond's ear.

Damn, this felt wa~y to good for Naruto. It didn't take long for the blond to paint Neji's insides white, and it also didn't take long for Lee to fill Naruto up too.

<>

Naruto was walking briskly down the main road of the village, semen dripped down his legs with each step. He had an appointment with the Higher Ups in a couple of minutes, so he couldn't clean himself properly at Lee's place before he had to leave.

The passerby greeted the blond as he walked by.

<>

After the meeting with the Higher Up ended, Naruto was happy. He could get home and bathe, the blond was lucky none of the officials noticed his slight uncomfortable actions.

Naruto decided to take a short-cut through some of the wooded areas of the village.

That was when the blond heard some familiar sounds of passion.

'I probably shouldn't,' Naruto thought to himself, but curiosity got the best of him. So, he followed the noise. The blond could hear the sounds were getting louder the closer he got. Naruto brushed some leaves out of the way.

What Naruto saw, made him hard almost immediately.

A naked Sasuke was on his hands and knees, had (a naked) Gaara's hardened penis in his mouth, the black diamond had his fingers intertwined in the ravenette's hair, and Shukaku's big, thick rod was inside the fire opal's ass, his wide hands/claws wrapped around the ravenette's waist. Sasuke was happily sucking Gaara off as Shukaku pounded him. The fire opal's weeping dick swayed helplessly to the rhythm.

Naruto watched in awe as he unzipped his slack to free his painfully hard dick from its confines and started pumping it to the same rhythm that was being used by the three before him.

Gaara seemed like he was getting pretty close to release, and Sasuke seemed like he was about to cum too by just the oral and anal stimulation. The smell of arousal was really getting to Shukaku.

Naruto licked his lips as he quickened his pace on his dick.

Suddenly, Shukaku stopped and pulled out of Sasuke with a loud, wet pop. The fire opal's knees nearly gave out on him during this sudden motion. Gaara looked at the Monster Gem with curious eyes and Sasuke looked over his shoulder (after pulling his mouth off of the black diamond's penis).

"What's wrong Shukaku?" Gaara asked the giant tanuki.

"Yeah, why'd you stop?" Sasuke asked before adding "You were really getting into it."

Shukaku sniffed the air. He smelt something.

Sand tendrils grouped Sasuke's round rear and spread the cheeks open as Gaara said "Shukaku you've been wanting to breed Sasuke for a while. Don't leave him halfway done." The sand tendrils then stretched the moaning fire opal's anis wide open, letting a few drops of semen leak out.

'Sasuke looks sooooooooooo damn fuckable right now,' Naruto thought as he watched the scene before him. At least, until the scene got blocked by a giant body of sand.

Naruto looked up to see Shukaku looking down at him.

(Uh oh, busted. Big time.)

*Exactly Five Minutes Later*

"I'M SORRY FOR SPYING ON YOU GUYS LIKE THAT, BUT PLEASE!!!!! NOT THAT!!!!!" Naruto shouted in fear. The blond was stripped out of his clothes and was being held in the air by Gaara's sand with his arms above his head and legs spread wide open, leaving him completely exposed to the three, peeved Gems, before him.

Gaara had formed seven phallus-like tendrils of sand, all were covered by some kind of well-lubricated condoms.

"Guess it was a good thing Nii-san gave me these," Sasuke stated shaking the box of the same condoms. 'Where did those come from?' Naruto noted.

Gaara shoved one of the condom covered sand penis into Naruto's mouth before he could spout off more apologies. The black diamond stated "These (indicating the rest of the sand penises) will "entertain" you, while we go back to where we left off."

With that, the sand phallus when to work on the blond as the redhead walked to the Monster Gem and fire opal. Two started rubbing against Naruto's armpits (one per pit). Two started rubbing against Naruto's harden nipples (one per nip). One started thrusting against Naruto's hard and weeping cock. And the last one slowly slid into the blond's wet, aching anus.

Sasuke immediately moved back on all fours. Shukaku seated himself back into the fire opal, who moaned happily during the penetration. Gaara only had to show Sasuke his hardened penis to get the fire opal to engulf the appendage in his mouth. The three basically went back to where they left off before Naruto interrupted them.

Naruto wasn't sure what was hotter, him getting sexed up by seven sand penises at the same time or watching Sasuke getting fuck at both ends by Gaara and Shukaku. Probably both, in all honesty.

Shukaku and Gaara came at the same time, filling Sasuke up pretty good.

<>

Naruto didn't know how many times he came before the sand finally released him. The blond was covered with his own semen when he was placed on the ground.

"Oh?" Sasuke said as he crawled over Naruto to get a better view of the blond's still hardened penis. "He's still as hard as a rock," the fire opal stated in an amazed tone.

Naruto had a good reason to still be hard right now. The position Sasuke was in right now gave the blond a reeeeeeeeeeeally hot view of the fire opal's semen filled anus, smooth balls, and wet dick.

"Oh? Now, he's leaking," Sasuke stated the moment he saw pre-cum dripping out of the tip of the blond's penis.

Gaara saw the entire thing and decided to have a little fun.

'{Go for it, Gaara,}' Shukaku encouraged the black diamond.

"Kya!!" Sasuke gasped as Gaara entered him in one smooth thrust. Naruto saw everything from his position. The blond watched as the black diamond slowly pulled out until only the tip was in the fire opal, a few drops of semen fell onto the blond's face. Gaara snapped his hip forward, Sasuke moaned in pleasure at that.

'So. Fucking. Hot.' was all Naruto could think at the moment. Well, that was until Sasuke took the blond's dick into his mouth. Now Naruto could no longer think.

Gaara suddenly pulled out of Sasuke. The fire opal whined at the lost. Semen from Sasuke's anus spilled onto Naruto's face.

The next thing Sasuke and Naruto knew, sand was levitating the blond so at his body was pressing against the ravenette's. Sasuke somehow kept Naruto's dick in his mouth during this. The blond ejaculated the moment his nose pressed against the fire opal's semen filled anus, getting a VERY good whiff of the smell. Sasuke was barely able to swallow the load.

Shukaku seated himself snuggly into Naruto, which in turn, cause the blond to moan and brush his lips against Sasuke's semen filled anus. 'Ha! So good!' was the only thing to enter Naruto's mind. Gaara was enjoying the show, he was slowly jerking himself off while he waited for just the right moment to jump in.

The Monster Gem was fucking the blond hard, swift, and smoothly. Sasuke was just along for the ride, he couldn't really move, Gaara had some sand wrapping around the ravenette's ankles. Also, if the fire opal tried to sit up, he'd be sitting on top of the blond's face.

Naruto couldn't take much more stimulation! Shukaku fucking him raw, and the arousing smell emitting from Sasuke's ass. Yeah, Naruto wasn't going to last much longer.

Naruto just exploded. The semen spattered all over Sasuke's face. Shukaku dumped his thick load into the blond. The Monster Gem wrapped a hand under the ravenette's chin and lifted him up to eye level to happily licked the white goo off of the fire opal's face as he continued to ejaculate into the blond.

'Damn it!' Naruto thought as semen gushed out of Sasuke's anus onto the blond's face. The fire opal's cheeks burned red.

Shukaku hoisted Sasuke off of Naruto and slid himself out of the blond. A huge glob of sticky semen dripped out of Naruto's anus. The Monster Gem was still licking the fire opal's face.

'{Your turn Gaara,}' Shukaku said happily between licks.

Naruto thought he was hearing things, but when Gaara thrust into the blond, he knew he wasn't hearing things. 'Waaah! These two are just too much!' Naruto thought when he felt the black diamond seat himself fully.

"Ki!" Sasuke squeaked when Shukaku started fingering him. Naruto saw this as the Monster Gem leaned the fire opal towards Gaara. The black diamond pulled the ravenette into a deep, passionate kiss while he fucked Naruto.

<>

Sasuke was back on his hands and knees (well, elbows to be more precise) once again as Naruto's dick was buried deep within him as the blond leaned over the ravenette. Gaara was still fucking Naruto. The blond was moaning around Shukaku's penis. Sasuke wasn't all that happy with the arrangement at first, but since Gaara knew how to please both the blond and him at the same time, the fire opal can happily deal with that.

<>

Naruto was barely able to walk by the time Shukaku, Gaara, and Sasuke were done with him.

'Damn... I'm going to have to do laundry when I get home,' Naruto thought when he slipped on his underwear. When the blond leaned down to pick up the rest of his clothes, semen gushed out of his anus and staining the fabric he was wearing. 'And get new underwear,' Naruto thought with red cheeks.

When Naruto was dressed, he heard Sasuke gasping in pleasure.

'Don't look. Don't look. Don't look,' Naruto told himself.

Naruto slowly turned his head a bit to see what the three were doing. When he did see, he practically bolted out of the area ten seconds after seeing it. Mind you it was pretty hard to do that with a sore ass and a fully erect penis.

<>

When Naruto finally arrived home, he locked the door and slid to the ground, panting.

'I soooooooooooooooooooo don't wanna know how Sasuke can handle, and enjoy, THAT,' Naruto thought, thinking back to that one moment.

How Sasuke could have such a pleasured filled look on his face while having TWO dicks in his ass was beyond Naruto. But hell burt ore that was hot. The blond's own dick was straining against his slacks.

'{Smells like SOMEONE had a ton of fun today.}'

"Oh, Kurama, ano, actually," Naruto said, trying to figure out how to explain to the Kyūbi what really happened. A meter-high Kurama walked into the room. The Monster Gem's orange-red fur shimmered in the light.

Kurama smirked and said '{You're not too tired for more fun are you?}'

Naruto couldn't help but smile.

<>

Kurama was laying on his back as he enjoyed two Naruto clones rubbed their bodies against his 20 inches (50.8 cm) dick as the real Naruto filled a large metal bowl with the semen from Gaara and Shukaku that was currently occupying his insides. The real blond was using his fingers to stretch his anus wide enough so that the white liquid could slide out without much trouble. Kurama was loving the show and the ministrations.

'{Wow, how many times did Shukaku and Gaara breed you?}' Kurama asked the blond.

"Mmmm, not as much as they bred Sasuke. Ha, I think he was holding more than me, nah, I think maybe double," Naruto said as he started fingering himself to get the rest of the semen out. The big metal bowl was nearly completely filled with warm white liquid.

'{Esh, how many kits do they want?}' Kurama asked, not really expecting an answer. All of the Narutos shrugged.

The Naruto Clones lathered themselves with the semen before going back to rubbing against Kurama's giant penis.

"Mind if I join in?"

The real Naruto looked at the "intruder".

<> Real World <>

Naruto grinned happily and muttered, "Sure you can join in, there's plenty of action here." The blond had a BIG wet stain on the crotch area of his night slacks. By the smell of the stain, it was semen. The blond's penis was still erect.

Karin stared at her relative for a bit.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of energy to entertain," Naruto mumbled with that grin still on his sleeping face.

Karin's eyebrow twitched as she scowled.

<>

Gai was setting the table for breakfast, Zabie was sitting in his high chair, Haku was sitting in his chair, and Kakashi placed the breakfast food on the table.

"Shouldn't Naruto be up by now?" Kakashi asked Gai.

The emerald smiled and said, "Karin should be waking him up right about-"

"WAKE UP YOU PERVERT!!!!"

Everyone in the kitchen froze.

"Papa, Chichi, what's a pervert?" Haku asked innocently.

"Yeah, what'sa pee-vort?" Zabie repeated just as innocently.

<><><>

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked Naruto the moment she saw him. The blond had a couple of relatively big bumps on his head.

"I think I did something to anger Karin," Naruto said rubbing one if the bumps. Thanks to all of the hits from Karin, the blond couldn't clearly remember what his VERY pleasant dream was about.

"You think?" Gaara asked curiously. The black diamond was with team seven at the moment, he came to the meet point with Sasuke.

"I'm not too sure what I did. I just know that Kakashi and Gai are scolding her for language," Naruto said as he folded his arms.

"Language?" Gaara asked, tilting his head to the side. He didn't understand how saying something would get someone scolded.

Sasuke decided to explain "Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei adopted two little Gems, Haku and Zabuza, you remember them?"

"The 7-year-old and 4-year-old, the older wanted to make the younger his bride, whatever that is," Gaara said plainly.

"I'll tell you what a bride is at a later date," Sasuke said with a slight sigh, before adding "Children around their age are usually the definition of innocent, and they are also very curious, so they ask a lot of questions." Gaara was getting the idea. Sasuke continued "So if they hear adults using what's considered "Foul Language", they'll either repeat it or ask a parent what the word means."

"I get it now, normal parents want to keep their children as innocent as possible for as long as possible," Gaara said with a smile, now understanding the whole thing.

Team Seven decided to let Gaara believe that, at least for now.

Kakashi arrived on the scene a few minutes later.

<><><>

The Higher up now had a very important mission for the Rookie Nine, finding the Sannin known as Tsunade.

<><><>

Until Next Chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten, Two Visible Light Purple Topazes. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Yet to be Named Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Since This Fusion is Currently Being Overtaken by Gaara the Gemstone is a Black Stone. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Since This Fusion is Currently Being Overtaken by Gaara the Gem Ability Right Now is Absolute Control of Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

Naruto was super excited. Why? Because Team Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai were called into the mission hall for a very important mission with Jiraiya (without their senseis).

Right now, all of the Teams are in the mission hall taking in all of the information for the mission. Gaara decided to tag along with Team Kakashi; because, 1, he wanted to see the place, 2, Sasuke and Naruto were going on a mission, and 3, he wanted to see if he can go with Sasuke on this mission.

"So, we basically help you find this Tsunade person," Naruto asked the Toad Sage. Jiraiya nodded and stated "Yup. She's a former teammate of mine, she's a Sugilite (1) Shinobi Gem, she's pretty strong. But I'm going to have to warn you that Tsunade isn't exactly a fan of fusions, so Garnet's either going to de-fuse or wear gloves." This caused Garnet to raise a brow.

"How come?" Sakura asked the Sannin.

"It's...... Complicated," was all Jiraya was able to say. About a minute later, the Toad Sage suddenly remembered something. "Oh right, Uchiha," Jiraya stated looking at Sasuke.

"Yes?" the fire opal asked the toad sage.

"The Head of the Uchiha clan wants you to stay in the village for a while, so you're not going on this mission," Jiraya stated with a thoughtful look on his face.

With a confused look on his face, Sasuke said out loud "Why would Nii-san need me to stay here?" Gaara was pretty confused as well as he thought 'Itachi's the Uchiha head?'

'{You can ask them about that later,}' Shukaku stated. Gaara was fine with that, plus it was more time with the fire opal.

Jiraiya stated that he didn't really know the specifics, all he knew was that Itachi needed Sasuke to stay in the village. The fire opal had to oblige his elder brothers wishes since he was the Head of the Uchiha clan. Gaara was willing to keep Sasuke company, much to Sakura's and Ino's annoyance and jealousy.

So, the black diamond and fire opal saw off the Genins, Jiraiya, and the newly appointed Chûnin Shikamaru (he was wearing his new Chûnin vest).

<><><>

An hour later...

During the trip, the Ino-Shika-Chō team couldn't help but think back to what their fathers told them the night before.

**Flashback**

*Yamanaka Household*

"Oi, Dad..." Ino asked her father at the dinner table.

*Nara Household*

"Did you know about Naruto's parents and what they wanted for him?" Shikamaru asked his dad almost casually.

*Akimichi Household*

Chōza stopped eating, sighed, and said sadly "Yeah... I did...."

Chōji then asked "Then... Then why didn't you, Shikaku, or Inoichi do anything about Naruto's predicament?"

*Yamanaka Household*

Inoichi eyed the table and said, "Trust me, my little flower, we wanted to help him, we truly did, but......"

*Nara Household*

"Our fathers still had the final say in important decisions for our families at the time," Shikaku told his son sadly as he swished his drink a bit.

*Akimichi Household*

Chōza placed a half-eaten origiri on a plate and said sadly "And they adamantly opposed our idea to take Naruto in."

*Yamanaka Household*

"You were planning on adopting Naruto?" Ino asked in pure shock.

*Nara Household*

"Well, one of us would've, Chōza and I got the miss's permission to do so, Inoichi figured that a brother would be good for Ino. You know, have a nice friendly sibling rivalry going on so she'll train more," Shikaku said as he looked into his cup, which was half full.

*Akimichi Household*

"We knew Minato-san and Kushina-san would've wanted their child to be cared for," Chōza stated with a sad smile.

"There's a but, isn't there?" Chōji asked, somewhat knowing what happened.

Chōza took a deep breath and asked his son "Do you remember when you were little when Inoichi had that swollen cheek and had to wear a bandage on it for a good week and a half?"

*Yamanaka Household*

"Yeah, I remember, how could I forget," Ino stated plainly, then added, "It was swollen pretty badly, but what does it have to do with Naruto?"

*Nara Household*

Shikaku was silent for a bit before saying "Inoichi's father....... Well..... When Inoichi suggested that one of use adopt Naruto......."

*Akimichi Household*

"He backhanded Inoichi hard enough to throw him across the room," Chōza stated. Chōji could see that his father's hands were shaking slightly.

*Yamanaka Household*

Ino's eyes were really wide when she stuttered out "Grandpa..... Was... Was the one who did that to you?! Just because you wanted to give Naruto a family?! Why?!"

*Nara Household*

"Our fathers were against the idea as well," Shukaku stated sadly.

Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears.

*Akimichi Household*

"They didn't want the Kyūbi in any of the Nobel Clans," Chōza said as he pushed his uneaten food away, he didn't feel like eating anymore.

"But... Naruto wasn't aware of Kura-, er, the Kyūbi a the time," Chōji stated in a state of shock. He couldn't believe that his grandpa, and his friend's grandfathers, would do something like this.

*At the Same Time*

The Ino-Shika-Chō adults said "In all honesty, I don't think they even saw or thought of Naruto at all during their decision... They didn't want us or you (meaning Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji) getting involved with him...... But, we did our best to help him from the shadows best we could. It wasn't really much, but we did it when we could and without our fathers knowing."

**End Flashback**

'You know... Maybe if Grandpa saw Naruto, he would've changed his mind,' Chōji thought as he eyed the blond in question. 'He certainly would've been a lot smarter if he was apart of the Nara clan. It would've certainly made thing more interesting, to say the least,' Shikamaru thought, he could already imagine Naruto actually playing shogi at his house. 'He could've been a good brother,' Ino couldn't help but think.

<>

When everyone found a clearing, they stopped for lunch.

Neji was stirring the pot of stew, that was cooking over the fire. Lee added more wood to the fire.

After a couple of minutes, everyone had a bowl of the stew. It wasn't the best stew, but it was okay.

"Seconds, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked when he saw that the heiress was finished with her bowl. "Just a little bit more, okay," Hinata said as she handed her cousin her empty bowl. Neji nodded and filled the bowl up halfway, that was when he noticed that Chōji's bowl was still full. "Akimichi-kun, are you feeling alright?" Neji asked the purple amethyst.

"I'm fine, why you ask?" Chōji stated trying to sound calm. Neji raised a brow and said, "I'm asking because you haven't touched your food at all." Chōji froze, as did Shikamaru and Ino.

That was when Team Asuma told everyone what they learned from their fathers the night before.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I already knew. I've noticed every time they helped me." The Ino-Shika-Chō trio was relatively surprised by that. "I wanted to thank them, but..... After I saw that bandage on Inoichi's cheek...... I kinda figured it is bad for me to be near them."

'{I'm really hating that masked man,}' Kurama said in Naruto's ear.

"Come to think of it, Kurama, what did that mask look like?" Naruto asked the Tailed Monster Gem.

"Are you talking about that guy who broke the seal on your mother?" Lee asked his blond friend, who nodded.

After about three minutes....

"What is that?" Sakura asked flatly as she looked at Naruto's drawing of the mask that Kurama said he saw on the man.

It looked like a swirl.

"You sure that's the mask Kurama saw?" Shikamaru asked the Human Gem, whom nodded and said: "Yeah, Kurama says he's sure."

Jiraiya looked at the swirl and said: "I know I've seen that mask before, but I don't know where."

"Same here," Garnet said looking at the drawing.

"You've seen this mask to Garnet?" Hinata asked the Perma-Fusion with a raised brow.

Garnet nodded slightly and said, "Well, it's actually more on the lines of Kiba and Shino being the ones to see the mask." The group said "Really?" at the same time.

Garnet nodded then he explained the event to them.

**Flashback: 8 years ago (when everyone was 5 or 6 years old)**

Iruka just paired his class into teams of two. Today's mission was to identify and collect healing herbs from one of the nearby forests.

"Ne, Sensei, why'd you pair Kiba-kun wit Shino-kun," asked one of the students.

Iruka looked up from his clipboard and said "I paired everyone up randomly. But I expect each and every one of the teams to co-operate with one another to complete today's mission."

With that, each of the teams headed off in different directions.

Once little Kiba could no longer smell the teacher and other students, he pounced on little Shino, capturing the other Gem in a kiss.

"Kiba!" little Shino gasped cutely when little Kiba pulled away. "Don't wowy, no one from our class is awound," the sapphire said licking his lips and the amber's lips. Little Kiba placed his right hand on little Shino's left hand, a spark seemed to surge between the two gemstones.

"We-we need to compwete da mission first," little Shino said with a blush. "Den I can kiss'ya as much as I want?" little Kiba asked happily. The amber nodded shyly and muttered, "Just not in fwont of evwyone, okay?" The sapphire was quick to agree and quickly kissed the blushing amber's cheek.

After a few minute little Kiba and little Shino found a nice patch of herbs they were looking for.

The sapphire suddenly smelt something.

"Kiba?" was all little Shino got out before little Kiba pulled him to the ground. "Someone's here," the sapphire whispered as he and the amber peaked out from under a bush.

That was when the two saw a man in black wearing an orange swirled mask looking in a certain direction.

"Is he an Anbu?" little Kiba asked little Shino, who replied, "I don't tink so, Anbu wear animal masks, not whatever dat mask is."

The masked man just stood there, staring in that same location, as the two little Gems remained hidden. They weren't sure how long they were like this, but when the masked man finally walked away, the two little Gems could finally breathe.

Once the man was gone, the two crawled out of their hiding place. "Who was dat?" the sapphire asked, while the amber shrugged.

"Ore? What are you two doing here?"

Both little Shino and little Kiba jumped out of their skin when they heard a sudden voice. They quickly turned to see Hatake Kakashi, holding a medium-sized box moving box in his hands.

"Oh? You two in Iruka-kun's class, right?" the Jônin asked the two little Gems, who nodded. Kakashi saw the herbs in the basket the two had and ask "Herb identification and collection mission?" The little Gems nodded again.

Kakashi's visible eye softened and said: "I'll take you back to Iruka-kun, just let me put this in the house, alright."

"You wive near here?" Kiba asked the adult Shinobi Gem when he took them to a nice looking house.

"Yup, I live with Gai," Kakashi said, smiling under his mask. "Who is dat?" Shino asked curiously. "Oh, you know him better as Maito-san," Kakashi said with a chuckle. "Da green guy?" the two little Gems asked at the same time. Kakashi chuckled a yes.

**End Flashback**

"You actually saw this guy, I mean, Shino and Kiba saw this guy?" Sakura asked Garnet, who nodded and said "Yes, they did. They told Iruka-sensei about that masked guy when Kakashi-sensei brought them back to him."

'{Hang on, why was that guy looking at Kakashi's house at that time?}' Kurama asked.

"Good point. Why'd that guy watched Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei's house?" Naruto asked out loud. Garnet shrugged and said (okay, Shino and Kiba talking at the same time) "We don't know. All we know is what we saw."

Jiraya folded his arms. He had a feeling that there was something more to the actions of that mysterious man in the strange mask then just the release of the Kyūbi and watching the Copy-nin's house. 'But what?' Jiraiya asked himself.

<><><>

Apparently, the Konohagakure group aren't the only ones looking for Tsunade. Orochimaru and Kabuto had their sights on the Hokage prospective.

<><><>

To be Continued...

<><><>

1) Sugilite is a purple gemstone. Ok, yeah, I gave the Slug Sage a gem called a Sugilite, cheesy, I know, but Tsunade seemed like a purple coloured Gem to me.


	30. Chapter 30

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten, Two Visible Light Purple Topazes. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Yet to be Named Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Since This Fusion is Currently Being Overtaken by Gaara the Gemstone is a Black Stone. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Since This Fusion is Currently Being Overtaken by Gaara the Gem Ability Right Now is Absolute Control of Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

(I'm going to skip/skim the Returning Tsunade to Konohagakure section of this story, also, Garnet decided to de-fuse, so not to take a chance with scaring Tsunade off)

It took a couple of weeks, but the Konohagakure group found the village where Tsunade was currently residing at. But that was the easy part....

For some odd reason, Tsunade refused to return to Konohagakure.

But after some convincing, an attack by Orochimaru and Kabuto, and her seeing the spirit from the Genins and Chûnin in action, she was finally convinced to return to Konohagakure as the Fifth Hokage.

<>

Half-way towards Konohagakure, the group ran into trouble. A group of thieves were trying to make a quick buck. That group didn't stand a chance against the Konohagakure ninjas, but those thieves were able to land a nasty blow on Kiba.

Tsunade really showed off her Medic-nin skills as she healed the wounded Shinobi Gem. Shino was by Kiba's side the whole time.

"He should be fine for now, but we'd better get him to the hospital as soon as possible," Tsunade stated as she finished wrapping the sapphire's injuries.

The group nodded.

<><><>

Within 17 hours, they were back in Konohagakure. More specifically, the hospital. Kiba was in good hands, but Shino decided to stayed the sapphire's side.

When Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Ino, Chōji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tsunade, and Jiraya walked into the lobby of the hospital, they were greeted by Sasuke and Gaara. The two Shinobi Gems each had a surprised their arms.

Sasuke was holding an orange-red haired baby with dark eyes wearing a green onesie, while Gaara was holding a dark-eyed baby with black hair and was wearing a purple onsie. Both of the babies were sucking on pacifiers that were the same colour as their respective onesie.

"How long were we gone for?" Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Chōji, Shikamaru, and Hinata asked at the same time in the same shocked tone when they saw the babies. Ino and Sakura cried "Nooooo" before fainting. Tenten went up to the two and said "Awwwwww~, they're sooooooo~ cuuuuuuuute~."

<> Five Minutes Later <>

With a relieved look on his face, Naruto said "Oh, so the little ones are Kisame's and Itachi-sensei's." Sasuke nodded and said with a small smirk "Yup, they had their check-up a couple of minutes ago, the doctor was talking with Nii-san and Kisame-nii when Gaara and I took the twins out for a stroll. So, sorry for scaring you guys into thinking something else."

Itachi was feeding the baby with the purple onesie a bottle while Kisame was feeding the baby with the green onesie with a bottle. The two little Gems were very happy to be back in their parents' arms.

Gaara pointed at the unconscious girls and asked "Are they going to be okay? They fell pretty hard." Hinata glanced at the pinkette and blond and said: "They'll be fine."

"Would you like to meet the new members of the Uchiha family?" Itachi asked the Shinobi Gems as the baby in his arms cooed happily. Everyone nodded. "This little one," Itachi said holding out the baby Gem in the purple onesie, and added "Is Rukia (1)."

That was when Kisame walked up to the group and said as he showed off the baby in the green onesie "And this one is Ichigo (1)."

"They're adorable, but why do they look more like Gaara and Sasuke then the two of you?" Tenten asked with a raised brow.

That was when Ichigo sneezed, causing his skin to turn red and his hair to turn bright blue. Rukia hiccuped and her skin turned blue and her hair to turn yellow.

"Oh, right... Baby Shinobi Gems are unstable in the colour department," Shikamaru stated as both of the babies turned white.

"What do you mean by that?" both Naruto and Tenten asked in unison.

Hinata smiled and said "When baby Shinobi Gems are completing their form, they have trouble with solidifying colours on their forms and tend to take on the colour of an object their focusing on. This is the reason why baby Shinobi Gems are known as "Mood Gems". When my younger sister, Hanabi, was a baby, she kept turning blue because mother always wore blue."

Neji smiled and said, "When Hinata-sama was a baby, she would constantly turn wooden brown because she loved the trees."

"Is that normal?" Naruto asked curiously.

"For Shinobi Gems, yes, but since you and Tenten are Gem-Hybrids, the two of you may or may not have gone through that," Kisame stated as he rocked the now blue baby Ichigo.

"Huh, I never knew," Naruto said as Rukia stared at him. Next thing everyone knew, her hair turned yellow and she giggled. Itachi chuckled at that and asked Naruto if he wanted to hold his daughter.

Naruto gulped and asked, "Is it really okay for me too?"

"It's fine, you baka, just make sure you hold her right," Sasuke said as Itachi showed the blond Gem how to properly hold an infant.

Rukia was cooing happily as she looked up at the Human-Gem, completely unaware of the Monster Gem that lay within him. Although, Kurama had to admit the little life was adorable. Naruto smiled and asked "Neh, Itachi-sensei, were these two little ones the reason why you wanted Sasuke to stay in the village?"

The Uchihas smiled and nodded. "I wanted Sasuke to be here when our babies came out of the Gem Seed," Itachi said with a smile. Rukia cooed happily as she somehow got ahold of one of Naruto's fingers.

Tsunade couldn't help but look over the baby Gems and asked: "What are their gemstones?"

Itachi smiled and said, "Rukia is a white goshenite (2) while Ichigo is a golden tourmaline."

"It's unusual for twin Gems to have different gemstones," Tsunade said with a raised brow.

That was when Kisame stated "In all honesty, we weren't expecting twins. At least, until Sasuke told us what Destiny saw."

"Who's Destiny?" Tsunade asked with a raised brow.

Jiraya interrupted by saying "Oi, Tsunade, how's about we get you to the Higher Ups? Ya know, get ya into the Hokage position." Before the Hokage-to-be could answer, the toad sage dragged her out of the hospital.

Shikamaru quickly explained to Itachi and Kisame that Tsunade wasn't a fan of Fusions.

"Speaking of Fusions," Sasuke said as he nudged Gaara in the arm. It took a while for the black diamond to get what the fire opal meant by that, but he when he did he said: "You guys want to meet him again?"

Everyone pretty much said that they wanted to. Although, Sakura and Ino were a bit reluctant to do so.

<>

Everyone was outside, in one of gardens in the hospital.

Shino and Kiba could easily see the group from their room. "Wonder what they're doing?" Kiba said to Shino, whom shrugged.

"Come to think of it.... Did you two ever give your Fusion a name?" Naruto asked. The blond already gave little Rukia back to Itachi by this point.

"We did, but we figure we let him introduce himself to you," Sasuke said with a smirk. Gaara took the fire opal's hand, much to the annoyance of Sakura and Ino.

The next thing everyone knew, Gaara pulled Sasuke in for a kiss. Their gemstones glowing white, before their bodies did the same. They started molding into one being.

The Genins and Chûnin were expecting the Fusion to be that duo coloured haired Fusion they saw during the Chûnin Exams. Nope, the Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke was different from what everyone saw before.

The Fusion now had autumn black hair with a reddish tint. The Fusion still had the same coloured eyes, left eye was still black while his right eye was still teal green. The kanji symbol for love was etched over the left brow. The Fusion was wearing Sasuke's shirt (the one with the Uchiha symbol on the back) and Gaara's black slacks. Like the last time he was seen, the Fusion wore no shoes or socks. From what everyone could see, the gemstone on the Fusion's right wrist was no longer black but now had a multitude of colors.

The Fusion wore Sasuke's smirk when he said with a wave "Yo." This Harmonious Fusion now looked more cohesive now then he did when he was last seen. "You can call me Free, my gemstones are virgin opals," said the fusion of Sasuke and Gaara.

"Free? Why call you that?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm the reason why that Controller stopped working. The reason Gaara and Shukaku are finally free," the fusion of Sasuke and Gaara, now named Free, said with a smile as a bird landed in a nearby tree.

"Sasuke actually agreed to that name?" Sakura asked with a raised brow.

"Of course he did," Free stated, in a slightly insulted tone, then added, "Besides, in a way, I freed Sasuke too."

"What do you mean by that?" both Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

Free pressed an index finger to his lips and said with a smile "That's only for them to know."

For some reason, Naruto couldn't help but smile at that.

<><><>

A few hours later...

Itachi and Kisame were talking with Kakashi and Yashamaru while Free and Naruto were putting the twins to bed. The fusion was carrying the twins in some kind of soft, glittering sand.

"Ano, you mind if I ask Sasuke something?" Naruto asked Free, who replied as he set a sleeping Ichigo in his crib "You just did."

"Funny," Naruto said sarcastically. Free chuckled as he cradled a sleeping Rukia in his arms. "Sasuke, do you regret not going on the Tsunade retrieval mission?" the blond asked as the fusion carefully placed Rukia in her crib.

"No," Sasuke said through the fusion, before adding "I got to see my niece and nephew emerge from their Gem Seed, I got to see them crawl around, I got to see and hear their first smiles and giggles, I got to see them change color for the first time, I got to hold them, and I get to know that the Uchiha family is growing. I would have missed all that if I went on that mission, so I don't regret not going, not one bit."

"I'm glad you guys are happy," Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks baka," Sasuke said softly through Free, so not to wake the babies. "Why do you call Naruto a baka?" Gaara asked softly through Free. "Because he can be an idiot sometime, but he's what you can call a good idiot," Sasuke replied softly. Gaara was a bit confused by that for a while.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that as they walked down a hallway of the Uchiha Residences. The blond couldn't help but feel a bit jealous about this situation.

"Oi, Naruto," Free said softly, getting the blond's attention.

The next thing Naruto knew, Free's lips were on his own. When the fusion pulled away, he said with a wink "Consider yourself apart of this family too."

Now Naruto was as red as could be as Free walked ahead of him. '{Have to admit, didn't see that coming,}' Kurama said in the blond's ear. "You're telling me," Naruto said with red stained cheeks.

<><><>

Elsewhere (Not in Konohagakure)......

"Sir," a young nurse said to a doctor.

"I know, I know," The doctor said, looking trough a clear window and adding "We're going to need help with this epidemic."

A bolt of lightning flashed across the other side of the window.

<><><>

To be Continued....

<><><>

1) Okay, I admit, I couldn't help it. I just had to put in a Bleach reference.

2) A Goshenite is known as the purest beryl type of gemstone, and are usually white or colourless.


	31. Chapter 31

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Tsunade; Purple Sugilite. Location; Between Breast. Abilities; Unknown for Now.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Rukia; White Goshenite. Location; Left Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Ichigo; Golden Tourmaline. Location; Right Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten (NOT A THREE-WAY FUSION), Two Visible Light Purple Topazes. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Free; Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Virgin Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Right Now, Absolute Control of Sand and Some Kind of Glittering Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

Konohagakure Park...

"Right, weft, right, weft," Zabie said as he walked with the respective leg he called.

"Zabie, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked the three-and-a-half-year-old Shinobi Gem.

"Me showing twins how to walk," Zabie said with a toothy grin. That was when Kakashi saw the Uchiha twins sitting in a collapsible, but sturdy, baby playpen. Ichigo was wearing a green onesie and Rukia was wearing a purple onesie.

The mystic topaz smiled and said, "That is a very nice and thoughtful thing for you to do, but Rukia and Ichigo aren't old enough to learn how to walk yet."

"Weawy? Why?" Zabie asked curiously.

Sasuke picked up Rukia and said, "It's because they haven't developed their muscles enough to walk yet." The baby Gem in the fire opal's arms cooed happily. Zabie didn't understand what Sasuke was talking about, but he figured the older Gem knew what he meant.

Itachi picked up Ichigo. The little baby Gem giggled happily.

Nearby, Gaara was teaching Naruto how to give Kurama a small, manageable form for him to control. It's been three days since the black diamond started teaching the chrysoberyl this and so far, the only thing Naruto has been able to do was blowing Chakra...

'{Odd? This isn't really a hard thing to do,}' Shukaku stated in a curious tone. The One-Tailed Monster Gem was currently in his small sand tanuki form, sitting on Gaara's shoulder. Naruto flopped down onto the ground in frustration. Lee handed the blond a re-usable water bottle, telling him that he needed to stay hydrated. Naruto nodded and took a big gulp. "You obviously have enough Chakra to use," Gaara said folding his arms.

Sasuke walked up to them as he cradled his niece and asked: "Could there be something that's preventing him from actually doing it?" Rukia reached out to Gaara, who gave the little baby his left index finger to hold. Rukia giggled happily. "That is a possibility," the black diamond stated, giving a small smile to the little Gem's action.

Ino, Sakura, and Karin were jealous. What they were see was different then what was really happening. What they saw was Sasuke and Gaara smiling lovingly at one another with the baby in the fire opal's arms. Their thoughts were interrupted by Shikamaru asking Gaara "Not to be rude, but why are you and your family are still here?"

Gaara eyed the ground and said In a struggles tone "Ano.... The, ano, Anbu are still, ano, "Cleaning-Up" in Sunagakure. And, ano, Yashamaru-ojisan..... Doesn't want us to go back until all of those who...... Who was involved in..... The Controller used on me... Are, as Kankurō-nii says, "Behind Bars", whatever that means. And I agree with Yashamaru-ojisan, I don't want to have any chances of being back in a Controller."

Shikamaru then said quietly "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up...." "You didn't know," Gaara said softly.

Baby Rukia, seeming to sense what Gaara was feeling, started to whine a bit, practically asking the black diamond to hold her. Sasuke allowed Gaara to take his baby niece from him. Rukia gripped the black diamond's shirt the moment she was in his arms with her teeny tiny hand.

"I don't blame your uncle for thinking that, he wants to protect his family and wants to make sure they're safe," Naruto stated before downing his drink. Sasuke saw and said, "Slow down, you baka, you're going to choke."

"Basa, basa," Rukia babbled happily as she turned white.

"Otōto, careful what you say around the babies," Itachi stated walking up to the group, Ichigo cooed happily when he saw his uncle and sister. The star sapphire smiled and said, "I don't want their first word to be an insult." "I understand Ani," Sasuke said tickled Rukia's chin. Itachi looked at the blond teen and said: "And Naruto, it might be a good idea to slow down on that drink."

"Sorry, Itachi-sensei," Naruto said when he finally stopped drinking.

"Sob bon, sob bon," Ichigo babbled happily as he turned orange.

"How long does it take for baby Shinobi Gems to solidify their colours?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A couple of months, but these two have about another month or so until they figure out their colours," Itachi said as he nuzzled his giggling son.

A thought popped into Naruto's head when he said "Come to think of it... Kakashi-sensei." The mystic topaz walked up to the group with Haku and Zabie and said: "What is it Naruto?"

"How long have you and Gai-sensei been together?" Naruto asked his team leader.

"A lot longer than you've been around," Kakashi said with a humorous chuckle.

"Really?!" All the nearby Genins, Chûnin Shikamaru, and little Gems said at the same time.

"Yup~, how long did you guys think he and I were together for?" Kakashi asked with a smiling eye.

Truth be told..... The teens (and little Gems) weren't even sure how to answer that. The teens knew Gai and Kakashi have been a couple for a long time, but they didn't expect it to be THAT long.

Kakashi interrupted their thoughts by saying "Any particular reason why are you asking me that, Naruto?"

"Yeah....." Naruto said. When the blond found his thoughts, he asked: "If you and Gai have been together for so long, how come the two of you never made any Gem Seeds of your own?"

Kakashi was quiet, a little too quiet for everyone's liking.

Lee already knew that the mystic topaz was a bit apprehensive about making Gem Seeds, but he didn't know the reason why. Itachi, on the other hand, KNEW the reason why.

"Chichi? You okay?" Haku asked tugging on the Jōnin's vest.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's just....." Kakashi finally said, before adding as he knelt down and ruffled Haku's and Zabie's hair "Let's just say, my time in a Controller sort of..... I guess the best way to describe it was, that it Altered my perception about what comes out of a Gem Seed."

The Genins and Chûnin flinched. They nearly forgot that Kakashi was in a Controller too.

"Contwower?" Zabie asked in confusion, he had absolutely no idea what the mystic topaz was talking about. "What's a Controller?" Haku asked he was somewhat able to understand what Kakashi was talking about.

Kakashi held the two children close and said: "Let's just say, a Controller was a very, very, very, very, very bad thing for Gaara and I."

"Dat'sa wot of vewys," Zabie stated. "I know, that's how bad it was," Kakashi said solemnly hugging Haku and Zabie close. The two little Gems didn't know what to say, nor did the teens.

"What happened?"

The group turned to see Hinata and Neji walking up to them. The heiress looked like was holding something behind her back.

"Don't worry about it," Itachi stated as he cradled his son and added, "Something you two need?"

"We were looking for Naruto," Neji stated as he nudged Hinata.

"Ano, why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked the two Hyūgas.

The next thing the blond knew, he had a plushie of an orange fox with red eyes and nine tails in front of his face. Naruto blinked a bit before asking "Ano, what's this? It sort of looks like Kurama."

"It's supposed to," Hinata stated as she handed Naruto the plush and explained "I saw that the reason you're not getting this technique right is because you're not focusing on a solid form. The reason why Gaara can do it is because he combines his and Shukaku's chakra with his sand. So I'd figure you'd needed some kind of solid mass that already has a form."

Shukaku folded his arms and said, "I never knew that." "Neither did I," Gaara replied as Neji waved at Rukia.

"Thanks, Hinata," Naruto stated as he looked at the plush. That was when he realized something. There was no way someone would sell something that looked similar to something that was thought to have destroyed the village. So, Naruto looked at Hinata and asked: "Did you actually make this?"

Hinata turned away from the blond and said: "I do have hobbies you know, and I'd figured you wouldn't realize you needed something solid to give Kurama a form." Naruto thought the duo-gendered Gem was insulting him until he saw that some of her fingers were covered in band-aids.

"Thanks, Hinata," was all Naruto said as he hugged the fox plush. "No problem," was all Hinata said.

Rukia babbled happily as she grabbed ahold of some of Neji's hair. Gaara wasn't all too sure what to do in this situation as the baby started pulling on the white opal's hair. Sasuke did what he could to get the male Hyūga's hair out of the baby's grip without breaking it.

"Rukia," Lee said getting the little baby's attention. The moment her eyes were on the green-clad topaz, he made a silly face. Rukia started laughing and ended up letting go of Neji's hair.

"Thanks, Lee," Sasuke stated as he took his giggling niece from Gaara. The topaz grinned and said, "Well, it worked on Hanabi when she did that with Neji and Hinata-sama when she was a baby." "So, you have baby experience?" Gaara asked the green-clad teen. Lee admitted that he had a little.

Itachi couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Ano, Itachi-sensei..." Sakura asked the older Uchiha. The star sapphire looked at the pinkette and asked "Yes?"

"Could I hold Ichigo?" Sakura asked Itachi.

The star sapphire shook his head and said "No, sorry. Not because I don't trust you, but Ichigo can be..... Really "fussy" when people outside the family hold him. You can hold Rukia, she's more mellow."

So Sakura asked Sasuke to hold Rukia. The pinkette was hoping that this'll help her get Sasuke's affection. Ino figured out this plan rather quickly, but the fire opal was none the wiser.

Rukia started crying the moment she realized she wasn't in her uncle's arms. Sasuke quickly took his niece back and she stopped crying.

"Odd? She's usually fine when people hold her," Sasuke said as he cradled Rukia in his arms. "Maybe billboard brow wasn't holding her right," Ino stated as she offered to hold the little goshenite. Sasuke allowed the Yamanaka pearl to take Rukia.

Rukia blinked a bit, then she realized she wasn't in her uncle's arms anymore. "WHAAAAAAA!" the baby Gem started crying again.

This time Naruto took the crying baby. Rukia looked up at the blond and calmed down immediately. "Basa!" the baby Shinobi Gem babbled happily. "I wonder why Rukia's being fussy?" Sasuke wondered out loud as he sniffed the air near Naruto and his niece. The fire opal folded his arms and said: "It's not a full diaper."

"Maybe she's hungry," Naruto suggested.

"It can't be, both she and Ichigo ate before coming here," Itachi stated.

A thought came to Gaara's head when he suggested: "Maybe Rukia doesn't like them." This really peeved Ino and Sakura when they stated angrily "What's THAT'S suppose to mean?"

Gaara, not understanding the tone the rose quartz and pearl were using, replied calmly "I said maybe she doesn't like you two, it might be something else." The girls glared at the black diamond

"Oi, cut it out," Sasuke stated as he got in-between Sakura, Ino, and Gaara. Then he added as he turned to the black diamond "Gaara, you don't tell someone straight out that they aren't liked, it's considered rude, even if you don't mean it to be." Gaara nodded. Sasuke then turned to the rose quartz and pearl and stated "You two, quit taking things so personally. Gaara wasn't trying to hurt either of you."

Kakashi couldn't help but sigh when he saw Ino and Sakura glare at the black diamond.

<>

"Arg! That Gaara!" Sakura seethed as she slammed her smoothy down on the table.

Ino agreed as she said, "Just because he and Sasuke-kun can make a Harmonious Fusion doesn't give him the right to hang with him all the time and sabotage my attempts to make Sasuke mine." Sakura glared at the pearl when she said: "I believe you mean Sasuke will be MINE."

'{I believe the term in 'Cat Fight', right?}'

This got Ino's and Sakura's attention.

What the two female Shinobi Gems saw nearly scared them out of their skin. Nearly.

Hinata and Naruto were standing in front of them. Sitting on the blond's shoulder was the nine-tailed fox plush that Hinata gave him, but the plush was moving. It waved hi to the girls.

"Oh, you actually managed to get that technique to work," Sakura said in amazement.

Naruto grinned and said "Yup. Hinata was right, I needed something solid to focus on." The heiress beamed with pride as the Kurama-possessed-plush swished some of his tails.

"Say, you two still mad at Gaara for saying that Rukia didn't like you?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"So what if we are," Ino scoffed.

"You do know he didn't say it to be mean or rude?" Hinata asked opening her left eye to a slit.

Both the rose quartz and the pearl scoffed a "Doubt it."

Naruto, Hinata, and Kurama looked at one another and sighed. "Come with us for a couple of minutes," the Human Gem stated as he motioned the girls to follow him and the white opal.

<>

"Stroll has the same meaning as walk," Gaara said to Kakashi with a smile.

The mystic topaz smiled under his mask and said "Correct. Stroll is a synonym for walk. You're doing very well Gaara." The black diamond quickly wrote in a notebook.

Right outside the room of the Uchiha Residence, Ino and Sakura were peering into the room Kakashi and Gaara were in through a window. they have been watching for close to 15 minutes.

"I don't get it, why is Kakashi-sensei teaching Gaara basic grammar?" Sakura asked as she turned to Naruto, Hinata, and the Kurama-possessed-fox-plush.

"Simple, he never got this kind of education," Naruto stated.

"What! Why?" Ino asked in utter shock.

"He was in a Controller nearly his entire life, remember? He was never taught any basic school education," Hinata stated plainly before adding "Gaara... Also never learned to read or write." That was when Naruto said, "Kakashi-sensei offered to teach him to read, write, and grammar." "While Lee and Neji teach him math," Hinata added.

'{Gaara's also learning how to be social from his siblings and uncle. It's very difficult for him, so he can sometimes say stuff he's not aware can hurt people. But you two already figured that out,}' Kurama stated.

"True, he's close to Sasuke because they make a Harmonious Fusion, but that's not the only reason you know," Naruto explained as he added, "Sasuke can relate to Gaara in a way that can help him show how to interact with others."

"Couldn't Kakashi do that as well?" Sakura asked.

"True...." Naruto said as he eyed the ground. Hinata then added, "Kakashi-sensei does understand what Gaara's been through better than anyone, but Kakashi-sensei felt that Sasuke would do better then he could."

"From what Gai-sensei told me, Kakashi-sensei wasn't in a Controller for as long as Gaara. And that......" Naruto explained as he looked at the girls and added: "Kakashi-sensei said that it was best for Gaara to be around people who are close to him and love him if he is truly going to put what was done to him in the past, at least the majority of it."

'{Since Kakashi and Gai went through that crap, they're coaching the Sand family and the Uchihas on helping Gaara heal,}' Kurama stated as he looked through the window. '{From what I figured out, I don't think Kakashi's completely healed from his experience in a Controller, but I think there's a good reason for that. So I'm going to assume Gaara doesn't have that reason to stall his healing process,}' the Monster Gem stated as he closed his eyes.

That was when Hinata finally said "Listen, Gaara's not sabotaging anyone, he probably doesn't even know what it is anyway, he's just trying to figure out how the world works. And you two blowing up about a minor incident isn't helping."

"So, can you two go easy on Gaara, he's still getting used to his new freedom and getting the hang of learning new things," Naruto said in a soft voice.

'{Also, don't tell anyone about it. I'm pretty sure it's going to be harder on Gaara if the whole village knows about his, ano, okay, I'm not really sure what to really call it. But don't tell anyone,}' Kurama stated as he tried to find the right thing to say.

Ino and Sakura looked at one another. Neither really knew what to say.

<><><>

Now Tsunade was the official Hokage of Konohagakure.

<><><>

Later that night...

"Jack chopped down the bean... Stalk, and the g-i-ant started to fall, down, down to E-arth. He hit the ground with a thun-der-ous sound. And Jack and his mother lived happily ever after. The End," Gaara read out-loud to Ichigo and Rukia.

Kakashi suggested that Gaara read easy-to-read books out-loud to the twins, so he can get used to reading. Plus, babies are easy to entertain and they'll encourage Gaara to read more. And so far, it was working.

Rukia and Ichigo giggled happily when the story ended, and Gaara smiled.

Kankurō, Temari, Yashamaru, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasuke were (secretly) watching from the other room. All of them were happy with Gaara's progress.

<><><>

Somewhere outside Konohagakure......

"This is getting worse," a doctor stated, looking over some charts.

"We NEED help, more help then what we can do ourselves," the nurse stated.

"Agreed, but the problem is whatever is affecting the Shinobi Gems here is going to affect every Shinobi Gem that comes here," the doctor stated plainly.

"I know, but what choice do we have? Nearly all of our Shinobi Gem residents are in the hospital on lockdown," the nurse said sternly.

"I'll send word to a nearby village for help," the doctor said finally.

<><><>

To be continued.....

<><><>


	32. Chapter 32

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Tsunade; Purple Sugilite. Location; Between Breast. Abilities; Unknown for Now.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Rukia; White Goshenite. Location; Left Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Ichigo; Golden Tourmaline. Location; Right Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten (NOT A THREE-WAY FUSION), Two Visible Light Purple Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Free; Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Virgin Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Right Now, Absolute Control of Sand and Some Kind of Glittering Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

"All of them?" Tsunade asked Shizune. The assistant looked up from the report and said "Yes, all of our human ninjas are already on missions. Well, all but one, Morino Ibiki."

Tsunade raised a brow and asked, "Are you sure that he's the only human ninja available?" Shizune nodded. The slugilite sighed and stated "Damn it! This mission requires humans if what we were told is true. And if he's the only human ninja available, then......"

"We're going to have to assign Shinobi Gems to this mission...." Shizune stated as she looked at the files on Tsunade's desk. Most of the files were pictures of Shinobi Gems with different coloured splotches on their skin, all very sick looking.

"We HAVE to, there's no other choice," Tsunade said with a sigh before adding "We'll just send Shinobi Gems that don't have their gemstones in a visible location."

"Yes, ma'am," Shizune stated.

<><><>

At a meet point by a bridge.....

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Naruto stated when he saw Gaara, who looked like he was hit by a hoarse or something along that line.

Gaara rubbed his temples and said in a pained tone "Please don't shout, my head hurts." Sasuke gave the black diamond a cup of water to drink. Temari was rubbing her youngest brother's shoulder as Kankurō tinkered with one of his puppets, but he kept glancing at Gaara.

"There...." Sasuke started wirily, then added, "Was a slight misunderstanding with a drink that Gaara found in the house...."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ino stated as she raised her hands, telling the fire opal to stop, and said, "You saying Gaara drank alcohol last night, and now he's having a hangover?"

"Please don't shout," Gaara stated in pain. Then he said "That stuff is really making my head hurt..... I am never drinking these "Alcohol Drinks" ever again." Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chōji, Hinata, and Garnet were in the same vicinity as the sand trio and Team 7.

"You didn't know what it was at the time," Temari stated with a small smile.

"How'd he get ahold of the stuff anyway?" Naruto asked Sasuke with a raised brow. The fire opal glanced to the side and said: "Let's just say, Gaara found Uchiha Inabi's old secret sake stash back at the Uchiha Residents, and took a sip of one of the bottles." Naruto gave the Uchiha a confused look. "Inabi had a hidden collection of strong sake. No one in the family could ever prove that he even had one, at least, until last night," Sasuke explained.

"I wish that the secret stash stayed a secret," Gaara mumbled in pain. Yup, he was never drinking alcohol again. Least not on purpose anyway...

Gai appeared out of nowhere and handed Gaara a blue tonic. The Green Beast smiled a toothy grin and said: "Here, this'll help with that hangover of yours." Gaara took the tonic, not even bothering to ask what the whole 'hangover' tern meant, and drank it.

"It tastes..... Kind of like berries," Gaara stated after a couple of sips, then added, "It's pretty good."

"It's a homemade detoxifying remedy that helps with the hangovers, and it actually tastes good," Gai stated with a smile. "Detoxify?" Gaara questioned curiously.

Sakura stated that detoxify meant to rid a body of toxins. "Like poison?" Gaara asked curiously. Sasuke nodded and said, "Or in this case, alcohol." The black diamond nodded.

"Gai-sensei..... You told us that you would tell us about how Kakashi-sensei got into a Controller," Lee stated nervously. Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, the Sand Siblings, and the rest of Team Gai looked at the emerald. Gai sighed sadly and sat on a nearby benched.

"I know I promised I said I would, but....... A lot of what happened...... I can't tell you just yet," Gai said sadly as he stared at the ground.

"Then can you tell us what you can?" Naruto asked softly. Gai nodded.

Gai started off with "I think the best way to begin is... Our fathers have been best friends for their entire adult lives, so we've known each other since we were in diapers. Hatake Sakumo was Kakashi's dad. He was better known as Konoha's White Fang. He was one of the strongest Shinobi Gems at the time. He also had one of the more powerful Lightning Gem Abilities."

"No way! Kakashi-sensei's father is THE White Fang!?" Temari shouted in utter shock. "Nee-san, Too loud...." Gaara stated in a pained tone as he covered his ears. The pink ruby apologized. Kankurō stated with an open mouth "You're kidding?!"

Naruto quickly stated, "Even I know Konoha's, White Fang."

Sasuke asked for Gai to continue the story. So the emerald did.

<> Flashback *18 years ago* (When Gai was 9 and Kakashi was 8) <>

"Dai, you and Gai wouldn't mind keeping Kakashi company while I'm on this mission?" Sakumo asked Dai as he placed a hand on the shoulder of an 8-year-old Kakashi.

Maito Dai, Gai's father, gave the White Fang a smile, a thumbs up, and said "Sure thing, Saku."

Kakashi folded his arms and said "Otou-san, I'm a Chûnin now. I don't need someone to look after me." Sakumo ruffled his son's hair and said: "They do when they're less than ten-years-old." The mystic topaz sighed at that.

Gai happily hugs the mystic topaz and stated: "Don't worry Kakashi, we can challenge each other to more friendly rivalry matches." Kakashi rolled his eye.

Present Time Naruto: "Ano, why are you telling us this?"

Present Time Sakura: *Hits Naruto over head*.

Present Time Gai: "This happened before Sakumo went on his final mission."

Present Time Sasuke: "Final Mission?"

Present Time Gai: "It was the mission that....... Ended up shattering him......."

<> Flashback Break <>

"Shattering?" Gaara asked curiously. Temari sadly stated "Shattering basically means that a Shinobi Gem's gemstone is being destroyed. And when a Gem's gemstone is destroyed, the Shinobi Gem dies." "Then.... Shattering is a really, really, ano, terrible thing then," Gaara stated trying to find the right words for his response.

"Ano, you wouldn't mind skipping the White Fang's death. Not that it's boring or anything, but........ I'm not sure how it plays into how it got Kakashi-sensei in a Controller," Sasuke stated in a wiry tone as he dug his heel into the ground and folded his arms behind his back. The fire opal already had to hear about the deaths of every single one of his fellow Uchihas from some of the Anbu who was trying to convince him that Itachi killed all of them, he didn't think he could handle listening to the death of another individual. Gaara seemed to sense that particular feeling.

Gai understood what Sasuke meant and stated "I know how you feel about being told about the deaths of individuals Sasuke-kun, but Sakumo's death...... Gave those wretched bastards a perfect opportunity to get their hands on Kakashi."

"How?" nearly everyone asked.

Gai was quiet for a bit before saying "When Sakumo's teammates brought him back to the village, it was already too late to heal his gemstone. So on his deathbed...... He asked my father to take care of Kakashi for him."

"Ano, that doesn't really explain how those people got ahold of Kakashi-sensei," Kankurō stated in confusion.

"I'll tell you how," Gai said seriously. It kind of scared the other Shinobi Gems.

<> Back to Flashback *18 years ago* <>

"Sakumo asked ME to look after Kakashi, not this Akai Shingo person," Dai stated in a serious tone as he folded his arms. The Eternal Genin smelt something fishy about this news.

Young Gai and young Kakashi were eavesdropping on the conversation from behind a corner.

"That's Akai Shisho, and he has the proper paperwork to verify that he is Hatake Kakashi's legal guardian in the event that Hatake Sakumo dies," said a Konoha official as he handed Dai a stack of papers. The green-clad adult Gem looked over the papers. Dai raised a brow and said, "It says here that Shugo was a childhood friend of Sakumo."

"That is correct, and his name is Shisho," the official stated.

Dai handed the papers back and stated seriously "Sakumo and I have been friends our entire adult lives and I have never heard of this Shushu before today." "That's Shisho," the official corrected with a sigh.

"This Shoshi guy showing up three days after Sakumo dies, stating that he is now Kakashi's legal guardian is a little too convenient. It stinks, and you should think so to," Dai stated seriously as he re-folded his arms. Kakashi tightened grip on Gai's hand, and the young emerald gripped back. The official gave up trying to correct the Eternal Genin when he said "I do find it... Strange, but all of the paperwork is flawless and his background is clean. So, this should be fine with you."

Dai held his ground when he said sternly "Kakashi is staying HERE, with us Maitos."

"I'm sorry Dai, but you really don't have a say in this, I just came here to tell you that Akai is picking Kakashi up tomorrow afternoon and have him ready to leave by then," the official stated plainly.

Dai couldn't suppress a growl.

<> Flashback Break <>

"I'm guessing that your dad was right about this Akai person," Naruto stated with folded arms.

Gai then said "Yes and no."

"Ano, how was your father both right and wrong? I don't really understand," Gaara stated in confusion.

Gai smiled sadly and said "Akai Shoshi did have a squeaky clean record, the problem was..... When the Social Service Official, Dad, and I went to his house....... The person who answered the door wasn't the person we met when we had to hand Kakashi over." Gaara was still confused.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he said: "Someone stole that Akai guy's identity!" "Huh?" was all Gaara said when he noticed everyone was sporting the same surprised look. "How does one steal someone's identity?" the black diamond asked in confusion. Garnet quickly explained that identity stealing was someone posing as another person. "I'm going to.... Assume that that's a bad thing," Gaara stated after he found the right words to say.

Gai nodded and said "In this case... By the time everyone found out about it, those bastards got a good week head start with Kakashi in hand. My dad was BEYOND enraged. I've never seen him that angry before and I've never seen him that angry again." Gaara seemed to understand the later comment.

"How...... How long did it take for you to find Kakashi after that?" Sakura asked wirily. Now the rose quartz wasn't sure she wanted to know now.

"Three years," Gai stated in a tone that sounded both serious and sad, before saying "Three long painful years, and mind you it felt longer for Kakashi then it did for me and Dad."

"Only three years...... I've been in a Controller for eight years, so how did he end up more damaged than me?" Gaara asked curiously.

Gai looked at Gaara and said "I know compared to how long you've been in a Controller, three years doesn't seem as long, but please keep in mind that your father was the Kazekage of Sunagakure and had to limit how often you were "Trained" within your village. The bastards who took Kakashi didn't have those restrictions....... Allowing them to inflict more damage on him....." The black diamond eyed the ground with guilt, the emerald did have a valid point.

"How did you eventually find Kakashi?" Kankurō asked.

Gai intertwined his fingers with sadness and nervousness when he said "In all honesty...... We found those bastard's base completely by accident on an unrelated mission. And..... I can't tell you what that mission was."

"What happened when you found Kakashi?" Garnet asked.

Gai bit his lip as a tear rolled down his cheek.

<> Flashback 15 Years Ago <>

Kuni clashed.

A twelve-year-old Gai was knife locked with an eleven-year-old Kakashi. The mystic topaz had tears in his eye when he said as he unwillingly pit more force on his kunai "G-G-Gai, I'm.... Sorry.... I-I don't want to d-do this, but.... I d-don't have a ch-choice." A spider-like device covered Kakashi's entire back that wrapped around his chest.

"I know, it's not you fighting me," Gai said with a grunt as he tried to hold his ground. The young emerald glared at a man over the mystic topaz's shoulder, who was holding what looks to be an old fashion remote control (the kind of controls used on remote control cars during the '90s).

"Gai..." Kakashi choked out, getting the emerald's attention. "Sh-sh-shatter me," the mystic topaz struggled to get out.

"NANI?!" Gai gasped out with wide eyes.

"Please! I-I can't take th-this any more... I don't want to be a weapon anymore," Kakashi choked out as tears streaked down his cheek as he threw a punch with his free hand.

Gai caught that punch with his own free hand and shouted "YOU ARE NOT A WEAPON!!! YOU'RE A SHINOBI GEM!!! YOU'RE HATAKE SAKUMO'S SON!!!" The emerald somehow managed to open the mystic topaz's fisted hand to hold his hand and said: "You are also my best friend who has an unbreakable spirit."

A big tear trek down Kakashi's cheek when he said "Gai...." and gripped the emerald's hand.

The next thing the two young Gems knew their gemstones and bodies started glowing white. And they fused for the first time.

The fusion had semi-spiky, short, silvery-black hair. The fusion wore Gai's spandex outfit and leg warmers and Kakashi's mask. The fusion's four arms were well defined underneath the tight clothing. The fusion had three black eyes; his right eye and eyes over his regular eye placements. The fusion had a red-violet topaz gemstone in place of his left eye.

The Controller sparked before falling off of the fusion's back.

<> End Flashback <>

"The rest of that...... Kakashi already told you," Gai said.

"Was Kakashi-sensei..... Able to readjust to being back in Konohagakure?" Naruto asked.

"Eventually, after some therapy and some of Sakumo's friends helping out, but there were still some..... Things that triggered relapses," Gai said. "Trigger? Relapse? What are those?" Gaara asked the emerald curiously.

"Things that you're going to have to watch out for," Gai said seriously as he looked at Gaara, who raised a brow in confusion. The emerald explained that triggers were basically things, items, and/or people that can cause flashbacks to certain events and that a relapse that would basically cause regression of progress. "I'm not telling you these things to scare you, but they're somethings you need to watch out for, especially since you were recently freed from a Controller," Gai told Gaara. Temari and Kankurō made sure to make a mental note of that.

A thought came to Sasuke's head when he asked: "Would one of those triggers Kakashi-sensei has to be Accelerated Gems (1)?"

Gai looked at the fire opal with a surprised look on his face and asked: "How did you know that?" "Then that's a yes," Sasuke stated as the emerald nodded. Sasuke explained that years ago (before the Uchiha Massacre) Itachi went on a mission with Kakashi that ended up involving Accelerated Gems. "Ani was upset when he got home, even though the mission was a complete success," the fire opal stated remembered that moment when Itachi walked into the house after that mission. The moment Itachi pulled Sasuke into a hug the moment he saw him.

"Accelerated Gems? Are they a type of Fighting Gem?" Gaara asked in utter confusion.

"No, they're not Fighting Gems," Garnet stated in a sad tone. Gaara then asked "Then..... What kind of Shinobi Gems are they?" Temari then stated, "I, ano, don't think you should learn about those Gems just yet." Gaara seemed to somewhat understand what his elder sister meant. Keyword being Somewhat.

"We won't tell Kakashi about this," Naruto told Gai, whom said "Please, and also don't pity him. He doesn't exactly like that and he's already gotten enough grief from pity." Everyone understood what the emerald meant.

<><><>

Tsunade has finally decided on which Shinobi Gems would be on Ibiki's mission team. The slugilite sighed and wondered if these Shinobi Gems can keep the fact that they're Shinobi Gems a secret.

<><><>

To be Continued.......

<><><>

1) In this world, Accelerated Gems are completely unstable due to having the Gem Seed they come from were force to have their growth accelerated by a device called an X-cell-R-8-Tor. When an X-cell-R-8-Tor is used on a Gem Seed, it practically forces the Gem Seed to go through a "Major Growth Spur" until the Gem Seed becomes an adult Shinobi Gem. A major drawback to the X-cell-R-8-Tor is that it completely drains the life from the environment, the Shinobi Gems are completely unstable, and these Gems have a VERY short lifespan (2, 3 years at the most before their gemstone collapse on itself due to the unstable development).


	33. Chapter 33

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Tsunade; Purple Sugilite. Location; Between Breast. Abilities; Unknown for Now.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Rukia; White Goshenite. Location; Left Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Ichigo; Golden Tourmaline. Location; Right Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten (NOT A THREE-WAY FUSION), Two Visible Light Purple Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Free; Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Virgin Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Right Now, Absolute Control of Sand and Some Kind of Glittering Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

"Naru-nii! Naru-nii! Wakey! Wakey!" Zabie shouted happily as he jumped onto Naruto's bed, effectively waking the blond up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Naruto yelled as he bolted into a sitting position. "Bekyfest time! Boo bewy flats," Zabie chined happily as he sat on the blond's bed. Naruto ruffled the toddler's hair and said: "Alright, I'll head down as soon as I get dressed." "Guess w'at Naru-nii," the little Gem said happily. "What?" the chrysoberyl asked, playing along with the child. "Me dwessed meself all by meself, and me do it wight too," Zabie said happily.

Naruto smiled and corrected "I dressed myself." "Me know you can dwess youself," Zabie said happily. The blond smiled and picked the toddler up and said: "Alright, tell Papa and Chichi that I'm up, while I get dressed."

"M'kay, afta me wakey Cuwy-nee," Zabie said as Naruto put him down. The toddler raced out of the room. "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" the blond shouted before he shook his head.

<><><>

Baby Gem Ichigo, in his usual green onesie, cooed happily as Gaara held him in his arms. The baby's hair was currently a vibrant shade of orange. "He really likes you," Kisame stated as he buttoned the purple onesie on a giggling Baby Gem Rukia. Gaara looked at the water-nin and said: "He probably thinks I'm apart of the family." Kisame smiled and said, "You might not be now, but you'll be part of the family soon."

"Huh?" was all Gaara said in confusion as Ichigo started giggling and clapping.

<><><>

Sakura looked out the window of her room. The pink Gem couldn't help but remember what Kakashi said when he confronted Gaara (when he had complete control of Free at the time).

<>Flashback<>

"Being in a Controller is like being a prisoner in your own body!" Kakashi said in an odd mixture of bitterness, sadness, and pain.

The mystic topaz continued in that same tone "Being forced to do terrible thing you never wanted to do! Being taken away from your loved ones and are terrified that you're never going to see them again! Being forced to shatter other Shinobi Gems just so the person or people controlling you can "perfect" their weapon! You don't sleep because you'll start mixing up the horrible reality and the pleasant dream! And you slowly lose yourself with each passing day you're in that accursed Controller! And the pain that you feel inside worsens with each of those days!"

<>End Flashback<>

Sakura could only imagine what that must have felt like for Gaara and Kakashi, but that wasn't the only reason why she was remembering.

<>Flashback<>

Gaara/the fusion asked, "What number did it you're captors notice that you were trying to End Everything?" Kakashi cased his eye to the ground and said almost quietly "Attempt number 65." "Mine was 34," Gaara/the fusion said.

<>End Flashback<>

"65 times," Sakura muttered.

During those three years, he was in a Controller, Kakashi attempted suicide 65 times during his time in a Controller...... Gaara tried 34 times during his time in a Controller.......

Sakura bit her lip. She needed to try to remain calm when she sees Kakashi because he's going to know she had been told when she sees her act all nervous.

The pink Gem couldn't help but wonder how she didn't catch on to that, even after he fused with her on the Bridge Mission.

<><><>

Naruto was just about to walk into the kitchen when he saw Gai chatting with Kakashi. What the two were talking about wasn't of much importance to the blond, but how happy the two were as they talked.

Gai was obviously excited about what they were talking about, and from what Naruto could see, Kakashi's visible eye was sparkling with happiness.

That was when that eye spotted the blond and the owner said: "You going to come in or are you just going to block the doorway?" Naruto blinked, apologized, and walked into the kitchen.

There was a pile of blueberry pancakes on the table, the little Gems favorite.

"What's the occasion?" Naruto asked the two adults curiously. Blueberry pancakes were usually a special occasion in this household. Gai smiled and said, "You'll know soon enough." Kakashi chuckled. Naruto blinked in confusion.

<><><>

Lee slowly sipped the contents of a beautifully decorated teacup that was cradled carefully in the topaz's hands. After drinking half of the liquid, Lee carefully handed the cup to Neji, who was sitting directly across from the topaz. The white opal accepted the cup with both hands and slowly sipped the rest of the contents.

Hyūga Hiashi was watching the entire scene.

Neji carefully placed the cup onto the table.

Haishi nodded, stated "Good, now let us continue this outside," and motioned the two Genins to follow. Neji and Lee stood up and followed the Hyūga head.

<><><>

"Seriously?!" Naruto nearly shouted before adding in that same tone "No way, Karin, that's great!"

Karin blushed and said "Thanks, Naruto."

"Cuwy-nee gunna be doktor!" Zabie squealed happily in his high chair.

"I'm glad you're doing something that makes you happy, and you're learning how to use your Gem Ability better," Kakashi said with a smiling eye. Karin nodded and said happily "Yeah, the other Healing Gems said that I can heal people without the use of my Gem Ability and they said that they can teach me to hone my Gem Ability."

"That is also a good thing," Gai said with a smile.

"Now it's Naru-nii's turn," Haku said suddenly. Everyone looked at the lapis. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Haku happily explained "Now it's Naruto's turn to do something to get blueberry flats. Since he hasn't anything to get them yet."

Oh..... Haku is actually right, Naruto hasn't done anything to get blueberry flats made in this house....... Haku was the number one student in his class, Zabie was behaving very well at daycare (which is very hard to do for a 3-and-a-half-year-old), and Karin's learning medicine......

Naruto smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll do something to get blueberry flats." The little Gem was happy to hear that. Gai and Kakashi just gave each other a glancing look, almost as if they knew the blond would say something like that.

<> Two Hours Later <>

Kakashi's and Asuma's team were called to the Hokage's office, along with the Sand Siblings for some reason.

Tsunade was briefing them on their new mission.

"From what the medical personals reported, every single one of the residential Shinobi Gems have been infected with some kind of virus that is both making them sick and "Altering" their Gem Abilities. And because of that, all of you must not let anyone in that village know that any of you are Shinobi Gems," the newly appointed Hokage stated. All three teams nodded.

"Furthermore, your team leader will be Morino Ibiki," Tsunade stated as she rested her chin on her intertwined fingers. Ino practically paled at that.

Literally three seconds later, the human in question walked into the office with some clothes in his hands. "Haruno, Kankurō, Gaara, Yamanaka, Uchiha," Ibiki stated getting everyone's attention.

"Your gemstones are easily visible to eyes. Wear these to cover them up," Ibiki ordered as he handed Sakura and Kankurō gloves (to cover the gemstones on the back of their respective hands), handed Ino a thick white bandanna (to cover her gemstone in her forehead), handed Gaara black wristbands (to cover his black diamond on his right wrist), and gave Sasuke a shirt that would completely cover his gemstone from every visible angle.

Sakura and Kankurō slipped on their new gloves. Ino wrapped the bandana around her forehead, covering her gemstone. Gaara slipped on the black bands. Sasuke took off the shirt he was wearing so he could put on the new shirt, which happens to have the Uchiha symbol on the back.

The rose quartz and the pearl couldn't help but drool at the sight of the fire opal's half-naked form. The black diamond did notice this, but he wasn't sure how to interrupt the looks on their faces. Ibiki also noticed this and lightly smacked the two female Gems on the back of their heads as Sasuke slipped the new shirt on.

Temari quickly asked why she and her siblings are going on this mission. Tsunade answered back by saying "Your uncle wanted the three of you to get back into the swing of things before you all go back to Sunagakure, and he also wanted Gaara to experience his first mission with his siblings and new friends."

'First Mission?' some of the Konoha Shinobi Gems wondered before realizing that the black diamond was never in control until recently. 'I hope we can complete this mission without a hitch,' Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Okay maggots, let's get some supplies for the mission before we head out," Ibiki stated as he motioned the three teams to follow him. The Shinobi Gems walked out of the office.

<>

As the team got their supplies, Ibiki told them some basic rules for them to follow while they are in the village where their mission is.

Rule 1; No eating anything in the village, no matter how good it looks or smells.

Rule 2; Drink only from their supplies and nowhere else. If offered any refreshments, politely decline.

Rule 3; Stick with a teammate, and do not wander off alone.

Rule 4; DO NOT USE GEM ABILITY UNLESS IT IS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY.

Since the group was dealing with a potential virus, so following Rules 1 and 2 are an absolute must.

"Morino-san," Gaara said getting the human's attention before asking as he pulled two books out of his sand gourd "Would it be alright if I bring these on the mission?" Ibiki took the books and looked them over. A basic grammar drill book and a basic math drill book. "Yes, it's fine," Ibiki stated as he handed the books back to Gaara, who placed them back into his gourd.

The human already knew the situation with the black diamond.

Once everyone had their supplies, they headed towards the village gate to head out on their mission.

<><><>

To be Continued...

<><><>


	34. Chapter 34

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Tsunade; Purple Sugilite. Location; Between Breast. Abilities; Unknown for Now.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Rukia; White Goshenite. Location; Left Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Ichigo; Golden Tourmaline. Location; Right Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten (NOT A THREE-WAY FUSION), Two Visible Light Purple Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Free; Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Virgin Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Right Now, Absolute Control of Sand and Some Kind of Glittering Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

By the time dusk came around, Ibiki's team found a spot to camp out for the night and eat some "dinner". That dinner being some type of herbal soup, that wasn't made very very well.....

"Blek! Gross!" Shikamaru cringed as he placed his bowl on the ground. Almost everyone unanimously agreed on the taste of the soup, even Chōji didn't take a second bite. "Oh, come on, it's not that bad," the pearl stated before shoving a spoonful of the soup in her mouth. She spat it out almost immediately.

It was official, Ino couldn't cook.

Ibiki left the group for five minutes before returning with a handful of different herbs. The human knelt in front of the pot and placed all of the herbs in his hand on the ground. The Shinobi Gems watched in both amazement and confusion as Ibiki added the new herbs to the soup.

Ibiki picked up a leafy herb and completely crushed it in his hands into dust before sprinkling the herb grains into the soup. Then, he picked up another more leafy herb, picked off all of the leaves, squeezed all of the leaves in one hand until the liquid within the leaves dripped into the soup. Ibiki stirred the soup a bit before adding a flowering herb, then returned to stirring the soup.

"Bowls," Ibiki ordered. It took a few seconds for the Shinobi Gems to register what the human said was an order. They gave their bowls to the older ninja. Ibiki filled up all the bowls and handed them back to their owners.

The Shinobi Gems stared at the modified herbal soup for a bit before finally taking a spoonful of the food. "Wow! This actually tastes good now!" Naruto stated after he swallowed the soup. The others had to agree, the soup was much more palatable now. Ino was pretty impressed that the human managed to achieve this kind of turnaround with the taste of the food.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Sakura asked curiously. The older ninja didn't seem like the kind of person to cook, and yet.....

Ibiki stirred the soup and said, "It's a basic ability that you pick up on throughout your life; although, it's more important for humans to learn than it is for Shinobi Gems."

"How so?" Gaara asked curiously. He didn't seem to understand what the human meant.

The Ino-Shika-Chō group thought that Ibiki was going to get mad, but to their surprise, he said: "Humans can only produce energy by eating food, Shinobi Gems can produce their own energy to an extent before they have to consume food for energy." Gaara seemed to understand that when he said "Lee and Neji also said that food and cooking are linked to cultures around the world and sometimes the best way to understand a culture is to try their food. Plus, cooking uses lots and lots of math and comesrty."

Oddly informative....... Hold on.....

"I think you mean 'Chemistry' not 'Comesrty', Gaara," Temari chuckled out. The black diamond blinked out an "Oh".

Naruto couldn't help but smile, he was happy that the other Jinchūriki was doing fine in the real world.

<>

Ibiki was the only one awake at the moment, he was keeping the first watch. The human couldn't help but notice how some of the Shinobi Gems slept. He stood up to stretch his leg and to get a better look at how Gaara and Sasuke slept. The black diamond had his head on the fire opal's chest and judging from the position, Gaara could easily hear Sasuke's heartbeat.

'The sister said that her youngest brother finds the sound of a heartbeat soothing, right?' Ibiki thought to himself, then he noticed that the black diamond and fire opal were somehow holding hands in their position. The human thought that was somewhat sweet.

Naruto was sprawled out, snoring pretty happily. Somehow, that didn't surprise the human.

Shikamaru was somehow sleeping in a thinking position. Ibiki cracked a small smile.

Chōji was drooling, he was probably dreaming about food.

Kankurō was hugging his puppet as he slept.

Temari seems to be sleeping pretty normally.

"If you're not on watch, then you should be sleeping," Ibiki stated suddenly and softly, getting the two Gems that were pretending to be asleep attention. Ino and Sakura moved themselves to a sitting position. The human asked them to explain why they're still awake.

The pearl and rose quartz looked at each other before finally asking their question.

<><><>

Kisame quietly opened the door to the twins' room. He saw that both were sleeping peacefully in their cribs. The tanzanite smiled softly and quietly closed the door.

"Twins are out like lights," Kisame said as he walked into the living room where Itachi and Yashamaru were sitting. The star sapphire smiled and said, "They're such good babies." Kisame chuckled and said, "Other than Ichigo's fussiness, yes, they're good."

Yashamaru smiled and said, "They remind me of Temari and Kankurō when they were at that age." Itachi then asked, "What about Gaara?"

Yashamaru smiled sadly and said "Gaara....... Was really clingy."

"Eh? How so?" Kisame asked curiously.

Yushamaru said "I don't really know the all of details about Nee-san's death, but what I do know is...... She died protecting Gaara...... When I got there...... She had him in her arms....." Kisame quickly apologized for bringing it up. The sandy blond shook his head and said: "You meant no harm."

"You said Gaara was clingy. Did you mean clingy to you or his "Father"?" Itachi asked with a flinch.

"Me, because Nee-san and I looked similar. Not enough to pull off the whole identical twin thing, but we looked close enough for people to tell we were related," Yushamaru stated sadly.

"So he thought you were his mother when he was a newborn," Kisame said. The blond nodded and said "Yes... At the time, Rasa really hated that Gaara cried for me instead of him. At the time, I thought that that was why he didn't want me anywhere near Gaara when he got older......"

"Rasa?" both Itachi and Kisame asked at the same time.

"My so-called brother-in-law," Yushamaru growled out.

"Oh? The former Kazekage," the other two said in unity. The sandy blond nodded.

"Look on the bright side," Kisame said with a small grin, before adding "You have Gaara back."

Yushamaru gave a small smile and said: "Yes, that's true."

<><><>

"Wow... I never thought of it like that," Sakura said as she rested her chin on her knees.

"Most people don't," Ibiki stated as he leaned back against a tree. The human then said, "Now, go back to sleep so you can be up for your shift later."

With that, the two female Shinobi Gems went back to sleep.

Once Ibiki was sure that the pearl was absolutely asleep, he brushed some strands of hair out of her face. After all, Ino was going to be apart of his family soon, as his daughter-in-law.

<> Next Day <>

Ibiki's team walked into a relatively nice sized village, where their mission was.

The Konohagakure ninjas immediately asked where the leader of the village was so that they can start their mission. It didn't take long, so they managed to get there.

<>

The team got their information.

Over the past month, this village's residential Shinobi Gems have been struck with some kind of virus that only affected them. This virus caused the Shinobi Gems to develop different coloured splotches on their bodies and caused their Gem Abilities to alter and those altered abilities were uncontrollable for the Gems.

The Konohagakure ninjas went to the hospital to see for themselves the effects they should watch out for and try to dig up some more information about this virus.

What they saw..... Wasn't pretty. Seeing all of those Shinobi Gems covered in splotches and unable to control their abilities, hurting themselves with those very same abilities.

Sakura couldn't stand the sight of it.

Naruto could feel his stomach churn. '{Yeah, I agree with ya kid,}' Kurama said softly in the blond's ear.

Gaara didn't show any outward signs distress, but Sasuke seemed to sense the red head's emotion pretty well. The fire opal gently brushed the back of the black diamond's hand with his own. Gaara glanced at Sasuke, who shot him a worried look. The red head seemed to understand and nodded slightly.

<>

The Konohagakure team walked into the doctors' lounge area of the quarantine area to go over their mission plan with the head doctor.

She had her black hair in a bun as she went over the days and times each of the affected Shinobi Gems were admitted into her hospital. There were no obvious patterns to the Shinobi Gems' admissions, no two Shinobi Gems developed in the same location, and they all had varying degrees of affectedness.

"So it is best to investigate the entire village to find a place where all of the Shinobi Gem have been to over the past month," Temari stated looking at the pictures. "But non of them were affected in the same place?" Chōji stated. "But they all might have been to the same locations and left," Shikamaru said before adding "Most viruses and bacteria take time to actually take full effect on a person, both Humans and Shinobi Gems, so if we can find one place that all of the Shinobi Gem been to before coming down with their illness, then maybe we can find whatever is affecting them."

Ibiki nodded and split the ninjas into teams.

Since Sakura knew medicine to some extent and Kankurō could pass off his Gem Ability as a jutsu to safely examine the affected Shinobi Gems, they were teamed up to help Ibiki collect more data here at the hospital.

Gaara was teamed up with Temari. They were teamed up because he's not too sure about interactions with strangers but can analyze things pretty well while she could socialize better and can calculate situations pretty quickly.

Naruto was teamed up with Chōji. Ibiki gave the Akimichi some natural appetite suppressions so he wouldn't be tempted to eat anything in the village. Despite how the two acted sometimes, they actually make a good team.

By default, Sasuke was teamed up with Shikamaru.

"Remember, stick with your teammate and don't let them out of your sight," Ibiki told Naruto, Gaara, Chōji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Sasuke. All of whom nodded before heading out.

Since the hospital was located in the southern part of the village; the sand duo headed towards the east side of the village, the two raven-haired boys headed towards the west side of the village, and Naruto and Chōji headed towards the north side of the village.

<><><>

To be Continued.....

<><><>


	35. Chapter 35

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Tsunade; Purple Sugilite. Location; Between Breast. Abilities; Unknown for Now.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Rukia; White Goshenite. Location; Left Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Ichigo; Golden Tourmaline. Location; Right Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten (NOT A THREE-WAY FUSION), Two Visible Light Purple Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Free; Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Virgin Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Right Now, Absolute Control of Sand and Some Kind of Glittering Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

"A-CHOOOOOO!!!!"

Lee sniffed and pulled the sheets to his chin. Neji placed a bowl of soup on the nightstand next to Lee and said "This is why training in the rain is a bad idea." Lee sniffed and stated in a nasally tone "All bight, all bight, I get it. I amb not going to do it again."

Neji sighed and said, "You said that last time."

That was when Lee pulled the covers over his head and groaned.

<><><>

Naruto and Choji didn't have much luck on finding a place where all of the affected Shinobi Gems were seen around in the north end. But, they have found out what all of the affected Shinobi Gems had eaten and drunk before they were hospitalized.

Temari and Gaara found no place in the east side, but they found out more info about the Shinobi Gems of this village.

Shikamaru and Sasuke were also not having much luck, but.....

"Soooooo..... How are you and Gaara going?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. This caught Sasuke by surprised. "That's... None of your business," the fire opal stated with a pink hue on his cheeks. "So I take it you two haven't had sex yet," Shikamaru stated with a sneer as he watched Sasuke turn red. "Th-there's no way I would t-tell you THAT!" the fire opal snapped before adding "Besides, you really think we would do, ano, THAT with Nii-san under the same roof." The smokey quartz snickered out a "Good point."

"Why the hell would you bring that up?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the other Gem. Shikamaru snickered and said "No reason, just curious." Truth be told, the smokey quartz just wanted to see the fire opal's reaction. "Perv," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Yehooo hoooo!" a voice got the to hidden Shinobi Gem's attention. Some overly peppy perfume salesperson was trying to sale some new perfume brand. The salesperson asked the two raven-haired teens if they wanted to try the new perfume.

Sasuke outright refused while Shikamaru said that it would've been a drag. But the salesperson was a bit too persistent and spritzed the perfume at Sasuke, who blocked the liquid with his bare right arm and pushed the salesperson away while shouting "I SAID NO!"

When the salesperson hit the ground, Sasuke immediately darted towards a nearby water pump and started running the water over his right arm. Shikamaru caught up to his teammate and said "Don't you think you over- Yikes! What happened?"

The smokey quartz was really surprised when he saw swollen, pale red bumps appearing where the perfume hit the fire opal's arm. Sasuke glared at the salesperson and stated in a hissed tone "It's called Urticaria, better known as Hives. I get it when either perfume or cologne hits my skin. Reason why I didn't want to be sprayed with that crap." Shikamaru folded his arms and said "You're allergic to to perfume. No wonder you wouldn't get near any girl who was wearing it."

The salesperson immediately apologized while Shikamaru applied some anti-itch cream to Sasuke's arm and wrapped it in bandages. "How long does this usually last?" Shikamaru asked when he finished with the bandages. "Couple of hours to close to a day, it depends how much actually makes contact, but since I was able to wash a lot off before the hives took effect, it'll probably closer to the hours," Sasuke stated as he inspected his arm, just in case they missed a few spots. "You know we're going to have to tell Ibiki about this when we meet up with the rest of the team," Shikamaru stated plainly. Sasuke nodded and said "I know, but hopefully it'll be gone before anything bad happens."

The two raven-haired teens then headed off to continue their canvas.

<>

Gaara was staring at a sign at the edge of the east side of the village, trying to decipher what it was written on it. All he could read was 'This Area is a' and 'Flowerbed'. He couldn't figure out what the word above the 'This Area is a' was or what the word between the 'This Area is a' and 'Flowerbed' was.

"Gaara, is there something wrong?" Temari asked when she saw that the red head was staring at the sign. Gaara looked up from the sign and asked "Nee-san, what are these words?" as he pointed at the sign. Temari looked over the sign and read is out loud "Warning! This Area is a Polla-luma Flowerbed."

"I know what 'Warning' means," Gaara said before adding "But what's a Polla-luma?" Temari looked at the sign, then looked at the nearby flowers, and said: "I'm going to guess it's a flower, but I don't get what's so dangerous about a flower." Gaara suggested that maybe the flower was poison or something. The blond took another look at the flowers and noticed something odd about them. "Hold on, these flowers are fake," Temari said as she picked up a little bush of the flowers.

"Fake?" was all Gaara asked before Temari told him to feel the flowers. He did, and they felt like plastic. "Odd place to put fake flowers," the black diamond said as the pink ruby shoved the fake flower into her bag. "I think we should tell Ibiki-san about these," Temari said and Gaara nodded.

<>

Sakura, Kankurō, and Ibiki went over all of the medical notes, their own observation, and what the Shinobi Gem, who could tell them, told them, they still couldn't connect anything to what was causing all of this.

"Not to put a negative spin on things," Sakura said before adding "But what if we can't find anything?" Ibiki folded his arms and stated "There is always a cause to an effect. All we need to do is find it."

Kankurō nodded and said, "We just need to keep looking." "At least we managed to find some kind of trace on some of the Shinobi Gems," Ino said with a little hope in her voice.

That was when the scouting teams walked into the hospital. Ibiki looked at them and asked "Anything?"

Naruto said "We learnt what everyone ate and drank before they had to come here." "But not all of them ordered the same thing," Chōji stated sadly. Shikamaru simply stated that the only thing that they found was Hives, Sasuke glared at him for that. "What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Sasuke unwillingly told everyone that he was sprayed with perfume and that he was allergic to the stuff. "Ah, so that explains the Hives," Naruto stated folding his arms. Gaara was a bit confused by this conversation, he didn't know what an allergy was. Kankurō told his younger brother that he would explain what an allergy is when the mission is over. Temari pulled the fake flowers out from her bag, showed it to Ibiki, and asked "Gaara and I found these fake flowers in our area."

Ino looked at the flowers and said: "Those look like Polla-luma flowers." "That's what the sign said, but are they really dangerous?" Gaara asked the pearl.

Ino shook her head and said "Not unless you want to prank a Shinobi Gem." "What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked curiously. The pearl replied "Well, the pollen from a Polla-luma flower messes with the pigmentation on a Shinobi Gem's form, you know, it changes their skin colour." "Pigmen-what?" Gaara asked curiously. Shikamaru quickly examined that pigments were what gave living things' colors.

That was when Ino was struck with a thought. Ibiki noticed and told her to tell them what she knows. The pearl then explained "Polla-luma pollen would explain why all of the Shinobi Gems had all of those splotches on them and, and... Oh, Kami!"

"What! What's wrong?" Naruto asked when he saw that Ino was sporting a Holy-Hell look on her face.

With wide eyes, Ino stated "Polla-luma pollen is relatively harmless in small amounts but in very concentrated amounts... It causes Shinobi Gems to get real nasty splotches, get sick, and it can even alter their Gem Abilities! Like what's happening to all of the Shinobi Gems here!"

"Hold on, the only way to get concentrated anything is by hand or machine, not by nature," Temari stated, not liking where this is going.

"Wait! That means...." Naruto said before adding "Someone's purposely doing this to the Shinobi Gems!"

Ibiki growled and said, "Then that means thing just got more complicated."

<><><>

Garnet cautiously walked into the Hokage's office. He, Kiba, and Shino heard that Tsunade wasn't a big fan of Fusions, but she wouldn't go as force Garnet to permanently de-fused, right?

"Hokage-sama?" Garnet said softly, getting the slugilite's attention. Tsunade looked up from her papers and told the Perma-Fusion to sit, he did.

"I'm going to tell you this now," Tsunade said simply, this made Garnet worry a bit. "I know Jiraya told you that I'm not a fan of Fusions, but...." the slugilite said before adding softly "That was the past."

Garnet blinked behind his shades and asked "So.... You're not going to make Shino and Kiba de-fuse?" Tsunade shook her head and said "No, but I understand why Jiraiya would tell you. He and I lost contact with each other ages ago, so of coarse he wouldn't have known that I've come to peace with that part of my past."

The purple Gem looked at the Perma-Fusion and said: "I'd figured I'd tell you first before I tell Jiraya."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Garnet, Kiba, and Shino said at the same time.

<><><>

The doctor was utterly shocked when she said "You mean..... Someone here in the village is...... Oh, Kami."

"I know, and we're going to have to assume that whoever's doing this has cultivated all of the Polla-luma flowers in the area and replaced them with fakes, so not to alert the rest of the village," Ibiki stated with his arms folded. The team leader now had a new worry for his team, since all nine of them are Shinobi Gems.

Gaara noticed that Sasuke was shivering a bit. "You cold?" the black diamond asked curiously. "A little bit, but it's a hospital," the fire opal stated.

"There's one thing I don't get," Naruto stated before adding "Why target the non-fighting Shinobi Gems as well as the fighting Shinobi Gems? I mean, no offense but Shinobi Gems with no fighting experience are not really a big threat." Sakura knew not to take offense, she knew what Naruto meant. Whoever's targeting the Shinobi Gems seemed to just be targeting them just because they were Shinobi Gems.

A nurse came into the office and handed the doctor a clip board. She looked at it and said, "The trace you guys found was indeed Polla-luma pollen, but it was mixed in with sandalwood, aldehyde, bergamot, amber, citron, frankincense, jasmine, osmanthus, patchouli, rose, vanilla, and ylang-ylang."

"Ano... What?" Naruto asked in plain confusion.

"Kami!" Sasuke stated with widen eyes, as if he realized something. That was when he ripped the bandages on his right arm off. "Sasuke?" Gaara asked in confusion.

That was when everyone saw that Sasuke's arm, from just below his wrist to just below his elbow was now pale blue. "Ano, is that normal for whatever Hives are?" Gaara asked curiously. "No, but it's associated with Polla-luma pollen," Sasuke stated seriously before saying, "I think I know exactly who's targeting all of the Shinobi Gems."

"Wait! You're a Shinobi Gem!" the doctor stated in shock. "Long story," Ibiki said quickly.

Sasuke concentrated his chakra to the palm of his left hand. Normally, a small orb of fire would appear, but instead, icy mist formed. "I was right," the fire opal stated as he closed his hand into a fist and added, "This might actually work in our favor."

"Oi, you might want to explain a few things here," Naruto stated, getting everyone's attention. "I will, and I think we can also cure all of the Shinobi Gems and catch the perp too," Sasuke stated with a smirk.

Okay, NOW Naruto wanted to know what the fire opal was thinking.

<><><>

To be Continued...

<><><>


	36. Chapter 36

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Tsunade; Purple Sugilite. Location; Between Breast. Abilities; Unknown for Now.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Rukia; White Goshenite. Location; Left Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Ichigo; Golden Tourmaline. Location; Right Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten (NOT A THREE-WAY FUSION), Two Visible Light Purple Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Free; Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Virgin Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Right Now, Absolute Control of Sand and Some Kind of Glittering Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

Sasuke was right, the person behind the illness of the Shinobi Gems was indeed the perfume salesperson, who turned out to be a former ninja.

The creep had a perfume bomb in hand that all of the Konohagakure had to juggle around to prevent it from hitting the ground and exploding. Naruto managed to catch the bomb before the perfume ninja tackled him and the bomb flew through the air. Sasuke managed to catch the bomb next, but he had to toss it to Temari.

After a roundabout game of hot potato, the perfume ninja had the bomb again.

"SHINOBI GEMS HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS WORLD!! AND I SHALL BE THE ONE TO ELIMINATE THEM!! STARTING HERE!!!" the perfume ninja shouted madly before he finally slammed the perfume bomb to the ground. Everyone in the area flinched and braced for the bomb to go off.

The only thing that happened was the glass to the perfume bomb shattering.

The perfume ninja looked down and saw that not only the broken glass but also shattered ice.

Ibiki towered over the perfume ninja and stated "Ironic, isn't it? Your attempt to use Polla-luma pollen to hinder all of the Shinobi Gems ended up being the one thing that actually stopped your plan." The perfume ninja asked what the human meant when he bound the perfume user's arms.

Sasuke smirked and removed the bandaged from his right arm, revealing the light blue colouring on his arm. The perfume ninja's eyes widen and shouted "You're A Shinobi Gem!? Then, how?"

"The Polla-luma perfume simply reversed his Gem Ability," Shikamaru stated as Naruto added "Turning Sasuke's Pyrokinesis into Cryokinesis."

Now everyone looked at Naruto. The chrysoberyl blinked at said "What?" "You actually know what cryokinesis is?" Shikamaru asked the blond with a raised brow. Naruto shrugged and said "Yeah, I live with Haku, his Gem Ability involves ice and water, remember. And Kakashi-sensei mentioned cryokinesis a couple of times."

Ah! That explains it.

"Anyway, I froze the liquid in that bomb when I caught it, thus rendering it completely useless and harmless," Sasuke stated as he re-bandaged his arm.

The perfume ninja growled as the local police hauled the creep off.

Ibiki folded his arms and told Sasuke "It was a good thing that you got ice abilities." The fire opal nodded and stated, "And it's a good thing I didn't have my fire abilities too." "What do mean by that?" Naruto asked curiously.

Ibiki took a vile of perfume (that wasn't spiked with Polla-luma pollen) and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "Watch closely, this is what happens when you mix perfume and fire," the human stated, getting all of the Shinobi Gems attention. Well, Sasuke didn't really need to pay attention to this, since he already knew what happens.

Ibiki sprayed the perfume in the air and lit the lighter under it.

There was a sudden inferno of flames that appeared the moment the heat from the light touched the perfume.

"Yikes!" Naruto stated in surprise. "Another reason why I hate the stuff," Sasuke stated plainly.

<> The Next Day <>

Ino explained that hot water was the best way to wash off the Polla-luma pollen, so all of the Shinobi Gems in the village took a nice, long, hot bath. Soon all of the Shinobi Gems in the village was back to normal.

As the Konohagakure were heading out of the village Sakura asked: "Sasuke, you sure you don't want to wash off the Polla-luma pollen off before we leave?" Sasuke waved the pinkette of by saying "It's okay, besides I managed to wash off a lot of the pollen before it could make me sick." "You're keeping the cryokinesis for some reason?" Ibiki asked the Uchiha as they walked ahead of the group.

Sasuke's cheeks dusted with pink when he said: "Yeah, I guess you can say that." Naruto and Sakura noticed the slight blush on his teammate's face and wondered what the fire opal had planned for his temporary ice powers.

<> An Hours After The Group Returns to Konohagakure <>

Naruto and Sakura were currently staking-out the Uchiha resident. They really wanted to know what their teammate was going to do with his altered ability. And it looks like they didn't have to wait long.

All of the Uchihas, Kisame, and the Sunagakure family left the residence. The little twins were cooing happily in their stroller as the group walked towards their unknown destination. Naruto and Sakura quietly followed them, concealing their chakra.

The blond and the pinkette followed the group to a clearing in a wooded area. 'Why did they come here?' Naruto and Sakura thought at the same time.

Kisame started making hand signs, that was when Naruto and Sakura saw that mist started forming on the ground and started creeping up until the mist reached everyone's knees. Ichigo and Rukia happily cooed and waved their hands, trying to catch the wispy matter. Sasuke's gemstone started glowing and he moved his hands over the mist, which in turn started settling on the ground as snow.

Yashamaru scooped up some of the powdery stuff and said: "It's actual snow!" The same siblings couldn't hide their amazement.

Kisame made a different set of hand sign and clouds started forming overhead. Sasuke formed an orb of blue light that was the size of a head and then launched it straight towards the clouds. The puffy objects easily absorbed the light and turned grey.

The next thing to happen was frozen water falling from the cloud.

The twins happily reached up to try to catch the droplets of snow. The sand siblings couldn't help but hold out their hands to catch the snow. This was a new thing for them. Yashamaru smiled when he saw the look of pure joy on his niece and nephews faces. Shukaku solidified his sand form to join in on the sudden winter fun.

Itachi took his son and daughter out of the stroller and placed them on the snow. Rukia was a little apprehensive about the snow, or rather the coldness, but Ichigo practically jumped, or crawled, right into the snow. The eldest Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle at the twin's reaction. Once Rukia determined that the snow was okay, she started playing around in the snow. Temari, Kankurō, Gaara, and Shukaku ended up joining the twins in playing in the snow.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't really believe their eyes. Sasuke, with help from Kisame, was giving the Sand Siblings and the twins a snow day, their first snow day.

Yashamaru covered his mouth with his left hand as tears of joy trek down his cheeks. He was soooooo happy that Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara were having this kind of experience, together.

Naruto and Sakura watched as Temari and Kankurō helped Rukia and Ichigo make snow mounds. Sasuke pulled Gaara aside and used his new ice abilities to give the other an icy metamorphic show. The fire opal formed a beautiful snowflake, then morphed it into a dove, then morphed it into a mandala, and finally a beautiful butterfly. The black diamond simply watched in pure amazement during this show. Sasuke suddenly clapped his hands together with the ice between his palms. Gaara was a bit confused by this, but that didn't last very long. The fire opal threw his hands into the air and allowed the ice within his hands to scatter around him and the redhead.

Gaara and Sasuke simply watch the glittering shards sparkle in the air. Shukaku had an idea after seeing the two like that. The One-Tailed Monster Gem somehow managed to trip Sasuke, causing him to fall over, but Gaara was able to catch him. The fire opal and the black diamond blushed when their eyes met.

Once Sasuke got back on his feet, he thanked Gaara and leaned in to kiss the redhead. The black diamond happily accepted the kiss.

Naruto and Sakura watch this scene. The pinkette could feel her heart sink a bit, but... For some reason, she felt happy for the two before her.

Naruto tugged Sakura sleeve and whispered to her "I think we should let them continue their snow day." The pinkette nodded in agreement and the two quietly left.

Itachi smiled as he noticed his two former student leave. Yes, he knew they were there, but didn't say anything. The star sapphire knew they wouldn't have interfered with this snow day. But he was also glad that one of his brightest students learned to accept and move on. 'I'm sure you can find someone who can love you as much as you can love them, Sakura,' Itachi thought as he threw a snowball at Kisame.

The water ninja smirked and retaliated. The sand family, the twins, and Sasuke simply watched the two engage in their snowball fight.

<><><>

Naruto decided to visit Lee at the Hyūga residents.

"A-CHOOO!"

"Training in the rain again?" Naruto asked his friend, who then blew his nose on a tissue. "I already scold him for that," Neji said as he shooed the blond out of his fiancé's room and added, "Right now, Lee needs to rest." Naruto nodded as Neji closed the door once he saw Lee laying back down on the bed.

"I know Lee's smarter than people give him credit for, but he can make some pretty dumb decisions," Naruto said as Neji walked him through the hallway. "I believe you can relate," the Hyūga teased. The blond blushed and scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

'{He's got you there, Kid,}' Kurama said in Naruto's ear.

<> Maito's Resident <>

Zabie was colouring in a colouring book in the living room when he heard a strange noise emitting from an empty room nearby. Being the curious three-and-a-half-year-old he is, he decided to investigate. Zabie walked to the door of the room, stood on his tippy-toes, and opened the door. The toddler blinked, no one was in the room but the window was wide open and everything in the room was scattered on the floor.

"Chichi! Papa!" Zabie called as he closed the door and went to get the two Jōnins.

The wind blew into the room and a figure in an orange swirled mask stepped out of the shadows. The figure quickly and quietly walked up to a desk, open a drawer, and pulled something out of that drawer. That item was a framed picture of a young Kakashi, close to the age Naruto is right now, standing, unwillingly, next to a boy of the same age with raven black hair, cole black eyes, wearing a pair of goggles and a black shirt. The raven-haired boy had the same unwilling expression as the young Kakashi.

The door open again and the two Jōnins looked into the now empty room.

"Woah, you weren't kidding, Zabie," Gai stated as he walked into the messy room. "Didn't we clean this room just the other day?" Kakashi asked as he looked around the room as Karin, Haku, and Zabie stood nearby. "And I was sure this window was locked too," the emerald said as he closed and re-locked the window. "I think we should double check everything in this room," the mystic topaz stated in a serious tone. The green-clad warrior completely agreed.

<> Outside Konohagakure <>

The figure in the orange swirled mask was walking away from the village while looking at the very same picture that was taken from the Miato resident.

"Soon," the figure said, tracing a finger on the image of the young Kakashi. "Soon, Kakashi, just wait just a little longer," the figure said as an eye appeared in the hole in the mask.

That eye was red with three black orbs on a ring within the red iris.

<><><>

To Be Continued...

<><><>


	37. Chapter 37

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Tsunade; Purple Sugilite. Location; Between Breast. Abilities; Unknown for Now.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Rukia; White Goshenite. Location; Left Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Ichigo; Golden Tourmaline. Location; Right Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten (NOT A THREE-WAY FUSION), Two Visible Light Purple Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Free; Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Virgin Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Right Now, Absolute Control of Sand and Some Kind of Glittering Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

It's been two weeks since they had their last mission, so our favorite Shinobi Gems were just hanging out, and training occasionally. And a lot of good things have been happening during those two weeks.

Naruto was able to create a completely solid form for Kurama with just his chakra. This also allowed the Nine-Tailed Monster Gem to change the size of his form, but this chakra form had a brief time limit of five minutes. Still, Gaara and Shukaku were really impressed by this.

Speaking of Gaara, he's been doing well in his Supplemental Lessons. Kakashi stated that he was a really quick learner, but the black diamond still had a hard time with longer words. Gaara and Sasuke were also able to fuse and de-fuse as Free much more easily now. And that Free's Gem Ability was Glass Shards. Makes sense actually, since Gaara's ability was controlling sand and Sasuke's ability was controlling fire. Basically, fire + sand = glass.

Baby Shinobi Gem Rukia was able to figure out how to solidify her colours. She now had raven black hair and bright gray eyes. Her twin brother Ichigo, well, he was still trying to figure that out, but he seems to like bright colours.

Ino.... Well...... Alright, she's finally accepted that her dad was dating Ibiki, but that didn't mean she had to stop worrying.

<>

"Oi, Ino, is this really necessary?" Shikamaru asked as he, Chōji, and the pearl hid behind a building, secretly watching Inoichi and Ibiki on a date. The amethyst was munching on some chips when he asked: "Yeah, I thought you finally accepted them dating, so why are we spying on them?" "I just want to make sure dad's going to be alright," Ino stated plainly. Shikamaru and Chōji looked at each other and sighed.

Technically, this wasn't accepting a situation completely.

"Hm? Where'd they go?" Ino asked her teammates when she realized that neither her father or the towering human were in her line of sight. "Found them," both Shikamaru and Chōji said at the same time. "Really? Where?" the pearl asked as she looked around the area for the two, not realizing that her teammates were cowering in fear as Inoichi and Ibiki were giving the three a stern look from right next to the two young male Gems.

<><><>

Naruto was currently sparring with Hinata on the Hyūga Estate as Free, Lee, Neji, and Hanabi watched on the porch. The topaz was still under the effects of his cold, but he was much better now then he was two weeks ago.

The Hyūga Head, Hiashi walked out of the estate. He was relatively surprised to see what was happening. Hinata blocked an attack from Naruto, then she countered. Hiashi smiles softly at this.

The Hyūga Head clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. "Otou-sama," Hinata and Hanabi said at the same time, while Neji and Lee said "Oji-sama," at the same time. Hiashi smiled and said, "I must say, this is an interesting group here."

"I asked them if they wanted to come here," Hinata stated calmly. (by them, she meant Naruto and Free). Hiashi smiled and said "It's fine, I don't mind. But I hope you offered refreshments." "She did Hyūga-san," Free said as he stretched his arms before picking up a half-empty glass of water.

"Come to think of it, why did Sasuke and Gaara fuse into you all day today? Just out of curiosity," Naruto asked the fusion as he drank from his glass. Free said in a pretty casual tone "Oh, they just wanted to have come "real cozy personal time" before Gaara and his family head on back to Sunagakure next week."

Everyone in the immediate area couldn't help but stare at the Fusion. 'By "Real Cosy Personal Time", he meant...' all of the immediate Shinobi Gems in the area thought at the same time.

Free flushed red when he realized what he said and quickly stated in a bit of a panic tone "Ano, please don't tell Itachi-nii about that particular information!" "We won't," Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji said a bit too quickly. Hiashi smiled softly and chuckled quietly, he couldn't help it, he thought it was humorous.

"Hold on, the sand family's heading back to Sunagakure next week?" Lee asked in a slightly shocked tone. Free nodded and said sadly "Yeah... Reports from Sunagakure came in e a few days ago. All individuals involved in the "Controller Incident" has been arrested and locked up..... It's safe for them to go back, and Sunagakure needs them back because whether or not the former Kazekage was a rotten bastard, Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara are his heirs. It's politics really."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in his heart. 'That would mean...' the blond thought as he gripped his chest. "If Gaara and Sasuke separate, then that means...." Hanabi stated before adding "You'll....." Free patted the youngest Hyūga and stated "Yes, but not permanently. Gaara and Sasuke will eventually find their way back to one another, back to being me. So next week isn't good-bye, just until we see each other again." Hanabi's eyes opened slightly and smiled.

Hiashi couldn't help but smile at this. Naruto as well when he thought 'I guess sometimes a good-bye isn't really a good-bye.'

<> One Hour Later, Within Free <>

Of course, the two Gems that makeup Free are completely naked.

Gaara nuzzled Sasuke's neck before softly biting it, then licked the small indentations. The ravenette couldn't help but moan.

Gaara ran a hand up Sasuke's leg. The fire opal couldn't help but flush red at the gesture. The black diamond licked his way down the other's heated body.

Shukaku pumped his length as he watched Gaara and Sasuke go at it. What, it was a good show.

The fire opal gently pushed the black diamond to the ground. Sasuke then positioned himself over Gaara's thick, 8 inches (20.32 cm) dick. The ravenette slowly sank onto the appendage. "Did... Did I stretch you enough? It... Feels tight," Gaara asked as the other's warmth surrounded him. Sasuke panted when he said "Don't worry, ah! Everything's good," as he sank completely onto the red head's pulsing member.

Okay, truth be told this is technically their 3rd time doing this kind of thing, but the 1st time with actual penetration. It's still pretty new to them, and it's also still something they're not used to. Shukaku has in fact been giving them some sex pointers. But most importantly, Itachi has absolutely no knowledge of this particular activity, and THAT'S how it's going to stay.

"Alright, neither of you move until Sasuke gets used to having you in him, ok, Gaara," Shukaku said making sure that neither Shinobi Gems move before the fire opal completely adjusts. The Monster Gem then added "Sasuke, you have to say when you're feeling comfortable before you two can start moving, otherwise you're not going to hide the fact that you and Gaara have been at it," The fire opal nodded slowly. The last thing they need is for Itachi to know about this.

After Sasuke felt more comfortable with Gaara in him, he looked at the black diamond and smiled softly. That signaled Gaara to move slowly in and out of the ravenette.

<>

On the other side of Konohagakure. On the roof of the Maito resident.

Naruto had blood dripping out of his nose as his cheeks flushed red.

'{Neat way of using your chains, huh,}' Kurama said with a smirk when he saw the blonde's reaction.

You see, unbeknownst to Free or Shukaku, Naruto attached one of his (invisible) blood chain links to the auburn fusion. So basically, the blond was seeing Sasuke and Gaara going at it.

"What else can I do with these chains?" Naruto asked with a smile as he wiped the blood away with the sleeve of his blazer. Kurama couldn't help by smile at that.

This is going to be fun.

<><><>

A week went by a little too quickly for Naruto. Now, he had to say good-bye to Gaara, Kankurō, Temari, and Yashamaru-san. Kakashi was currently talking with the sandy blond, so he can make sure the redhead can still get his supplemental lessons in Suragakure.

Sasuke handed Gaara a handmade metal charm that looked like the black half of a yin-yang symbol. The fire opal held the other half, a red variation of the white side, and said: "So we know that we have a piece of one another." The black diamond smiled, gently gripped the black charm in his hand, and said: "I understand."

Naruto snuck behind Sasuke and Gaara, somehow wrapped his arms around the two's neck, and said "Oh, come on you two, *looks at Sasuke* we can always go to Sunagakure to visit them or *looks at Gaara* you and your family can come back to visit us here in Konohagakure." The blond secretly slipped one (invisible) blood chain link each onto the backs of the fire opal's and black diamond's necks, without them knowing.

"Yeah, I guess that's possible," Sasuke muttered as he pulled out of Naruto's grip. Gaara did the same as he agreed. Yashamaru hugged the black diamond from behind and said sadly "I'm sorry, but..." Gaara nodded.

With that, the sand family sadly left Konohagakure.

Itachi hugged Sasuke from behind and whispered into his ear "Don't worry Otōto, I know the two of you will find a way to live with one another in the future." The fire opal placed a hand over his elder brother's arms and nodded. Naruto watched the Uchihas and smiled, he knew the future would be closer then they would think.

<><><>

Later that night.

Naruto was in his room, on his bed, putting his plan into motion. The blond crawled under his covers and closed his eyes.

<>

Gaara was currently snoozing peacefully as he leaned against a nearby tree. Temari covered him with a blanket.

<>

Sasuke was on top of his bed, on top of the covers, completely out cold. He volunteered to put the twins to bed tonight, but the two decided that they wanted to play with their uncle rather than sleep. So, when Sasuke finally got the twins to sleep, he just collapsed on his bed when he got into his room.

<>

*Dream World*

Gaara looked around, trying to figure out where he was and what was happening. (Please note that since Gaara was able to actually sleep as of recently, he still hasn't quite figured out or understand what dreams are. But he did get some info from Kakashi and Sasuke about the whole dream concept, even if he doesn't understand it completely). The black diamond somehow managed to find the fire opal.

"Gaara!" Sasuke exclaimed when he saw the other, who just grabbed him into a bear hug and asked "Where are we? It's weird." The fire opal hugged back and said: "It's okay, we're just in a dream." Gaara blinked "Dream? The thing that happens in a mind when you fall asleep?" Sasuke nodded. The black diamond nuzzled that place on the fire opal's neck that just sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine. Sasuke couldn't help but shudder in pleasure.

The next thing both Gaara and Sasuke knew, blood red chains separated them from one another.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked a very familiar voice to the two Shinobi Gems.

"Naruto! What the Hell Burnt Ore are You Doing?" Sasuke shouted as he struggled against the chains. The blond snapped his fingers and the chains ripped off all of the fire opal and black diamond's clothing. Naruto smiled and said "Looking good Sasuke." The fire opal flushed red at his sudden nudity. The only thing Gaara did was blink as his sand helped him slip out of the chains.

"Ano, Naruto, what are you planning?" Gaara asked curiously. For some reason, the black diamond knew that the blond before him was real. "I'm actually here to offer you a deal," Naruto said with a smile. "Deal?" Gaara asked as he tilted his head to the side. "Yup, I can help the two of you stay connected even when you are in separate nations," Naruto said with that smile on his face. Gaara folded his arms and asked "What's in it for you? Nee-chan says that I need to be wary of people who make 'Too good to be true' deals, even if it is someone I know." The blond couldn't help chuckle at that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Naruto said happily as the blood red chains around Sasuke started to caress him lovingly, touching the fire opal in all the right places. "You mind if I join you guys when you have sex?" Naruto asked with red cheeks. Gaara blinked while Sasuke immediately shouted "NO!" "Why?" was all the black diamond asked.

Naruto really turned red and said in an unsure tone "Well, I, ano, kinda, well, ano.... I kinda like having threesomes...." Sasuke was barely able to pay attention to what the blond was saying because he was busy trying to fight the caressing chains, but the black diamond on the other hand.... "Will Kurama be able to use this link?" Gaara asked in a stern tone. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Shukaku can too," Naruto said pretty casually.

"I'm okay with it then," Gaara said calmly, making Naruto smile, at least until the black diamond said "But you are going to have to convince him that," as he pointed at the panting, squirming fire opal, who was fighting a very obvious hard-on and the caressing chains. Naruto couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. "A fair warning, I'm going to be watching, so don't even think about trying to hurt him," the black diamond warned calmly. Naruto mumbled a "Fair enough," before he walked up to the panting Gem. The blond's clothes were stripped away by some more chains with each step.

Sasuke didn't notice that Naruto was there until the blond tilted his chin and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Once the fiery kiss ended, the fire opal smirked and stated: "You're going to have to do better then that if you want my blessing." Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk as one of his chain links wrapped around the ravenette's very erect dick, stopping any chance of ejaculation and making him gasp. "Believe it when I say that I'm going to have you begging," Naruto stated as he sprouted two more blood red chains from his back. Those two links started secreting some kind of lubricate as they started rubbing against the fire opal's twitching anus. The ravenette couldn't suppress his reddening blush.

Gaara formed a sand mount for him to sit on as he watched the two. It was pretty obvious that he was enjoying the show, his hardening dick was proof.

Naruto licked his lips as the lubricated chains slipped into the fire opal, making the ravenette gasp at the weird sensation. Blue eyes stared at the perked nipples, those looked soooo tempting. So, Naruto leaned in and started licking one of the pink stubs. Sasuke bit his lips, trying his best not to let any sounds escape his mouth. Naruto then started sucking on the stub as he started rubbing the fire opal's balls with his left hand. The chains inside the ravenette's ass started coiling and rubbing his inner walls. There was no way Sasuke was able to suppress any noise with this kind of stimulation.

As soon as the thought of things couldn't get any worse popped into the fire opal's head, Gaara started licking and sucking Sasuke's other nipple. "Couldn't just sit by anymore?" Naruto asked between licks. Gaara smirked and said "Uke is just being really ir-re-sist-ible," doing his best to pronounce that last word. Naruto blinked and asked "Uke(1)?" The ravenette turned really red and stuttered out "D-don't c-call m-me th-that in front him!!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Well, I can see why Gaara calls you that." "How so?" the redhead asked curiously, he really didn't understand what the blond meant (1). Naruto used his chains to spread Sasuke's legs wide open, showing the two the two chain links that were moving in and out of the fire opal's anus. "You see how well Sasuke is 'Receiving' those chains?" Naruto said to the black diamond with a smile. The redhead looked, somewhat intensely, at the gasping opening that was trying its best to keep ahold of the red chains and said pretty calmly "Yes I see...." The ravenette's anus started clenching the chains tight at that.

"Sasuke, you're really squeezing those chains," Gaara said, not realizing that these words were making the fire opal all hot and aching on the inside. Naruto formed another link of self-lubricated chains and silently ordered it to join the other two inside the ravenette's hot ass.

"I'm pretty sure I need to do some more 'convincing', care to help me with that Gaara?" Naruto asked happily. The black diamond nodded.

The only thing that Sasuke could do at the moment was panting.

<><><>

* Somewhere Outside Konohagakure *

The man in the orange swirled mask walked through a hallowed, rocky cavern. His footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel.

"Is the preparation for the plan going well?" asked a voice from the shadow. The man in the orange mask simply nodded and said "Everything is moving accordingly. Soon, we will have what we desire."

"Perfect."

<><><>

* Back to Konohagakure the Next Morning *

Sasuke met up with his team at the usual meeting point. The fire opal tried his best to avoid eye contact with Naruto, whom he knew was watching him.

Once Naruto and Sasuke were alone, the blond asked with a smirk "So, have I 'convinced' you?" The fire opal turned red, and after a minute or so he finally said: "Don't get cocky baka."

Naruto's smirk widened.

"I'm only agreeing because I want to see Gaara and Shukaku more often, NOT the other thing, got it!" Sasuke stated in a semi-controlled tone. There was no way in hell he was saying the word 'sex' out loud, because A) Itachi might find out from a passerby, and B) he was NOT admitting that Naruto was right.

But Naruto knew that that was the most he was getting out of the ravenette, so he didn't push it.

"Naruto! Sasuke! We're heading out on a mission!" Sakura called to her teammates.

<><><>

To Be Continued...

<><><>

1) For those who don't know, the Japanese word for "To Receive" or "To Bottom" is Uke. Gaara doesn't actually know this particular fact, Temari told him that Lovers tend to give each other cute and loving nicknames. But since Gaara isn't sure what is actually considered cute, so he just used the last three letters of Sasuke's name as a nickname. Those letters just so happen to spell out the word Uke.

<><><>


	38. Chapter 38

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Tsunade; Purple Sugilite. Location; Between Breast. Abilities; Unknown for Now.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Rukia; White Goshenite. Location; Left Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Ichigo; Golden Tourmaline. Location; Right Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten (NOT A THREE-WAY FUSION), Two Visible Light Purple Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Free; Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Virgin Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Right Now, Absolute Control of Sand and Some Kind of Glittering Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

"Are you sure about this, Itachi?" Kakashi asked his friend, who said: "I know they're still babies, but you can't say that they wouldn't understand what they're going to be seeing." The Uchiha Head wanted to show Rukia and Ichigo the family Kekkei Genkai, even if they aren't even a year old yet. Kakashi sighed and said, "Alright, just make sure that you and Sasuke don't go overboard."

"Oh come now, he knows what this is for," Itachi said with a smile. Kakashi sighed and said, "Alright, but you do remember that the other teams and the little Gems are going to be there too." Itachi stated that it was fine and said "Besides, I need to cheer up Sasuke. He's still a bit sad about the Suna clan leaving, and I want to make him feel better." "I understand," the mystic topaz said.

<><>

Later that day...

In a clearing with Asuma's, Kurenai's, Gai's, and Kakashi's teams as well as Haku, Zabie, Kisame, and the Uchiha twins sitting near the trees while Itachi and Sasuke stood in the center of the clearing. Both had their eyes closed for the moment.

Both of the elder Uchihas suddenly opened their eyes, but their eyes weren't the usual cole black. Instead, they were red with a black ring with three black dots on the ring. These were Sharingan, a Kekkei Genkai that was exclusively an Uchiha ability.

This started their demonstration.

The younger Gems watches in utter aw while the adults simply watched.

Both of the Uchihas were using jutsu from other lands that they have seen, neither really trying to hurt each other but at the same time they were giving it their all.

Baby Ichigo and Baby Rukia were giggling and clapping very happily. They seemed to be enjoying the show.

After about two more minutes of this demonstration, Kakashi clapped his hands pretty loudly. This snapped both Itachi and Sasuke out of their battle trance. "Alright, that's enough," the mystic topaz stated as he folded his arms. With the Sharingan still activated, both of the Uchihas nodded.

"Dat's weawy cool!" Zabie happily said. "Chichi, Can you do that too?" Haku asked as he looked at the silver-haired Shinobi Gem. Kakashi chuckled and said "Sorry, but no. The Sharingan isn't a Gem Ability, it's a Kekkei Genkai that is completely exclusive to the Uchiha clan." "Excwusive? What dat mean?" Zabie asked curiously. Garnet explained to the toddler that the word 'Exclusive' meant that it can only be found or learned in a certain area or group.

"You can only copy Gem Abilities Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked the silver-haired Shinobi Gems, who nodded and said "Yes, but unlike when a Kekkei Genkai is used, I can use multiple abilities at once. So it's no big deal really."

Ino couldn't help but wonder why the mystic topaz was so nonchalant about his own ability, but then she remembered that Kakashi was in a Controller, so she didn't say anything.

"You think the twins will unlock the Sharingan when they're old enough?" Sakura asked her former teacher. Itachi shrugged and said as he used his fingers to play with a giggling Baby Ichigo "While I do hope that both of them will eventually gain the Sharingan. In reality, it's a rare ability even within the Uchiha clan, so the odds of both of them getting the Sharingan is very, very low." "It doesn't matter, we'll love'm anyway," Kisame said with a toothy grin. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"I kind of wished Obito had parents like you," Gai mumbled out loud. "Gai!" Kakashi snapped at the emerald, thus making him realize that he indeed said it out loud. "Obito? Who's that?" Naruto asked. "Obito... Was an Uchiha Shinobi Gem... And a teammate... On Minato-sensei's team...." Kakashi said sadly. "An Uchiha? Really?" Sasuke asked in shock. Who could blame him, since the fire opal knew all of the Uchiha members but has never heard of this Obito before? "I've never heard that name before, and I had to read all the ledgers when I became the Uchiha Head," Itachi was also pretty surprised by that name.

"Wait? Neither of you heard of the name Obito before today?" Kakashi and Gai asked at the same time. Both of Itachi and Sasuke shook their heads, it was a new name to them. "Da-, err, dang, they really did remove him from their family roster?" Gai said, catching himself before he said a curse word (don't forget, two babies and little Gems are present). "So... Who's Obito?" Naruto asked curiously. "A better question would be 'Who was Obito?' Since he... Pasted away years ago..." Kakashi said sadly.

"Past away? Did he go on da same type of mithen da 3rd Hokage went on?" Zabie asked innocently. Gai sadly ruffled the 3-and-a-half-year-old's hair and said "Yeah."

It might be a good idea to return to the topic during nap time.

<>

Once all of the little Gems were out like lights (okay, Haku is 7, so he was still awake. He wanted to know who this Obito guy was), they returned to their original topic.

"Obito was an Uchiha Shinobi Gem," Kakashi repeated, then said, "Well, I guess the more appropriate term to use for Obito was that he was a Dud Shinobi Gem (1)."

"Really?" nearly all of the younger Gems said at the same time.

Gai and Kakashi nodded. The emerald said "At the time... Well, let's just say the Uchiha clan was a lot different. And they didn't, ano, care much for a dud like Obito." "That must be why I haven't heard the name before, Father was the Head of the clan and I was a child. I guess because he was a dud, he was never talked about around us," Itachi said in a calm tone.

"Then I take it you and Obito weren't on the best terms when you met," Tenten asked Kakashi. The silver-haired Gem sadly nodded "I got a lot of attention from some of the Uchiha family members when I was put on Minato-sensei's team. Guess Obito got jealous that a none-family member got more attention from them then he did, so yeah, we weren't on the best term in the beginning." "I take it that it also affected your team's dynamics too?" Hinata asked.

"Let's just say that I got added to Minato-sensei's team because of it," Gai stated, remembering very vividly how he always had to get between the Uchiha dud and the mystic topaz. Lee was pretty surprised by that. "You mean that Dad's team was turned into a four-man team because of Kakashi and Obito were always getting into fights?" Naruto asked in a relatively surprised tone, he was pretty surprised that his sensei was always fighting an Uchiha, dud or not.

"Well, Minato-sensei refused to let either Kakashi or Obito transfer. He had a feeling that they would make a good team one day. He was right, eventually," Gai stated with somewhat of a forced smile. "It just took me forcing him to see some of my memories of when I was in the Controller to do so," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"What do you mean by that?" Chōji asked.

Kakashi closed his eye and said "One of the things that Obito and I constantly fought about was my Gem Ability. He... Let's just say, he said something that really set me off..."

<> *Flashback, 14 Years Ago <>

A 12-year-old Obito was currently arguing with a 12-year-old Kakashi while a 13-year-old Gai and a 12-year-old girl with brown hair were trying to break them up, again. "Come on guys, knock it off," the girl said as she pushed Obito away from Kakashi, who was being pushed back by Gai.

"LIKE HELL I WILL, RIN!" Obito hissed out, trying to get out of the girl's, Rin's, grip. Gai, on the other hand, managed to convince Kakashi to stop.

"Boys, boys, please stop. You're teammates and you need to stop all of this pointless arguments, it's getting you nowhere," Namikaze Minato said as calmly as possible. The blond wished that these two boys could see all of the possible teamwork combos that they could achieve if they set aside their differences.

That was when Obito snapped "Oh, please. Mr. Hotshot always had it easy. I'm sure he had a ton of people willing to help train his oh so powerful Gem Ability." Gai could feel Kakashi's arm shaking in anger. The Uchiha dud scoffed and said, "Bet'cha he never had to go through any of the bad things in life."

That really made Kakashi snap, because the next thing everyone knew, the mystic topaz had the Uchiha pinned to the ground.

"Kakashi!" Gai shouted as he quickly moved to get his friend off of Obito.

"You think I had it easy," Kakashi growled out, making damn sure that he was pinning the other down by the collar. Obito struggled to get the other Gem off of him, then the next thing he knew Kakashi was kissing him on the lips with his mask still on. Of course, the Uchiha wasn't thrilled with this and he couldn't understand why the silver-haired Gem was doing this.

Flashes of images suddenly danced on Obito's eyes. None of them were not very pleasant, all from Kakashi's pov, all from when he was in the Controller.

Kakashi pulled away from Obito and hissed "Tell me, was that the 'Easy Life'?" as Minato pulled him off if the Uchiha. Gai was by the silver-haired teen's side, just to make sure nothing else happens.

Kakashi clenched his fist and said in a low tone "I'm going to visit Chichi." Before turning and heading off. Gai quickly bowed, apologized, and followed his silver-haired friend.

Obito, Minato, and Rin just stood there.

<> *End Flashback* <>

"Did you really showed him your memories of THAT?" Neji asked as he took Lee's hand into his own. The golden topaz gripped his fiancé's hand.

Kakashi sighed and said "I know it wasn't the right thing to do or the smartest, but I was really angry with what Obito said... He didn't know who my father was or what happened to me while I was in a Controller at the time, so it really hurt."

"So, how'd the two of you reconciled?" Naruto asked before adding "I mean, did you reconcile?"

<> *Flashback, 14 Years Ago, the Day After the Tussle* <>

Kakashi kneeling in front of his father's gravestone, removing some weeds from the engraved stone while Gai and Dai visited Gai's mother's grave on the other side of the cemetery.

"He really is dead," said a voice from behind the mystic topaz.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see Obito standing there. The silver-haired Gem returned his attention to the gravestone and said "He's been dead for four years. I didn't even have time to mourn when I was taken away from the village, or when I came back. Coming here is actually pretty recent." "I didn't know, I really didn't know. It's not like anyone in the Uchiha clan tells me anything. Minato-sensei was the one who told me about your father, so I came to apologize for what I said," Obito stated as he knelt next to Kakashi.

"The problem with a strong Gem Ability is that it takes more effort to master and that there are people who want to use it as a weapon," Kakashi said as he pulled out a stubborn weed. "Like the people who kidnapped you and put you in that, that do-hiky?" Obito asked. The mystic topaz nodded and said "They thought that my ability was just able to copy any and all other Gem Ability. That's not completely right, yes, I can copy other Gem Abilities, but not exactly, just what I am able to control."

"Was it really them that allowed you to become strong or was it something else?" Obito asked curiously. It didn't seem right for someone to be this strong because of THAT. "They only supplied me with all of the Gem Abilities at my disposal, what makes me strong is how I use them," Kakashi said as he brushed the dirt off the gravestone. "How you... Use them?" the Uchiha dud asked curiously.

"Chichi always told me 'That it's not a strong Gem Ability that makes a Shinobi Gem strong, but how the Shinobi Gem uses their Gem Abilities'. It was the real reason why he was one of the strongest Lightning Shinobi Gems," Kakashi explained as he just looked at the gravestone. "Really?" Obito asked in somewhat of surprised tone. "Yeah, his precision was second to none. Chichi practiced that every day with me and we had tons of fun doing so," Kakashi said calmly, remembering all those fun times with his father.

"I... Remember having fun times with my parents and some of the other Uchihas, but when they discovered that I was a dud, it all stopped," Obito said as he stared at the gravestone.

"You can always join in some of the activities with the Maitos, they may be a bit strange but they always have fun. I don't think they would mind the extra person," Kakashi said simply.

That was when Gai and his father saw the two at the grave.

<> *End Flashback* <>

"And after that, things got better between us," Kakashi said before adding "It was nice while it lasted." "Obito died on a mission two years later," Gai said sadly before saying "I remember the funeral being small, and that none of the Uchihas where present."

"I never knew...." was all Itachi could say. "Itachi, you were a kid back then. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have been told this even if you weren't the son of the Uchiha Head," Kakashi said with a small smile.

"Guess the Uchihas weren't much of a family back then," Naruto stated before adding "But at least you guys aren't like that." Making sure he was looking at Sasuke and Itachi when he said it. The two understood what the blond meant.

Lee couldn't help but note that the Hyūgas seemed to be a bit more respectful to their weaker members than the Uchihas were, even if they seemed to be somewhat similar. The golden topaz could still remember seeing Hyūga Haishi crying at the funeral of his twin brother, Hizashi. Lee wasn't too sure about the conditions of the younger Hyūga twin's death, but he knew enough to know that it made the older Hyūga twin very upset and sad.

"You got along well with Obito before his death?" Hinata asked curiously. Kakashi nodded and said, "Yeah, I thought he found a new family in Minato-sensei, Rin, Gai, and I. He was at his happiest then."

'{Oi asked Kakashi about this Rin person,}' Kurama asked in Naruto's ear. "Eh? Why?" the blond asked back. '{It's just... This Rin person rings a bell to me for some reason,}' the Monster Gem stated. "Ano, okay... Kurama wants to know who Rin was since for some reason it reminds him of something," Naruto said to Gai and Kakashi.

"As much as I would like to talk about Rin, I can't," Kakashi said sadly. "Still under order from the Higher Ups?" Gai asked Kakashi, whom in turn nodded. Asuma and Kurenai remember that incident as well as the gag order. "How come?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. "Not too sure," Kakashi finally said, before adding "But what I can tell you right now is that she did die a year before you were born Naruto."

"Really?" was all Naruto could say. '{Must be a pretty important gag order then,}' Kurama stated as he manifested his small chakra form. "Yeah, I wish I could tell you more, but..." Kakashi stated plainly, not at all surprised by the sudden appearance of the Monster Gem.

Akamaru sniffed the fox form, trying to figure out what it was. Ichigo yawned in his sleep and rolled over to his side while a sleeping Rukia brought her thumb to her mouth. Zabie was still asleep.

<><><>

Inoichi was currently throwing up his lunch in a sink in the morgue.

"Eesh, when did you get a weak stomach Yamanaka-san?" the coroner asked as he put down his scalp. Inoichi wiped some saliva off his chin and asked: "When did you start cleaning the place with something that breaks up a storm."

The coroner raised a brow and said "It's the same stuff I've been using ever since I met you three. You're imagining things." "Maybe you ate something that's not agreeing with you," Chōza suggested. For once the Akimichi Head wasn't munching on anything but considering where he and his friends are, who could blame them. Shikaku was currently rubbing his sick friend's back, trying to ease the other's upset stomach.

"Ano, why did you call us here?" Tsunade asked the coroner, but she was thinking that she needed to give the Yamanaka head a mandatory check-up later.

"Well, these guys for one," the coroner said as he uncovered an emaciated corps on his autopsy table before uncovering three more corps in somewhat the same condition as the first.

"Yikes, what happened to them?" Chōza asked when he saw the dead bodies, two of them were Shinobi Gems. "Are these Gems dead?" Shikaku asked as he tapped a dull green gemstone on one of the corps' left shoulder. "Believe it or not, yes, they are and they're dead Period," the coroner said as he handed Tsunade his notes on the four corps. "Dead dead?" Chōza asked, looking at the coroner, who said "Yes. I guess the best way to describe the condition of these two Shinobi Gems are that they're shattered but their gemstone are intact."

"How's that even possible?" Inoichi asked, before heading back to the sink to throw-up again.

"Simple, they had no chakra to keep them alive, their energy was completely used up," the coroner explained before adding "They basically starved to death. But the weird thing is they made no attempt to replenish their chakra levels in any way. I would think suicide, but that's a bad way to go and from what their bodies told me, it seems as though they didn't even realize that they were indeed starving."

Tsunade looked over the notes and said "Same with the humans here." The coroner nodded and said, "I also got word from the other coroners from the neighboring lands, they also have a few bodies just like these four." Tsunade looked up from the notes and said: "So this isn't isolated."

"What about the other lands?" Shikaku asked curiously. "I've sent word to the other coroners, to keep a lookout and ask the other lands if they have been getting anything like these bodies," the coroner stated, before telling Tsunade that he'll run DNA to identify the corps.

"Please do. I'll contact the other leaders of nearby lands and start keeping communication on this issue," Tsunade stated as she handed the notes back to the coroner.

Jiraiya popped into the morgue just in time for Inoichi to puke in the sink again.

<><><>

Akamaru was currently licking Shino's cheek as the amber held him. Sasuke scratched the dog's ears as he barked happily.

Garnet de-fused because Tsune, Kiba's older sister, needed him for an hour or so. So Shino was currently watching Akamaru.

The Konohagakure group was still in the clearing, but without Kiba, Kisame, Itachi, the little twins, or Zabie. The tanzanite and star sapphire decided to take the little Gems home for lunch, the little light blue amethyst included.

"This has certainly been an informative day," Asuma said as he leaned against a nearby tree as he watches the other Genins train. Shikamaru was sitting with the other senseis, Shino, Sasuke, and Akamaru.

Everything was relatively peaceful.

At least until a combination of a flash bomb and a smoke bomb went off, which both blinded and suffocated the ninjas at the same time for a bit. The only thing that everyone. Could hear were some muffled screams and Akamaru barking. Hinata and Neji quickly used the 8 Trigrams 128 palms, to clear the smoke.

Once the visual obstacle was gone, everyone realized that both Shino and Sasuke were gone.

<><><>

To Be Continued...

<><><>

1) A Dud Shinobi Gem is basically Gems without any Gem Abilities. Since a Shinobi Gem's Gem Ability starts awakening at ages 4 and 5, so any Gem who doesn't develop any Gem Ability by the time they turn 6, they are considered a Dud. There are some cases where Gem Abilities actually develop late, but they tend to awaken by age 7 or 8. Since Obito's Gem Ability never developed, he is considered a Dud.


	39. Chapter 39

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Tsunade; Purple Sugilite. Location; Between Breast. Abilities; Unknown for Now.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Rukia; White Goshenite. Location; Left Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Ichigo; Golden Tourmaline. Location; Right Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten (NOT A THREE-WAY FUSION), Two Visible Light Purple Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Free; Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Virgin Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Right Now, Absolute Control of Sand and Some Kind of Glittering Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones, for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

<><><>

Naruto growled in anger as the body in front of him poofed into nothingness. It was another Shadow Clone.

"Damn Sound Nins!" Naruto hissed out as his friends and the senseis came into view, apparently, they had no luck with apprehending the bastards to snatched Sasuke and Shino right out from under their noses.

"They had to have been planning this for a while," Kurenai stated as Akamaru whimpered. "Looks like we're taking a detour to the Hokage's office now," Asuma stated as he lit a match to light the cigarette in his mouth. Haku looked up at Kakashi and Gai and ask "Will Itachi-Oji be angry with us for not getting Sasuke-nii back?"

Oh, crap!

<><><>

After telling Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kiba, Tsune, and a very homicidally enraged Itachi (who is currently being restrained by Naruto and Kakashi via Blood Chains) about what happened, the Konohagakure group had a new, very important mission, 'Retrieve the Aburame and Uchiha heirs'.

For obvious reasons, Itachi would NOT be on this mission.

<><><>

The barrel Shino and Sasuke were trapped in was very snug, it was sooooooo hard NOT to rub against each other with every step the carrier of the barrel made. As much as the fire opal wanted to burn his way through the wooden barrel, he couldn't risk hurting the amber trapped within the same prison.

'I don't know if it's the tightness of the barrel, the movement, or how close I am to Shino, but I feel weird,' Sasuke thought as Shino's chest rubbed against his. The amber was also feeling the same weird feeling like the fire opal. Both KNEW it wasn't Sasuke's Gem Ability or any sexual tension heat. So if it wasn't those, then what was the weird feeling the two were experiencing?

After what felt like forever, the barrel was tipped to the side and both Sasuke and Shino spilled out with a thud.

"I wasssss hoping to see you again, Sasuke."

Sasuke's head shot up to see Orochimaru and Kabuto standing right in front of him!

The fire opal immediately jumped to his feet and summoned a fireball, or at least he tried to... Sasuke was back on the ground as if he was out of chakra or something. "Sa..su..ke..." Shino groaned out, getting the other Konohagakure ninja's attention. He was also feeling like he was low on chakra despite the fact that he hadn't used any. Whatever was affecting Sasuke was also affecting the amber as well.

"Did you like the barrel? It's lined with some pretty strong Anti-Gem minerals. I'm pretty sure neither of you are up to fighting right now," Kabuto happily explained as he traced the edge of the barrel. Sasuke glared at the traitor as he stood over him.

The next thing Kabuto and Orochimaru knew, there was a swarm of beetles marching out of Shino's overcoat.

Right... The Kikaichū are apart of a Kekkei Genkai, not a Gem Ability.

"Any...one.... who.... takes.....another.... step.... closer.... to... either...Sasuke... or... I... and... I... will.... have.... them.... drain.... all.... the... Chakra... in... your... bodies..." Shino said in a soft weak voice. There was no way the amber was letting these, these, bastards do whatever they please with either of the Konohagakure Shinobi Gems.

Orochimaru smirked and performed some kind of quick movement jutsu, and easily knocked the bug user out before the Kikaichū could do anything. And since the amber wasn't able to command the insects, the Kikaichū retreated back into their master. Sasuke's eyes widened. Was this was what the snake Gem was capable of?

"Take them to the special holding cells," Orochimaru ordered before adding "Once I'm done with the preparations, we can have fun with these two. But not a second before, understand Kabuto?" The glasses wearing ninja scoffed, but he knew he had to obey.

The two Konohagakure Shinobi Gems were taken away by the lackeys.

Sasuke bit his lip as he and the unconscious Shino were lead down a corridor.

<> Back With Our Heroes <>

"Will Kakashi-sensei and Ibiki-san be able to keep Itachi-sensei under wraps until we get back?" Sakura asked Naruto as the group followed Kiba on through a sea of trees. "Knowing Kakashi-sensei, he can, but I'm sure Ibiki can too," Naruto said as he leaped off a branch and onto the next.

The group landed near a fork in the road.

"Alright, Kiba which way?" Shikamaru, the lead on this mission, asked the sapphire. Kiba glanced to the right fork, then the left fork. Akamaru looked up at the dog-nin.

Kiba felt a faint mental tug pulling him from the left fork. The sapphire immediately rushed in that direction, as he did he felt the tug strengthened.

"Guess they're that way," Ino stated as she, Shikamaru, Chōji, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Jiraiya quickly followed Kiba and Akamaru. The group didn't question it and they knew the sapphire was heading right towards where the Sound ninjas took Shino and Sasuke.

You see, a Harmonious Fusion pair, like Shino and Kiba, are not only linked by their Fusion ego but also by their Mental Link. The Mental Link is an anomaly that is formed as soon as a Harmonious Fusion is born, it's basically a way for the two Shinobi Gems to remain in contact even if they are not in the same vicinity or fused. The Shinobi Gems that share a Mental Link can detect each other's presence. The strength of a Mental Link is determined by how strong the bond between the Shinobi Gems is.

Kiba was using his Mental Link with Shino to find him and Sasuke. It was the reason why the others knew their friend was on the right track.

<><><>

Elsewhere...

"Damn it!" the man in the orange swirled cursed as he kicked an emaciated human corps to the side. "What the hell am I doing wrong?!" he shouted as he punched a nearby wall.

"It could be that making them think that they are eating food is the problem. You can trick their minds into fooling their stomachs, but the body will inevitably shut down if it does not receive the nutrition it needs," a voice from the shadows stated.

"So I need to use real food when I get them to eat, huh," the man in the orange masked said before adding "Makes sense now that you say it."

"Then, shall we try it?" the shadowy voice asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

<><><>

Shino let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good, you're awake," Sasuke said as he sat against the wall in the amber's view. Looking at the fire opal, Shino asked: "What... happened?" "Orochimaru. That rotten bastard" was all Sasuke said. The amber slowly sat up and apologized for not being able to do anything. "It's not your fault," the fire opal said before adding "That snake is considered a Sennin after all. The damn bastard had us locked in a cell lined with the Anti-Gem stuff, and before you try, one of the lackeys sprayed bug repellant on the lock." "I see," Shino said before asking "Our stuff?" "They took them," Sasuke replied as he fisted a section of his shirt.

"..... They really thought of everything huh," Shino said softly. "No kidding," Sasuke stated before saying "But I know we'll think of something to get out of here." The amber nodded at that.

Suddenly, Shino was struck with a surge of heat.

<><><>

With Naruto's group.....

Kiba suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Kiba, why'd you stop?" Shikamaru asked the sapphire, who wrapped his arms around himself and started shaking. "Oi, Kiba, you alright?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Kiba and placed a hand on his shoulder.

That was a bad idea.

Next thing everyone knew Kiba was pinning Naruto to the ground, eagerly kissing the blond on the lips. The rest of the group couldn't help but flush red at the odd outburst.

After Naruto got over the initial shock, he tried to get Kiba off of him and shouted "Kiba! What The Ore is Wrong With You?!" The sapphire didn't seem to hear the blond's shouting or the fact that he had an audience.

"Ano... How long has Kiba and Shino been un-fused?" Jiraiya asked Shikamaru and Hinata as all of their faces turned really red at the sudden make-out session. "Ano... Half a day, I....think," Hinata studdered out, now she wished she could turn off her Gem Ability, or not. "Damn, no wonder the dog Gem's acting like this," Jiraiya stated as he somehow managed to pull Kiba off Naruto.

"Care to explain?" Shikamaru asked the toad sage with folded arm. Jiraiya explained while trying to keep his hold on Kiba, "Well, since him and Shino agreed to remain a *grunt* Perma-Fusion and defuse as little as possible, their bodies are completely used to being a Fusion rather than two separate beings. Therefore, if they are separated for a certain amount of time, their bodies start, ano, 'urging' the Shinobi Gems to 'reconnect'."

"Shin....ooo," Kiba groaned out and judging by the look in his eyes, he seemed a bit on the 'Not There' side of things.

"Would fusing with someone else ease this thing Kiba has?" Ino asked curiously. "Yes, but not long since it's not Shino," Jiraiya said, doing his best to keep a grip on the sapphire.

Call Naruto brash or insane, but he grabbed Kiba's hands with his own and fused with him.

This fusion had short, spiky brown hair with blond streaks, four eyes (two blue and two brown), four arms, all the hands had sharp nails, wore an open blazing orange blazer with a fishnet shirt underneath, blue slacks, opened toed shoes, and had a bright orange citrine gemstone (1) in the palm of his right hand and his navel.

"Naruto... Why the ore did you do that?" Sakura asked/shouted at her teammate. Naruto then said through the fusion "Well, one, we need Kiba to have a clear head if we want to find Shino and Sasuke, and, two, I figured I could handle Kiba if he got frisky." One of the fusion's arms bonked himself on the head and Kiba snapped through the fusion "Did'ja have to word it like that?" "Can the two of you not fight right now, I was just born and I don't need this crap," the fusion himself stated in an irritated tone.

'Wow, this fusion's already self-aware. That's a new record,' Jiraiya couldn't help but think.

"Hold on, I just thought of something," Hinata said, getting everyone's attention. The Hyūga heir continued by saying "If Kiba went through this 'Need to Fuse' thing, wouldn't that mean Shino is going to go through this thing too?"

Oooooooohhhhhh hell burnt ore!

<><><>

"OI! SOMEONE! ANYONE! SHINO'S SICK!!!" Sasuke hollered through the bars of the cell.

The fire opal was worried, after all, Shino suddenly collapsed and was burning up. The amber was currently panting on the sheets in the cell and was curled up in a ball.

One of the lackeys, (the spider-like one with six arms) walked up the cell. He pushed Sasuke away from the bars and said "Nice try boy, but I'm not falling for that ploy. He was completely fine 15 minutes ago." "It's not a ploy! Shino really is sick!" the fire opal exclaimed, still worried about his friend. The lackey folded all six of his arms and said "Sure, sure, and I'm the Mizukage."

The next thing the lackey and Sasuke knew, Shino had the fire opal pinned to the ground.

"Shino! What th-!" was all Sasuke got out before Shino cut him off with a very passionate kiss. The amber started rubbing seductively against the fire opal and was giving the lackey one hell of a show. Shino took Sasuke's right hand with his left as he continued his ministrations.

'Crap! What's wrong with... Oh, ore! I remember Ani saying something about what happens to a Perma-Fusion Pair gets separated!' Sasuke thought as Shino ripped open the Uchiha's shirt. 'This has to be what's happening with Shino!' the fire opal thought as the amber started licking his chest. Panting, Sasuke thought 'If I, ah! Remember co-, mnn, correctly....'

Sasuke quickly pulled Shino in for a kiss, making sure to discretely moved the other's left hand onto his gemstone.

The lackey was too busy enjoying the show to notice that the Shinobi Gem's gemstones were glowing, at least until he had his head in the wall parallel to the cell.

This Fusion had slick midnight black hair that reached the shoulders, wore Shino's grey overcoat covering Sasuke's semi-torn shirt (both edited for four arms, btw), light gray slacks, had on Shino's glasses that covered the normal placed eyes while two cole black eyes sat over them, and had matrix opals (2) on the palm of the upper left hand and between the two clavicles (resting on the sternum).

This Fusion placed his right hands on one bar and his left hands on the bar next to that one. Almost with no effort, the Fusion pulled the bars part enough for him to fit through easily. After the Fusion got out of the cell, he summons what appeared to be fireflies from the palms of all of his hands, three per palm. "Make a distraction, little friends," the Fusion said softly before all of the little bugs flew off, each going in different directions.

"While they are busy with them, we can escape," the Fusion muttered softly. "What about the baka spider?" Sasuke asked. The Fusion's visible eyes glanced at the completely unconscious sound nin, who had a very obvious hard-on. "I don't think he'll be a problem," Shino stated as the Fusion pushed his shades back a bit. Then the Fusion asked softly "Shall we get our plan started?"

<><><>

With Naruto's group, seven minutes later.......

The fusion of Naruto and Kiba decided on the name Kito before Kiba started sensing his Mental Link with Shino again. This meant the Konohagakure ninja group was back on the trail.

They needed to get to their missing comrades as soon as possible. Because, A, they were in the clutches of Orochimaru, and, B, they needed to return to Konoha with Sasuke or else, (if he gets free before they get back), Itachi would shatter/kill every single person under Orochimaru's command and the snake himself without a second thought.

<><><>

The Fusion of Sasuke and Shino was currently racing down a bleak corridor, outrunning his pursuers.

"Damn!" the fusion cursed as he skid to a halt, nearly hitting the wall of the dead end. "Crap!" Sasuke said through the fusion as Shino stated: "I believe Firefly already expressed that."

"I heard something from this direction!" the Fusion, Firefly, heard someone said in the distance.

Firefly growled as he took a step back, his back closing in on the wall. He was NOT going down without a fight. "Hm?" the Fusion now saw some kind of light fog as he took a few steps back and realize that he hasn't hit the wall. Firefly looked behind him to see that there wasn't any wall blocking his path.

"There's no one here?"

That snapped Firefly's head forward. He saw two Sound lackeys standing there. It looked like they didn't even see the fusion.

"I could've sworn I heard something here," one of the lackeys started scratching his head. "Then get your hearing checked," the other said before adding "Come on, let's keep looking for those boys before Orochimaru-sama decides to experiment on us." The first lackey shuttered and agreed. Both of them then left the seemingly dead end.

After Firefly was sure they were gone, he took a few steps forward and looked behind him. The only thing he saw was the wall, or rather a Genjutsu wall. Firefly walked back past the false wall and continued down the extended corridor.

"Do the two of you think it's weird that there's a secret area protected by a Ginjutsu?" Firefly quietly asked his two Shinobi Gems. "Considering that we're in Orochimaru's hideout, not really. But the placement of it is a little odd though," Sasuke stated, since one of his cousins was a Master Mason, the fire opal learned that placement of an area was important. Shino agreed.

After a minute, they found a metal door. Firefly carefully and slowly opened the door before slowly walking into the room.

"What The Ore?!?!" Firefly shouted (technically he's talking in a regular volume, but it's shouting for him).

<><><>

For 20 minutes, the Konohagakure group followed Kito, or rather Kito was heading in the direction Kiba was telling him to go.

"We're getting closer," Naruto stated through Kito. Now the blond could feel the tug the sapphire was talking about, well, a very weaker version of the tugging.

There was a sudden loud booming sound that sounded close by.

"I wonder if they're that way," Shikamaru muttered out loud as everyone headed in the direction of the explosion. After all, it was worth a look.

Kito suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked the fusion curiously. Kito stared straight ahead and said "Shino's... He's... Coming towards us!" the fusion said in a pretty surprised tone. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked in a tone that seemed to be a mixture of curiosity and shook. "What are you dumb? I mean exactly what I was implying! Shino is coming towards us" Kito snapped as he and Naruto did their best to keep Kiba from de-fusing with the blond.

That was when everyone heard what sounded like Sasuke shouting at Shino to stay where he is because they needed a... Firefly?

When the Konohagakure group raced towards where Sasuke was shouting to see the fusion of the fire opal and amber.

"Shino!" Kiba shouted as Kito looked like he was falling apart. "Kiba!" Shino said, then Sasuke shouted yet again "Shino! Don't de-fuse now! We're carrying someone!"

"Who are you carrying, ano?" Chōji asked the raven-haired fusion. "I am Firefly," the fusion of Sasuke and Shino said as he motioned for Jiraiya to help him with the person he was carrying on his back so he could de-fuse without hurting the person. So the toad sage gently lifted the thin, frail, long-haired man in an old, worn blue yukata on Firefly's back and carefully leaned him against a nearby tree.

That was when both Firefly and Kito defused at the same time. Naruto fell to his ass as Kiba and Shino raced towards one another. The moment the amber and sapphire touched, they fused. "Eash, you could've warned me Kiba," Naruto stated as he stood up as he rubbed his sore rear. "Sorry," Kiba said through Garnet.

"So, who's he?" Naruto asked as he indicated the thin, frail man leaning against the tree. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and said: "Ano, before anyone says no, please hear us out." "About what? Who is this guy?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the obviously unconscious man and brushed the long black strands out of his face.

Naruto paled at the sight of the face. "Naruto, please, listen first before you refuse," Garnet stated the moment he saw the look on the blond's face. "What... Happened to him? There's no way in hell he got this thin after we saw him last time!" Naruto shouted as he looked over his shoulder to looked at Sasuke and Garnet.

That gave the other Gem a chance to see the man's face.

It was Orochimaru!

<><><>

To Be Continued...

<><><>

1) A citrine gemstone looks like the gems in the link here: http://www.google.com/search?q=citrine+gemstone&safe=active&hl=en&site=webhp&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjizaC49bjQAhUDLmMKHQ8rAqsQ_AUICSgB&biw=1024&bih=644

2) A matrix opal looks like the gems in the link here: http://www.google.com/search?sclient=tablet-gws&safe=active&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=644&site=webhp&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=matrix+opal&oq=matrix+opal&gs_l=tablet-gws.3..0l2j0i30k1.136820.136820.0.138039.1.1.0.0.0.0.541.541.5-1.1.0....0...1c.2.64.tablet-gws..0.1.537.SgdWnaB-488


	40. Chapter 40

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation.

Tsunade; Purple Sugilite. Location; Between Breast. Abilities; Unknown for Now.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Rukia; White Goshenite. Location; Left Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability Yet.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Ichigo; Golden Tourmaline. Location; Right Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability Yet.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten (NOT A THREE-WAY FUSION), Two Visible Light Purple Topazes. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Free; Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Virgin Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Right Now, Absolute Control of Sand and Some Kind of Glittering Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

Kito; Fusion of Kiba and Naruto. Bright Orange Citrines. Locations; in the Palm of His Right Upper Hand and in His Naval. Abilities; Unknown for Now.

Firefly; Fusion of Shino and Sasuke. Matrix Opals. Locations; Palm of the Upper Left Hand and Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; For Now, Can Create Fireflies (the Insects).

<><><>

"Orochimaru?!" the rest of the group shouted, Jiraiya included, at the same time.

"Woooh, wooh, wooh! Two things," Shikamaru stated as he raised his right hand with his index and middle finger standing at attention. "One, what the hell burnt ore happened to actually make you *points at Sasuke* want to save him? And two, what the hell happened to him? He's lost way too much weight in too short of a time, he's practically a skeleton," the smokey quartz asked as he looked at the unconscious serpentine.

The snake green gemstone in Orochimaru's throat seemed to look a lot duller now than when the group fought him when they went looking for Tsunade AND he practically had no meat on him, just his skin on his bones. His cheeks and (somewhat, the) eyes were sunken in and his lips were just flat. One of the shoulders of the yukata the paled skinned Shinobi Gem was wearing slipped off. 'Urg, you can easily count his ribs!' Shikamaru thought as Sakura looked over the serpentine's chest.

"From what I can guess... It looks like he's been given just enough nutrients to keep him alive, but not enough to allow him to function," Sakura analyzed as she now started to look over both of Orochimaru's hands. "Huh? That's weird?" the rose quartz muttered out loud.

"He has arthritis, right?" Sasuke stated as he folded his arms. Sakura nodded and said "Yeah, a pretty severe case! From what I read and from how it looks, this kind of arthritis takes years to develop. But we need to get x-rays just to confirm."

"Hold on!" Naruto cut in, then added "If Orochimaru has this kind of severe arthritis, then... How was he able to fight us months ago? Because I distinctly remember his hands weren't arthritic in any way, shape, or form."

"The person we fought against months ago wasn't the real Orochimaru," Shino said through Garnet, before adding "This is the real Orochimaru."

"How can you be so sure?" Hinata asked her teammate in a tone that was a mixture of curious and suspicious. "The things he said after Shino and I brought him to consciousness," Sasuke said, looking at Garnet as he did. "Not to really rush things along, but we NEED to have the Hokage look over Orochimaru," the Perma-Fusion stated before adding "Because from what Shino is telling me, he's been hooked up to that machine for probably a decade or so." Sasuke nodded at that.

"Ano, how did-, never mind, Tsunade can look over this Orochimaru, but we'd better get back to Konohagakure. Since we don't know how long Kakashi-sensei and Ibiki-san can keep Itachi-sensei under control," Naruto stated in a tone that practically shouted that they needed to get home ASAP. "Nii-san? Why wou- Oh! Crap! You're right!" Sasuke suddenly realized. The fire opal knew VERY well what could happen if his raging elder brother got loose and got into a confrontation.

"I'll carry Orochimaru, you kids go on ahead," Jiraiya stated as he knelt next to his former teammate.

The Shinobi Gems nodded and started on their way back to Konohagakure. Jiraiya gently and carefully lifted the serpentine off the tree, carrying him bridal style. The toad sage couldn't help but stare at his former teammate and former friend's sunken face. 'Hooked up to a machine for a decade....' Jiraiya thought as the unconscious man's head rested on the sage's shoulder.

'What happened to you?' Jiraiya wondered as he finally started on his way, at a pretty fast pace.

<> Precisely One Hour Later <>

"Hokage-Sama!!!"

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork to see Shizune panting in the doorway. The slugilite figured it was because she ran all the way here from the hospital. "What's wrong?" Tsunade asked before Shizune grabbed her wrist, hulled her out of the office, and said in a frantic tone "You NEED to see THIS!!! NOW!!!!"

Tsunade was currently confused. What on earth would cause her assistant to become so frantic?

<>

"Feel better now, Itachi?" Kisame asked Brothers or rather the overprotective Itachi who ended up breaking free of Kakashi and Ibiki found Sasuke and ended up fusing with his (currently annoyed) younger brother in order to protect him. "A lot," Itachi said through Brothers. "And he knows about the 'recent events', *mumbling* baka Nii-san," Sasuke stated in an annoyed tone through Brothers. Garnet (as well as Kiba and Shino) couldn't help feel sorry for the younger Uchiha.

Inoichi currently has his left hand on the unconscious Orochimaru's forehead with his eyes closed. The Yamanaka Head was analyzing the serpentine's memories, to verify that this Shinobi Gem was indeed the real Orochimaru.

Anko, who heard that her former mentor was in the hospital, barged in right after Itachi fused with Sasuke. Naruto was able to stop her from just murdering the serpentine right then and there. The blond basically pleaded to her that the Yamanaka Head was within Orochimaru and that the snake might not have been the one who betrayed her trust. Okay, that didn't actually work, but what did work was Anko seeing the emaciated Orochimaru on the hospital bed. Even she knew that there was no way that he was able to attack anyone in that state, both the 3rd Hokage and/or his fellow Sannin.

"Alright, Explain," Anko hissed out to the group. Everyone practically looked at Brothers and Garnet, or rather Shino and Sasuke, practically pleading to tell them.

Shizune burst into the room with Tsunade in tow.

Looks like they had someone else to fill in.

<>

"Well, I can confirm that this is actually Orochimaru," Inoichi stated when he came to as brushed some of the serpentine's hair out of his face, then added "However, I cannot tell you how he got into this condition. His memories end at him falling asleep in the old library before he awoke to see Sasuke-kun and Shino-kun as he was strapped to that machine."

The Yamanaka Head took a breath and said: "Orochimaru also called Sasuke-kun 'Itachi-kun' when he saw him." Brothers nodded and said, "That's one of the two things that got both Sasuke and Shino thinking that maybe the Orochimaru that has been doing all of the horrible things might not have been the real Orochimaru." Garnet then added, "The other was the fact that they saw one very healthy Orochimaru literally not even an hour before they found this strapped up, skeleton Orochimaru."

Tsunade was looking over all of the x-rays of the serpentine's body as she listened to what was being said. The slugilite said in a serious tone "I can confirm that this Gem has been strapped to some kind of chair for about a minimum of ten years. This kind of joint swelling is consistent with being immobile for that amount of time." "Considering that he mistook Sasuke for Itachi... I think maybe he might have been out of commission for about 12 years," Jiraiya speculated. Tsunade nodded in agreement and said, "With all this joint swelling, there's no way he's going to be doing any kind of moving."

"So it wasn't Orochimaru who betrayed Konohagakure, created the Sound Village, turned Sunagakure against us, put a cursed seal on Sasuke, killed the 3rd Hokage, and planned this whole kidnapping thing," Naruto stated seriously as he folded his arms. He was still wrapping his head around all this information. That was when Naruto exclaimed "Crap! Whoever did all that shit was using Orochimaru as a scapegoat! That's why the real Orochimaru's still alive!"

"To keep up a Mimic Jutsu," Tsunade stated. She knew that the Mimic Jutsu was a forbidden technique that requires constant DNA material from whoever a person wishes to become to keep up.

"On the upside, the real bastard will have to reveal himself once the Mimic Jutsu wears off," Kisame stated. "But keep in mind that this guy might have planned for something like this and might have harvested some of Orochimaru's DNA before he was brought here," Inoichi stated.

A groaned caught everyone's attention.

Orochimaru opened his sunken eyes and slowly looked around the room. The only people he recognized right away were his teammates.

"Ji..rai..ya.... Tsu..na..de...?" the serpentine groaned out in a weak, soft voice. He tried to push himself to a sitting position but found that his body wouldn't obey. "Don't move," Tsunade ordered as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and explained, "Your body has been immobile and malnourished for a very long time."

"Wh..what... are... you... ta..lk..ing... ab..out?" Orochimaru asked in a weak voice. After hearing his own voice, the serpentine realized that his teammate was right. "Wh.. what... hap..pened... to... me?" Orochimaru asked weakly when he looked at his own arthritic hands. That was when he saw the purplette at the end of his bed. It took a few seconds, but he was able to recognize her. With widened eyes and a shocked look on his thin face, Orochimaru said weakly "An..ko?! Is... th..that... y..ou?!"

Anko nodded and said "Yeah... It's me Ochi-sensei." She was still getting over the fact that the person who used her as a tool and betrayed her wasn't her real sensei.

Judging by the look on the serpentine's face, Tsunade and Jiraiya knew that that nickname would completely seal the knowledge in Orochimaru that he was completely out of commission for well over a decade.

<><><>

Tsunade gave her orders about Orochimaru's care. It was a class A secret and only the medics that first saw the serpentine will be the only ones (and Tsunade) to care for him and that everyone in the room was on a very harsh hush order. Okay, Ibiki wasn't in the room but he had to be given details so he could do his job to the fullest when designing the security for Orochimaru's room.

Basically, NO ONE was to tell ANYONE about the real Orochimaru. At least until Tsunade could figure out how to tell the world that Orochimaru wasn't the horrid monster that everyone thought and that he was being framed, all without causing any misunderstandings or push any buttons.

After the group left the safe room/Orochimaru's room, they went their separate ways. Brothers somehow managed to snatch Naruto and take him to an empty room to 'Talk' to him.

"You mind explaining why you're using your chains to have sex with both Gaara AND Sasuke in the dream world?" Brothers asked Naruto in Itachi's menacingly nice tone. The blond now had an 'Oh Crap' look on his face. "Sorry, Naruto," Sasuke said through Brothers in a meek tone and added in the same tone "But a Shinobi Gem can't keep secrets from another Shinobi Gem when they're fused."

Crap! That means Itachi knows about the chains Naruto used to connect him to Sasuke's and Gaara's dreams!

Naruto gulped in fear.

This was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay BEYOND bad.

"Normally I would make it so you would only have nightmares your entire life," Brothers stated in a chillingly calm tone that almost made Naruto pissed himself, almost being the keyword. "But... Seeing as Sasuke doesn't mind and that you don't hurt him, we'll let it slide," Itachi and Brothers said at the same time.

That both relieved and confused Naruto. He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially this one.

"Ano... Thanks..." Naruto said wirily.

Brothers leaned closer to Naruto and whispered: "It's fine, but *now in a menacing tone* DON'T push it, got it." The blond gulped and nodded as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

Somehow, Naruto was able to survive the olde Uchiha's wrath, but he was on a thin rope now. 'We're going to have to tell Gaara about this tonight. But, I'm not sure he's going to understand it though,' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

Well, at least Naruto's not shattered, or maimed, or hanging on by a thread, or even close from backing off from his arrangement with Gaara and Sasuke. Okay, maybe that last one isn't all that life-threatening, but there was no way he was backing off that delicious duo. Naruto really liked having sex with them in the dream world.

<><><>

At the Fake Orochimaru's Base.....

"Daaaaamn, those boys really did a number on this place," Kabuto said looking over the extremely charred devices and other burnt items in the large laboratory. The traitor had to admit that those two did pretty well with distracting the lackeys and escaping. But the thing that really bugged Kabuto at the moment was Orochimaru's behavior right after that last big explosion, or rather the fact that he went to a particularly none-important part of the lair.

'At least... That's what we were told....' Kabuto thought as he placed his right index finger on his chin. Maybe there was more to that area then they were told.

<><><>

In Konohagakure, at Night.....

Naruto watched Zabie trying to activate his Gem Ability. The toddler might have been able to do it, but he wasn't four yet when a Shinobi Gem can develop it. Truth be told, Naruto was just watching Zabie so he didn't break anything or hurt himself.

"Okay, Zabie, bedtime," Naruto said as he scooped the toddler into his arms and started walking towards the bedrooms. Zabie whined at that. Naruto chuckled and said, "You know, if you get a good nights sleep, your Gem Ability will develop faster." "Weawy?" the toddler asked in a curiously innocent tone. Naruto smiled, nodded, and said: "Yup, a healthy Gem develops faster." Zabie blinked and said "You no fibbin', wight?" Naruto laughed and said, "Oh, come on Zabie, why would I lie about that?"

"M'kay, me bewieve you, for now," Zabie said before yawning and rubbing his eyes. "That's fine," Naruto said as he tucked the toddler into his bed. Zabie was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Naruto yawned. He needed to get some sleep too, or rather, get to the dream world to 'play' with Sasuke and Gaara.

'I kind of feel a bit uneasy about that now that Itachi-sensei knows about it,' Naruto thought as he changed into his night clothes. 'I guess as long as Sasuke isn't harmed in any way, Itachi-sensei should be fine, I hope,' Naruto thought as he tucked himself into his bed.

He had some fun things planned with both Sasuke and Gaara tonight.

<><><>

To Be Continued...

<><><>


	41. Chapter 41

<><><>

Recap on the Shinobi Gem Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto; Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye. Location; Navel. Abilities; Multiply and Blood Chains.

Uchiha Sasuke; Fire Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Pyrokinesis.

Haruno Sakura: Rose Quartz. Location; Back of Left Hand. Abilities; Healing and Shields.

Uchiha Itachi; Blue Star Sapphire. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Illusions.

Hatake Kakashi; Mystic Topaz. Location; Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Ability Mimic.

Maito Gai; Green Emerald. Location; Over the Heart. Abilities; Boundless Energy.

Nara Shikamaru; Smoky Quartz. Location; Right Shoulder. Abilities; Shadow Manipulation.

Yamanaka Ino; White Pearl. Location; Forehead. Abilities; Mind Control.

Akimichi Chōji; Purple Amethyst. Location; Over the Stomach. Abilities; Shapeshifting.

Yamanaka Inoichi; Green Peridot. Location; Lower Right Side of Chest. Abilities; Mind Probing, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Control.

Hyūga Neji; White Opal. Location; Back of the Neck. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hinata; White Opal. Location; Center of Back. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hanabi; White Opal. Location; Back of Right Shoulder. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Hyūga Hiashi; White Opal. Location; Over Heart. Abilities; All Seeing Eyes.

Rokku Lee; Golden Yellow Topaz. Location; Solar Plexus. Abilities; Sixth Sense.

Tenten; Purple Geode. Location; Unknown Internal Location. Abilities; Crystalized Exoskeleton.

Hoshigaki Kisame; Blue Tanzanite. Location; Left Arm, Above the Elbow. Abilities; Can Summon a Chakra Absorbing Broadsword (The Salamandra).

Momochi Zabuza (Now Nicknamed Zabie); Light Blue Amethyst. Location; Right Waist. Abilities; Can Summon a Guillotine Broadsword (The Kubikiribōchō), Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Age.

Haku; Lapis Lazuli. Location; Left Shoulder. Abilities; Ice and Water Manipulation.

Gaara; Black Diamond. Location; Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Absolute Control of Sand.

Kankurō; Red Ruby. Location; Back of Right Hand. Abilities; Puppetry.

Temari; Pink Ruby. Location; Under Right Elbow. Abilities; Wind Current.

Inuzaka Kiba; Sky Blue Sapphire. Location; Palm of Right Hand. Abilities; Animal Control and Communication.

Aburame Shino; Orange Amber. Location; Palm of Left Hand. Abilities; Insect Control and Communication.

Karin; Red Spinel. Location; Between the two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; Some Kind of Healing Ability.

Orochimaru; Green Serpentine. Location; Center of Neck. Abilities; Snake Attributes and Snake Manipulation. Ability is Now Dormant Due to Current Health.

Tsunade; Purple Sugilite. Location; Between Breast. Abilities; Unknown for Now.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Rukia; White Goshenite. Location; Left Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability Yet.

Uchiha-Hoshigaki Ichigo; Golden Tourmaline. Location; Right Upper Chest. Ability; Is a Baby, so No Gem Ability Yet.

Fusions:

Sakruto; Fusion of Naruto and Sakura, Yellow Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye and Rose Quartz Respectively. Locations; Naval and the Back of Top Left Hand Respectively. Abilities; Multiply, Shields, and Healing.

Rainbow Quartz; Fusion of Kakashi and Sakura, Two Rainbow Quartz. Locations; Left Eye Socket and Back of Top Left Hand. Abilities; So Far, Just Healing.

Destiny; Fusion of Lee and Neji, Two Clear Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Future Sight and Psychic Force. (Note; Destiny is a girl).

Crystal Destiny; Fusion of Destiny and Tenten (NOT A THREE-WAY FUSION), Two Visible Light Purple Topaz. Locations; Back of Neck and Solar Plexus. Abilities; So Far, Being Able to Create Crystal Shards that Show Visions of the Future. (Also a Girl).

Garnet; Perma-Fusion of Kiba and Shino, Two Garnet Gems. Locations; Palm of the Hands. Abilities; Creature Control and Communication.

Spirit; Fusion of Gai and Kakashi, Two Red-Violet Topaz. Locations; Over Heart and Left Eye Socket. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Brothers; Fusion of Itachi and Sasuke, Two Orange Sapphire. Locations; Left Shoulder and In-between Clavicles. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Soul; Three-Way Fusion of Naruto, Lee, and Neji, Yellow Opals. Locations; Back of Neck, Naval, and Solar Plexus. Abilities; Unknown For Now.

Free; Fusion of Gaara and Sasuke, Virgin Opal. Location; Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum) and Over Right Wrist. Abilities; Right Now, Absolute Control of Sand and Some Kind of Glittering Sand.

InoShikaChō; Three-Way Fusion of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza. Unknown Gemstones for Now. Locations; Unknown for Now. Abilities; Unknown for Now, but We Do Know He can Expand His Size.

Kito; Fusion of Kiba and Naruto. Bright Orange Citrines. Locations; in the Palm of His Right Upper Hand and in His Naval. Abilities; Unknown for Now.

Firefly; Fusion of Shino and Sasuke. Matrix Opals. Locations; Palm of the Upper Left Hand and Between the Two Clavicles (Resting on the Sternum). Abilities; For Now, Can Create Fireflies (the Insects).

<><><>

In the Dream World...

Sasuke gasped out in pleasure as Naruto nibbled his neck. "You seem to like being teased there," Gaara noted as he ran his hand over the fire opal's stomach. With a playful smile, Naruto stated: "Well, it is his engross zone." That made Sasuke turn pink.

"En-gross zone?" the black diamond asked curiously, then tilted his head to the side and asked, "What does that word mean?" Gaara was just wondering why a word with 'gross' in it would embarrass Sasuke. (Before anyone asks, Gaara DOES know what the word Gross mean).

So~ Naruto happily explained what the word engross meant and happily used Sasuke as a visual aid, much to the fire opal's dismay and somewhat pleasure.

"Ah, I see," Gaara said in a very innocent tone, finally understanding what the word meant. Naruto was happy to help his friend. "You alright, Uke?" Gaara asked innocently, not really understanding the situation. The fire opal mumbled a "Don't call me that in front of that Baka." Naruto already knew that particular nickname, but he found it funny that the black diamond still called the fire opal that. Plus Naruto thought the nickname for Sasuke was very amusing and appropriate.

Naruto decided it was time for a good the next round, so he whispered into Gaara's ear. Sasuke somehow knew that he was in for another annoyingly pleasurable round.

<><><>

The Next Morning...

Let's just say that today, Sasuke was glad that his physical self didn't sustain the 'damage' he got while in the Dream Word.

Kakashi increased the training level for his team. The mystic topaz knew he needed to strengthen his team's overall stats now that they had an unknown enemy to deal with.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Kakashi-sensei!"

The team glanced towards whoever was calling. It was Tenten along with the rest of her team. Naruto then realized that they haven't seen Gai or his team in a while. 'I think they were on a long mission if memory serves me right,' the blond thought as he waved back. "How'd your mission go?" Kakashi asked Gai and his team. The emerald had a weird look on his face when he said: "How about all of us here have a nice meditation session right now?"

All of Team 7 had a look on their faces that practically gave away what they were thinking.

"Gai-koi, is there something you want to say?" Kakashi asked Gai. Now Naruto knew that the mystic topaz was serious because Kakashi hardly ever called Gai by that nickname. The emerald waved his index finger around and said: "How about after our meditation session." Kakashi understood what Gai wanted and told his team to sit down for some meditation. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura just glanced at one another, not sure what to think about the emerald's odd behavior, but they did as their sensei told them to do and all thee sat down in a lotus position. Gai and his team sat down as well.

Kakashi's gemstone flashed under his headband before he sat down with the group.

The next thing Naruto knew he, Sasuke, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Neji, Gai, and Kakashi were in some kind of grayscale scenery.

"Ano... Where are we?" Sakura asked as she looked around. "A place where we can talk without worry of being overheard," Kakashi stated plainly before looking at Gai and told him to tell them what he needed to say. "We know what happened on the rescue mission," Tenten stated as she fiddled with her thumbs and her crystal tail swayed nervously. "Rescue mission?" Naruto asked, wondering if they were talking about the rescue mission from the fake Orochimaru's lair. Lee then stated, "We know about how Firefly found the real Orochimaru."

That got Team 7's attention pretty quickly. The only people who actually knew about Firefly were the Shinobi Gems on the mission and Tsunade (since they needed to submit the report to her).

"Destiny told you," Sasuke said calmly. He'd figure that had to be the answer, after all, the fusion could've easily seen that event. All of Team Gai nodded.

Neji explained that Destiny was normally mischievous and playful when it came to most of her visions and battle. But during their recent mission, they needed Destiny. And when she formed, her behavior was not her usual. When she fought, she literally rushed through the battle and brought the criminals to the jail. Gai and Tenten were confused by the Fusion's off character behavior, especially when she practically snatched the two up as soon as the mission was over and was racing back towards Konohagakure. Gai was the one to ask what was wrong with Destiny. That was when the Fusion told them what her latest vision was, and about the real Orochimaru.

"I guess even someone like Destiny has a serious side when it's needed," Naruto said with his arms folded. Kakashi looked at Team Gai and asked: "I take it you already told the Hokage?" Gai nodded at that.

"It had to have been extremely weird and eerie finding the real Orochimaru in that state," Lee told Sasuke, whom in turn eyed the ground. The topaz could easily sense the emotions the fire opal was giving off. Sasuke then said "Seeing someone you thought was the enemy in that kind of situation... Is just... Really wrong on so many levels. And... I don't really know how to explain a lot of those levels...." Lee placed at hand on the fire opal's shoulder.

That was when Sakura vocalized "Kakashi-sensei, I've been wondering, wouldn't it be easier to poof Orochimaru in order to heal him better, rather than trying to heal him in his form?" Gai looked at the pinkette and said: "Under normal circumstances that would be the best option for a Shinobi Gem, but in cases were the Shinobi Gem is malnourished, it would cause more harm." "Really?" Was all Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and stated "For malnourished Shinobi Gems, they need to keep their form so they can intake nutrition so they can recover. And if a malnourished Shinobi Gem is poofed, then it's completely possible that they will either shatter or will take years to reform their form."

The Genins were utterly stunned.

Naruto finally said, "How long would it take for a malnourished Shinobi Gem to recover?" Gai sighed, scratched the back of his head, and said: "In all honesty, it all depends on how bad of a condition the Shinobi Gem is in and the care they're receiving." "Since Tsunade-sama is in charge of Orochimaru's care, he should get better soon," Tenten said, trying to put a positive spin on the topic.

Kakashi sensed a couple of unfamiliar chakras heading their way and said: "I think out meditation session is over." Gai could sense the chakras too and nodded in agreement.

When the Shinobi Gems opened their eyes, they were back in their training grounds. By the time the two teams got to their feet, they were greeted by some ninjas from Iwagakure. "Can we help you?" Gai asked the three Iwagakure ninjas, keeping a careful eye on them.

"Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi?" The one with dark green hair asked, looking at Kakashi and Gai in that order (meaning he looked at Kakashi when he said Gai and looked at Gai when he said Kakashi).

"I'm Kakashi, he's Gai," the mystic topaz stated, before asking "Mind if I inquire why you three are here for us?" The Iwagakure ninja with black hair stated: "We're here to arrest Momochi Zabuza." The Genins looked at each other in confusion. Why would these three want to arrest a little kid?

That was when Gai asked "On what grounds? We can guarantee that Zabuza has done nothing recently that warrants an arrest." Kakashi raised a visible brow and asked: "You three did meet with the Mizukage about Zabuza, right?" The mystic topaz was really suspicious about this whole thing. The Iwagakure ninja with aqua blue hair stated: "We did, and she said he was under your care." "She? What happened to Yagura-sama?" Gai asked curiously. Kakashi explained to the emerald that the 4th Mizukage was hospitalized after a recent invasion of the Kirigakure and they needed to have a Mizukage in the meantime. That was when Gai asked, "Then, shouldn't this new Mizukage already know about the situation with Zabuza?" "She should have, if these three had told her the entire story," Kakashi stated sternly as he glared at the Iwagakure ninjas.

That was when Naruto said "Kakashi-sensei, I don't think it's a good idea to let them near-" Lee quickly elbowed the blond in the side before he could finish that sentence. "None of you are seeing Zabuza until we have more information," Sasuke stated as he folded his arms.

The three Iwagakure ninjas looked at one another before the blue haired one finally told the group the information they had. "Two weeks ago, our village was attacked by a rogue shinobi. We have pictures of this person and one of our own was able to cut that rouge shinobi and obtained his DNA." "And this had to do with Zabuza how?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. The green haired Iwagakure ninja stated, "The blood matches the DNA of Momochi Zabuza, and it was Zabuza in the pictures too."

"The DNA matched? And it was from two weeks ago?" Gai asked the trio, whom in turn nodded. "Do you have the pictures on you?" Kakashi asked with a very suspicious feeling accumulating in his gut.

Naruto whispered to the other Genins "This is getting weird." "Agreed, there's no way Iwagakure got attacked by Zabie two weeks ago," Lee whispered back. Tenten nodded and whispered "For one, the Iwagakure region is at least a two-day trek from Konohagakure, and that's if you don't stop for anything. There is no way a four-year-old can make that distance." "And without Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei noticing his absents. THAT in itself is impossible," Neji added.

The Iwagakure ninjas handed the photos to Kakashi. The mystic topaz looked over the photos with the emerald. The two indeed saw an adult Zabuza. Kakashi and Gai looked at each other.

What the hell burn ore was going on here?

<>

After a run-in with the new Mizukage and Hokage. Both of whom told the mystic topaz and emerald to show them and the Iwagakure ninjas Zabuza. Since it was ordered directly from the Hokage, Kakashi and Gai had no choice. But they were allowed to lay down some ground rules when meeting Zabuza, which the Iwagakure ninjas had to obey. 1) DO NOT bring up why they were there, 2) DO NOT even think about hurting Zabuza, 3) No shouting or swearing, and 4) DO NOT make Haku mad. Of course, the Iwagakure ninjas wondered about these rules, especially about Haku, but if they were getting answers, it was fine.

Team 7 and Team Gai brought the two Kages and the three Iwagakure ninjas to pick up Haku from the Ninja Academy. The lapis lazuli immediately noticed the new arrivals and asked who they were. "This lovely lady is the Mizukage of Kirigakure," Gai explained to the 7-year-old. "Eh? Isn't the Mizukage that ten-year-old boy (1)?" Haku asked, remembering the boy in the Mizukage clothing. Terumī Meī knelt to the child's level and said: "Yagura-sama is really really sick at the moment, so I'm the Mizukage until he gets better." Haku blinked and said "Oh, he is? Then how about you stop by Yamanaka-san's flower shop, he's got a lota get-well flowers you can give to him." Terumī smiled and said, "I'll go there before I leave Konohagakure."

The Iwagakure ninjas weren't sure why they had to stop here and pick up this kid. "Come along Haku," Gai said as he took the lapis' hand. 'This kid is Haku?' The Iwagakure ninjas thought at the same time and wondered why this child was dangerous when angered. The Genins kept a cautious eye on the Iwagakure ninjas.

<>

  
"Papa! Chichi!" Zabie shouted happily as he raced towards Gai and Kakashi. The mystic topaz scooped the little child into his arms as the emerald waved at the kindergarten director. "Oi, Zabie, were you a good boy?" Naruto asked the little amethyst, who happily stated: "Me was good."

"Oi! Will the lot of you quit stalling and take us to Momochi Zabuza!" One of the Iwagakure ninjas stated in annoyance. Zabie blinked in confusion, looked at the three Iwagakure ninjas, and asked: "Is me in twouble?" The female Iwagakure ninja asked the child "Why do you think you are in trouble?" The little light blue amethyst blinked and said "Cuse you used part'a me full name. Chichi and Papa only use me full name when me in weary big twouble." It took a while for the Iwagakure ninjas to realize what the little Gem was saying.

"Wait! You're Momochi Zabuza?" The blue haired Iwagakure ninja asked the child. Zabie nodded happily and said, "You can call me Zabie."

"Ano... How long has he been in your care like this?" The female Iwagakure ninja asked the mystic topaz and emerald. "Come to think of it, I think we're closing in on a year since we adopted Haku and Zabie," Gai said with a thoughtful look on his face. Kakashi nodded at that.

"Wait, Zabuza has been like this for nearly a year?!" The green haired Iwagakure ninja asked in utter shock. "Been like what?" Haku asked the Iwagakure ninjas curiously. "He meant living here in Konohagakure," Kakashi said with a smiling eye. The lapis nodded, but he knew there was something his parents weren't telling him.

"You don't mind if we take our teams and children for a well-deserved treat?" Kakashi asked the two Kages. Since they DID bring the Iwagakure ninjas to Zabuza, so their part was done. "Go ahead, we'll talk to these three for a bit longer," Tsunade stated with a wink.

With that Team 7, Team Gai, and the little Gems headed off. Zabie happily waved at the five and said: "Bye~ bye~ pitty ladies~." The group of Konohagakure Shinobi Gems couldn't help but chuckle at that cute, innocent comment.

But... The Genins and the two adult Shinobi Gems couldn't help but wonder, who was pretending to be Momochi Zabuza (Adult version, mind you)?

<>

On the way to Kold Hearts, Sasuke felt a sudden surge of... Something.

"Sasuke something wrong?" Sakura asked the fire opal when she saw a bewildered look on his face. That bewildered look then turned into a smile before he raced off somewhere.

The group looked at each other before they followed the Uchiha, where ever he was heading.

When they turned a corner, they saw a familiar Shinobi Gem hugging Sasuke.

"Gaara! Wow! This is a surprise," Lee stated happily when he saw the redhead. Temari nodded at the group and stated: "We're on vacation, so we decided to come here." Kankurō nodded at that. Yashamaru happily waved at the at the group. Itachi, Kisame, and the baby Gem twins were with the sand family. Both Rukia and Ichigo were giggling happily when they saw familiar faces. Ichigo's hair then turned orange. "Oh my, looks like someone's still unsure of their colours," Yashamaru chuckled out when he saw this.

Itachi chuckled and said, "I'm pretty sure he's just fooling around with the colour spectrum rather than finding his own colours." "I remember my parents telling me that I was the most colourful baby Gem when I was finding my colours," Kisame stated as he repositioned the now orange haired baby in his arms. "Oh? So you're saying that Ichigo takes after you," the eldest Uchiha asked in a teasing matter. The blue tanzanite gave his mate a shark-like grin.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that.

<><><>

Later that Night...

After some ice cream with Suna family, Naruto was back in the Maito household. Zabie was in his bed, completely asleep. Kakashi, Gai, Karin, Haku, and Naruto were in the living room playing a board game.

That was when the lapis dropped the big question.

"Why were those ninjas REALLY here? Tell me the truth," Haku stated in a serious tone. Karin was a bit confused by the question, but Naruto and the adult Gems knew what the younger was asking.

The emerald glanced at the mystic topaz before saying "Are you sure you want to know?" Haku had that look in his eyes that told the adults and Naruto that he wasn't backing down. Naruto looked at Kakashi, who closed his eye and said "Alright."

The blond was about to protest when the mystic topaz told him telepathy "Don't worry Naruto, I'm not going to tell him how he was actually nearly shattered." That made Naruto feel a bit better, but he was still pretty unsure if they should really tell Haku this or not. Karin wasn't completely sure what was going on, but she could tell that it was serious.

That was when the mystic topaz stated: "But, I'm telling you this now Haku, it's going to be... a bit hard to believe."

<><><>

At the safe house hospital...

"How ya feeling, O-maru?" Jiraiya as he walked in with a hot bowl of soup. Tsunade was putting her medical tools away as she and the serpentine eyed the Toad Sage. "A lot... better then before," Orochimaru said softly. He still sounded a bit weak, but it wasn't as bad as before. Holding out the piping bowl, Jiraiya said: "I got the soup ya told me to get." The sugilite nodded and told the Toad Sage "Good, make sure he eats all of it before he starts working on his muscle training." Jiraiya nodded at that before Tsunade left the room, muttering something along the lines of having to see her next patient.

Orochimaru glanced at his new hands. Tsunade managed to remove the arthritis (with some kind of healing jutsu), but nearly all of his muscles were nearly non-existing. The serpentine had to start some rehabilitation training to get those muscles to work once again.

"Alright, O-maru, you heard the lady," Jiraiya stated as he sat in a chair and placed the soup on the nightstand, before saying "You have to eat all the soup." "Ano... Jiraiya..." Orochimaru asked softly, getting the other Senin's attention. "The past 12 years I was... Out of commission... Did you really believe that... I... I really betrayed you and Konohagakure?" The serpentine asked in a weak serious tone.

Jiraiya looked at the blanket on the bed and said "I'm going to be honest, I did... We did........ Whoever was posing as you was... Mimicking you perfectly." "I... see..." Was all Orochimaru said before weakly adding "If that person was able to completely fool you, Tsunade, and Sarutobi-sensei... Then... That person could've easily fooled Konohagakure........ How is Tsunade going to convince everyone that it wasn't really me?"

With a small smile, Jiraiya stated "It's Tsunade. When she actually puts effort into something, she'll be able to do it." Orochimaru weakly smiled and weakly said "Glad to see that... hasn't changed."

Jiraiya spooned some soup and told Orochimaru to open up. The serpentine allowed the other to feed him since he could barely move his arms and his hands could only twitch at the moment. It wasn't a bad feeling to the snake Senin. In fact, it reminded him of the good old days.

<><><>

To Be Continued...

<><><>

1\. I am aware that Yagura was the 4th Mizukage of Kirigakure, but I couldn't find out his age in the manga/anime. Since he looks to be around ten-twelve years of age, he'll be eleven in this story.

<><><>


End file.
